Mass Effect: Hope for the Galaxy (Redux)
by krogan warrior 22
Summary: AU Mass Effect 1. Jack Shepard must juggle his past and present when an ancient evil emerges. Re edited with a few additional chapters. Part one of a seven part series.
1. Prologue

Humanity has always been curious about their surroundings since the first cave dweller discovered how to start a fire. The earliest nomads were constantly challenging themselves to see what was behind the next mountain, or across the next sea. Throughout their history, mankind as a whole has been focused on discovery of the unknown, even if the definition of unknown was merely about understanding the nature of insect life spans. However, even before discovering the New World, great philosophers and scientists were looking to the stars to answer the bigger questions like, "Why were we here?" and "Where did we come from?" While religions would try and answer those questions with vague answers about a divine power, other people looked to more tangible explanations that only science could provide.

Even though it took several thousand years, Humans finally reached for the stars to start getting answers. The moon landing was indeed just a first step for a growing interest of the cosmos to the people on Earth. Telescopes became a commonplace household item, and schools educated the importance of discovery and technological advancement. However, for a time the thirst for knowledge to know what was up there stalled, while people were more concerned with material wealth. A new era of space flight and colonial expansion began when the societies on Earth realized that one planet alone could no longer sustain their needs, and in 2069 the first Lunar colony was established. Things moved at a rapid pace after that crowning achievement and others quickly followed suit, grabbing other planets in the Sol system to start living on. These new bases allowed Humans to explore new environments with a fresh sense of wonder and excitement that had been lost after centuries of living on Earth.

This enthusiasm probably led to the first discovery of ancient alien life on Mars. On January 4th, 2076, two miners digging for mineral deposits located a large structure that they knew could not be Human. It was made with a shiny metal that they had never seen before, and the angles making up the structure seemed impossible to modern Human engineering. The archaeological find shook Humanity to it's foundation, suddenly people were aware that they were truly not alone in the universe. Scientists from all over the Sol system gathered on the red planet, like it was a holy site, hoping that this mysterious structure would finally give them answers to their most burning questions. Unfortunately, the site only provided more questions that needed to be addressed as soon as possible. The language was easy enough for experts to decipher in it's written form but, they couldn't immediately connect garbled voice recordings to the text which was becoming a problem.

Back on Earth, radical religious communities were starting to rise up and openly protest looking into the alien technology, seeing it as the devil's work. They believed that knowing the truth about these mysterious beings would inevitably destroy their faith and way of life forever. What if the god or gods they had worshipped since the beginning of time were actually just aliens that had mastered space flight before them? It would invalidate the power of the gods and remove the fear some people had to defy religious practices. Tensions only grew worse overtime to the point that many people started fearing an inter-planetary civil war that had the potential to wipe Humanity from the face of the Milky Way. Terrorist attacks became common once again, and secret societies rose in popularity, some even went to the extremes of trying to take down entire governments across the globe to try and stop the progress on Mars.

The growing conflicts back home didn't shake scientists' resolve to learn more, and soon they came up with a name for the beings they were researching, the Protheans. Three years after the Prothean data cache had been found on Mars, scientists realized that most of the data was actually referring to a network of faster than light travel devices they called 'Mass Relays.' According to the data, these devices were capable of transporting ships across entire star systems within hours rather than decades and, as if that miracle wasn't enough, one just happened to be in the Sol system. This stunned people on Earth and their natural ambition to expand started to take hold of the public conversation. Governments started making new powerful coalitions to try and be the ones to control travel through their Mass Relay, even though it's exact location hadn't been determined yet.

Radical religious movements took full advantage of the growing chaos and on December 3rd, 2079, they successfully assassinated the President of the United States at the time. The group boldly tried to throw the guilt of the assassination onto a geopolitical rival of the U.S. but, their involvement was discovered before a global war could begin. However, a smaller war with the terrorists started as a result of the assassination, ending in the cult's ultimate destruction. In the aftermath of the chaos, Humanity decided that if they were going to travel the stars they needed a unified vision to present to the galaxy and thus created the Systems Alliance of Humanity. Some criticized the formation of the new government as a way for the rich and powerful to create a, "One World Order," but the majority would see the need for the Alliance soon enough.

During the time of the Alliance's rise, scientists were able to triangulate data for the Mass Relay in Sol, realizing that the planet of Pluto was actually just a giant ice formation hiding the Relay. It wasn't until 2130 that Pluto was able to be broken apart because of it's distance from Earth, but once the last layer of ice had been removed from the massive Prothean structure, Humans were already volunteering to be the first to travel through it. The honor to lead the journey ultimately landed on Admiral John Grissom, who fought in the earlier civil war against religious radicals in America. He personally led the first wave of around 300,000 Humans out of the Sol system, and into the wider Milky Way galaxy. At first people had mixed feelings about the trip since every world they colonized appeared to have no indication that the Prothean's, or any other alien civilization still existed. This caused many to believe that they had been too late and were indeed the last living beings in the universe. It wasn't as if extinctions were unheard of on Earth, and so the general consensus was that some galactic event caused the Protheans to be wiped out making Humanity the last true superpower in the galaxy.

This assumption would cost Humanity greatly when they made first contact with intelligent alien life on the desert planet, Shanxi. As modern day historians tell the story, the colony on Shanxi created a visual beacon for itself when the colonists were celebrating, Alliance Day, on April 16th of 2142 by setting off fireworks. They did not realize that the planet was already inhabited before their arrival. The species living on the planet later identified as the Turians, a militaristic species, saw the fireworks as poorly aimed projectiles towards their own settlements and responded with deadly force against the colony. Admiral Grissom was not prepared for the sudden, organized, and methodical attack and died saving as many people as he could from the colony. The death was a huge blow to the Alliance's colonial command structure, and the damage was compounded by the fact that communications back to Earth hadn't been fully implemented yet. Unfortunately, the tragedy on Shanxi led to Admiral Jack Connig Williams taking control of the military for all of the colonies. Unlike Grissom, Williams had no sense for widespread military command and in a desperate act of short sightedness used all of their nuclear weapons on Shanxi thinking that the planet was the only place where Turians lived, he was wrong.

The Turians were an extremely military minded race and saw Williams' actions as an act of war that they later called the Relay 314 Incident. The Turian military machine quickly mobilized preparing to exterminate Humanity, while also trying to avoid the watchful eyes of the rest of the more peaceful intergalactic community. After several bloody battles on Human controlled colonies, it became clear that the Turians would eventually win with pure brute force and a numbers advantage. However, communications with Earth became a reality and a second wave of Alliance reinforcements arrived on June 8th, 2142 tipping the balance of power to a stalemate. The Turians couldn't hide their actions forever, and eventually their military movements caught the attention of the Citadel Council who became aware of the conflict and demanded an immediate cease fire between the two races. Both sides were punished for the conflict but, in the next forty years Humanity has been able to become a galactic superpower.


	2. Chapter 1: Cold War Tensions

Chapter 1: Cold War Tensions

Captain David Anderson had just gotten through a long day of paperwork for the Alliance command. This particular set of documents was far more exhausting than usual and gave him a headache to look at. He truly did not understand why he had to explain to the Joint Chiefs, who were grown men and competent military officers, the potential benefits of having a stealth ship in the Alliance navy. It would be the only ship of it's kind in the entire galaxy, weren't the military implications of that self explanatory? He assumed that the Joint Chiefs could see the benefits but, were more upset with it's controversial construction. Sometimes he thought Udina was just making him jump through hoops just because he liked watching David go through them but, this time he had nothing to do with the controversy.

The ship in question, the SSV SR1 Normandy, was already sitting in the drydock right outside his window collecting dust. For the past three months, David had looked outside to see the sleek, narrow, shiny, new frigate and wondered why it hadn't left yet. The short answer was that Humanities' top diplomat and Ambassador to the Citadel, Donnel Udina, hadn't gotten the ok from Alliance brass to go ahead with the project to begin with, but he did it anyways. Most diplomats would've been court martialed for spending literally billions of credits from the defense budget on a pet project but like everything else, Udina got away with it. The master politician was able to frame the issue, as a sign of the newfound cooperation and friendship between the Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. The two governments agreed to build the Normandy as a counter measure against common threats. Translation, no one trusted those in the Terminus Systems to keep their end of the Treaty of Torfan.

The Terminus Systems were a band of outlaws living on the fringes of known space who seemed to only have one goal, freedom for themselves. Once the Alliance was accepted by the Citadel Council as an official nation in galactic politics though, several races within the Terminus decided to try and enslave Humanity. The war itself, known as the Skillyian Blitz was relatively brief but, many Humans on border colonies either died or went into the slave trade. It wasn't until they started losing territory to the Alliance that what passed for a government in the Terminus finally intervened and restrained the "rogue" races. The leadership on Omega could've pulled the leash back a lot sooner, instead they waited to see how much they'd benefit from the war. When the gamble failed, they pulled back on their bets and force a retreat. However, it was generally accepted in Alliance circles that peace wouldn't last forever and a larger war, with the full support of every species in the Terminus, could begin at any moment. After all, the Batarian that had started the conflict had escaped and hadn't been seen since. The inevitably of another conflict made it even more important for the Alliance to maintain good relations with the other Council races.

That's why the existence of the Normandy put the Alliance government in a position that they didn't know how to get out of yet. On the one hand, Udina was right, the construction and research time spent on the Normandy really did bond Humans and Turians together. It would definitely help if the next time the Batarians thought about attacking Alliance systems, the Turians would be willing to intervene. Sure, an odd Turian had volunteered to join here and there but, officially, Palaven had stayed away from the war. On the other, the ship was a 900,000,000,000 credit venture that had no guarantee of actually doing anything except explode on take off. To make matters even more complicated, the Turian Hierarchy actually believed Udina when he promised that the ship had the full blessing of the Alliance government so it wasn't like the Joint Chiefs could say, "Oh no that was a mistake." David was just glad that he wasn't officially on the Joint Chiefs so he wouldn't have to make the final decision on the issue.

His omni-tool, a small holographic messaging device everyone wore these days, started to ring. That generally didn't bode well for him especially when the time in the corner read 11:39 pm. David could only hope that it wasn't one of the Joint Chiefs informing him about something new and disastrous from Udina that needed cleaning up. In the past, the Ambassador pinned multiple parking tickets on him, made a mess out of respecting Asari culture, and generally being an ass to everyone he worked with in the Alliance. Donnel acted as though he was untouchable no matter the circumstances. Lord knows David was ready to retire at this rate.

Once he saw who it was however, Anderson had a more professional expression and answered the call, "Hello? How can I help you Admiral Hackett?" David even managed giving a salute to the slightly older man with his free arm not daring to ask, "What did he do now?"

Despite his grizzly, wrinkled appearance with a large scar running down from the right side of his forehead to the bottom of his left cheek, Hackett seemed genuinely happy through the fuzzy image, "At ease solider, it's good to see you back on Arcturus instead of playing janitor on the Citadel." It was a running joke that David was now just the clean up crew for one of Udina's latest schemes, everytime he had one. Hackett continued, "I know it's late but, Raymond called an emergency meeting with all of command here on the station, thought you'd want to hear it this time..."

The Captain took a long breath trying to remain professional, great now to add to his long day, Admiral Raymond Kahoku was just yet another layer of bullshit. He silently regretted thinking that, on some level he felt bad for the disgraced Admiral, part of the man's career had just been bad luck. He didn't ask to have the Skillyian Blitz or Akuze thrown at him, those tragedies just sort of happened. In the end, Kahoku had been seen as a hero for his work on Torfan but, the road to get there was a long one. However, as if trying to make up for his mistakes earlier in life, the Admiral tended to overreact to small things and see them as massive threats. Just last week, the Admiral claimed Arcturus was going to be under attack according to sensor readings when in reality, it was just comets flying by. David figured that if this trend continued, Kahoku would be off the Joint Chief's Council within the next six months. He was only on it now as a recognition for his ship's service, the Everest, in the Skillyian Blitz.

Before Anderson could answer, Hackett seemed to read his mind saying, "I think there is something to it this time Captain, not because he said so but because a SPECTRE is downstairs waiting for an escort to the meeting. I'll see you up in briefing room A, Hackett out." The image disappeared leaving Anderson staring at his dark arm in total surprise from what the Admiral just said.

SPECTRE's were part of the Citadel Council's authority and basically represented their version of an intelligence operative. Unlike Alliance operatives, who only dealt with intel gathering, a SPECTRE trained for years as a solider able to carry out assassinations and other missions that they personally deemed necessary. While the Council could give them a direction to go in, each individual SPECTRE ultimately had discretion on how to complete an objective. The Alliance would never give one of their agents that kind of carte blanche knowing eventually one would turn rogue, but fear of another SPECTRE hunting you down seemed to keep most of them in check. If one was here in the middle of Alliance territory on Arcturus station, something big was about to happen.

Upon entering the lobby David could have picked out the SPECTRE in a line up even blind folded, it was the only Turian on the entire station. He was standing around 6'8" wearing dark red military armor over his black carapace, contrasted by white tribal markings on his avian face designating his house. Despite getting stares from Humans walking by, obviously still angered by the Relay 314 Incident even though it had been forty years, the Turian seemed calm and relaxed waiting for Anderson to arrive. His travels all across the galaxy probably got the Turian used to the racism some Humans could dish out.

David wished he had more time to prepare for the meeting but duty had a tendency of not waiting for you to be ready, so he approached the other man with his arm extended for a shake, "You must be the SPECTRE, I'm Captain David Anderson, here to escort you to the briefing."

To his surprise the Turian seemed to give a smile with his beak like, hard, angular mouth, "I know who you are Captain, my father fought you personally during the first battle for Elysium, he spoke quite highly about your tactics, even though we won." His voice was predatory like the rest of his people but, Anderson knew enough Turians to know he was just joking around being smug.

Still, David didn't know what the right response to that was so he cleared his throat saying, "It was an unfortunate time full of misunderstandings, if you'll follow me the briefing room is just up that elevator." He started walking in that direction not waiting for the SPECTRE to respond, assuming he'll follow him regardless.

The Turian caught up to him with several long strides before walking slower to keep pace with Anderson, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, we value military experience in the Hierarchy so I was just complementing your skills. I'm Nihlus Kryik, I hear your dealing with an emergency situation."

David frowned, it wasn't a good sign that he didn't know what was going on. That probably meant this was one of Raymond's tall tales, and this time he was going to embarrass himself in front of someone far more important than the Joint Chiefs, "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me more about the situation, I was just informed something was going on a few minutes before I got here."

Nihlus chuckled seemingly amused by the lack of coherency in the Alliance's command structure, Turians would never be able to settle strategic differences if each military officer had the autonomy that Humanity allowed. The Turian military apparatus followed strict rules of obedience and conformity. They saw strength and order from the almost bee hive like hierarchy their government offered. David thought the Turians were extremely vulnerable if their leaders were assassinated but, he had learned from experience that each role a citizen occupied had a complex succession plan.

He followed David into the elevator, "I suppose we'll find out together then won't we? I'm here for a different reason actually that I'm hoping to bring up with all of you, if the time allows."

Anderson wondered if the Turian was here to check up on the status of the Normandy. A part of him liked the idea of watching Udina come up with an answer on the fly. However, if knowing the man for the past twenty years taught him anything, it was that somehow Udina was going to blame him for the mistake. This wasn't the first time he had made sure that David paid the price for things he had no control over. The reason David let him get away with it was that despite his shockingly bold political moves, he did manage to get things done that previous Ambassadors couldn't. In the past five years alone, Udina was able to get an embassy on the Citadel for Humanity, and have the Alliance recognized on the intergalactic stock exchange.

The doors to the elevator opened revealing a small hallway towards the briefing room, which was far too crowded for a meeting this confidential. Apparently, people wanted to see what wild conspiracy theory Kahoku was claiming this time. However, when David walked by with a Turian beside him they seemed to be embarrassed knowing they shouldn't be there. David ignored them knowing they would leave rather than have Admiral Hackett rip them a new one if he caught any of them. He just hoped for Raymond's sake that there was actually something to this late night meeting.

The door to briefing room A opened with a swooshing noise that was common for most automatic doors of the era, allowing David and Nihlus to enter. Anderson was expecting all of the Joint Chiefs to be here as a professional gesture of respect for Kahoku's service, however, the only two other members present besides Raymond, were Admiral Hackett and Udina. The group probably made quite the odd impression for the Turian, while the two Admirals were in their military dress blues, Udina was wearing casual clothes usually found only on the Citadel's elite Presidium ring. David thought the tan, expensive, dress suit clearly didn't match the potential seriousness of an, "emergency situation." The strange attire just seemed like a slap in the face to all the other military men in the room.

Before he could introduce Nihlus, Kahoku was already standing up with one of his eyebrows raised in a silent question, "Can I ask what the meaning of this is Captain? Did you really think you could bring a friend to this type of meeting?"

David looked at Hackett for an answer and saw the Admiral looked just as confused as he felt. Even though Nihlus said he wasn't here for the meeting, David just assumed that Kahoku had called him here without telling him what the purpose was like he had for the rest of them. Why else would a Turian SPECTRE just happen to be at Arcturus station at this particular moment.? It wasn't like any of the people on Arcturus were planning any kind of attack against the Citadel. Nihlus' appearance had to be connected to this emergency whether either of them knew it or not.

After recovering from the surprise of the question, Anderson cleared his throat saying, "I'm perfectly aware of the regulations for classified briefings as you well know, I was just under the impression you were the one that wanted him here."

Hackett nodded in agreement, "When I was informed a SPECTRE arrived I thought it was for this meeting, so I had Captain Anderson escort him here."

The three military leaders eyes' all turned towards Nihlus questioningly like he was some sort of stranger knocking on their door wanting to sell them something. Nihlus took a deep breath obviously about to speak but Udina spoke up first, "SPECTRE Kryik and I have been communicating for the past several months about a propsal he has for us. I thought since we were all going to be together tonight that now would be the perfect oppurtunity for us to hear him out." There was a short silence before he continued, "After you tell us what the emergency is obviously Admiral."

Nihlus sensed the tension his arrival gave the room and quickly added, "I will happily wait outside until the emergency is dealt with if that would make everyone more comfortable?"

Admiral Kahoku straightened his uniform obviously trying to control his quite understandable frustration by the mix up, "I think that would be for the best, I'll have Anderson bring you back in when we're done."

The diplomat laughed with an idle wave of his hand, "Raymond please don't be silly about this, he's a Council SPECTRE, I think he can be trusted with some classified information."

Kahoku gritted his teeth with his mouth closed for a moment before nodding, "Of course, your right. If both of you would please sit down so we can begin."

It took every bit of self restraint Anderson had to not just walk over to where Donnel was sitting and punch him in the face. How disrespectful was he trying to openly be with a fellow member of the Alliance? He understood that Kahoku was giving Udina extra paperwork with his paranoia but, was that really enough to justify undermining his authority in a room full of the Admiral's peers? It wasn't as if Udina didn't have his own habits that surely caused headaches and paperwork. In his opinion, nothing Kahoku ever did in his long rocky career would ever come remotely close to Donnel stealing billions of credits on his Normandy project. Nihlus and David sat down with an awkward silence waiting for Kahoku to speak. Anderson saw the lines of stress on Raymonds' dark skinned face, maybe it would be a good thing for him to retire now, Jack Connig Williams proved not everyone in the Alliance could be a good leader.

The Admiral reached into his back pocket pulling out a recorder and placing it on the table. Once he hit the activation button he began to speak, "I'm sure your curious as to why I contacted you all in the middle of the night, but I assure you this couldn't wait. As your all aware the ExoGeni mining corporation has projects on multiple colonial worlds on the edges of the Terminus Systems. In the past twenty four hours, the Alliance Intelligance Agency have been contacted with information from a company executive claiming they have found a Prothean data cache on Eden Prime."

The statement seemed to shock the room into a complete silence, the data cache on Mars was still being studied today over one hundred years later. If Humanity had more enthusiam for their recent history, David knew that everyone would see the long extinct Protheans as the number one reason they were a productive member in the galactic community as a whole. The implications of finding another Prothean data cache were huge, instead of Mass Relay technology, what if this cache stored information on weaponry? The Alliance would have to make every attempt to get this data before it fell into the wrong hands. In a best case scenario, this new data would give Humanity and the Council races a much needed advantage against the Terminus.

Hackett was the first to speak, "Raymond, I hope you didn't call this meeting to just get permission to act on that information? Obviously grabbing more Prothean data would help everyone in the galaxy."

Kahoku looked troubled like he was going to deliver bad news when he replied, "I would have set out immediately when I heard the call, however, Eden Prime is near the border with the Terminus. Unfortunately, the planet is in the demilitarized zone from the Treaty of Torfan."

There were a few hushed curses from Udina and Hackett, the treaty that ended the Skillyian Blitz was causing them trouble lately. The treaty itself was made in a rush between the Alliance's President and, the Terminus's self described queen, Aria T'Loak, in a single afternoon from the fear that if they waited longer it would only cause a breakdown in negotiations and lead to a bigger war. As a result of that haste, the Alliance had to declare over a dozen worlds a neutral zone where neither military power could enter.

David's mind was lost in thought trying to come up with a solution when Udina said, "Well, we have to go in anyways right? The Batarians surely wouldn't respect the treaty if they obtained this information."

Hackett sounded appauled in his answer, "You of all people should know it doesn't matter what they would do with this, all that would matter is we moved in first. T'Loak wouldn't be able to stop another war if we did something like that."

Nihlus only added to the problem saying, "I can assure all of you that if the Alliance moves in, even for something so valuable, that the Council will prevent the Citadel races from helping your side."

David saw an answer and sighed, "The Normandy could be used to slip in and out quickly without being seen, this could be a way to test the stealth drive." He didn't like helping Udina but in this case it was the right thing to do.

Kahoku frowned at the idea, "And what if it doesn't work? Then we're in the position of not only giving the Terminus Prothean materials but, also technology they can use to build their own stealth ships."

Hackett folded his arms obviously having concerns as well, "I don't think we could ask anyone to take that kind of risk, if they got caught they would have to self destruct the ship killing everyone aboard."

Anderson was frustrated they weren't seeing the bigger picture here, "What's the bigger risk here everyone? We either lose one frigate sized crew or we let the Batarians have unknown amounts of Prothean technology. I'll use my old crew from the Blitz and go there myself."

The room seemed to silently agree that this was the only real acceptable option. Even if the Admiral's had their own doubts about the mission they had to concede that Anderson was right, if the Batarians got a hold of this potentially dangerous material they wouldn't hesitate to use it. Udina seemed very pleased with the situation, either the ship would work and his credit theft would be forgotten or, it would fail and Anderson, who he disliked, would be dead. Nihlus also seemed happy with the outcome, the Normandy would see some use and the Turians who worked on it hadn't been wasting their time. For his part, David just saw this mission as a good way of ending his career. All he had to do now was pull it off for the sake of keeping the peace in the galaxy.

Donnel turned his attention towards Nihlus once again, "Since that's been settled, why don't you tell them what we have been discussing for the past few months, SPECTRE Kryik?"

The Turian's jaw flaps or, mandibles, fluttered signaling he felt embarressed, or put on the spot. He stood up like he was about to give a presentation, "While the Council did not officially support the Alliance during the Blitz, I'd like to say some of us cared about your plight. Slavery should never have been looked away from as a necessary evil to avoid war, and it is clear that the Batarians will strike again if Aria see's a weakness in your people. That is why I would like to nominate a Human to join the ranks of the SPECTRE's."

If the Admiral's news hadn't shocked the room, what Nihlus said surely would have. Currently, SPECTREs were only comprised of members from the three Council races and it wasn't an easy process to join that club. Most analysts on Earth thought it would be another fifty years before a Human would be a part of the group, since Turians made up one third of the admittance system. However, if a Turian was willing to nominate someone it was almost inevitable that they would be accepted. A Human SPECTRE would also open the door to the possibilty of Humanity becoming a member of the Citadel races. In the long run, that would mean that if the Batarians decided to attack the Alliance again, the other Citadel races would have to help. This nomination plus the newly discovered Prothean data could guarentee peace for a millenia if everything worked out.

Hackett spoke first sounding surprisingly cautious, "Who exactly were you planning on picking?"

Nihlus had an unreadable expression and spoke in a flat tone, "I have a few names in mind but, I would like to hear from the four of you first."

Raymond was the first to give his opinion, "Well I think you should look at our N7 special ops people first. They've already had years of combat training and experience, so they could hit the ground running."

Almost immediately Hackett shook his head, "A logical assumption but not all N7's have the right temperment to reprsent Humanity on that kind of stage. I remember one was discharged just last month for assaulting two Turians in a bar."

Udina seemed to have an idea, "Not all of them are xenophobic maniacs you make them out to be Steven. What about Jack Shepard? He's a biotic, 32, born on an Alliance ship, and even got service medals leading a mixed species squad during the Blitz on the Everest. Raymond you commanded him, what is he like?"

Kahoku leaned back in his seat and to Anderson's surprise he seemed uncomfortable answering, "Well, he's stubborn and head strong when he's doing something he knows is right. He is kind and helps people regardless of their background, all important qualities for a SPECTRE to have."

No one else seemed to pick up on his awkward hesitation so Anderson let it go as just him being tired and miss reading body language. Hackett seemed like he was in the mood for a debate about this because he argued, "True, but Shepard was on Akuze, Elysium, and Torfan, one of those events could probably break a man. I don't want to begin to imagine the kind of hefty emotional scars all three could put on a person."

David knew Hannah, Jack's mother personally before she died so he felt like he owed it to her to defend Shepard, "Jack's a survivor, all those scars have taught him something and made him stronger for it."

Udina sounded skeptical, "Is an emotionally troubled but highly effective solider really the type of person we want representing Humanity and protecting the galaxy...?"

Nihlus spoke with a satisfied look on his face, "For what it's worth, Jack was the person I was leaning towards personally. His military record speaks for itself really. I'd like to see how he perfoms in combat and under stress but, I'll nominate him formally in the morning."

Donnel nodded, "Alright, I'll make the call to get Shepard transfered to Arcturus immediately. We'll have him join the Normandy as a support member to the crew."


	3. Chapter 2: Demons from the Past

Chapter 2: Demons from the Past

Jack looked at the clock display on his omni tool trying to determine how long it had taken the SSV Everest to reach Akuze. It was understandable that it had taken them time to get there since as far as Jack knew, Akuze was currently the furthest colony away from Earth to date. However, that was changing everyday as Humans saw new oppurtunities to get rich quick by mining minerals from the frontier. Everyone wanted to be the next Henry Wood and Martin Lucas, since finding the Prothean data on Mars made them household names. While it was unlikely there was anything else out there that the galactic community hadn't found already in terms of Prothean technology, Humans were stupid enough to keep trying.

Nearly twelve hours ago on January 19th, 2168, the Everest picked up a distress call from the colony on Akuze claiming it was under attack. Unfortunately, the message itself was garbled so it was unclear what was happening but, at several moments gunfire could be heard over screaming. Normally in situations like this agents from the AIA, or the Alliance Intelligence Agency, would send probes first to verify that the call was credible but, Admiral Kahoku thought there was no time to waste. So he sent a ground team to the planet immediately in case there were still people alive in the colony that needed help. Which was why now Jack Shepard was sitting in the navigators chair of a Mako directing his commander, Major Kyle, towards the colony from their current position.

The N7 cadet had butterflies in his stomach, nervous about the fact that this was his first mission on the ground instead of the safety onboard the Everest. A lot was riding on how well he could perform out here for multiple reasons. First, he was only 18 years old and was the youngest N7 serving in the Alliance military. Despite his almost perfect scores in the training program, many crew members onboard the Alliance dreadnought thought his promotion to N7 was just because his mother was the Captain on another more famous ship. Jack loved his mother deeply but sometimes he wished she didn't have the powerful position that she did. It made him look like he was just a fancy rich kid taking advantage of her success. Secondly, Jack was born a biotic so there was an assumption that at any point he would explode with emotion and deadly consequences. In the 2150's, when he was born, a ship accident in the stratosphere on Earth caused the release of eezo, or engine fluid, across the globe causing the children born then to have biotic powers. These powers gave certain individuals the abilities of telekinesis but, since Humans weren't supposed to have biotics biologically, some had uncontrollable moments of rage and go mentally insane as side effects. Most Humans didn't know that the Alliance trained youth to control it and gave the children implants to help them.

Major Kyle's voice roused Jack from his thoughts pulling him into the moment, "Shepard, how much farther do we have to go to get near the colony?"

Jack looked down at his omni tool pulling up satellite images of the surrounding area, "From the images it looks like the colony is just over that mountain range, two minutes." Jack pointed out the window towards a set of tall jagged mountains just ahead of them.

Actually looking out the passengers window made Jack wonder why anyone would really want to live on a planet like Akuze. The area where they landed was completely barren, flat, and had no color to it besides the dusty brown of the desert. Jack found it very strange that there was only one collection of mountains in the span of a thousand miles and in the shape of a very large oval. Most geologists theorized that an asteroid hit the planet a few million years ago leaving the planet in it's current state. However, that didn't explain why earthquakes were extremely common millions of years later. It wasn't like there were many tectonic plates like on Earth, so to this day the Alliance's scientific community was divided on whether or not Akuze was a safe place to live. Jack thought it would probably be smart to ask other races if they knew anything about the issue but, no one was asking him for advice.

As if reading his mind, a voice from the gunners seat in the back of the vehicle spoke up, "What an absolute hell hole, why would anyone want to be here sir?"

Major Kyle responded in a firm, sturn tone, "Cut the chatter Vega, we need to be able to hear everything in case there's an ambush waiting for us."

Vega laughed saying, "Do you honestly think an ambush could really surprise us? Look around Major, I think I can see a tumble weed fifty miles away."

Kyle sounded irritated, "I know we can't see anything, but a good ambush isn't succsesful if the enemy can see you coming. So just shut up back there and stay alert."

Jack wanted to side with Arnold Vega on the issue but, he felt like he had a personal bias to defend him so he said nothing. The two had met guarding the halls in the Everest and so they had gotten close. Since they had the night shift together, they had plenty of time to get to know each other well and eventually become intimate. On one particularly boring night, the more muscular and bold Arnold, had suggested they go to the showers and, "share the water together." Jack still couldn't stop thinking about how Vega's warm, plush, moist, smooth lips felt wrapped around his most sensitive region, followed by Jack riding him for the rest of the night. It had been rough given Vega's thick, hard, veiny length but they took it slow to savour each other.

In the blissful aftermath, they both mutually agreed to not treat each other any differently on the field that way it wouldn't be considered fraternization. The Major definitely wouldn't see it their way but, as long as they were careful, he wouldn't have to know. However, Jack was finding that keeping quiet about the relationship was increasingly difficult as he got closer to the man physically and emotionally. He found himself actively trying to get behind Vega when they were patrolling the ship just so he could watch that bubbly ass bounce and sway with each step. It was foolish to think they were falling in love and becoming soulmates but, Jack was starting to see this as more than a simple fling.

The six wheeled Mako started traveling up the narrow, zig-zagging, bumpy, path that would lead to the colony. Kyle was going as fast as he could up the road to the point that Jack was starting to become concerned, one turn at the wrong speed could send them tumbling to their deaths far below. The inertia he felt from the turns made him glad he wasn't afraid of heights, however, he knew Vega was when the man shouted, "Jesus, Kyle what are you doing?! We won't be able to save anyone if we're dead!"

The Major yelled back at him, "For fucks sake do you know how to shut up?! If we waste time going the speed limit more people could get hurt!"

In this case Jack thought it was too dangerous to sit on the sidelines and so he said calmly, "Sir, with all due respect, I think Vega has a point. It's been twelve hours, I think our best hope is to find survivors, not an active situation."

Kyle seemed to process what Shepard said better because he started to slow down some, "I... I'm sorry, your both right, I'm just worried about the people in the colony is all."

Jack was worried about his new commander alot these days because of the sudden outbursts he had with increasing frequency. He knew the Major had fought in the Relay 314 Incident but he knew other people, like his mom, that had been there too and were fine now. When he happened to patrol past Kyle's room last night, he found bottles of alcohol outside the door that were empty. Admiral Kahoku had brushed the issue aside, when Jack reported the drinking, and told him to get back to work. However, if Kyle was going to keep snapping at them like that maybe he would have press Kahoku further for an internal review.

They came to an abrupt stop upon reaching the top of the mountain pass and were able to look down on the colony below them. It was hard to stay professional and not gasp seeing the destruction below. What once must have been a thriving city, was now torn apart by a criss-crossing line of terror. The taller buildings seemed to be split in half by something and industrial cargo trucks were laying haphazardly on their sides. If Jack had only seen photos of the colony he would have assumed it was a toddler's sandbox full of construction toys. Since they were on top of the mountain they couldn't see the full extent of the damage but, it was clear even from here that no one was down there walking around.

Vega spoke first almost under his breath, "Please tell me earthquakes are the only thing that could have caused that."

Jack shook his head giving time for Kyle to come up with a plan by saying, "No, an earthquake would have caused only one line of damage. My guess is some sort of energy weapon from orbit caused this."

Vega looked down from his gun perch giving Jack a sad smile, "You know, you don't have to say what's logical everytime. In the future, let me indulge in my delusions at least for a minute."

Kyle cleared his throat regaining his composure, "Shepard I want you to contact the Everest and request further orders."

Jack nodded and then frowned looking at the error message on his omni tool, "Sir I can't, our transmissions are being jammed. It's probably just atmospheric interference, if we wait a few minutes it'll most likely come back online."

Kyle drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and bit his lower lip, "The people down there might not have a few minutes. I want both of you to start gathering up the medi-gel and get ready for anything. Shepard, keep an eye on your omni tool, I want to speak with the Admiral as soon as possible."

Jack silently agreed, finding a few emergency packs of medi-gel before making sure his M-1 Predator pistol was loaded. As they got closer to the colony, Jack was getting more concerned that their transmissions were still being jammed despite it being a very clear day. He assumed now that maybe the Everest had something wrong on their end, it was certainly easier than thinking of the alternative. The possibility of another species declaring war on them for resources was very real given their strained relationship with the Citadel. If Kyle was right and this was a trap for them, they would be screwed, three soliders would not be prepared for the army that caused this level of destruction.

When they reached the entrance to the colony though, Jack's stomach twisted with fear, the anti air guns were pointed down towards the ground. Either the attackers had time to move the guns to point at them, or whatever caused this hadn't come from above them. As if that wasn't bad enough, it was clear that there were no survivors on the streets. The roadways were empty except for the 30 meter wide line in the center of them. He was pretty sure they were dealing with something completely new here. Jack had slept in class before but this level of destruction seemed like it was caused by a creature he would've found, "cool" at seven years old.

Kyle held his free hand to his mouth horrified by what he saw, "Any luck getting through that interference Jack?"

The younger man blinked, Kyle had to be more upset than he thought if he was calling him by his first name, "No sir, I'm starting to think the problem is on the Evere-"

Jack was interrupted by a loud roar from just underneath them and felt the back end of the Mako start to lift up. The vehicle was sent into the air at a forward angle, were they hit with an IED? He didn't have much time to think because the vehicle was flipping over and over again with tremendous speed. It was sickening to look out the window and see the ground and sky trading places at least a dozen times. Jack didn't have the time to throw up because his side of the Mako was the first to hit a building with the impact of a rhino charge. While his armor absorbed any fatal pressure the impact did send his head to the ceiling of the car, knocking him out cold.


	4. Chapter 3: The SSV Normandy SR1

Chapter 3: The SSV Normandy SR1

Jack woke up with a jolt coming back to the present once again. While reliving that memory was hard every time he had that dream, he was glad he tended to wake up then and not later. He never wanted to see the Mako being devoured, with Major Kyle still trapped inside, or Arnold blowing himself up to kill it ever again. Those deaths seemed pointless to him, especially considering that the population of the colony had been utterly wiped out before they arrived. He definately didn't see himself as a hero in that situation, all he did was survive. However, the tragedy did teach the entire Alliance about a new species that was extremely dangerous to new colonies, the Thresher Maws.

Thresher Maws were 30 meter wide sub-terrainian space worms that could wipe out a city like New York within thirty minutes flat, if the people living there didn't have the right protections. Unfortunately, the Maws orignially evovled from lizards on a radioactive planet which gave them natural armor against conventional Alliance weapons fire. This natural defence mechanism meant they were a nightmare to deal with for a colony already struggling to get basic resources. Akuze had only been the beginning, over the course of the next three years, ten other colonies on the edges of Alliance space also experienced Thresher Maw attacks. Instead of seeing the Threshers as a legitimate threat though, many colony dwellers saw the attacks as part of a conspiracy to keep the Alliance from having to protect colonies that they deemed to be too far from Earth. Jack was always disheartened by the stupidity of people.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Jack grabbed his omni tool to see if now was an acceptable time to start wandering the halls. Though once he put the device on his wrist and turned it on, he felt a pang of sadness and regret. The screensaver was an artists' illustration of two empty helmets, his Human one with the N7 logo near the ear piece, and the other a more elongated helmet belonging to a Quarian. They were facing each other and their mouthpieces were touching. He could almost hear the explanation now in Kal's voice, "it's like they're kissing, so when we're apart we'll always remember each other." Jack sighed talking to himself, "You have to delete that, after what you did he's never coming back and you know it." Even though he just said that, Jack merely shut down his omni tool and got up not even checking the time.

He stepped into the bathroom to wash his face and look in the mirror to make sure he looked ok. Jack was around 6'3" and 200 pounds of pale muscle, the only thing that separated him from the other soliders here was his shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Since Jack and his team almost single handedly ended the Skillyian Blitz, the Alliance let the regulations go, just this once. He also had a set of three small scars running parallel across his forehead that he recieved on Torfan but, he tried to hide them with his bangs as much as possible not wanting to answer too many questions about their origin. While splashing water on his face, Jack started to hear voices outside his cabin so he put on his long pants and baggy hoody and went into the mess hall.

Almost twenty hours ago, he got a call from some higher ups in Alliance command assigning him to a test run of the first stealth ship in the Alliance navy. To the best of his limited knowledge, it was actually the first stealth ship in the galaxy. Jack accepted the mission for something different to do but privately, he wondered what he was here for, Jack was a solider not a scientist. The official explanation was that he would be needed if the ship was stopped by Batarians before it reached it's destination but, he didn't think that was the real reason. His suspicions were only raised when he found out that the crew was mainly David Anderson's task force from the Blitz. If that wasn't enough, a Turian Council SPECTRE was there and often followed him around. He couldn't think of what was really going on here, but it wasn't a simple test of new technology.

When he opened the door to the mess hall he heard a fairly familiar voice call out from the coffee machine, "Hey Jack, want one last cup of joe before we all maybe blow up?" It was Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams a veteran in Andersons' crew.

On some level he felt sorry for the 26 year old hispanic woman, like him she had a famous parent in the Alliance. However, unlike Jack's mother who was remembered for her valor and bravery, Ashley's father was remembered as the coward who started the Relay 314 Incident. The stigma attached to her name sake seemed to make her try just a little too hard to show she wasn't her father. He knew he didn't know what it was like to be in her shoe's but, he'd like to think he wouldn't be so macho if their roles were reversed.

Jack shook his head with a forced smile, "No thanks Williams, I'm trying to quit."

She grinned sipping a cup while brushing a strand of black hair from her face, "I envy you but as I said in a few minutes we might be dead here soon. The Normandy is coming through a Relay with the stealth drive engaged, no one knows what'll happen."

Jack wanted to point out the Alliance wouldn't throw away a ship full of war heroes and a SPECTRE on a death trap but he just chuckled saying, "Alot of Human and Turian scientists poured their lives into this thing, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Ashley looked uncomfortable for a moment before saying, "Unless, you know, the Turians sabotaged the ship to kill us all." When Jack didn't immediately agree with her she smirked like it was a joke, "Pfft, you actually thought I...? Oh come on Shepard, it was a joke."

Jack was about to say it wasn't very funny when the ships intercom crackled to life, "Good morning everyone, just wanted to give everybody a five minute warning before we go through the Relay. You could call all your loved ones or... you could come bring me popcorn for the fireworks show? Seriously though, anyone interested can come keep me company in the cockpit."

Jack pointed towards the winding stairs leading to the command deck as a silent offer for her to join him but, Ashley shook her head, "Thanks Commander, but I need to say goodbye to my siblings back home. I'll talk to you on the other side though for sure."

He was secretly glad she didn't want to come along knowing they would've had to continue their awkward conversation. Jack tended to forget that some people serving in the Alliance still had a problem with aliens since he spent the past two years on a multi-species ship. The single flight of stairs curved up to the command deck which was clearly what the Turians brought to the design of the ship. The Alliance usually had flight control towards the top and middle of a ship, so the pilot could see the whole ship, while the galaxy map was in the rear towards the engines. The Normandy had the flight control on the front of the ship like an arrowhead and the galaxy map in the center of the ship. Jack passed by many tense looking faces of people he still didn't know, on his way to the cockpit, they were obviously worried about what was going to happen.

When he opened the door to the cockpit he heard the pilot immediately say, "Well I guess I'm not the only social reject here if someone actually took me up on my offer, did you happen to bring the popcorn?"

Jack chuckled and tilted his head even though the pilot wasn't looking at him, too focused on the controls, "I didn't even know there was popcorn on the Normandy so I didn't bring any, sorry."

The pilot sighed, "There isn't, it was a joke to try and lighten the mood from the doom and gloom everyone is feeling. Ah well, at least you chuckled, I'm Joker by the way."

Jack watched the viewport full of swirling blue light from faster than light travel saying, "Nice to meet you Joker, how long before we can all take a sigh of relief?"

Joker smirked looking up at Shepard around his shoulder, "It's good to see some optimism around here for once, thirty seconds probably. Why? Do you have any confessions to make?"

Jack was about to start telling him all the bad things he had done as a child when he felt the Turian walk up beside him, "I heard we are about to go through the Relay." Nihlus said calmly and Jack put another talley mark in his mental note of how many times the SPECTRE followed him somewhere.

Joker took a more professional tone saying, "We're just about through sir."

A moment later the ship started to slow down reverting to real space. The stars that had appeared to be stretching on and on for thousands of miles were converting to tiny pin pricks again. Shepard looked around behind him and grinned, like he suspected, nothing happened to the ship. It took a few moments for the rest of the crew to catch on but soon enough there was a loud cheer throughout the ship. He even saw a few people hug each other like their team just won the Super Bowl. Jack was more interested with what happened now guessing whatever it was would be the real reason the Alliance dragged them all out there.

Nihlus was the first to speak acting as stoic as ever around him, "Is the stealth drive still active?"

Joker made a thumbs up with his free hand, "Yeah we're going 1500K and I'm not picking up the Normandy on our sensors. Someone would have to look out their windows and see us to get caught."

Nihlus seemed to let out a breath, "1500 is good, I'm sure your Captain will be pleased. Shepard, would you mind joining me in the conference room for a moment?"

Jack paused not sure if he should let on that he suspected something else was going on, so he chose his words carefully, "Is there something wrong sir?"

Nihlus's gaze sparkled with a knowing look but he shook his head, "No, nothing wrong, I just thought we should... clear the air as you Humans say."

Jack got the message, "Understood, well then I'll follow you." Jack followed him all the way down the hall of the command deck hoping that this meeting would finally reveal what the hell was going on around here.

The room was small in the shape of a half circle with only enough room to probably fit just eight people comfortably. Captain Anderson was already standing there with his arms folded, "Commander I think it's about time we tell you what's really going on here."

Nihlus added, "This mission is far more serious than a stealth drive test."

Jack wanted to be a smartass and say he could of already guessed that but instead said, "I'm assuming we don't have much time so just tell me what's going on."

Anderson spoke first starting to pace around the room, "Just before you were called, the Alliance recieved information from ExoGeni. They're claiming they dug up a beacon on Eden Prime, a Prothean beacon."

Jack started to understand, "Eden Prime is in the neutral zone, you wanted to make sure the stealth drive worked so the Alliance wouldn't get caught." He turned to Nihlus, "And your here to make sure the Alliance doesn't keep the data for ourselves."

Nihlus smirked seemingly amused, "Not exactly Shepard, I'm here to evaluate you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What are you evaluating me for exactly?" He asked in a defensive tone worried he slipped up and the Council somehow discovered what he did on Torfan.

Nihlus seemed calm despite Jack's tone, "Your heroism and bravery on Torfan was remarkable Commander, even with setbacks and losses, you completed your objective. That's why I'm putting your name forward to join the SPECTREs. However, I want to see you in action for myself, Eden Prime will be the first of several missions we go on together."

The revelation hit Jack like a ton of bricks, if Nihlus wasn't playing him for a fool that would mean he would be the first Human SPECTRE in history. Jack didn't want the responsibility of representing Humanity on the galactic stage on his own, it was too much pressure. What if he let his personal feelings get in the way of a mission? He wouldn't just be ruining his own credibility, but the entire Human races'. There was also other things to consider like Kal's safety on the Quarian flotila if their previous relationship was made public.

With all of those reasons floating around in his mind Jack spoke, "I'm honored you think that highly of me but, I'm going to have to say no."

David turned to him with a serious expression, "We need this Commander, having a Human in the SPECTREs would bring the Alliance one step closer to joining the ranks of the Council races. Think of how the Skillyian Blitz would have gone if we had the full support of the Citadel?"

Jack was about to respond when Joker's voice came through the intercom again, "Captain I just received a distress call from Eden Prime, sir I think your gonna wanna see this ."

Their discussion was cut short for now and David sighed, "Ok Joker, patch it through to the conference room now." The three men stood there unsure of what they were about to see. Anderson just hoped that they weren't too late, if the Batarians got to Eden Prime first, they were about to star another war.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Woman

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Woman

The screen at the back of the conference room buzzed to life starting with a black screen. A few seconds later though an image of a small creek bed filled the screen with feet walking forward quickly. Jack guessed they were watching the helmet feed of a solider on the ground of Eden Prime due to how much the camera was shaking. It was clear from the heavy pants of the man that he had been running away from something, but unless he looked up they wouldn't know anything. As if Jacks thoughts willed it to happen, the camera panned upward revealing a column of around fifteen soliders running down the creek, wearing the signature white, black, and yellow body armor of the ExoGeni corporation.

David watched with anticipation and soon enough, blasts of light were flying over their heads with the sounds of gunfire, "Shit.." He said while starting to pace again.

Suddenly, a woman dressed in more of a professional garb came running from out of the frame on the right side. Jack didn't find women attractive at all but, he knew that most men his age would see her as drop dead gorgeous, worthy of being on a front cover for the next issue of Fornax magazine. She had straight brown hair that went down to the bottom of her neck and pale spotless skin that seemed too perfect to be real. The woman shouted, "Get down!" before shoving the man with the camera down so they were looking up at her now.

Unfortunately, this still didn't give them a good view of the attackers, only giving them more shots of the woman. She had her M-3 Predator pistol drawn shooting in several directions in front of her at once. She was seemingly overwhelmed by the number of aggressors judging by the amount of thermal rounds flying over her head. Jack noticed that none of the lasers coming towards her actually hit her, implying that the attackers were very inexperienced marksmen. Before they could see what happened to her the camera turned around revealing one of the soliders panicked looking face. He was extremely pale obviously never having been in a combat zone before. Dust and dried blood peppered his cheeks as he moved to a large tree for cover.

Jack didn't know what to think about this entire situation yet. Judging by his behavior, Anderson seemed to automatically assume that the Batarians were behind this, but Jack wasn't so sure. First of all, the Batarians were smart and would've jammed communications before they arrived to avoid fighting with potential reinforcements. He had experienced this maneuverer on Elysium first hand, they wouldn't suddenly stop doing that. Secondly, they were pretty much soliders from birth so missing shots on a person in the open like that would've gotten you kicked out of the military for good. However, the Captain had seen much more front line combat during the Blitz, so Jack stayed quiet still watching the video for more clues.

Even though the man was yelling they could barely hear the sound of his frightened voice over the sounds of a shootout all around him, "We are under attack... I repeat we are... heavy casualties...-eed evac... we..." He trailed off for a moment looking up behind the camera with a look of horror on his face, "Oh my god!"

The soldier dropped the helmet and it rolled in the other direction showing something in the sky for a split second that Shepard really couldn't make out before the feed turned into fuzzy particles. Joker's voice came through again sounding very worried, "The feed just cuts off after that. It's only static."

Nihlus somehow seemed more concerned than the rest of them when he said, "Joker, reverse the playback to the last visible frame of the feed and pause."

It was hard to not notice that Nihlus seemed to have a look of recognition at the screen but, Jack didn't know a lot about male Turian body language so he wasn't sure. Turning to the screen again, Shepard frowned at first thinking he was looking at some abstract art work that could be found in a museum. The tree line on the lower half of the screen was on fire but, that wasn't what caught Jack's immediate attention. The orange sky usually associated with twilight contained a large purple looking hand that looked like it was plucking one of the trees from out under the ground. Upon closer inspection though, Jack saw it was made from metal with each piece being connected by a thin line of dark blue lights. Also, what he thought were fingers were actually just long thick weapon barrels presumably pointed at the colony just below the view screen. While he had no idea who that ship could've belonged to, he did know that the poverty stricken Batarians couldn't possibly have the resources to build something that enormous.

David turned to them both with his arms folded, "Well, this mission just got a lot more complicated."

The words seemed to pull Nihlus out of his own thoughts after staring at the ship for awhile, "Not necessarily, if we go in with a small strike team we still could get in and back out pretty quickly."

Jack wanted to argue that they needed to pull back and get more ships but, David nodded turning towards him, "Shepard get suited up with Williams, and Alenko and meet us in the cargo hold in thirty."

The N7 veteran knew that David was set in his plan and made no attempt to argue with him. He was used to stealth missions before, but, not since Torfan had he attempted one where they were clearly outnumbered ten to one. So, without another word Jack followed Nihlus silently out of the conference room and then separated as Jack went back downstairs to collect Ashley and Kaidan Alenko. While he had a hard time relating with Ashley, he knew Kaidan since they were children. Kaidan was a first wave biotic like him and so they had gone through the same Alliance training program to learn to control their powers. Unfortunately, Jack had done far better in the program so he received the latest implant upgrades while Kaidan always stayed a generation behind him. Jack had privately fought for better treatment for Kaidan but, the Alliance brass never changed their minds on the issue.

As soon as he was down the stairs, Jack immediately started looking for them while not trying to look like he was in a rush. In stealth missions like this one, it was important not to alert anyone to a potential problem to not start a panic for all the support staff. It luckily didn't take long to find them as the pair were sitting at a table, chatting and eating cereal. Kaidan looked up from his plate smiling, "Hey Commander,... what's wrong?" Kaidan knew him well enough to know by his facial expression something wasn't right.

Jack sat down acting like he was just about to have a normal conversation with them before whispering, "I need you both armored up and ready to go within fifteen minutes, something big is happening on Eden Prime and we have to respond."

Kaidan nodded getting up quickly and headed towards the crew quarters but, Ashley tilted her head, "Something big? What do you mean Shepard? Is this the real reason that SPECTRE is here?"

Jack didn't have time to fill her in so he just shrugged, "No idea Chief, just get suited up and meet me in the cargo hold." He could tell she was annoyed by the lack of an explanation, but she got to her feet and followed orders.

Before he even got up to head to his room he heard a voice call out to him, "Commander, Commander wait a moment."

Looking over his shoulder as he stood up Jack saw two figures approaching him, one was the ship's doctor, Karin Chakwas, and the other looked like he was a new recruit no older than sixteen. Jack had to wonder how short staffed the Alliance was if they were bringing new recruits to a mission like this. The doctor was holding some medical equipment in her boney hands as she was practically chasing the recruit as he marched up to Jack. He didn't know much about either of them since he had tried to stay in his room as much as possible for this trip but, he knew that look all too well, untested determination. Jack remembered Arnold Vega having a similar look when he volunteered to join Jack on the Akuze mission. While he wished now that Vega hadn't come along, it was important to keep in mind that the man had saved his life twice that day.

He didn't say anything letting the man approach, "Sir, Joker just paged the medbay, is it true that Eden Prime is under attack?"

Jack wanted to hit the pilot for breaching secrecy on the mission, but there was no point lying if the cat was out of the bag, "Yes its true, me, Gunnery Chief Williams, and Lieutenant Alenko are going down there to respond to the distress call."

Karin spoke up while grabbing the other man's arm, "We're sorry Commander, Richard here is actually from Eden Prime and so he wanted to hear it from you directly. Good luck out there."

She attempted to drag him away but, Richard freed himself from her grip, "I wanna come with you then sir, I got an eighty percent on my marksmanship exam and can follow an order to the letter."

Karin cut in, "You haven't even finished your physical yet Richard, I'm sure you'll have more opportunities to help in the future."

He shook his head, "Not infront of a Council SPECTRE and the best N7 the Alliance has ever had, I need to show the brass what I can do!"

Jack tended to agree with Karin saying, "Easy Private, there's no need to go out there today, I'm sure you'll have a long career in the Alliance. Let me handle this."

Richard scoffed folding his arms, "That's easy for you to say Shepard, you were on Torfan, everyone already knows what you can do. Come on, I'm sure you'll need everyone you can get to help you down there."

Jack really didn't have the time to argue anymore, and the young man had a point, "In fifteen minutes we're leaving for the cargo hold with or without you."

He went back to his room thinking the boy wouldn't actually have time to get ready before they were set to leave. Jack's old dented N7 Onyx armor was scattered across the room in several pieces forcing him to quickly pick it all up and put it on. The armor itself had lost some of it's black color and was more of a dark, dusty, gray but, Jack couldn't let go of it yet. Even though it was covered with scratches and bullet marks, it was still functional and gave him the few fond memories of the Blitz that he had. He tied his unruly dirty blonde hair in a bun and put his helmet on for the first time in six months. Jack went to the elevator where Ashley, Kaidan, and Richard were waiting for him.

Ashley regarded him while pushing the button for the cargo hold again, in a whisper she asked, "Commander, do you really think it's a good idea to bring a kid into something like this?"

Jack shrugged, "I didn't really have the time to tell him no, and we might need him down there." He was about to tell all of them about what he saw on the distress call when the door opened revealing the large cargo hold.

The wind was really whipping around the room since the back hatch showing the evening sky of Eden Prime. David and Nihlus were both standing near the edge of the hatch but, Nihlus was in his full battle armor and holding a M83 Claymore shotgun. Anderson approached them with a new found urgency knowing they didn't have much time, he had to shout over the howling wind to be heard, "Shepard, I was able to get a hold of ExoGeni Executives on the Citadel, they're saying that the beacon should be in the center of the colony so that'll be your top priority!"

Kaidan sounded confused, "What about survivors sir?!" His voice was full of alarm like he assumed David had somehow forgot this place was primarily a civilian colony.

Anderson sighed turning to look at him, "Do what you can but, this mission is to retrieve the Prothean beacon before whoever is down there attacking. If we let them get that data every death will be meaningless, understood?"

Kaidan agreed while Richard was looking in Nihlus's direction, the Turian looked like he was getting ready to jump out of the hatch, "Hey SPECTRE, your not coming with us?"

Nihlus shook his head honestly looking preoccupied, "I move faster on my own, Shepard meet me in the center of the colony as soon as you can." The Turian proceeded to jump out of the moving ship using his armor's jetpacks to stabilize his descent.

David stepped out of the way to let them pass, "You heard him, the mission's yours now Commander, good luck."

On the ship's beeping signal, Jack and the others jumped out of the hatch not knowing what was beneath them. Jack could only hope that whatever was down there hadn't already gotten the beacon, and that the awful ship wouldn't show up to stop them. Jack was the first to hit the ground and even though he used his jetpack to slow his fall, he still had to roll forward to land safely. While the others started landing behind him, he looked around to see what their immediate environment would be like. If there wasn't clearly a fight going on evidenced by the burning trees around them, Jack assumed that this place would look like any other stereotypical agricultural colony. The wheat and corn fields seemed to stretch on for as far as the eye could see while native creatures floated across the crops appearing to be grazing on them. However, the sight of uncontrolable wild fires and the sounds of intermittant gun fire told the group that something was very wrong here.

Kaidan landed right besides him looking around seemingly disgusted by the scene unfolding around them, "You'd think that the Batarians would've learned their lesson by now..."

Jack shook his head while staying alert for a potential ambush, "I don't think it's them-"

He didn't have time to elaborate hearing Ashley and Richard landing before the Normandy took off back into space. Since he was a native to the planet, Richard seemed the most upset about the situation but, Jack was also glad he came along. The maze like set up for the colony ahead of them would've been hard to navigate without sensor data. After waiting a few moments of waiting for the boy to recover from his shock, Jack turned towards him asking, "Do you think you could get us to the center of the city? That's supposedly where the beacon will be located."

Richard attempted to appear stoic grabbing his M83 Avenger assault rifle far more tightly than he needed to, "Yes sir, I'll lead the way and it shouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get there if we hurry."

Jack motioned silently for him to lead them and started moving at a quick jog right behind him letting the more experienced Ashley and Kaidan take the rear of their tight grouped formation. The only real chance for this mission to be successful was if they avoided any major confrontations with the attackers and steal the Prothean device from under their noses. Jack was trying to keep track of all the twists and turns they were making on the forest path in case they needed to come back this way but, it was starting to become too confusing to keep track of. As he turned around yet another corner he saw Richard had stopped and so he held up his fist so that the others would slow down. At first, Jack was concerned that they had somehow gotten lost, until he saw Richard was standing over a pile of bodies. They were burned recently with the embers still visible and it looked like their killers had tossed them aside like trash.

He approached Richard slowly guessing this was the first time the private had seen anything like this, "You ok private..?" Jack asked him gently now regretting having brought him along.

The soldier had misty looking eyes but nodded, "I think I knew them.. This family ran the pharmacy for the colony since I was born. Mr. Taylerson always gave me free candy when me or my family was sick."

Ashley shook her head with disdain in her voice, "Damn Batarians, they liked to leave all sorts of barbaric messages around colonies they sacked.. This is worse..."

Kaidan looked around sounding skeptical, "Yeah but what message are they giving to people in the middle of this forest outside of the actual colony?"

The sound of rapidly approaching machine gun fire rang in Jack's ears so he shoved Richard forward to get behind a tree before he quickly doubled back and ducked behind a rock in front of him. After a few seconds, Jack perked his head up over the rock and saw six fist sized military drones chasing a woman down the hill ahead of them. Upon giving the situation a closer look, Jack realized that the woman was the same one from the earlier distress call he saw. The drones' attention was completely focused on the woman, so Jack signaled the others to start shooting from their positions in the tree line. While these machines could pack a serious punch with their rapid fire weaponry, the armor they used was often described as coming from a tin can. It was no wonder then that the drones went down like annoying pests from the combined firepower of the five of them. During the brief fight, Jack was surprised at how well the supposed civilian woman handled her pistol but, he guessed it made sense to learn how to shoot when you lived so close to the Terminus Systems.

When it became clear that no more drones were coming at the moment, Jack emerged from cover and approached the woman, "Are you ok ma'am? Can you tell me what happened here?"

She shook her head while still holding her civilian pistol, "It all happened so fast, one second I was getting ready to meet a colleague for lunch and the next I was running for my life from those bloody Geth."

Jacks' eyebrows shot up in surprise but Kaidan was the first to speak, "Geth? Here? They haven't been seen past the Perseus Veil in nearly three hundred years, why would they attack us now?"

Having been with a Quarian lover in the past six months, Jack had spent many a night having pillow talk about the Geth. The way Kal told him the story, the Geth were the first true artificial intelligence ever developed in the galaxy and his Quarian ancestors were honored by the prestige of having that creation. At first, the Geth were tasked with low class labor jobs that Quarian scientists couldn't be bothered with. However, around three hundred years ago, the Geth took up arms against what they saw as their evil owners and ultimately, kicked the Quarian's off their homeworld of Rannoch. As a result of the AI rebellion, the Citadel Council refused to allocate any space on any world for the roughly eleven billion Quarian refugees thus forcing them to live on a flotila they called, the Migrant Fleet, for the past three hundred odd years. Jack guessed that the Geth had another perspective on the situation but, none had travelled this far from the Veil to be asked.

Ashley folded her arms and looked around, "They're probably here for the same reason we are lieutenant, the Prothean beacon."

The woman blinked in surprise seemingly stunned by the revelation, "So that's what they dug up, no one would tell me anything about what was going on. Look, I have a ship in a clearing just a little ways away. If we hurry we could make it before more Geth show up."

Jack thought the forest was a strange place to leave your ship but he didn't have a lot of time to question it, "Thank you for the offer ma'am but it's our mission to collect the Prothean beacon. You should also stay grounded for now, we have no idea what kind of air power the Geth have around here."

Her eyes filled with tears and she sounded rather desperate, "I don't want to die here, what if they come back and I run out of ammo and places to hide?" Jack had seen people desperate before but something seemed off about this, she was too upset when most people would just be numb at this point.

Richard stepped forward so he could look at Jack, "Let me stay with her Commander while you move ahead and get the beacon. The city center is a straight shot from the path you can't-" A loud bang cut Richard's sentence short as a bullet flew right between his eyes.

Jack turned to see the woman who had just been crying seconds earlier had drawn her weapon and fired with the accuracy of a highly trained marksman. Before the three of them could pull their own weapons up at her, six more drones came zipping around the tree line forcing them to scatter for cover. The woman was disappearing fast behind another tree line to their right while the drones moved to fast to get a clear shot at them. Kaidan was the closest to him providing covering fire while shouting over the noise, "What the hell do we do now Commander?"

Ashley was glaring at the trees where the woman ran off towards saying, "Screw the beacon, I'm going after that bitch."

Jack was too far to physically grab her so he just yelled, "You heard the Captain, I order you to stick to the mission, we'll get her another time."

She was determined to act though and soon Ashley was sprinting out of cover behind the rocks and into the woods following the other woman. Jack grunted in anger unable to stop her so he focused all his energy on killing the drones. When their fast weapons overheated he stood up using his biotic energy to grab one drone and send it flying into another. The momentum of the pull sent both of the drones crashing into a nearby tree giving Kaidan the opportunity to shoot three more out of the sky. With just one left, Jack grabbed Richard's assault rifle on the ground next to him and unloaded the clip into the drone. It spun around in the air for a few seconds trying to stabilize itself before crashing onto the ground with a puff of dust flying up from the impact.

Kaidan stood up and walked over to Richard kneeling down in front of him, the blast from the shot took away any chance of closing his eyes so Kaidan just sighed, "I'm sure he's in a better place now." He looked up again towards the trees where Ashley disappeared following the other woman, "What do we do about them Commander?"

In a normal situation like this, Jack would've been asking that question himself to the Captain but with communications down it was up to him, "We need to keep moving, otherwise we leave Nihlus hanging and he might need help. Ashley can handle herself, I'm sure when she's done with that she'll catch back up with us. I need you focused on the mission, understood?"

Kaidan obviously wanted to go after Ashley but he respected the chain of command so, after one last look back he grabbed his weapon looking ready, "Understood, let's get that beacon and then get the hell off this rock."

Jack chuckled weakly glad the lieutenant could still make a joke out of this situation but the way he saw it, there was nothing to joke about. Not thirty minutes into the mission and one of his soliders was dead and another was MIA. If he made it out of this he doubted Nihlus would see his performance very positively, maybe that was a good thing, he didn't want to be a SPECTRE anyway. Now he just had to reach Nihlus and warn him about the Geth so this mission didn't go any worse.


	6. Chapter 5: Eden Prime

Chapter 5: Eden Prime

Nihlus was pleased that he had decided to go ahead alone for multiple reasons. For starters, the sheer number of people Shepard brought along with him would've been too many to not get caught. He admired the N7's combat skills but, he knew that Shepard wasn't good at a stealth operation. Torfan ended with Shepard dropping a Mako on the objective from orbit after all. He would be sure to teach the Commander a few things before their next mission, if they made it through this one. This was the third Geth patrol that marched past him making it very clear that this was a full blown invasion force. Unfortunately, since the 6'0" synthetic Geth couldn't speak in a recognizable language he had no idea if they had the beacon yet or why they were even here. While he had his own private suspicions, Nihlus told himself that he had to be wrong, his friend wouldn't stoop this low for a grudge.

Seeing an opening in the Geth's patrol, Nihlus slipped inbetween two alley ways always trying to get closer to the center of the city. After finding the next street his gut twisted in horror having heard of Geth dragons teeth, but never seeing them until now. All along the sidewalks on either side of the road, Humans were skewered to tall spike devices that drained the host of any nutritional substance they had and used it for food. Some of the more outlandish rumors stated that once a host was completely drained, they were reanimated with electrical impulses becoming mindless killers for the Geth. While Nihlus never really believed that part of the story, he did make sure to run down the long street fast not wanting to be over run by the undead.

Nihlus slid to a stop before rounding the next corner having heard voices approaching him. The more mechanical of the two spoke first, "This wasn't the plan, we were to destroy the beacon to stop the old ones."

Nihlus frowned, was that really a Geth speaking basic? He froze very still when he heard the other voice bark back in anger, "Plans change, this beacon could help us stop the old ones and help your people gain acceptance. Why do you continue to question my motives? When have I ever betrayed our mission?"

The Turian hid behind a dragons tooth knowing he had to continue to listen to this conversation, motive would be important if he was going to drag this man before the Council. The Geth spoke and Nihlus could guess it was alarmed, "Never, but this unit is detecting your anger, corruption by the old ones is a slow process, if we could just look you over."

An immediate yell cut the Geth off, "NO! I will not stand for you continuously testing me for something I know I am free of. If you cannot trust that I'm not doing what is best for all of us you should've stayed behind. Now-" A large explosion rang out some distance behind them.

The Geth's words confirmed what Nihlus was thinking, "The Humans have breached the outer perimeter and are attacking our units."

The other man growled, "You deal with them, make sure they don't reach the cargo transport. I'll secure the beacon and bring it back to the base of the ship once your done meet me at the dock."

Nihlus watched the Gerh leave knowing Jack could handle a few more Geth. The Human had taken down a Thresher Maw at the start of his career, a few Geth would only slow him down. That added time might allow Nihlus to talk his former mentor down from this ledge. No amount of pain any Human caused him could justify the bloodshed Nihlus was seeing. These people probably weren't even alive during 314, they were just farmers. He followed the man quietly seeing this whole mission far more personally now.

_o0o0o0o_

Jack frowned looking through the scope of Richard's old assault rifle seeing dozens of individual Geth walking around the streets of the colony. Each Geth unit could fight well on their own, but given their hivemind like artificial intelligence, packs of them were even more dangerous. What worried him the most was the fact that he didn't see Nihlus or the beacon as far as the scope could see. If the SPECTRE had somehow been caught then any chance of actually completing the mission successfully was growing bleak. He had no idea how they were going to get down to the colony without being seen, let alone exploring it without a guide like Richard.

He could hear Kaidan beside him shifting his weight from foot to foot anxious about the mission, "See anything friendly down there Commander?"

Jack pulled the weapon away from his eye, "No just a bunch of Geth, no sign of Nihlus or the beacon. If I was the Geth I'd move it to the docks so later I could research it in peace off planet."

Kaidan looked down at the colony itself with a frown, "Makes sense sir but I don't see any docks or cargo transportation down there."

The N7 pointed to the main road, "If you look carefully you can see hover tracks down the center of each street. I think if we just follow that road we'll eventually find where they have the transport hub."

Kaidan wasn't sure each colony worked the same way out here but, having been in the fighting for the Blitz, Jack would know more than him. In response the Lieutenant nodded, "Sounds reasonable, I'll follow your lead Shepard."

The two Human soliders slid down the hill in front of them to reach the beginning of the main road to the actual colony. On the way down, they were forced to kick up rocks so that they could slow their fall, creating a lot of noise. Unfortunately, a Geth unit heard the loud scrambling sound and started shooting at them while they moved to cover. Jack pinned himself against the back of a landed hover craft while Kaidan hid behind an industrial fuel tanker ship. Jack quickly got a few shots off around the corner and luckily shot the Geth in it's single, blue, glowing, optical sensor. Since the Geth used the sensor as it's eyes and brain, it was a logical place to aim for. Even though the Geth went down without having enough time to reload, five more Geth took defensive positions where it died.

Jack barely dodged a series of shots while turning to Kaidan, "We're gonna need a distraction to get in there or we'll be out here for hours."

Kaidan agreed popping a few shots off of his own before pointing to the fuel tanker, "Help me with moving this and we'll make quite the entrance."

At first, Jack wanted to protest thinking they already had enough attention but, the entire Geth army would know they were here no matter what they did given the fact each Geth could communicate with the whole army through electrical signals. Without saying another word, Jack focused all his biotic energy, with Kaidan's help, on moving the fuel pod off the ship and onto the street just behind the incoming Geth troops. Before the Geth could fully comprehend what they were doing, Jack and Kaidan used combined weapons fire on the pod until it exploded. The actual explosion was a lot larger than Jack had anticipated, but it would still do the trick, it killed all the Geth in the immediate area and also gave the other Geth deeper in the city something to look for. Jack didn't waste anytime looking around the bodies and just ran down the road to make sure they got far enough away not to get caught.

After around five minutes of running around Geth rushing towards the explosion, Jack and Kaidan slowed to a stop from the shock of what they saw straight down the street. Along the sidewalks there were two lines of dead looking civilians hanging in the air from large cylindrical spikes. Each spike only held one Human but, the amount of blood dripping down each spike made it clear that none of the people had any chance of being alive. What scared Jack the most was the fact that he had no idea what these things were or what they were for. Maybe Kal just wouldn't want to bring up something so disturbing when they talked about the Geth but, Jack thought it was more likely that this was something new for the Geth. Either way, there was nothing they could do for these people now so he started walking again assuming Kaidan would follow him.

However, when he looked back, he saw Kaidan was standing near one of the spikes and scanning it with his omni tool. Jack understood the man's interest given the fact that he was a medic before the Blitz but, they had to keep going or risk getting caught, "Come on Lieutenant, we can't help them now, we just have to find the beacon."

Kaidan sighed before turning to look at Jack with his eyes widening, "Shepard look out!" The man shouted while running towards him.

Guessing more Geth were behind him, Jack raised a biotic shield around his body practically creating a blue bubble of energy around him. When he turned around he realized the warning hadn't come a moment too soon, a Geth patrol of around ten units had found them and started shooting at them. What Jack found interesting was the fact that the lead Geth was clearly giving out orders to each unit. He could swear he could hear it speaking in basic even though he knew that wasn't possible. After Kaidan started giving substantial cover fire, Jack felt safe enough to lower his biotic shield and run to the nearest cover which was behind one of the buildings and next to a Human spike.

Kaidan's voice came in through his helmets short range comm system since they were across the street from each other, "I think one of us needs to flank them from behind or we'll be here too long."

Jack didn't like that plan, it most likely meant splitting up which would get them killed, "No we need to just hold them off here and hope they make a mistake."

The two of them took every opening they could firing at Geth who were running across the street for better cover and to get closer to them. This tactic was working to slowly thin out their numbers but, the leader was getting smarter towards them as well. Anytime Jack tried to turn the corner to shoot he was met with a hail of gun fire forcing him to duck behind cover again without taking his shot. When Kaidan tried to do the same thing a moment later, the bullet clipped his shoulder guard sending him back to cover as well. Even from this side of the street Jack could see it had been a lucky hit that got past the armor and into Kaidan's shoulder.

He was on the comm again groaning, "Son of a bitch, I didn't think they could learn military tactics that fast."

Jack started just firing blindly around the corner to give him time to think, "Neither did I, can you tell me how bad it is Alenko? Do you think you can still fight?"

He gave a harsh laugh and said, "Nothing medi gel won't fix but, I'd feel a lot better if we actually had a plan to get out of this sir."

To their shock and dismay, a third and more mechanical voice came booming towards them from up the street, "Organics, we are here to help you, please quit resisting us and allow this unit to take you to our leader. The Old Ones can be stopped if we work together."

Jack looked at Kaidan and even though they were both wearing helmets he knew they had the same feeling, total confusion. Did the Geth really believe that attacking the colony was somehow helping them? Even though it was crazy it confirmed for Jack that the Geth weren't working alone and had standing orders to do this. While it was risky, maybe allowing it to lead them to their leader could ultimately bring them closer to the beacon and understanding what actually happened here. However, before he could tell Kaidan his plan, he could hear more shooting coming from the other direction. Upon looking around the corner, Jack saw Ashley ambushing the Geth from the other end of the street, he had no idea how she got back here but he wasn't going to complain. He knew he had to take immediate action to push their new advantage so, he drew his M9 Claymore shotgun and ran towards the group shooting.

One after the other the Geth started falling like they were made of paper as he made his way towards the talking Geth. It was too busy trying to pin Ashley down so Jack was able to get behind it and pull the trigger. A large hole was carved through the center of the Geth from the blast of the shotgun sending it falling to the ground infront of a spike. Although it's speech patterns had been distorted, Jack could hear it saying, "Old Ones" over and over again. He was too busy looking around for more targets to see that the Geth had tapped a button on the bottom of the last spike before laying completely still.

Kaidan approached from behind him sounding cheery, "Hey Williams, glad to see you could finally rejoin us."

Ashley was about to comment when her rifle pointed above Jack's head with lightning speed, "Oh my God, Commander, those people are still alive."

He didn't have to look back to hear the many groans that were coming from behind them, or the sound of the spike itself grinding towards the ground. Jack turned around and in horror saw about one hundred colonists waking up but they weren't themselves. Their faces were gaunt and hollowed around the cheeks and eyes while the skin seemed almost see through revealing their bone structure underneath. The muscles seemed gone and were replaced with wiring and other obviously mechanical devices that allowed these things to move around effectively. Jack also noticed they seemed to have long razor sharp nails made of metal and teeth just as pointy.

Knowing they were going to attack, Jack started shooting at the one closest to him before yelling, "RUN!"

The other two didn't have to be told twice and immediately started sprinting down the street. After he took a few more shots, Jack followed his own advice knowing they couldn't fight them all off, even with Ashley's help. The things behind them moved quickly and Jack could tell the horde of them were right behind him, just out of reach to his grasp. He used all the ammo left in Richard's gun to give him some more distance but, if they didn't find somewhere to hide soon all three of them would soon be food for whatever the colonists were now. Luckily, up ahead Jack could see a cargo ship on a powered track that had a sign indicating it was headed towards the docks.

Jack didn't have to tell the others to go for it as they knew the situation. A moment after Ashley and Kaidan jumped onto the side of a car the whole thing started moving forward. It was going quite slow at first but, Jack knew that if he missed that ship he would be doomed forever. He heard the two on the ship yelling at him to, "Come on!" but, he didn't have the breath to tell them that he was indeed running as fast as he could. Just when he thought it was too late, Jack jumped forward while Ashley grabbed him and pulled him closer to her on the ship's side.

She smirked with a little nervous laugh, "Haha... you scared us there for a minute Commander."

Kaidan spoke looking forward further down the train, "I see the beacon sir, look."

Jack's gaze turned from the horde they were leaving behind, past Ashley, to look where Kaidan was pointing with his good arm. Several cargo cars ahead of them he saw a metal slab with glowing green light all over it as well as two figures standing near it. He took a deep calming breath while grabbing his gun, "Alright, no time to rest now, we need to get to that thing before this ship stops."


	7. Chapter 6: Visions and Reality

Chapter 6: Visions and Reality

Nihlus had followed his target all the way from the city center to the cargo ship without being detected, as far as he knew. The Turian didn't feel right knowing he was leaving Shepard back in the city but if he was going to become a SPECTRE, the Human would have to learn how to adapt to any situation as it unfolded. He could hear gunfire in the distance giving him enough noise cover so that he could start taking out Geth bodyguards on the ship so he could deal with his former friend and mentor on his own without interruption. Unfortunately, despite him moving quickly the other Turian appeared to be interacting with the Prothean beacon, his body was floating above the ground a few meters and he was surrounded by the green light of the device. By the time he killed the last Geth in the immediate area the other Turian landed on the ground again seemingly calm and collected.

The SPECTRE came up from behind and pressed the barrel of his pistol against the man's head, "Don't move or I'll pull the trigger."

The Turian turned around to face him while sounding tired, "Nihlus, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Nihlus took a step backwards to make some space between them, "What are you doing here? Have your personal grudges against Humanity really brought you to this?"

His old friend scowled at him with venom, "You know what they took from me. How can you possibly stand there and still say I just have a grudge?"

Nihlus gulped softly knowing he had made a mistake, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, you know I am. That doesn't set what your doing here aside though. Is this beacon truly worth mass murder to you? The man I know doesn't kill innocent civilians to complete the mission."

The Turian scowled as if Nihlus had somehow misunderstood a very important factor in the galaxy, "If you've seen what I've seen you wouldn't have asked me such a foolish question. The fate of our people is at stake and so sacrifices will have to be made."

Having years of experience dealing with hostage negotiations, Nihlus knew that the best strategy for actually bringing him in was just keeping him talking until reinforcements arrived. He just had to hope Shepard would show up soon, "Tell me what's going on, if there is a galactic threat let me help you deal with it. We can take the beacon to the Council and they'll give us all the resources we need."

The ship started slowly moving forward and the other Turian seemed disappointed looking past Nihlus' shoulder, "I see you went ahead with your plan then.."

Nihlus was confused with the sudden change in topic and actually started looking over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. That was just the opportunity that had opened him up to an attack and before he knew it, a hand had grabbed his wrist and started to twist it forcefully. He used his free hand to try and punch his friend but a biotic blast sent him flying backward a few feet and sending him on his ass. Nihlus' pistol landed in the other Turian's hand having merely flown straight up in the air from the biotic attack. The Turian broke the pistol like it was a child's play thing and threw it over the edge of the moving train before Nihlus could even get back on his feet.

_o0o0o0o_

Jack ran as fast as he could towards the exchange seeing how it had become physical. Despite being exhausted from running like a marathon runner just a few moments ago away from the horde, adrenaline was pushing all three of them to get to Nihlus' cargo car like their own lives depended on it. If the Turian attacking Nihlus was indeed the leader of the Geth, Jack and the others would have to capture him to figure out what was really going on here. They started raising their weapons towards the unknown Turian as they got behind Nihlus. He was wearing a dark gray set of armor that matched the Turian's carapace and his eyes were a cold blue as if he had no emotion what so ever.

Just as Ashley was about to pull the trigger Nihlus got back up onto his feet holding up a hand, "He's mine, just make sure he doesn't think about leaving."

Even though Nihlus just gave that warning the Turian pivoted on one foot, "I'm giving you this one chance Nihlus because we've known each other a long time. However, if you try and stop me again with your... student, I will kill you both." He said the word 'student' like it was giving him a bad taste in his mouth.

Nihlus pulled out a shotgun Jack forgot he had packed away in his armor before shouting, "This is your last chance, if you don't come in peacefully now, I will take you down!"

The Turian paused for a moment before starting to walk again, "I don't believe you have the guts to do that."

Nihlus pulled the trigger but to Jack's astonishment, the Turian was still standing where he had been seconds earlier. His hand was glowing dark blue highlighting the fact he had just used biotic energy, and the bullets that should of been in his back were instead floating in mid air. Jack had no idea how the Turian had been able to stop something going as fast as a shotgun blast with biotics. He was sure Asari, which were born with the power, could perform such a feat but since every other species had to use implants to augment their power he didn't think that could be done. He could tell Nihlus was just as surprised as him because the Turian just stood there as if in awe.

The apparent Geth leader sighed as if he was about to lecture a small child for making a mess in the kitchen, "I'm very disappointed in you Nihlus."

Without another word the Turian opened his palm and the shotgun shells that had been floating harmlessly in the air came flying back towards Nihlus at the same speed. The SPECTRE hadn't been expecting the attack and so his own bullets hit him dead center in the chest knocking him flat on the ground. The Turians' attacker just kept walking not even looking back to see what had become of Nihlus. Before they could even think about going after him, he jumped to the next train car and used his biotics to disconnect them from the moving train.

Ashley started looking through her assault rifles scope to take a shot but Jack immediately lowered her weapon, "No, don't! If he can do that again the bullets could hit the beacon or worse, us."

She was about to reply when Kaidan spoke up kneeling next to Nihlus' body, "Commander it's Nihlus, I don't think he's gonna make it."

Jack looked away from the escaping Turian deciding now wasn't the time for a pursuit and instead looked down at Nihlus. Upon first glance he immediately agreed with Kaidan's prognosis, the shells had landed in lucky spots around the SPECTRE's chest armor and blue blood was going everywhere. He knew they didn't have much time so he kneeled next to Nihlus' face, "Did you know who that was? I need anything you can tell me."

Nihlus was coughing up blood struggling to speak, "Ssss... it... Sssaa..." After he realized that was going nowhere, the Turian handed Jack a data spike.

Jack nodded understanding that was the best Nihlus could do right now, "We're gonna get him, I promise you. Thank you."

As Jack was doing his best to give the SPECTRE a comforting smile while watching him die, he heard Ashley scream, "Commander HELP ME!"

Turning around he saw the problem, Ashley had wandered too close to the Prothean beacon and was now getting pulled towards it by the devices green glow. Jack privately wondered when the Gunnery Chief would quit being a pain in his ass today as he rushed towards her not even thinking about the consequences. A moment later he grabbed her and used all of his strength to throw her backwards towards Kaidan as the beacon's energy decided to target him. Instantly he started hearing a loud buzzing that drowned out all other sound. Then the world just seemed to disappear and he was looking at a large microchip. Even when he closed his eyes the image was still there like it was being burned into his brain itself. The images changed quickly going from the chip that seemed to be bleeding an orange goo to quick flashes of moving pictures. While the images flashed too fast to get details, Jack got the general theme was suffering and mass death.

The next set of images slowed down again allowing him to see what was happening and it terrified him. At first, he saw a brightly burning star similar to the one found on Earth. As his view of the star system expanded he saw that it looked a lot like Sol with nine planets and a single asteroid belt somewhere in the middle. Then the image flew to one of the planets that had a single moon floating around it but unfortunately, the planet itself was covered in shadow so Jack couldn't tell if it was really Earth or not. Suddenly, he saw a ship at the center of the shadow and realized it was the same one he saw in the Eden Prime distress call and this time it seemed aware of him. Getting a closer look at it now, Jack could see that it had red spheres for eyes that chilled him to the core. It moved on it's four legs like an elephant and was heading straight for him. Just when he thought the ship was about to reach him and swallow him with it's fingers, he heard a loud bang and everything went dark.

When you were incapacitated time usually went very quickly but, Jack could tell he had been out of it for a long time. As he started to regain his awareness Jack had a massive headache like he had been partying like a twenty one year old on his birthday as well as a dry mouth. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and winced from the brightness of the lights. Judging by the color of the ceiling he was back in the Normandy but he didn't think he had been in this particular room before. However, the hard slab of metal that supposedly counted as his bed was an indication that he was in the med bay.

As he sat up from the bed he heard Ashley say from somewhere behind him, "Doctor, Doctor Chakwas I think he's waking up!"

Jack turned around to see he was in a crowded med bay, to his right Kaidan was sitting on a bed shirtless with a large bandage on his wounded shoulder, and to the left Ashley was pacing back and forth like a nervous parent. Before she could say hello, Doctor Chakwas entered the room looking cheery, "Commander it's good to see your awake, we were worried you had suffered more than I could handle. So tell me, how are you feeling?"

He rubbed his temples for a moment with a sigh, "Like I just woke up from a long shore leave. What happened on Eden Prime after I hit the beacon?"

Ashley spoke up now nervously playing with her hands, "It's my fault sir, once you threw me away from it you started having a seizure so I did the only thing I could do and shot the beacon. It exploded and you fell on your head... If I hadn't of interacted with it we wouldn't be in this situation now."

It was hard to not want to punch her right now, she had destroyed what they came for making Richard and Nihlus' death mean nothing. Jack didn't want to file an incident report though so he just said, "You had no idea what it was going to do but, that's kind of the point Williams. Your a soldier not a scientist, you need to learn how to act like one."

While Chakwas didn't know it, Jack's statement was more referring to her separating from them and chasing Richard's killer. The awkward silence made the Doctor feel like she had to cut in, "Actually we don't know if Gunnery Chief Williams' actions is what set the beacon off. When we got you back here I was detecting a large amount of beta waves usually associated with dreaming. In large amounts they could've caused the beacon to destroy itself."

Jack laughed when she mentioned dreaming, "I wouldn't call it a dream but, I did see something."

She tapped her shoulder about to ask him another question when they heard the door open, "Oh Captain Anderson, I'm happy to report that the Commander is in good physical condition and ready for duty."

The older man seemed preoccupied when he answered, "That's good to hear Doctor, will you give us a few minutes alone? I need to get a debrief from Shepard before we reach the next Mass Relay."

The other three Humans quickly agreed and left the room. Once Anderson hit a button and closed the door Jack went off, "Whoever gave you the information about that beacon wanted to screw the Alliance over big time. Not only was there a Geth attack but ExoGeni employees were shooting at us."

David put his hands up in the air to let Jack know he understood the frustration, "I agree with you but, AIA couldn't have possibly predicted anything that went on down there. It's not everyday that Human miners start shooting at you and the Geth haven't been seen away from the Quarian homeworld in three hundred years."

Jack knew that the Captain was right but, he was still upset, this wasn't the first time that the AIA looked like they were out to get him, "Well their leader has them convinced that attacking Eden Prime was somehow helping organic life according to one that could talk."

He could tell that statement through Anderson off guard because he pondered for a moment, "It has to do with something about that beacon, did you see anything? Anything at all when you were taken by it?"

Jack decided to tell him the truth hoping it didn't make her sound more crazy to the Alliance brass already was, "I saw a vision, there was pain and suffering. Captain I think I saw that Geth ship from the distress call on Earth."

The Captain folded his arms taking a very serious tone, "Shepard we have to report this to the Council."

In response Jack had a hard time not laughing, "What are we going to tell them Anderson? That I had a bad dream and that makes everything about the mission ok?"

The man shook his head impatiently at Shepard, "We have no idea what was on that beacon Commander, what if it was some sort of weapon? In any case, I'm putting it in the report I send to Udina. I want you to try and get some rest before we reach the Citadel. If I know the Ambassador well, he'll be doing everything he can to keep your SPECTRE nomination alive."

While he didn't want to become a SPECTRE he saw no point arguing against it at this point, his performance on Eden Prime would probably ruin his chances all on it's own. He saluted the Captain and watched him go, it was time he and Ashley had a serious talk about what the hell she was thinking down there, after they all had time to calm down.


	8. Chapter 7: Reaching the Citadel

Chapter 7: Reaching the Citadel

Jack sat at his small personal desk the next morning looking at the letter he wrote to Richard's family. It technically wasn't his responsibility since Captain Anderson had been in charge of the mission but, ever since Torfan, he got in the habit of doing so. On that day alone he had probably written over four hundred letters expressing regret for their loss, he even wrote one to himself. Today was much easier since he hardly knew the man, he made sure the parents thought of him as a hero and not the truth. His death was just another puzzle that was being thrown to the side in favor of finding out the identity of Nihlus' killer. However, that investigation had also hit a brick wall, the data the SPECTRE had provided was encrypted by multiple layers of security. To unlock whatever was inside they would either need an excellent hacker, or his personal password. Shepard couldn't do anything right now to fufill his promise to the Turian SPECTRE but, he could get more information on Richard's killer.

He left his quarters early in the morning and saw Ashley was standing in her usual spot for this time of day at the coffee machine. She looked tired as Jack walked towards her, "Gunnery Chief, how are you holding up?"

Ashley looked confused that he was using her rank to address her since they were off the field, "Ok sir, disappointed we lost Richard though, he was a good kid and would've made a good solider some day."

After a nod Jack stepped forward and spoke in a quieter voice, "What were you thinking down there? You disobeyed a direct order just to go chasing after someone that had clearly already gotten away. We could have died down there because you ran off half cocked."

He wanted to yell at her but that wouldn't do any good. Once he had read Jack and Kaidan's reports, Anderson had sent her case off for review back at Alliance headquarters in Vancouver to what was appropriate. Jack guessed it wouldn't amount to much since a war with the Geth seemed inevitable. The Alliance wasn't going to throw soliders away right now for being 'inventive' with the command structure. In the meantime, the Captain had instructed them to keep the issue to themselves and not let the other support crew know Ashley was being looked at. If they were going to keep working together though, Jack needed to make sure that she understood his orders weren't just for the fun of it.

Ashley shook her head as if she had already heard that lecture, "Don't you think I know that? I don't know what came over me I just wanted to not let that woman get away with that. We both know with everything that's just happened his death will slip between the cracks."

Jack put his hands on his hips frustrated with her, "That is not our concern, we were ordered to get the beacon before the enemy and part of that failure falls on you."

Her eyes widened just as angry as he was, "Me?! You think that mess was my fault? All I did was go after someone that killed one of our own. Your the one who thought it was a good idea to not shoot that madman of a Turian."

He was about to fire back at her when a member of the crew walked over to the mess hall looking to make himself breakfast. The man was tall with broad shoulders and dark skin, he also had a large patchwork of scars on the right side of his face. Jack guessed they could be burns but, he wasn't going to ask him about them when he was in a mood. Despite the seemingly dire situation, he appeared to be happy going about his day like nothing had happened. Even if the specifics were above his clearance level, it was impossible to not suspect something big went down planet side.

The man was seemingly oblivious to their argument and smiled saying, "Hey how's it feel to be described as the heroes of Eden Prime you two?"

Ashley turned ignoring Jack, "What the hell are you taking about? The mission is surely still classified."

The man shrugged looking up at them from his seat, "I thought that too but when I woke up I saw a picture of you guys on Emily Wong's morning show and that's what everyone is calling you."

Jack frowned, that wasn't procedure after an incident like this, "What are they saying about the chances of a war?"

The other man suddenly looked more grim, "It seems inevitable but if the Council won't lift the fleet restrictions set up by the Treaty of Shanxi we're probably all screwed."

The intercom buzzed to life again and Joker's voice filtered through, "Hey everybody we just made it out of the last Mass Relay and are making our final approach to the Citadel. If anyone hasn't seen it before -cough- Jack -cough- feel free to come on up."

Shepard chuckled shaking his head, he had no idea that was common knowledge. Having spent all of his military career out on the fringes of Alliance space, he never had time to venture this close to the core. From what he had seen on popular media was that the Citadel was a giant starfish shaped station where millions of citizens from the Council races lived. Each arm of the station was around three thousand miles long and were called the Wards. They were meant for lower class individuals while the ring holding each arm in place was much more afluent.

He didn't really care about seeing the actual station from far away but it gave him an excuse to leave the room so he said, "Well, it looks like I'm being paged, we'll talk again soon Ashley."

He went up the stairs to the main floor again not listening to what Ashley might of said to him as he left, if she really thought he was more responsible than her about what happened she could put it in her report. He almost bumped right into Kaidan distracted by his irritation. His old friend had a bandage over his wounded shoulder but otherwise the man looked healthy, if not a little tired. It was hard not to blame himself for this injury though. If he had let Kaidan flank they would've been ok. Who knows what other circumstances that would've caused though.

Jack winced hoping he hadn't made the injury worse by accidently hitting him, "Sorry I wasn't looking, how are you holding up?"

Kaidan waved a dismissive hand as he followed Jack toward the cockpit, "It's fine Commander, you get used to it on a small ship like this one. Unfortunately, my arm took more damage than Chakwas originally thought. She wants me to see a clinic Doctor after we're done with the Ambassador."

Jack stopped at the door way to the cockpit looking concerned, "Will you be ok?"

Kaidan laughed at the question, "Sure, just some minor muscle reconstruction and I'll be good as new. Now come on, I don't want to be the reason you miss the view."

When the door opened the scene out the viewport took his breath away. Jack had seen a lot of Alliance space stations in the day but he had never seen something on this scale, it was simply massive. As they approached, he saw large Turian dreadnoughts that were too big to enter a planets atmosphere appear like they were a child's toy in comparison to the Citadel. That didn't even begin to capture the sheer beauty of the environment around them, since they were in a nebula, what could best be described as the Northern Lights back on Earth were floating harmlessly all around them.

Joker broke the silence with a smirk, "I knew it, the silence gives it away everytime. So what do you think? As good as you hoped or a little too good to be true?"

He didn't know anything about the place really so he went with what he knew from experience, "I'm gonna go with too good to be true, otherwise no one would even think about staying on Earth."

The pilot grinned pleased with his answer, "Yeah that is the right answer, it looks nice but the Wards probably have as much crime and poverty as Omega. Maybe that's why Councilor Tevos and Aria supposedly get along so well."

Behind them they heard Captain Anderson say, "Those were just rumors Jeff, and it would be best if none of you say anything about them while we're here."

Joker snorted, "It wasn't like I said it to her face or anything. Are you joining us for the view or to just ruin our potential gossip session."

Most pilots would have been thrown out the airlock for the way he treated the Captain but, Joker was immune to that because of his performance. The story went that despite his severe physical disability, Joker had been able to beat every instructor at the Alliance fleet academy and was the best Human pilot alive right now. It certainly helped that Anderson was a little fast and loose with normal regulations. If a particular behavior didn't hinder mission effectiveness, why clamp down on it?

With that in mind, Anderson took a deep breath before saying, "Both apparently, Jack, Kaidan, I need you both to join me when I see Ambassador Udina."

Kaidan looked confused, "I'm not sure what we could add that our reports couldn't sir, and we aren't exactly politicians."

David nodded looking sympathetically to both of them, "Believe me I know that but he requested everyone from the ground team meet him at his office. I hope I'm wrong but Udina is known for grand gestures, he'll probably use you three to drum up public pressure for the war."

Jack had accepted that role a long time ago so he gave a slight nod, "I think your right, our mission already leaked to the press, but we'll be ready for anything Captain."

Anderson seemed relieved that Jack was ready and turned to the elevator, "Get Ashley then meet me in the cargo hold, we'll take a shuttle to Udina's office directly."

It was a short but tense shuttle ride towards Udina's office since Ashley hadn't gotten over their earlier spat. The situation was only made worse by the fact that there were no windows around them so they didn't have the excuse of looking at the view for ignoring each other. These moments were the ones where he missed Kal the most. While the Quarian was all professionalism on the battlefield, he was much more personable if you managed to get him to open up. He wished he could ask him what to do about Ashley but knowing his ex, Kal would've just called her a bosh'tet and went on with his day. Jack wondered how fleet life was treating his former lover hoping the man was happier than him right now.

The sound of the shuttles landing gear pulled Jack from his thoughts as Anderson came from the shuttle's cockpit to the main hold, "We're here but before we go in just know that Udina can get angry when things don't go exactly his way. I would advise that no one take it personally, the way I see it your all excellent soliders."

As if to illustrate his point, when they entered the room Udina was already yelling, "This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony!"

In front of Udina stood three holographic projections of what Jack assumed were the three Council members. The Turian a man named, Sparatus spoke up, "That's because the Turians don't dare to settle on the edges of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador."

Udina jabbed a finger towards the image, "I am sick of this kind of second class treatment, if you people don't do anything for us I swear I will-"

The Asari, Tevos raised a hand to try and calm everyone down, "Ambassador, you know we don't discuss are decisions before the official hearing. I suggest we all take the few hours we have left to calm our emotions."

Udina stood up straighter clearing his throat, "Of course Councilors, like always, your wisdom is most welcome." Even though his tone was clearly sarcastic, they chose to see it as genuine and disconnected the link with a smile.

He turned to face the four of them with an angry expression, "Well at least you didn't screw up this time and actually brought the ground team with you."

Anderson didn't fall for the bait either smiling, "That bad huh? The Council won't help us?"

Udina laughed like David had just told a bad joke, "What did you expect when you all gave me a report like that one Captain? Talking Geth? Flying space ship hands? A vision of our extinction by said hands? The literal dead roaming the streets? It sounds like the plot for the next Blasto movie and not a serious military report."

Jack spoke for Anderson, "It all happened like the report indicated, so why don't we stop venting and actually do something?"

Udina sighed rubbing his face for a moment, "I see why Nihlus thought you would be a good SPECTRE, Shepard. However, before we start attacking the Geth we need the Council's support. Come follow me, it's time we force their hand."

Jack didn't like the implications of what Udina said but, one thing was for sure there were going to be fireworks soon enough.


	9. Chapter 8: Political Games

Chapter 8: Political Games

The four of them entered Udina's vehicle without having anytime to really take in the scenery of the upper class Presidum part of the Citadel. However, now that they were in his large personal taxi, Jack could take the time to look around and understand why so many in the lower class Human population saw the Council races as somehow stealing from them. The walls were made of a pure white marble that looked utterly spotless no matter how long you looked. This part of the station even had it's own gravity, given that the actual architecture of the interior of the Presidium followed the ring like structure seen from the outside. So, as Udina continued to drive forward, the ceiling in front of them arched upward at an angle constantly. That description didn't even begin to illustrate all of the colorful plants and waterfalls litered across the surface. The others didn't seemed phased by it, probably having been through here a million times, but Jack had to wonder how much it cost to maintain this thing.

Udina looked to the back where all four of them were sitting, "Now all I want you to do is just restate already known public information if you are asked anything, is that understood?"

David sounded irritated when he replied for the group, "We've all been through the press before Donnel, and we weren't the one that put this on the morning news."

Kaidan responded questioningly, "I still don't see how this is going to help us sir, the Council already knows what happened, how will getting the press involved change their minds?"

At the question the Ambassador seemed to get a smug smirk, "That's because I didn't tell you where we were having this event."

Just when he stopped speaking Jack saw up ahead what he was talking about. In the near distance, Jack could see the bottom of the Citadel Tower, from watching enough dramas he knew it reached into the stars above the Presidium and was home to the Council. From the top of the spire, Council members would vote on legislation that effected trillions of lives. Humans criticized this as literally ruling from an ivory tower but, the distance kept them safe from assassinations. On a normal day, the area would be mostly empty except for the random police officer or, CSEC employee however, today was not normal. Even from here Jack could see many dots on the ground making up the probably several hundred crowd of reporters.

Ashley whistled sounding impressed, "Well damn Ambassador aren't you ballsy? We're gonna make our plea for help just below their noses."

Anderson seemed completely appalled by what Donnel was doing and Jack understood why. The Council was known for their staunch independence so if it looked like they were being pressured into doing something, they would usually do the opposite. Udina was playing with fire here, if this went south the entire Human race would be in trouble. Despite the stakes of the situation, the Ambassador seemed relaxed like he was just about to have a big dinner with extended family.

With a smile he stopped the vehicle in front of the large crowd saying, "People who are bold make history Williams, it's time for us to shape the galaxy for the next hundred years."

The press event started out slowly with the Ambassador giving introductions for the each of them, spending the most time on depicting Jack's many military achievements. The monologue was painful to listen to because he knew himself to well. No, he could not walk on water or save babies from burning buildings. It was now pretty clear that Udina planned on making him the face of the upcoming Geth War. He would've reluctantly accepted that job if he had been asked but, Donnel had just thrown him into this like it was an ice water challenge. He didn't like reporters knowing how they liked to dig into totally irrelevant material, today he knew he had to stick to Eden Prime no matter what they asked. Jack was sure that he would not only be helping the Human race but also, Kal's reputation in the fleet if he didn't let the conversation drift to Torfan.

After several softball questions to Anderson, a scantly clad Human woman stood up asking, "Emily Wong, ANN; Ambassador, would you like to tell us what your looking for the Council to do exactly? It's clear that after the Blitz that they won't get involved in small scale conflicts like this is shaping up to be."

Udina stood up to his full height at the podium with a grave look on his face, "Well Emily, I would first like to point out that we don't know what 'scale' this conflict will be on. It's true that the Geth have only attacked Eden Prime but anything is possible, just last week I think we would have all laughed if someone suggested the Geth would leave Rannoch and attack us. So I would hope that the Council would give us their full support and military assistance. However, I think at the very least they could lift the sanctions from the Treaty of Shanxi, it's been forty years I think we've proven our commitment to galactic peace and security."

The reporters eyes widened, "So you'll be asking for a lift to the current cap we have on our military fleet? By how much and how fast?"

He responded in a clipped tone, "I think Humanity has every right to try and defend ourselves against any threat Miss Wong, don't you? Next question!"

Another reporter raised her hand, "Diana Allers, Westerlund News, Commander Shepard how would you compare the devestation on Eden Prime with any colony hit during the Blitz?"

Jack stood up with an internal sigh, here we go, "I don't want to get into classified details other than to say it was certainly reminiscent of places like Elysium and Mindoir."

Allers nodded making notes, "Ok then, Commander early reports have suggested five of you actually landed on the ground instead of just three, can I ask where the other members of the ground team are?"

Jack looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Anderson give him the silent go ahead so he said, "Unfortunately, Private Richard L. Jenkins, and SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik both died in combat during the operation. Lieutenant Alenko also took a bad hit in the fighting as you can all see."

The waterfall near by was the only thing that could be heard for a moment after the revelation until Diana said quickly, "So would you say it's normal with your Command style to lose at least half your squad with every mission?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up like she had just slapped him in the face, "Excuse me?!"

She didn't miss a beat saying, "Torfan, the last major operation you led brought about the deaths of 70% of the slaves you were trying to save as well as your whole team except one person. Granted this is an improvement but why should we keep trusting in your ability Commander?"

Udina stepped in pushing Jack back to his seat, "Commander Shepard's history is not relevant to today's meeting what so ever Miss Allers."

She shot back immediately, "But you just said a moment ago and I quote, 'With heroes like Shepard, we can look to come out of this disaster.' Shouldn't we be able to question the past of this hero? Why should we put Human lives in the line of fire under this man's leadership?"

As Udina came up with a bullshit answer to spin it Ashley turned to Jack whispering, "Is that true Commander?"

Kaidan spoke for him knowing Jack was rattled by the statement, "It's just media spin Williams, Jack ended the Blitz that day so nothing else matters."

Seeing as each reporter was now asking about Shepard's experience on Torfan, Udina said, "The Council will be expecting us shortly so I'm afraid this press conference will have to come to a close. As soon as the Council makes a decision you all will be the first to know," As they headed towards the door he whispered, "What a shit show Commander."

Once they were alone heading towards the Council elevator, it was clear Udina was about to say something when David cut him off, "Not a word Donnel, your the one that set up that little stunt giving us no time to prepare. The Commander is a hero and he didn't deserve that kind of questioning."

He gritted his teeth saying, "Fair enough, but once we are upstairs I don't want to hear a word from any of you. It'll take a master diplomat, like myself, to get anything out of them now, after that performance. And we can forget about you joining the SPECTREs Commander, you could've just set the Alliance back thirty years with that."

Kaidan felt like he had to defend his friend, "Back off Udina, he had no idea where Allers was going with that. I think he did a good job under the circumstances."

Before Udina could say something else negative the doors opened to the Council Chambers. As Jack looked around he noticed the room was much more toned down than the rest of the Presidium with only a single white tree in the center of the room separating where the Council would stand versus them. However, a large window hung behind the Council podiums showing off the nebula outside. It was obviously meant to symbolize the Council's authority over the whole galaxy. Then, Jack saw a Turian in the observers booth above them and his heart stopped. He recognized him immediately as Nihlus' killer despite the fact the man was wearing different armor. It was his eyes, they were as cold and dead looking as ever.

He casually bumped Anderson's shoulder and motioned to the booth, "Captain, whose that?"

David took a short glance and then whispered, "That would be SPECTRE Saren Arterius, Nihlus' old C.O. why?"

He wanted to answer but the Council was coming in, and without hard proof his word would mean nothing. The Turian was stoic as ever but Jack knew he had spotted the exchange. Damn that's why Saren was here, to find out how much they knew. He was a smug bastard but Jack had made a promise so he was going to keep it no matter what it took.

Udina straightened his tie with a smile acting innocent, "Good evening Councilors, I'm sorry for the brief delay but as you can see, there was quite the crowd at your entrance today."

Sparatus seemed angry still, "Excuse me if I hold my sympathy since that crowd was of your creation. Unless you want to try and suggest we called them here?"

Udina turned defensive, "Many people have friends and family on Eden Prime, I was just giving them an update on the ongoing situation."

Valern, the Salarian tilted his head saying, "It was my understanding that the Alliance would inform the families privately in this kind of situation."

Udina stood his ground, "I think we can all agree that the Geth attacking a Human colony isn't exactly a normal situation Councilor, now can we get to the matter at hand?"

Saren's voice carried from the observation booth, "How do we know that Geth were responsible for the attack and not other individuals? It seems far fetched that the Geth would leave the sanctuary they perfected for three hundred years because of your kind. Humans aren't that special no matter how often they attempt to make it so."

Jack knew he wasn't supposed to say anything but he wanted to challenge the Turian, "Were all of our reports not good enough for you? They all said the same thing, Geth were after the Prothean beacon and led by a Turian."

Saren gave him a cruel wicked smirk, "Ah Commander Shepard, the Butcher of Torfan, I thought you'd be taller. If you listen to the reporters outside, your the grim reaper. In any case, I think this entertaining yet fictional document shows that you are not ready to join the SPECTREs."

Udina jumped in practically yelling mad, "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!"

Tevos gave Saren a warning look, "Shepard's admittance to the SPECTRE program was not the purpose of this meeting."

Saren scoffed apparently not afraid to speak out of turn, "This meeting has no purpose Councilor, the Human's are wasting your time and mine."

Sparatus nodded, "I tend to agree but the Ambassador has put us in a difficult position. If we do nothing we are somehow taking away your rights, and if we act it could lead to problems down the road."

Jack spoke again feeling furious, "Problems down the road? Councilor, people are dying right now. How would you feel if the Geth impaled your people right in front of you?"

Valern interjected, "What about some sort of compromise then, a temporary lift on the Treaty while the Geth threat is investigated. If it is discovered this Turian is planning more attacks then the lift can be extended?"

Tevos looked to Sparatus who didn't have a visible opinion so she looked to Udina, "What do you think about that proposal, Ambassador?"

Udina seemed to know when he had won a conversation so he bowed his head, "I think that's reasonable given the current understanding of the situation."

Sparatus added, "Ambassador, I don't like to have to fight through crowds to get home at night, with Shepard's SPECTRE hearing in two weeks I'd suggest not doing that kind of stunt again."

Jack expected Saren to object but the Turian said nothing, knowing when to choose his battles. With a smile Tevos said, "Excellent, we'll see you in two weeks Ambassador, unless you have more information on the Geth before that time."

As Jack watched Saren storm out he knew that eventually they would see each other again. He felt Nihlus's data pad in his pocket hoping it would have the key to put the SPECTRE away, before a real war started.


	10. Chapter 9: Starting the Investigation

Chapter 9: Starting the Investigation

Once the Councilors left through their private door behind the podiums, Donnel led the four of them to a shadowy corner of the hall. While Jack could tell that the Ambassador was pleased with himself for getting the ship limit temporarily revoked, he could see the man was upset with him for his verbal fight with Saren. In the grand scheme of things, it wouldn't hinder the Alliance's chances in a war against the Geth but, Udina was the type of man to hold a grudge when he felt out staged. Now that he had some time to think about the name, Jack remembered that Saren was a fairly dominant SPECTRE in galactic politics. Not surprisingly, Saren was very vocal in the anti-Human crowd advocating that all Humans were barbarians and deserved to be conquered by the more civilized races. In most situations, the Council would probably revoke Saren's SPECTRE status for sharing those views but, Saren was extremely good at getting results so the Council turned a blind eye to the comments.

After he was sure they were alone, Jack said, "Saren is our guy, I recognized him immediately from the cargo ship."

Udina frowned, "Are you absolutely sure about that Shepard? Given Saren's sway with the Council we can't just make that kind of a claim lightly."

Jack nodded, "I'm sure of it, those eyes are hard to forget, plus everything else fits. Anderson said that Saren used to be Nihlus' mentor and there certainly was something between him and the killer."

Ashley added, "Nihlus told us not to fire at the other Turian and it seemed personal to me. I wouldn't put a one hundred percent ID on Saren though, all Turians look the same to me."

Jack wondered if Ashley knew just how racist she sounded with that last comment. If you spent any amount of real time getting to know a Turian like he had, you'd see they weren't all the same. The face painting on most Turian's face denoted their family and class standing in the population. Being told that you looked the same could imply that you deserved to be in a lower class. Since no one else was giving her any sideways glances, Jack let it go. They had far more important things to worry about right now. How could they prove Saren's involvement without him knowing what they were up to?

Udina looked at his feet thinking about what to do, "Do we have anything else to go on besides your hunches? If not, the Council would never act on something with that kind of testimony."

David pulled out the data pad Nihlus had given Jack, "Just this data pad Nihlus gave us as his final act. We would've had it open by now but, it's encrypted so we had nothing to go on. Now that we're here CSEC should be able to analyze it for us."

Udina shook his head quickly, "We can't involve CSEC in this yet, I know for a fact Saren has friends there and he would flee the Citadel if he knew and really was responsible." He looked at David with a grim, serious expression, "I'm giving you freedom here to look into this but do it quietly, I don't want to have to deal with another scandal involving you," he looked and pointed at Shepard, "before the SPECTRE hearing."

David folded his arms, "And I'm going to guess your not going to help us at all then?"

Udina sounded like Anderson asked him to do something that was beneath him, "I do have other duties as Ambassador to attend to Captain. I'll be downstairs giving the press an update, I trust you all will come up with a plan to deal with this." Without another word he was already heading towards the elevators again.

David gave the data pad to Jack, "Nihlus' apartment is in the Zakea Ward, here are the coordinates. I'm going to take Kaidan to the clinic and Ashley will come along to make it look like we're doing something legitimate. In that time, you should break into the apartment and see if he keeps his password laying around."

Jack laughed, "Do you really think a SPECTRE like Nihlus would just leave that at his place?"

The Captain shrugged, "I don't know Shepard, but we don't have a lot of options right now, if it doesn't work out we'll regroup at the embassy and come up with a new plan."

Kaidan gave him an apologetic look obviously wanting to come along while Ashley just gave a polite nod, "Good luck Commander, go catch that son of a bitch."

He watched them go and waited for a few minutes, for this plan to work Anderson, along with the others, would have to be spotted by the press and Saren so that he could go to the apartment. If something concrete was on this data pad implicating Saren this would be a simple mission but, if it was circumstancial they would need more hard proof. It could take weeks to get enough to arrest him and in that time the SPECTRE would be working towards making the apocalyptic vision on the Prothean beacon a reality. After remembering Saren's political background, Jack had no doubt Saren wants to use whatever data on the beacon to destroy Humanity.

Knowing that time was against them, Jack left five minutes later and headed towards the nearest taxi hub. The Citadel's taxis were completely automated on the Presidium, so Jack could think about recent events before going to Nihlus' apartment. While Donnel's stunt had paid off in the short term, Jack had to wonder if the Council would've done more without it. Despite popular belief that the Council made it their mission to put Humanity down, Jack saw the bigger picture, they were looking out for the entire galaxy and sometimes that didn't include Humans. From his perspective though, they had treated Humans well, after all, they had lifted the fleet limit once before after the Batarian attack on Elysium. He couldn't argue that Udina's method didn't get results but, eventually the bullying mentality was going to backfire. A part of him hoped that it would be during his SPECTRE hearing, even without his unique personal baggage, representing all of humanity was just too much pressure.

Once he arrived in the Zakea Ward, Jack had to wonder why a Council SPECTRE would want to live down here. In contrast to the shiny white marble of the Presidium, the Wards were down right third world. Even on the main crowded path leading away from the taxi hub trash litered the streets and a wide variety of 'entertainers' were asking to join people. He could only assume that since Nihlus traveled the galaxy as a SPECTRE that he didn't have much time to care. However, the environment around him made Jack want his sidearm at the very least since some of the people here were probably very dangerous. His tension only increased when he saw a marked CSEC vehicle in front of the apartment complex Nihlus used to live in. It was unlikely they would interfere but, he remembered what Udina said and made sure to keep the data pad far up his sleeve.

Seeing no one attending the front desk Jack took the opportunity to walk towards the elevator that would lead to Nihlus' floor. His heart sank though when he heard wet squeaking from his shoes and looked down to see a puddle of red blood. The puddle had come from around the corner where the clerk lay dead with multiple gun shot wounds all over his body. Jack had a feeling that if the CSEC agent here was legitimate he would've been down here securing the crime scene, which meant they were probably upstairs destroying potential evidence for Saren. Not bothering to call for help, knowing no one here would care, Jack ran to the elevator preparing for a fight. He was surprised though when he heard even more gunfire from above him without even being on that floor yet.

When the door opened Jack realized he had read the situation wrong, at the end of the hall was presumably Nihlus' door blown open with explosives and two mercenaries taking fire. At first glance, the two weren't armed extremely well with old model M65 Mattock rifles, whoever paid them to be here did so in a hurry. Since he wasn't protected with armor, Jack quickly used his biotics to lift the blown off door and threw it at them. He used their confusion to run across the hall and tackle one to try and got his weapon. Just as he was about to grab it, the man's partner recovered and sent a kick into Jack's face. The force of the blow sent Jack to the floor with an oof as the other man was standing again about to shoot him. Luckily for Jack, the man was standing in the middle of the doorway allowing the CSEC agent inside to get a clear shot and kill the man. His partner was just now getting his bearings when Jack grabbed the first's weapon.

Not knowing if it was empty or not Jack pointed it at the man still alive, "Easy there, why don't you put your gun down? No need to throw your life away buddy."

Unfortunately, the man shot himself before Jack could really react and stop him. It would've been better to capture him alive to get more evidence but, there was nothing he could do to change the situation now so he slowly got back to his feet. As he was approaching the door a Turian voice called from inside, "I'm going to give you a few seconds to tell me who you are since you helped me out before I shoot you through the wall."

Jack knew there was no point in lying, if this CSEC agent was working for Saren he would already know who Shepard was, and if he wasn't Jack was really recognizable anyways so he said, "I'm Commander Jack Shepard with the Alliance Navy, I'm here looking into the death of SPECTRE Kryik."

The Turian sounded more relaxed now, "Well your welcome to join me but I'm afraid we're both too late, come on in."

His heart sank as he turned the corner to enter the room, except for the tall light gray plated CSEC Turian and three other dead bodies, it was completely empty. The walls were painted a bland white color while the carpet had been torn off. If he didn't personally know what happened to Nihlus he would've just assumed the Turian moved away to find a better neighborhood. The Turian standing before him looked tired with slumped shoulders and his blue clan marking face paint appeared to be smeared from the fight.

When the Turian saw Jack he realized he hadn't been lying and holstered his own weapon, "It's an honor to meet you Commander, your actions on Elysium saved a lot of lives. I'm Garrus Vakarian a detective for CSEC. When I arrived, these three," he pointed to his feet at the dead bodies, "were already here looking around. After I engaged them the two outside showed up and started shooting at everyone, if I had to guess Nihlus knew something that's valuable to a lot of different people."

Jack gave a nod not telling Garrus about the data pad not knowing if he could trust him yet, "Can I ask why you were here detective, alone without a forensic team?"

Garrus shrugged, "I could ask you the same question Jack but we have the same answer I think, we don't want this visit on any public records. So why don't you tell me what you know then I'll tell you what I know."

He didn't really like that answer but, Jack didn't have a lot of options right now, "I was with Nihlus when he died and this was the last thing he gave me. It's encrypted though so we were hoping his password would be here."

Garrus sat on the edge of the kitchen counter with a 'hmm' before saying, "I'll look at that in a minute, my turn I guess. A few weeks before he left for Arcturus station, Nihlus came to me saying he was looking into another SPECTRE for treason. He didn't tell me who just that his evidence would pan out in the next few weeks and I should keep my eyes out."

Jack raised an eyebrow not sure if he trusted the Turian, "Did Nihlus make it a habit of telling random CSEC detectives that kind of sensitive information?"

Garrus sighed looking even more tired than before, "I'm not random, I knew him all my life through my family. Would you mind giving me the data pad? I think I might know how to open that."

Jack wasn't entirely sold on the family connection but, if he was going to find out what was really going on here he had to trust him for now.


	11. Chapter 10: Insurance Policy

Chapter 10: Insurance Policy

Garrus was sitting at the edge of the kitchen table messing with Nihlus' data pad while Jack watched him very closely. Even though there had clearly been a fight in here, Jack couldn't be sure yet if the Turian was doing this to help or not. If Saren did have friends in CSEC like Udina believed he had no way of knowing who was and wasn't out to get him. However, one thing was for sure, Saren was scared enough about something to hire hitmen on short notice and Jack had no doubt it was on that data pad. Maybe Williams' optimistic view wasn't out of place and they'd get Saren sooner rather than later.

The Turian looked up at Jack while he worked, "I just wanted to say it is quite the honor to meet you Commander, what you did with that Mako on Torfan was groundbreaking, it probably ended the whole Blitz if you look back on it."

While he was sure Garrus didn't mean anything negative by it because of his enthusiastic tone, Jack was getting frustrated that Torfan was coming up so frequently right now, "Thank you for the compliment but I would rather focus on what we need to do."

Garrus understood the hint and didn't bring it up again instead saying, "Spirits it's not Justicar?! I wonder who he's.. was seeing now... The password I used didn't work so I'm cracking into it the old fashioned way, should only take a few minutes." He paused for a moment before asking "How did Nihlus die? You didn't really get the chance to say that at the press conference because of that ass of a reporter."

Jack could tell the Turian was asking for a deeper reason than morbid curiosity and so he partly lied, there was no need to give every gruesome detail, "It was quick and from a surprise attack, he didn't feel much of anything I don't think. As for the killer, I only got a good enough look to say he was Turian."

Before Garrus could ask a follow up question the data pad gave a loud beep, "He didn't have it that awfully encrypted for us I suppose." To Jack's relief, the Turian gave him the pad immediately, "Let's hope this gives both of us some answers."

Jack took the device quickly knowing that the faster they had evidence the less likely it was for Saren to get off the Citadel as a free Turian. Unfortunately, his heart sank some when only one file took up the whole screen entitled, 'Insurance Policy.' Was Nihlus really that out of it to the point that he thought insurance was what he needed to show Jack? He hadn't lost all hope though because the file was in a video format and was actually buffering, most insurance claims weren't twenty minute long videos. Thinking about it, Jack realized that the name may have been Nihlus' way to keep the wrong people uninterested in this data pad.

A few moments later an image of the now dead SPECTRE appeared, he looked tired and drained like he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. He looked up at the camera and began to speak, "Case number: 19820... what am I kidding? This potential scandal will never be a case. The Council would never believe the word of a Quarian on her pilgrimage versus the word of the best SPECTRE in the galaxy. To be honest I don't even know if I believe her, she just happened to come up with a recording of Saren threatening an attack on Eden Prime? Why Eden Prime? Saren never found farming interesting..."

Jack's heart skipped a beat, that was the real evidence they needed but it also meant Nihlus knew the whole time and said nothing. This situation would've been a lot better if Nihlus hadn't been trying to not believe what Saren was up to. His team could've at least prepared to fight one of the best SPECTREs in the galaxy. Jack could only assume Nihlus thought the knowledge would've only complicated an already complex situation. Or, maybe the Turian really believed he could deal with Saren on his own. Either way, it was wrong to criticize a dead man that was just trying his best.

The SPECTRE continued, "I mean it's no secret he doesn't like Humans after what happened to his family but, that doesn't mean he'd kill people. Right? I'm torn but luckily, I won't have to wait too long to figure out if the girl is lying, the recording mentions the attack will happen in two weeks time so that's a few days from now. I'm going to go to Arcturus Station in the meantime and propose Jack Shepard for the SPECTRE program. My hope is if something happens while I'm there I'll be able to find a way to tag along. It'd be better for everyone if I take him in so the Humans don't just kill him."

Garrus looked very depressed all of the sudden whispering, "At least his heart was in the right place, can you imagine the political shit show if the Alliance killed the best SPECTRE in the galaxy?"

Jack didn't fully agree Nihlus' silence was a good thing but he didn't want to get into a debate while Nihlus was speaking, "However, it's only fair to the Quarian to set up fail safes in case things don't go my way. So, first of all I deleted the audio copy from this data pad and left it with her, that way no one will be able to link the potential evidence back to her. Second, Doctor Chloe Michel has been gracious enough to house the Quarian during the investigation, she'll be safe in that part of the Wards."

Garrus's reaction to that last thing was full of shock and he turned towards the door, "Shit, Jack I've got to go check on something, mind if I leave you here?"

Jack was too focused on the video hanging on every word of Nihlus' statement to make sure he didn't miss anything to make a connection, "Yeah I'll call this in before I go."

He didn't hear Garrus leave listening to Nihlus continue, "Third, I've let Garrus know something might be up, if anything happens to me I know he'll be determined enough to look into it. The Council won't believe him after what happened on Kajhe but he's someone I trust with this. Finally, I'm going to distract Saren with the Shepard nomination thing. It's not like Jack doesn't deserve it and it'll keep Saren from focusing on rumors about what else I'm up to."

Jack took a quiet sigh of relief when Nihlus mentioned Garrus by name, if the Turian had trusted Garrus with continuing the investigation if he died that meant Jack had nothing to fear from Garrus. Just as he was about to shut down the video thinking he had seen everything in the video that he needed to, there was a knock on Nihlus' door that the Turian immediately reacted to. One of his thin claw like fingers hovered over the data pad as he asked, "Who is it?"

A muffled voice came from the other side sounding very hostile, "You know damn good and well who it is Nihlus, open the door before I blast it open!"

Instead of pushing the button on the pad to presumedly end the recording, Nihlus set it up at the kitchen table where Jack could see the door before opening it, "Ah Saren it's wonderful to see you, I was just thinking about you, want to come in?"

Saren stormed through the door obviously not in the mood for polite conversation, "I've been hearing whispers that you plan on putting Jack Shepard's name forward to join the SPECTREs! Please tell me it isn't true, a lie made to anoy me."

Nihlus took a moment to respond thinking of an answer, when he eventually spoke his tone was calm and collected, "I don't see a problem with putting Jack forward. He's the symbol of what a SPECTRE should be, look at his accomplishments on Elysium and Torfan alone. He ended a war Saren."

Saren snarled back, "I couldn't care less about the supposed good deeds he's done, it's about the fact that he is a Human. Nihlus, the Blitz started because the Human's became too greedy from the power that the Council gave them to expand out there! Why in the Spirits name would you give them more?! What kinds of tragedy's will that create?"

Nihlus inhaled deeply looking like he had had this conversation with Saren before, "I know you are upset with the idea because of what happened to your brother but I'm asking you to think about this logically for a few minutes. If a Human is appointed to be a SPECTRE then the Council would have to intervene on Humanities behalf in the case of an attack. This will keep the peace Saren."

The other Turian's voice just grew louder now, "So your asking me just to FORGET about what happened to Desolas just because a few Human's have been enslaved?! They slaughtered him Nihlus, the only family I have ever known gutted open for their amusement. Don't you dare try and make me feel sorry for a single one of them."

Nihlus sighed knowing he said the wrong thing but at the same time stood his ground, "It was war Saren, I guarantee you we created just as many orphans as well. And saying you had no family after that is just not true, the Vakarians took you in with opened arms. They gave you everything they had and when Garrus came along he loved you like a brother. He still does by the way, maybe you should acknowledge that after what you put him through."

Those last few words were like a splash of cold water on Jack's face. Saren was Garrus's adopted brother and yet the Turian hadn't said anything about it. He could've just thought it wasn't relevant but Udina's words were echoing in Jack's head again. What if the help Saren got from CSEC actually came from his sort of baby brother? Maybe Saren sent him here to see if Nihlus had anything on him and then Garrus got into trouble with random street thugs? If that was true Jack had given him exactly what he needed and was now going after the last loose end. Knowing he didn't have anytime to lose, Jack dropped the pad on the table and started sprinting out the door, the video kept playing with the angered voice's of the pair but Jack knew he didn't have time to listen. He needed to find Doctor Chloe Michel before Garrus did something horrible or everything was awash and for nothing.

As he ran outside back to the outside of the apartment complex, Jack frantically opened up his omni tool to reach out to David and his team, this was a big development. Unfortunately, all three of their omni tools were down making Jack really start to worry, had Saren just played them all? Reaching a taxi stand near by Jack ran into the middle of the landing lane waving his arms frantically for one of the taxi's to stop. Most of them just beeped their horns telling him to move but one did eventually stop. The driver was a Human with short blonde hair and innocent looking blue eyes.

He opened the window and looked at Jack with a huge smile, "Well hello there, not everyday that I get to drive a hero like you around Commander, where did you need to go tonight?"

Jack didn't wait for him to open the door and just jumped into the back of the taxi, "I need to find a Doctor Chloe Michel, it's an emergency!"

The driver had a suddenly serious tone as he started the ship up, "Oh my god I know Chloe, don't you worry Commander we'll get there as soon as we can, even if we have to speed to do it!"

Jack wasn't really sure of what to make of this guys attitude but, he needed to find the Doctor as soon as possible. Otherwise the entire investigation would go to a total standstill and who knows what that could mean for the galaxy as a whole.


	12. Chapter 11: Good Doctor Hunting

Chapter 11: Good Doctor Hunting

Ashley shook her head frustrated with Jack as she, Kaidan, and Anderson made their way to the near by clinic in the Zakea Ward. Who did he think he was judging her on her actions when he had let both killers get away? Not to mention that he had gotten so many people killed on Torfan. Her father had gotten discharged on one mistake but, Jack could make as many as he wanted and was fine? It just didn't seem fair to her but she supposed that was the benefit of having a popular military parent. At least she never acted like she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Seeing Kaidan was lagging behind the Captain with her as they walked she whispered, "Shepard is actually trying to blame me for what happened down there, can you believe that? He was the one who let both of those murderers get away..."

Kaidan shrugged obviously not feeling too sorry for her, "Our mission was to get the beacon, that's it. If I was the Commander I'd be a little upset with you too Williams. You disobeyed a direct order that's not ok."

Her voice got more heated as she replied, "Why is he the one giving out orders anyways Kaidan? You heard what Allers said, 70% losses of the slaves?! He's unfit to serve if you ask me."

David heard that last bit and spun around on Ashley, "Well I'm glad I'm not asking you Williams. You can disagree with his actions but Torfan ended the Blitz, a war that could've killed millions. If you have a problem with his command style take it up with him, otherwise cut the shit talking out."

When she just nodded to him he turned back around and kept walking forward. He didn't mean to be that hostile with her but, he had a lot on his mind right now. This Normandy mission was supposed to be a way to gracefully end his career. A high note that historians could look fondly on, but it had done the exact opposite. His decision to pull the Normandy back into orbit during the ground mission was meant to just avoid that monster of a ship from the distress call. Instead, it had just put them out of comms range, so when Nihlus and Shepard needed help, they couldn't get it. He was sure Udina was already lobbying the Joint Chief's to force him to resign and he would do it. The Alliance would surely get by without him but, he didn't want to be remembered as the man who let a SPECTREs' killer get away with it. And, if the Prothean vision Jack saw was accurate, then the galaxy couldn't afford him making anymore mistakes.

As the three of them rounded the corner to get to the clinic, two people were standing at the door. He recognized them both immediately; the mousey red head, Doctor Chloe Michel, and the Volus banker, Barla Von. The Volus could best be described as tiny sumo wrestlers with Quarian-esque environmental suits because of their breathing problems. Barla himself was publicly known as an investment banker who sold his services to the highest bidder but, privately David knew he was an information trader working for the Shadow Broker. If Barla was here that meant Michel knew something that would be valuable to many different people. AIA knew several of the Broker's agents, like Barla, but chose not to make a move on them because the Broker was willing to sell the Alliance some of their intelligence. David just thought they were playing with fire, eventually the Batarians would be able to afford Barla and then all bets of loyalty were off.

Rather than have a direct confrontation with the pair, Anderson approached with a smile, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything? One of my men here had a scheduled appointment."

The Doctor pointed at them and sounded frustrated, "As you can zee Mr. Von, I have patients, for the last time I'm asking you to leave! I have nothing to tell you."

The Volus sighed sounding disappointed, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that Earth-clan.. shhht... if you change your mind.. shhht... please don't hesitate to call. I'm afraid your.. shhht... running out of time."

Chloe's eyes widened a little, "You zaid I would have protection! If anyone I don't like comes near this place I'll call-"

Barla cut her off as he started to walk away, "We know who you'd.. shhht... call. You never know what. shhht... could happen to CSEC agents here in.. shhht... the Wards."

As he started to leave Ashley turned around, "Now listen here you little creep, you just threatened this woman in front of three Alliance soliders. If anything happens to her, I'm going to come after you first."

He kept walking pretending he hadn't heard Ashley and before she could follow him, David grabbed her arm while whispering, "We don't know what's going on here, let him go."

Chloe folded her arms watching him go, "Sorry about him, he'z full of hot air like always. Anyways, why don't you come inside zo I can look at you?"

Kaidan nodded with a smile, "It's quite alright ma'am, it's just a shame that people like him make the Wards have a negative reputation. And yes please, my shoulder is still killing me from the wound."

While the outside of the clinic looked a little too dirty for anyone in the Alliance to know about this place, the inside looked like a state of the art medical facility. Anderson understood now why Chakwas wanted to send Alenko here and not Huerta Memorial, the equipment was more up to date than what he had stocked the Normandy with. She also apparently had a Quarian clean room at the back of the clinic which he knew costed a small fortune. It begged the question how could a Doctor working in the Wards afford all of this stuff when Alliance frigates didn't? Maybe Barla was just there to collect on his dues, still it wouldn't hurt to ask about him.

Letting Kaidan get comfortable with the numbing gel David asked her, "So what was that about?"

Chloe waited for a moment before answering, "Barla thinks I have information that could help him with zomething, like he always does. I told him to leave and you all zaw the rest."

Ashley raised an eyebrow watching the Doctor remove Kaidan's bandage, "What kind of information? I don't see anything worth threatening you in front of people for."

Chloe sighed getting her equipment, "I... I don't know much but it has to do with Nihlus, the dead SPECTRE on the newz."

David sat down to get more comfortable saying, "We're looking into his death, anything you could tell us would be appreciated. You can trust me can't you?"

After she pulled out plasma fragments from the wound Chloe said, "Nihlus came to me a week ago and asked for a favor, he's a friend of my boyfriend zo I agreed, to be nice. The next day he brought a Quarian with him, she was zcared and hurt, probably on the run. Nihlus told me to keep her zafe because she might know something important. He left and I treated the girl trying to get to know her, she didn't say much other than she had evidence linking the Geth to a SPECTRE."

Ashley immediately became more interested, "Do you know where she is now? Captain this could be exactly what we need!"

Chloe was stitching him up with a frown, "You just missed her... we were watching the newz this morning and when it was announced that Nihlus had died she panicked. I tried to stop her but she grabbed all of her things and left, she was zcared zomething would happen to her and myself if she stayed."

Kaidan winced as she was spraying something on the stitches probably to keep it sealed, "Do you know where she was going? Any small details could help us."

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "The Den! She mentioned going to Chora's Den, she thought Fist would be able to help her sell the data so she would be free of it. I tried to explain to her that Fist was a crime lord not to be trusted but, she left anyways."

Ashley immediately started walking towards the door, "I'm on it, I'll contact Jack on the way back to the embassy to get my armor."

Before Ashley could even reach the door it swooshed open revealing four heavily armed Humans and their weapons were drawn. Ashley tried to punch one of them but he grabbed her wrist pushing her backwards as the other three swarmed past her into the room. The others didn't have time to react and put their hands up. The leader was a tall thin man who had something between his front two teeth that he was playing with.

He smirked at the Doctor, "Well, well, well, didn't know you were having guests today doc. It doesn't matter really.." He looked at Anderson before saying, "I promise y'all we'll just be a minute, the doc here's been bad we think. Isn't that right honey?"

She scowled at him angrily, "Our deal didn't mention not being able to have guestz... I've done nothing wrong, and do you zee anyone besides my patients here now?"

He approached her shaking his head, "Oh no you misunderstand darlin', my boss is fine with you having guests, hell knows your Turian 'friend' visits you enough. No we're just upset you hid her away from us... You were supposed to tell me everythang remember?"

Chloe nodded looking defeated, "Your right I should of zaid zomething..." She gave the group an apologetic look before continuing, "The clean room, she's hiding in the clean room back there..."

As two of the mercenaries slowly started approaching the room Ashley was furious, "You lying son of a bitch, do you know what you've just done?!"

The leader turned and bent down so that he could be at Ashley's eye level, "Oh sweetheart, aren't you adorable. You see, your good Doctor friend lies to everyone, I wouldn't take it personally."

David noticed that while all of the mercenaries were seemingly preoccupied, Chloe used one finger to press on her omni tool. He had to give her credit, she was smarter than she looked but in the short term it might cause them more problems. Unfortunately, the last merc had seen what she did and immediately pointed at her, "Boss, boss, the doc touched her tool thang."

A moment later the other two turned around from the clean room, "Yeah and nothing is in here sir."

He sighed shaking his head still looking at Ashley, "See? She just made my point for me." In the blink of an eye, he stood up, spun around, and punched Chloe in the jaw so hard it sent her down to the ground, "Alrighty then doc, guess you made your choice... Take off all their omni tools, we might be here awhile."

As the men were following his orders, the leader shook his punching hand some while looking down at Chloe, "Woohee, I bet that hurt some didn't it? Why don't we just cut the crap and you tell me where your Quarian gal went?"

Chloe was panicking now obviously not expecting to get caught so early, "I don't know, I SWEAR she left already!"

He shook his head starting to reach down to pick her up, "Wrong answer baby, looks like I'm gonna have to get this out of you the old fashioned way."

Just as he lifted her back to her feet, the door opened again followed by a storm of M83 Avenger rifle bullets. One of the mercs guarding Kaidan went down allowing him to use biotics to knock over Anderson's chair to keep him out of harms way. The last two mercenary underlings took cover behind a table while the leader stood with Chloe as a hostage. David recognized their rescuer as Garrus Vakarian, the controversial CSEC agent. The AIA took interest in him after he claimed his brother Saren had set him up to take the fall for a bombing during the Blitz. Since Saren had been a thorn in their side with his rhetoric, agents had been chomping at the bit to talk to him.

Standing in the doorway, the Turian CSEC officer looked angry, "Let her go!"

The leader laughed obviously amused by the sudden attack, "Well damn sweetheart, he can show up fast when you call doesn't he..? Tell me officer, is it her puffy lips or plump ass that get you off big guy?"

The Turian fired a well placed shot just above the mercenaries head, "Last warning buddy, I have had a shit day and am not in the mood. Let her go, now!"

He just laughed pulling Chloe closer to his body, "Oh I'm so sorry, why don't I just roll out the red carpet for you since you've had a bad day officer? It's not like you just killed one of my best friends without asking what was going on here. Back home we would teach you some real respect."

Now that she was closer, Chloe was able to use one of her high heels as a weapon and step on his foot hard. He cried out loudly letting her go allowing her to move out of the firing line. The Turian took the opportunity to put two bullets in his chest before turning and laying out a spray of fire at the two mercs behind the table. They fell with a thud and Chloe ran towards the Turian before embracing him, "You.. you saved my life, Garrus I was zo zcared."

Garrus gently cupped her cheek and his blue eyes looked into hers, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head starting to cry, "No I'm just zo happy your here..."

David got up rubbing his arm looking at Ashley and Kaidan who were gathering the mercenaries weapons, "You both alright?"

Kaidan spoke first, "Yeah just trying to figure out who these guys were."

Garrus heard them and moved his head above Chloe's shoulder, "I think they were Saren's men, check their pockets for creds." He adjusted Chloe's face so he could look at her again, "Chloe, I need to know where the Quarian is, it's important."

Inbetween heavy sobs she said, "Chora's Den, she went to see-" Her eyes widened seeing a taxi driving straight for the door, "Garrus look out!"

He shoved her deeper into the room before vaulting over a table to get to cover. Not thinking about the potential consequences Garrus blindly emptied his clip into the front of the vehicle. To their surprise a moment later Shepard was getting out of the back seat with his weapon drawn pointing at Garrus, "Fancy seeing you here Garrus, let me guess, cleaning up loose ends for your big brother?"

Garrus sighed standing up with his arms wide, "No I came here to check up on my girlfriend since Nihlus mentioned her in the video.. When she sent me a distress ping I sped here."

A groan came from inside the cab from the driver, "I'm... I'm ok everyone, just a couple bullets in my leg... oww..."

Anderson knew Garrus well enough to know that he had no love for his adopted brother. He also knew they didn't have time to fight so he stood infront of Jack saying, "Garrus is clean, I'm ordering you to stand down. Kaidan, Ashley, fill Jack in on the way, you have to move now. I'll stay here and make sure CSEC works this out."

Jack wanted to know how he knew Garrus was clean but, Ashley grabbed his hand, "Come on we've gotta go now." He reluctantly followed her and Kaidan trusting Anderson here.


	13. Chapter 12: Into the Den

Chapter 12: Into the Den

Jack followed Ashley and Kaidan past the taxi stop guessing they had no time to collect their weapons and armor from the embassy, "Let me guess, Doctor Michel put the Quarian somewhere Saren could easily find her?"

Kaidan responded first still favoring his uninjured arm when carrying the weapon stolen from the dead mercenaries, "The Quarian left on her own when she heard the news about Nihlus apparently. Last Chloe saw, she was going to meet a crime lord to sell the data. How did you know about her at all Commander?"

Before Jack could answer Ashley said in a teasing tone, "First calling her ma'am and now Chloe? I think someone has a crush on the Doctor."

Kaidan sounded just a little defensive as he responded, "Don't be ridiculous, I was just being respectful Gunnery Chief, I think we have more important things to focus on anyways."

Jack was indeed focused on following Ashley up ahead through the back alley's but was also eager to change the subject so he said, "Nihlus' data mentions her, how much farther till we get there Williams?"

She looked down at her orange glowing omni tool for a moment while running past several gift shops, "Not long, ninety seconds tops. What was that cab move about though? Wouldn't it have been better to sneak up on Garrus if you thought he was dirty?"

Jack chuckled sounding amused and tired, "Yeah it would've, but the cab driver insisted on being a hero. Since I didn't think there was a lot of time, I just went with it."

As they turned into a particularly dark alley, Jack knew they had reached their destination. On a windowless wall in front of them stood a large, bright, neon, and glowing sign reading, "Chora's Den: Home away from home." Next to the sign was a lit up image of an Asari dancer almost totally naked blowing him a kiss, with the door to the place between her spread legs. Jack could only imagine what the owner would do to a woman seeking help from this kind of establishment. Even if she was Quarian, Jack had no doubt that this crime lord would make her work for the help, even if that meant risking her health. He just hoped they weren't too late to get the actual data and nail Saren to the wall.

Ashley kept moving with her assault rifle drawn but Jack stopped her, "There could still be innocent civilians in there, we need to go in and see this crime lord peacefully."

She reluctantly agreed and the three of them slowly approached the bar pretending they were on shore leave. However, as they got closer Jack realized something wasn't quite right about the doorway. It was slightly skewed to the left side and he could barely see the flashing lights of the dance floor blinking in the new crack on the right side. The way Jack saw it, there were two options; one, the crime lord had bought a badly put together building and now he didn't care, or two, someone had blown the door open recently wanting to get inside. Given the reason for his own visit, Jack had to assume it was option two. He put his finger to his lips wanting the two of them to be quiet as he listened to what was happening inside. While there was the stereotypical loud thumping music, there was also a sound that made his gut tense, gunfire.

Immediately, Jack reacted drawing the Mattock rifle from his earlier exchange with the mercs at Nihlus' apartment and kicked the door down. Just as the door was coming down, a Human body came flying towards him from the other side of the room making Jack roll out of the way and find cover. It was hard to make out details of the room since the main light source was coming from the strobe lights above them but, what he could see were dead bodies, lots of them laying all around in a chaotic, haphazard mess. They weren't exactly innocent though like he had first believed, almost all of them had military grade weapons in their dead hands. He didn't have time to look at them for long because gunfire was still ringing out across the room, and at the center of the carnage stood a Krogan.

Back in his early days aboard the Everest, the Krogan were affectionately referred to as mini T-Rex's because of their lizard like appearance. Standing at 8'0" tall, these muscular titans were best known for their skills as mercenaries because of their blood rage. It didn't matter what you were, if someone paid a Krogan to kill you, it was a for gone conclusion that you would probably be dead eventually. The only real exception to that rule was when the Krogan was friends with the target. Jack had even heard rumors that in order to be considered an adult in Krogan society, you had to kill a Thresher Maw single handedly. At the time, he had doubted the rumors because of his own experience with the Maws but, seeing the Krogan infront of him fight made him reconsider his previous assessment. This particular Krogan was wearing crimson dark red battle armor, probably to hide potential blood stains from his victims, as he carved a path through the supposed 'patrons' of Chora's Den. Between his biotic ability, tossing people around like rag dolls, and his shotgun mastery, there wouldn't be very many people left soon enough.

Jack turned to the others next to him, happy to let the Krogan and the guards keep each other busy while he whispered, "Here's the plan, we'll sneak around that mess and get upstairs to find the crime lord and hopefully the Quarian, understood?"

Ashley and Kaidan nodded but an overhead intercomm chimed in, "Men, three new intruders have entered the club, deal with them and then the Krogan."

Jack groaned as almost instantly bullets started coming their way, "Split up and meet upstairs!"

While Ashley and Kaidan decided to hug the right side of the club, Jack went left to draw more of the goons fire. Unfortunately, while he was paying attention to the center of the room, he had no idea that there were alcoves further to his left until a merc emerged from one using a bottle of Serrice Ice brandy as a weapon. Jack took a step backwards to dodge the first strike and turned to fire his weapon at him, however, the weapon was jammed. He couldn't really be surprised, it was an old weapon, but it was a really bad time to learn that again. Especially as a second strike from the bottle was heading straight for his head.

Jack tossed the rifle towards the man with a smile saying, "Here, catch!"

The man looked confused for a moment and then gave a drunken grin somehow forgetting that Jack had him in this situation not seconds earlier. In the time it took for the man to turn his weapon, Jack punched him to the ground and walked over the groaning body beneath him. Ashley was having a much easier time on her side covering Kaidan as he reached the door to the stairs trying to get it open with his omni tool. Jack knew that running straight for them would be suicide since he didn't have armor, so he kept moving along the edge of the club even though there were more enemies for him. He used a biotic blast to knock two of them down and grabbed one of their newer rifles. Seeing the Krogan being pinned down by three mercs in the center of the room, Jack decided it was best to show the Krogan they could be friends and so killed the three mercenaries pinning him. The Krogan laughed like a madman killing two more infront of Jack by throwing the bar tables at their heads with enough speed to detach them from their bodies. The club finally seemed to go quiet after the bodies fell to the floor. Standing at the bar, the Krogan appeared to be making himself a drink.

Jack nodded in thanks before catching up with Ashley and Kaidan, "How we doin on that door Alenko?"

Kaidan didn't sound optimistic, grumbling to himself for a moment before saying, "Not good sir, the code keeps changing before I can get a read on it."

Ashley coughed pointing her weapon behind them, "Easy big guy, this is an Alliance mission now, Fist is ours, back off!"

Jack turned his head seeing the Krogan standing behind with his large hands on his hips, "Human if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it before you noticed. Now why don't you move aside so we can both go on with our days?"

Jack gathered biotic energy in his hand behind his back in case things got nasty while saying, "I'd feel more comfortable about working with you if I knew what you wanted with Fist."

The Krogan laughed as if Jack made a joke, "Ha, I'm not here to make you feel comfortable Human, I'm here to do a job like you are. Why don't you move out of the way so we can help each other?"

Kaidan's eyes widened as he grabbed Jack's and Ashley's shoulders, "Bomb, everybody get back!"

Before Kaidan could throw him on the ground, Jack used his stored up biotic energy on the door to contain the blast to the other side and to his surprise, the Krogan had done the same thing. He gave Jack a smirk as the blue energy from their biotics warped against the fire ball on the other side, "Your smarter than I would've expected from a Human, we would've had a good fight. Too bad Fist always has to make the wrong decision, after you then."

Once the smoke and fire cleared, Jack could see Fist standing at the bottom of the stairs looking stunned to see they were all still alive. Even though he was wearing former Alliance military armor, Jack could tell it didn't fit him physically or mentally. The shoulder guards went to his ears and he was shaking in the corner. Jack wondered how the man infront of him could be taken seriously as a crime lord but in places of power like the Citadel, it was relatively easy to buy your way to the top of the food chain. True to his word, the Krogan let Jack go in first allowing him to block any shot the Krogan might have of him. Ashley and Kaidan stayed outside the stairway to make sure Fist didn't have any back up showing up late to the party.

Cutting to the chase, Jack kneeled down to stay eye level with the cowering crime lord before saying, "Fist, where's the Quarian?"

His eyes widened seemingly in shock, "You too? Jesus why is this god dammed Quarian so kriffing important? First, a SPECTRE comes in here wanting to kill her and now Alliance soliders want to know where she is too?"

Jack kept a calm tone noting what he said for later before repeating, "I just want to know where she is, it's important. If you cooperate I can make sure the Krogan doesn't kill you."

Fist looked up at the Krogan and then back at Jack thinking about his options before saying, "Your already too late, I set her up with a meeting she thinks will save her, but in reality will kill her and delete whatever she has that's so valuable."

The Krogan reloaded his shotgun and looked down at Jack, "Sounds like he's no use to you, let me kill him."

Jack turned his head up towards the Krogan, "Wait just a second will you?" He said in an angry tone worried that all of their hard work was going down the drain as he turned back to Fist, "Don't listen to him ok, why don't you just tell me where you set up the meeting and I'll decide if it's too late, alright?"

Fist sounded more panicked as he blubbered out, "I used to work for the Shadow Broker when the Quarian made contact a week ago. I was serving as a middle man and then this morning a SPECTRE shows up offering me double what the Broker paid if I was willing to kill her."

The Krogan chuckled, "You should've known the Shadow Broker doesn't handle betrayal well, that Quarian could've made you a fortune Fist."

Jack was getting frustrated now knowing Fist was stalling, "Where's the meeting Fist? Tell me right now or I might just have to kill you myself."

Fist sighed, "In the alley behind the club, if I had to guess you only have a few moments left if you want to save her."

Jack stood up leaving the Krogan to do what he needed to and quickly reached Ashley and Kaidan, "Come on, we have a Quarian to save."

He frowned for just a brief moment as he left the club hearing Fist's cries and screams for help. Jack hadn't meant to lie about protecting him but with the Quarian in such an apparent dire situation, he just didn't have time to fight with a Krogan right now. The fate of the entire galaxy could be decided for generations in the next few minutes.


	14. Chapter 13: First Meetings

Chapter 13: First Meetings

The outside of Chora's Den was somewhat cold since the Citadel itself was reaching the scheduled time for a night period. Since the station itself didn't orbit any particular star, the first Council long ago had agreed upon set times when the station would go darker and cool down. While it only saved a minimal amount of power, it served as a way to remind citizens to get some sleep and leave work. Unfortunately, Jack had to keep going, they were so close now to getting the evidence they so desperately needed on Saren and hopefully, save a life in the process. He motioned for Ashley and Kaidan to keep their guard up in case Fist had another ambush planned. According to the now surely dead crime lord, the Quarian would be meeting with some of Saren's men any minute now right around the corner.

Sure enough, as they got near the trash can at the end of the corner, Jack heard a gruff Turian voice saying, "I'm glad you could make it, where's the data sweet thing?"

To get a better understanding of the situation, Jack raised his head slowly above the trash can lid and he could already tell that they were going to be out numbered. The Turian, who was clearly the leader, had several pistols under his civilian pants and there were at least six other people milling about and were clearly also assassins. It didn't make him feel any better that the Quarian herself was only 5'0" tall and probably 100 pounds soaking wet. However, she could honestly be somewhat smaller than that because of her blue-purple environmental suit she was wearing. The suit added yet another complication, Quarian's have very weak immune systems so without proper pre-planned treatment, or a clean room, they could die from the smallest exposure to the outside air.

The Quarian seemed somewhat suspicious of what was going on around her not getting too close to the Turian, "Who are you? Where's the Shadow Broker and Fist? I told them that I'd only give the data to them."

The Turian approached way too close for Jack to be comfortable about her safety and so Jack drew his weapon over the trash can, hearing the Turian speak in what was obviously supposed to be a flirting tone, "They'll be here, trust me. In the meantime though, why don't we get cozy? Really get to know each other...?" As he trailed off the man's hands were starting to wander across her side.

She slapped the hand away from her side aggressively and took several steps backwards, "No way, the deal's off. Go tell Fist that unless he wants to see me himself, he can forget about ever seeing this evidence." When she said this, her hand touched her omni tool confirming that she had the evidence with her.

Before Jack could even get off a good shot though, the Quarian surprised him and her attackers. She kicked the main Turian in the center of his chest and sent him down onto his back before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground as a distraction, and disappeared into it. Jack cursed knowing it would be unsafe to fire into the smoke with her somewhere within the cloud. He motioned for Ashley and Kaidan to follow him as he leaped across the top of the trash bin and into the battle. On his left side, Jack saw the Turian using Chora's Den's metal backdoor for cover so, Jack fired at him from a different angle. Although he thought it had been a clear shot, the thick smoke had apparently made it a bad one and the Turian was taking aim at him. Knowing the stolen weapon he was using was probably out of ammo, Jack charged into him trying to flatten him into the door.

The impact that the Turian made into the door made a very satisfying bang noise for Jack but, the Turian was still fighting. As the smoke had started to clear, Jack could see that his other two squadmates had been able to find the Quarian and were defending her from the other six assassins still standing. He felt a hard boney knee to the gut from the Turian and was getting put into a headlock. In response, Jack used one hand to try and keep the assassins' gun away from his face while the other found a spare gun on the other man's back. Going on one knee, Jack used what was left of his biotic energy to flip the Turian over his head and onto the ground in the threshold to the Den.

Jack pointed his new weapon at the Turian saying, "Wanna say anything before you die? If you tell me who you work for I might let you go."

The Turian merely laughed at him with a predatory smirk, "That ones empty stupid Human, did you really think I'd carry a bunch of loaded spare weapons?"

Thinking he was bluffing, Jack attempted to pull the trigger but all he heard was a blank 'click' noise as he felt the Turian's foot sweep his ankle out from under him. As he fell towards the ground, his head hit the door frame, hard, making him dazed and confused hearing a ringing noise. The Turian was standing over him now and Jack thought he had to be seeing double and was frozen with fear, was this it? This was going to be how he died? However, when he heard the tell tale bang nothing happened, he felt absolutely no pain and that was because the Turian had been shot from behind slumping to the ground.

Another Turian hand reached down and grabbed his with a now familiar voice saying, "Guess we're even now Commander, the fight isn't over yet though."

Garrus helped Jack onto his feet handing him a standard CSEC hold out pistol with a nod before using the same door as cover against the other assassins. After a moment, Jack recovered from the head injury and was back in the fight shooting down the alley. Since the assassins had been solely engaged with his squad and the Quarian, they had been unprepared to handle Jack and Garrus from the other side causing them to go down one by one. Soon enough, all six of them had been killed leaving the alley very quiet again.

The Quarian girl brushed off her suit while her helmeted head looked around at her rescuers. While it was impossible to see her facial expression because of the purple glass visor, Jack could tell she had recognized him, her body language becoming slightly more relaxed when she saw him, "Thanks for the assist Commander but I had everything under control."

Garrus chuckled looking around, "Yeah one on seven, you totally had it under control."

She looked at him and her voice took on a more hostile tone, "Well if CSEC had actually taken me in instead of treating me like a thief, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

Ashley cut in before Jack could speak, "Wait you know the Commander?"

Jack's gut tensed when the Quarian paused and gave him a side long glance obviously thinking of an answer, did she know Kal? The chances were rather small given that there were over eleven billion Quarian's on their flotila but, her nervous tone gave him pause, "Who doesn't know the man who ended the Skillyian Blitz? And it helps I just saw him on the news this morning."

Jack spoke to change the subject, "Well if you know who I am you know why I'm here. It would be safer if I escorted you back to the Human embassy if that's ok with you, miss...?" He asked her name out of his own selfish curiosity.

She bowed her head out of respect before saying, "Thank you, I would feel safer under military protection. And my name is Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Quarian names weren't that difficult to understand especially if someone explained them to you. As for Tali, that was what was considered a first name with Zorah being a family name. The third word 'nar' was a term that technically referred to a Quarian's age from the perspective of Quarian society and not biology, so, nar in particular was equivalent to teenager. Some Quarians could live for their whole lives and still be referred to as nar because they never complete their pilgrimage. The last word was what hit Jack like a ton of bricks, 'Rayya' was the ship she lived on, and he doubted he would forget that name because of the first time he heard it.

_o0o0o0o0o_

Two years ago aboard the Everest:

Jack had been summoned to the bridge of the Everest by Admiral Kahoku himself, they had actually not seen each other much since Jack had reported Major Kyle's drinking just before Akuze, almost 13 years ago. On a massive dreadnought like the Everest, it wasn't that uncommon for the average solider to not see the Admiral, especially during peace time. The problem was, Jack wasn't just a random private, he was a N7. Jack wondered if the Admiral was purposely avoiding him about not sending his complaint about Kyle up the chain of command. He could understand if Kahoku had some guilt about how he handled the incident. Personally though, Jack didn't really blame the Admiral for Akuze because he doubted that a completely sober Kyle would've changed the outcome. However, the circumstances for the meeting today was more serious than reporting another officer's misconduct, the Batarians had attacked a small colony known as Mindoir on the edges of Alliance space and had taken all of the population as slaves. Since the Everest was one of the only dreadnoughts in the Alliance's fleet, Jack had to assume that they would be the first response to the crisis.

When the elevator to the bridge opened it was a buzz of activity with officers running around to their stations, the ship was clearly on high alert. In the center of it all stood Kahoku ordering people to get ready for anything. The bridge itself felt somewhat small because of the lack of a central window panel and instead relied on holographic image displays in the corner of the room. It seemed a little risky to Jack having Admiral's base all their tactical decisions on holo images but, the Alliance expected their leaders to be able to fill in the gaps. The jury was still out on whether or not Kahoku was up to that task.

He turned to face Jack with a salute, "Commander, it's good to see you, walk with me."

Jack thought it was an odd request to order him all the way up here only to be asked to go with him elsewhere but, he wasn't going to question a direct order so he followed him, "Sir is it true we're at war with the entire Terminus Systems?"

Kahoku shook his head, "No, at least we don't know that yet, from all reports so far it was only the Batarians who actually attacked us."

As they slipped by a group of soliders Jack said, "That's some good news at least. What can I do sir?"

Kahoku used his palm to unlock another door as he said, "For the past few months the Alliance has been prototyping inter-species special ops teams and I've made the Everest the front line of that project. We want to show the Council, and Alliance nay sayers that we can be team players. In the upcoming days, I'm sure I am going to need special operatives to go where my main forces can't. I want you to lead this group."

Jack blinked surprised he would have that honor, "Thank you sir, as long as they're capable soliders I'm sure we'll make it work."

Kahoku smiled and led Jack towards the back of the command floor, "I thought you would say that, come on, it's time to introduce you to the new recruits."

The last set of doors opened revealing a crew quarters that Jack hadn't known existed. In each room stood a member of his new team; there was Mandaria, a female Turian sniper with attitude, Akira, an Asari who was a field medic, and Karosn, a member of the frog-like Drell species who were best known for their incredible memory, they were able to tell you what their first feeling was if they wanted to. Each introduction had gone smoothly enough, they all seemed to be more professional than some Humans he knew. However, Jack was feeling somewhat concerned with the lack of an explosives expert. Surely his team would be asked to sabotage enemy weapons supplies, did the Admiral really expect them to just wing it?

As if reading his mind, Kahoku guided him towards one last door at the end of the hall, "Now I almost thought I was going to have to assign another Human to the group for demolitions but, just two days ago, I received word from the Migrant Fleet. Apparently, they are sending some of their Quarian marines out for combat training and one volunteered to join us. I've been assured by a member of their Admiralty Board that he's one of the best."

When Kahoku opened the door it was extremely hard not to laugh, or feel terribly embarrassed for the occupant inside. Jack had only seen Quarians on the extranet and had assumed all of them were the same: skinny, vulnerable, meek, people that had to wear what effectively were hazmat suits. This Quarian however had a built thick body frame, not body builder big but he looked strong enough to knock Jack on his ass in a fight. Jack couldn't help but look him over since the red and grey environmental suit outlined every muscle quite well. What was funny though was clearly the man hadn't expected company because his back was facing the door and he was dancing, swaying his wide, round, almost bubble like hips back and forth to an unknown beat.

The Quarian's voice was beautiful while singing, it was somewhat deep and presumably matching the song's tone pretty well, "Heey, heey, what's a matter with ya?"

Kahoku coughed obviously irritated, especially after he had told Jack that he was one of the best, "Ahem, are we ruining the atmosphere for you solider?"

Jack saw little white ear buds attached to the side of the Quarian's helmet so, when he didn't respond to Kahoku automatically, Jack gently tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around so fast it almost gave Jack whiplash and the poor man froze seeing Kahoku obviously wondering how long they had been standing there. The Quarian flicked the ear buds out with head motions and gave them a salute, "I'm sorry sir, I was distracted modding my assault rifle sir!"

Kahoku returned the salute but was still upset, "Yes well, I just came here to introduce you to your new Commander. Jack, this is Kal'Reegar vas Rayya. Kal, meet Jack Shepard."

Jack smiled and extended a hand towards him wanting him to feel welcome, "It's nice to meet you Kal."

Kal sounded embarrassed as his strong gloved three fingered hand shook Jack's, "Same here Commander, I hope we can kick some Batarian ass together in the near future."

Jack doubted he would ever forget that meeting and wanted to get to know Kal as well as he could.


	15. Chapter 14: Dark Truths

Chapter 14: Dark Truths

The fact Tali and Kal had the same ship name wouldn't be enough on it's own to assume that the two of them knew each other but, Tali's body language was. Not only had it been painfully obvious that she had chosen her words very carefully when Ashley asked how she knew him but, now that they were in a shuttle back to the embassy, Tali was silent. He was sure a part of it was Tali being in shock from the firefight but, her helmet was purposely avoiding his gaze. It was Quarian body language 101. The only reason she would be avoiding his gaze was because she was nervous about him. It could be because she had been telling the truth and was just shy about meeting a hero, but it was more likely that Kal had told her about Torfan. Hell, there had been days directly following that moment where he saw himself as a monster, so since she didn't know him well why wouldn't she have that same opinion?

With that in mind, Jack had a hard time sleeping that night, his mind burning with a thousand questions for Tali. How did she know Kal? Was he ok on the flotila again? And his biggest question; had Kal said anything about how he felt about Jack? He assumed he already knew the answer since Kal had told him to, "Go to hell you selfish asshole," but that was six months ago, maybe he changed his mind. Jack would've asked her all of that on the shuttle ride back to the Human embassy but, he couldn't infront of Ashley and Kaidan. It wasn't because the Alliance had any particular policy against homosexual individuals, but because he was private about his love life and he didn't want to put Tali in an awkward position. Even though the Migrant Fleet supported billions of Quarians, their population was in a very fragile place because of their weak immune systems. A single virus, like the common cold, could wipe out an entire ships worth of people, as a result, Quarian's who weren't adding to the gene pool were looked down upon. Since he had no idea what Tali's opinion about that was, he couldn't risk asking the wrong question and jeopardizing Kal's position on the fleet.

He knew that he had more important things to worry about right now anyways, Tali's evidence against Saren. Once they had landed at the embassy, Jack immediately submitted Tali's omni tool with Alliance technicians so that they could authenticate it before their meeting with Udina in the morning. He had a feeling the Ambassador wouldn't be pleased no matter what the evidence was because of his own performance gathering all of the intelligence. In hindsight, using a taxi to smash into a med clinic wasn't exactly subtle investigative work. However, if her evidence was accurate than to Jack knew it all would be worth it when they caught Saren. Unfortunately, the SPECTRE would've been aware that the Quarian was safe in Alliance custody by now and thus was probably already light years away from the Citadel with his Geth army. Maybe Tali would know why the talking Geth had been saying they were trying to help organics.

With all of those thoughts in his mind, Jack wasn't surprised that once he had started drifting to sleep his omni tool's alarm went off. He ran his hand against his face with a sigh, maybe after today he could rest easy for awhile and take shore leave. After he got dressed in his usual casual attire, Jack went down to the Alliance's tech lab meeting a woman at the front desk, "Tell me the data's real?"

She gave him a half smile handing Tali's omni tool back to him, "Everything checks out, you got him Commander."

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, a large weight coming off his shoulders. At least when reporters started questioning his latest adventures here on the Citadel, Udina and others would be able to point at this data as results. He went back upstairs towards Udina's office and saw Tali was standing infront of the door playing nervously with her hands. Jack couldn't imagine what it was like to be in her shoes, she was about to take down the best SPECTRE that the Council had, it was a lot of pressure.

Approaching Tali with a smile he said, "Are you ready for this?"

She stood up straight when she saw him trying to put on a brave face so to speak for him, "I think so, your not what I expected though from what I was told."

He couldn't help but have a sad laugh to that, well that was one question answered, "We all have our own points of view about what happened-"

He was about to ask her something basic when Anderson came up behind them, "Come on, it's best if we don't let the Ambassador build up any more anger."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What about Ashley and Kaidan? They were a part of the investigation, shouldn't they be here?"

David had a grim look on his face as he approached the door, "The Ambassador only requested us and the evidence we've collected. I would brace myself if I were you two."

When the door opened Udina was looking away from the door with his hands balled into fists, "Captain, Commander, when I said I wanted to keep this investigation quiet I thought I made myself clear. Firefights all over the Zakea Ward? An all out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how much damage you've caused to our reputation?!" As he turned around he spotted Tali and his eyes widened, "A Quarian? What is the meaning of this Shepard?"

Jack ignored the anger and put his hands behind his back, "Just making your day Ambassador, Tali why don't you share what you know with us?"

She took a deep breath before starting to speak, "Before I begin it is important to understand that I am on my pilgrimage, a Quarian's passage to adulthood. While traveling in the Terminus Systems, I started to hear rumors that Geth had been venturing outside our old homeworld. Since a Geth hadn't made that trip in three hundred years, I was curious and wanted to know why. So, I followed a patrol of Geth to a remote world and ambushed them. After I scavenged their memory cores I was able to put this together."

Tali opened her omni tool and after a tense few seconds Saren's voice could be heard, "The ExoGeni data checked out, a victory on Eden Prime will bring us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

To Jack's surprise another mysterious female voice answered, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Anderson spoke first, "That's Saren's voice, he's admitting to have premeditated the attack on Eden Prime!"

Udina was all smiles saying, "Good work Commander, I'll make the call to get an emergency audience with the Council, there's no way they can ignore this."

Even though he was happy they had concrete evidence on Saren, something still didn't feel right to Jack so he turned to Tali asking, "Did the memory core's have anymore information on what these two were after? The Reapers and the Conduit?"

Anderson gave him a concerned look but let Tali speak, "Unfortunately, nothing on the Conduit but..." She had a brief pause before saying, "According to the data, the Reapers were a hyper advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. They were apparently responsible for the extinction of the Protheans and then they vanished. From the language the Geth used to describe them it's clear they see the Reapers as gods and Saren the prophet for their return."

Udina scoffed at that information, "Sounds a little too far fetched to me."

Jack felt like he was going to be sick, something just clicked in his mind and he remembered the vision as clear as day. The ship that had been coming at him in the vision, the one on the distress call, it had been a Reaper, "No it's not far fetched, the images from the beacon are starting to become more clear, I saw the Reapers killing the Protheans."

Udina took a deep breath all of the previous good cheer knocked out of him, "The Council is just going to love this."

Jack shrugged, "It's the truth, it's not like we can just ignore this and pretend the monsters won't get us in our sleep."

Sensing Udina was about to snap back, Anderson jumped in, "Whatever they think of the Reapers, this audio recording proves Saren's a traitor!"

Udina seemed to put that into perspective, "Yes the Captain's right. Shepard, you and your team need to meet me at Citadel Tower in one hour. We can't let Saren have one more day as a SPECTRE."

He took it as his que to leave and so he gently grabbed Tali's arm saying, "Agreed, we'll see you there Ambassador."

Jack guided her back into the hall and the door closed behind them. He let go of her arm shaking his head, "Well I'm glad that's over with."

She chuckled softly saying, "Your Ambassador does have a way of making himself the most important object in any room."

When they reached the end of the hall ha could see Ashley and Kaidan pacing around the room, Ashley spoke up first, "How'd it go Commander, did we get him?"

Jack gave a cautious answer, "Tali's evidence will surely stick but, I have a feeling this is far from over. I understand the beacon now to a degree, and what I know now is terrifying. Saren's trying to bring back a race of machines that wiped out the Protheans."

Their faces went pale but Kaidan said, "Whatever happens next Jack we're with you. Even if that means we have to stop the literal galactic apocalypse."

He was surprised when Ashley agreed saying, "I want pay back for everyone that bastard killed on Eden Prime, I'll tear through the whole Geth army if I have too." She then looked at Tali saying, "What about you, Quarian? I'm sure Saren won't like being called out, he'll probably come after you."

Tali sounded annoyed with Ashley, "My name is Tali..." She turned to look at Jack, "You saw me in the alley Commander, you know what I can do. Let me join you."

On the one hand, Jack knew she would be useful to have on the team because of her knowledge of the Geth, on the other though Tali was young and he knew in an operation like this not everyone was going to make it out. Could he truly rely on her Geth expertise in a fight? She must've been raised knowing they were dangerous but, she wasn't a marine like Kal. There was also the added factor of Kal, if he let her go he may never know how his former lover was doing. She also seemed very determined to come along and given her age, Jack could see her doing something wreckless on her own.

Not wanting to sound biased in either direction he asked, "What about your pilgrimage? You won't have time to complete it where we're going."

Tali understood but sounded resolved, "If I turn my back on this what will it say about me? My pilgrimage can wait, the galaxy is more important."

He could tell she was planning on going after Saren with or without his help so he said, "Ok then, welcome aboard Tali."

She relaxed and Jack imagined that she was smiling under the helmet from her cheery tone, "Thanks, you won't regret this."

Ashley looked at Jack with a serious expression, "With that all settled, what's our next step Commander?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck having a feeling that he was going to become a SPECTRE, "Now we go see the Council and Udina presents our findings. Then I think we'll be the spearhead to hunt Saren down."

As they reached the taxi stand outside, there was a cab empty with two available seats, seeing an opportunity Jack pointed to it, "Ash, why don't you and Kaidan take that one? We'll be waiting all day if we are looking to all take one."

Taking it at face value, Ashley accepted the offer, "Alright, see you both there."

Once they left, Jack typed in his request for another cab while trying to gather his thoughts. Now that they were alone he felt almost too nervous to ask her anything about Kal. What if the answers she gave made him feel worse about the whole situation? Luckily for him, Tali sensed his hesitation and said, "So want to talk about how I actually know you now Jack?"

He was terribly conflicted knowing now definitely wasn't the appropriate time to have this conversation but, if he was going to be able to focus on hunting Saren, he had to put his past behind him, "I can guess that part well enough on my own. I... I just want to know if he's ok? If he's happy."

His heart sank when Tali gave him a shrug, "I'm really sorry Shepard but I don't know, last time I saw him it was a... trying time on the ship."

Jack regretted asking her anything now but, he couldn't end the conversation like that, "If you don't mind, tell me everything."

After they entered a new automated taxi, Tali responded, "My father and Kal's wanted us to marry. Both of our families are powerful names in the Admiralty Board and they wanted to create a political party. For obvious reasons, Kal turned me down he said he was gay and had loved you. The Board exiled him Shepard, I have no idea what happened to him after that."

It was the absolute worst case scenario of what could have happened to him, Jack knew an exile was very serious to the Quarian people. Since their ships only had so much space, Quarian criminals were exiled from the flotila permanently. Not only could Kal never set foot on his homeland again but, everyone he knew there was banned from ever speaking to him again. The revelation made Jack want to put his head in his hands and cry, this was all his fault and he couldn't do anything to fix it.


	16. Chapter 15: Role Reversal

Chapter 15: Role Reversal

He had to not get upset right now, the whole galaxy was in danger and this moment could be a huge turning point. However, the revelation that the man he loves was now an exile from his own people because of him made Jack ill. His mind was racing with all of the worst possible outcomes that could have become of Kal. All Quarians were extremely capable of living lives on their own, he only needed to see pilgrims to know that but, when it was someone you loved it was hard not to worry about them. It was times like these when Jack wished they had separated on better terms.

As the cab started to slow down, Tali patted his shoulder gently saying, "We're here Jack."

Jack did his best to collect himself seeing Ashley and Kaidan waiting for them. Even though they had agreed to travel in two separate cabs, his squadmates weren't foolish. It would be pretty easy to put two and two together, they left he was fine but after having alone time with Tali he wasn't. He had a feeling Kaidan knew the truth but just respected him too much to say anything. After all, he was the first one to find them in the Torfan debris as a medic, maybe he could talk to him about it. Ashley, on the other hand, was a definite no; since she already was somewhat xenophobic, she really wouldn't understand having romantic feelings for an alien.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, obviously curious about Shepard's suddenly down demeanor watching them approach, "Is everything ok Commander?"

Jack shrugged her concern off acting as nonchalant as he could in this situation, "I'm fine Williams, just a lot on my mind. Come on, we don't want to keep the Ambassador waiting all day do we?"

The elevator ride up the Citadel Tower to the Council Chambers was filled with an awkward silence. Each of them were in their own heads, and Jack could guess that a common theme for that was fear of the future. While they all saw the evidence as a slam dunk, the Council might not agree with them or, just go to any lengths possible to protect their best SPECTRE agent. Even if the Council pulled Saren's SPECTRE status that didn't fix the biggest problem, the Reapers. He had to admit that if he hadn't seen the vision on Eden Prime, he would probably share Udina's view that the Reapers were a hoax that Saren was using. The fact that the Ambassador held that view meant most likely he wouldn't be trying to persuade the Council in the other direction either.

To his surprise, Kaidan spoke as they were about two thirds of the way there, "So, Tali, are you nervous at all? Not many people get to meet the Council in general but your a Quarian pilgrim. I'm sure that's a surreal experience."

Tali turned her head backwards so that her purple visor was looking at him when she replied, "Definitely, but I have to look at the bright side, when I return to the flotila I'll have plenty of stories to tell."

Jack paused feeling a pang of sadness remembering an early conversation he had with Kal, "Let's hope your story has a happy ending at least."

Kaidan laughed nervously to that but a moment later the door opened revealing the front end of the Council Chambers. Jack had forgotten the last time they had visited had been late evening but, it was clear now that they had arrived during regular business hours. Infront of the four of them was a long line of diplomats waiting to get through the security checkpoint. Unfortunately, there only seemed to be a single Turian CSEC officer clearing people so it could be awhile. Having nothing else to do, Jack looked around the room to see what else he could see and wasn't disappointed. Off to the side of the line, Jack saw two Turians, one was Garrus and the other had to be Executor Pallin. Pallin was a dark plated Turian who was portrayed as a grumpy, old, by the book, type of guy in all the crime dramas he watched.

As they got closer Jack could start to hear what they were saying and he immediately felt bad about it. Pallin's voice was the first to boom into his ears, "What the hell were you thinking Vakarian? You broke into a dead SPECTRE's home without permission or a warrant. Your lucky you didn't find that data pad or it would've been inadmissible."

Garrus was defensive when he replied, "Sir, Saren's men and the Shadow Broker's were tearing the place apart. If I didn't step in right then, we would've gotten nothing when the judges finally granted us a warrant. I was doing my job."

Pallin shook his head folding his arms, "No Garrus, you weren't. Your job would've been to report the incident immediately and wait for crime technicians to show up and secure the scene. Instead, you left us a trail of bodies at multiple locations and no explanation or request for back up."

Garrus obviously didn't seem like he felt he was in the wrong and just retorted, "There were fast moving circumstances that I couldn't control. If I didn't act the way I had innocent people would be dead right now."

Pallin wasn't moved, as Jack and the group were just one person behind the line, "Be that as it may, you still broke the law Garrus. Your lucky I don't have you in handcuffs right now. As a favor to your father, I have you working desk jobs until you can show some respect for the rules."

Garrus sounded angry as he lashed back, "So killing mercenaries and assassins is against the law now?! Fine if that's how you see it, I'll just quit."

Their voices started getting quieter and quieter as Jack and the group left the line to head closer to the actual Council meeting area. Anderson was patiently waiting for them at the bottom of the Council steps. Jack could see that the Captains face looked pale, if Jack had to guess, David had probably just been fired. Someone had to take the blame for Eden Prime and it was easier to get rid of a fifty year old veteran instead of someone you were campaigning to join the SPECTREs.

His suspicions were only raised when Anderson didn't address his look and just said, "Come on, the meeting has already started."

As they all approached the white tree in the center of the room, Jack heard the recording of the mysterious woman, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Udina ignored their arrival behind him and just pointed a finger at the Council, "You wanted proof, there it is."

Sparatus shook his head and was obviously upset, "This evidence is unavoidable Ambassador, Saren's SPECTRE status will be revoked and all attempts will be made to secure his capture."

Donnel sounded furious making a fist as he replied, "That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse, send your fleet in!"

Valern's tone made it sound like he had lost his mind, "A fleet cannot be expected to track down one man."

Udina didn't back down, "The fleet could secure the entire sector, keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies!"

Sparatus made a dismissive wave of his hand as he answered, "Or it could start a war with the Terminus Systems. This Council will not be dragged into a galactic conflict over a dozen systems on the edges of Alliance space."

Tevos jumped in before Udina could argue, "Besides Ambassador, we are true to our word, now that you have proven there is a threat you can build as many ships as you need to combat it. Now, I'm more interested in these Reapers, what do we know about them?"

Tali stepped forward sounding a little nervous as she began, "According, to the Geth memory core I recovered, the Reapers were a super advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago and wiped out the Prothean's before they vanished."

Sparatus put his hand on one of his mandibles with a sigh, "That makes no sense, where did they go? Why did they vanish? And why haven't we seen any traces of their existence? I think it's clear Saren is using them as a myth to bend the Geth to his will."

Jack stepped forward knowing Udina wasn't going to back her up, "Your wrong Councilor, on Eden Prime I saw a vision of the Reapers wiping out the Prothean's, if we let Saren find the Conduit it will happen again."

Valern cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Commander, I'm not sure how you want us to proceed. Using dreams as evidence is not a compelling argument if you want us to act."

Jack knew he should've let Udina take over but instead he said, "Everytime Humanity has asked anything of this body you have denied us, no matter what hoops we jump through."

Udina practically pushed Jack backwards but his voice was full of anger, "Shepard's right, I am sick of this Council and it's anti-human bulls-"

Tevos held up her hand to stop him, "Ambassador please, maybe there's another way we could solve this, one that doesn't require fleets or armies."

Sparatus' eyes widened as he looked at Tevos, "No, absolutely not! Humanity is clearly not ready for this."

She turned to Valern who merely gave a shrug and tapped a button on his podium. Jack now wondered how the Council actually decided the cases that came before them as a body. He knew there was voting involved with the three Councilors but, how were disagreements resolved? Did they rule through a simple majority system or did they have to make an unanimous decision? In either scenario, Jack could start to see why they didn't want a Human Councilor to join the mix.

Tevos did the same and smiled back at the group, "Commander Shepard, would you please step forward?"

Well, Sparatus' uncomfortable expression answered that question. Jack was about to become the first Human SPECTRE in the galaxy, Turian's be damned. It was the only solution that would make everyone happy. Udina got his SPECTRE, Jack got to hunt down Saren, and the Council got to hide this whole thing in classified red tape. He had suspected this would be the outcome, and if he wanted to go after Saren and keep his promise to Nihlus this was the way. Jack just had to be careful and not let his past come back to haunt him. The things he had done on Torfan and the direct lead up to it would ruin any credibility in the investigation.

Acting like he didn't know what was about to happen he asked, "Yes, Councilors?"

Tevos spoke first, "This Council would formally like to invite you, and as a whole, Humanity to join the SPECTREs. Do you accept your nomination?"

Jack bowed his head out of respect, "I would be honored!"

Valern sounded pleased and said, "Good, as your first assignment we'll be sending you after Saren, he's a dangerous fugitive on the run from justice so you can go by any means to capture or kill him."

Sparatus was almost grumbling like he was filing taxes, "When CSEC or any other group receives leads on Saren's location, those entities will be instructed to forward them to you Commander."

Before Udina could ask for anything else Tevos smiled, "Excellent, this meeting is adjourned, I'm sure we all have things we need to get to."

As they left, Udina grinned, "Congratulations Shepard, now we just need to get you a ship, crew, supplies."

Anderson took a deep breath, "You should have the Normandy, it's fast, quiet, and you know the crew. It's a perfect ship for a SPECTRE."

Ashley frowned, "Wait a minute, what about you Captain? Your going to need a ship if we're going to war."

David gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm getting too old this sort of thing. I want to retire in peace, and besides, Jack will need the ship more than I do if your going after Saren."

Jack knew this was probably a forced resignation but, he still appreciated Anderson's professionalism, "Thank you Captain, speaking of, any suggestions on where I should start looking?"

Anderson nodded, "Start with Garrus, they've known each other for as long as Garrus has been alive and they have bad blood. If anyone knows what Saren's next move will be, it'll be Garrus."

Udina added, "And remember Shepard, you were a Human long before you were a SPECTRE. Don't do anything that will hurt our reputation on a large scale."

Jack answered calmly, "My mission is to get Saren, I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that."

Udina sighed, "Not exactly the answer I wanted to hear but, your right. We'll let you get to it Commander, Anderson come with me I have paperwork for you to sign."

Once the two of them left, Kaidan asked, "What do you need us to do right now Commander?"

Jack considered before saying, "Take the rest of the day off as shore leave, I'll find Garrus. Meet me on the Normandy at 0900 tomorrow."

Jack was now alone, a new job title but the same responsibility, find Saren. He just hoped that Garrus would have some answers, otherwise he would be at square one again.

Actions


	17. Chapter 16: A New Friend

Chapter 16: A New Friend

When Jack finally made it back to the bottom of Citadel Tower, after waiting a half hour for the elevator to return, he was confronted with a very strange advertisement. It was a picture of himself standing heroically, and massively, above Earth with the tag line, "This SPECTRE want's you to join the Alliance military." Udina must've been counting on the Council to make the decision to make him a SPECTRE because there was no way that the Alliance could make adverts in such a short time. Jack understood the need for more recruits since the Council lifted their fleet restrictions, but, he just wished the Ambassador didn't use him as the rallying cry. He had seen it coming since they arrived on the Citadel but, he didn't have to like it.

Not knowing where Garrus would be, Jack decided to wander around the Presidium for awhile assuming that the Turian would eventually find him. Jack suspected that quitting CSEC wasn't going to stop Garrus from going after Saren, meaning they could help each other. As he was walking, Jack managed to stumble on a monument for the mostly Human war heroes of the Blitz. He could forgive himself for not immediately seeing it as a monument because of it's simplicity, technically it could be boiled down to a 40' tall television screen. However, the massive monitor was displaying images of the people who died during the war. Normally, even that wouldn't have made him stop but, the image currently on the screen was that of his mother, Hannah. It had only been six months but already he had forgotten how much she had aged by the end before she died. Her once radiant face was full of wrinkles from stress and her white hair seemed to look more thin then he remembered.

Jack muttered under his breath, "I'm so sorry Mom, I hope you understand I was doing what I thought I needed to."

A voice came from behind him that he vaguely recognized, "It's beautiful isn't it? I was kind of surprised you weren't at the opening ceremony a couple of weeks ago. Now I know you were on your way to Eden Prime."

He turned his head and immediately wanted to groan, it was one of the reporters that had been at the press conference, "I don't have time for an interview." Jack said as he started walking away from her.

The reporter followed him, "Please just one question, I'm not like that ass from Westerlund News. My name is Emily Wong with the Alliance News Network, can you just answer this; why you? There are plenty of other capable Human's with less controversy so, why are you our first SPECTRE?"

Jack couldn't help but wince at the question, it stung a little. Even though Udina had announced he was a SPECTRE, Jack assumed he couldn't reveal the investigation into Saren yet, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, I don't think I can answer that right now."

She seemed disappointed and yet determined, "Give me anything Shepard, something I can look into so we can both go about what we were doing. Otherwise, my boss will just want me to follow you around like the tabloids will."

Jack thought about it and then came up with a solution, "ExoGeni, look into their management at Eden Prime. Something doesn't add up and I don't have time to look into it." Maybe she could get justice for Richard, the Alliance surely wouldn't.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Do they have something to do with what happened on Eden Prime? They have been awfully silent about the loss of the colony."

Jack wanted to tell her more but, he was sure that information was classified so he said, "As far as I can tell they had indirect involvement. Beyond that your going to have to do your own digging."

She smiled with a nod after writing something down on her omni tool, "Thanks Shepard, good luck out there as the first Human SPECTRE." As she started walking away Emily added, "And you need to come up with a better answer on Torfan next time, you choked at the press conference."

He was about to respond with a retort when he saw Garrus approaching the entrance to the monument. Apparently, the Turian had followed through in his declaration of quitting CSEC because, he was wearing darker blue military armor instead of the police's bright blue and gray. It would certainly be easier for him to convince Garrus to come along if he no longer had a job but, he was taking a risk. Garrus seemed to be a loose cannon when it came to his older adopted brother so, Jack would have to make him understand he needed to follow orders if he was coming along. At the same time though, Garrus was his potential only lead right now so he couldn't just blow him off either, they needed each other.

Garrus pointed to the recruitment advertisement with a teasing expression, "After looking at that thing I would've assumed you were an intergalactic space ship meant to dribble your planet or something."

Jack chuckled agreeing that Udina had oversized him a little more than was necessary, "No, I think the actual message is that I'm carrying the planet on my shoulders... Sorry I almost shot you at the clinic."

Garrus didn't look upset, "You were doing what you thought was right at the time, if our positions were swapped I would've done the same thing. Well, maybe not the same thing, cab through the door is kind of overkill... So, I'm guessing your new job isn't just so that you can save Varren in trees right?"

Jack sighed remembering Conrad's insistence to not pull over and let him out, "Don't ask about the taxi, it wasn't my idea. And your right, the Council tasked me with finding Saren, I was hoping you could help with that."

The Turian seemed genuinely surprised judging by the way his mandibles twitched from Jack's admission, "Here I thought I was going to have to ask you if I could tag along but, your asking me for help. While Saren didn't give me a postcard from the Terminus, I did some digging and found a Krogan that wants to talk to you specifically. He said it had to do with Saren."

Jack didn't want to sound too eager about Garrus actually joining the group, "Hey, I didn't say you could tag along yet. Where's this Krogan now?"

Garrus tilted his head back towards the market district, "I told him we'd meet him for drinks at Flux in twenty minutes, it's a high end place so we shouldn't have to worry about people trying to kill us."

Jack shrugged, "I think wherever I go someone is going to want to kill me at this point. You lead the way, I don't actually know my way around this place."

As Garrus started to walk he asked, "So I'm guessing Nihlus' video mentioned me and Saren were related?"

Jack was somewhat surprised Garrus wanted to have this conversation now but, it was better to know everything before he joined the crew, "Yeah, after you left, Saren showed up and confronted Nihlus about my nomination. Family came up and Nihlus said you loved Saren. I'm thinking that changed at some point?"

Even though his tone stayed the same, Jack could tell that Garrus was troubled when he answered, "I'll give you the short version, me and Saren were on a mission together and a lot of civilians died. Saren put all the blame on me, even though it was his fault. It put a strain on our entire family's relationship. I'll tell you the rest another time."

Jack wondered why Garrus had stopped talking until he looked up at the sign above them, it read, "Flux: Where Fortunes are Made." He hoped the club would live up to it's tagline and actually give him some good fortune for once. Now that he was looking around, Jack would say that this place was less of a bar and more of a casino, slot machines lined the walls and gambling tables could be seen all the way to the far back wall. A set of stairs traveled up to a second floor where an obvious game of strip poker was happening. This certainly wasn't the type of place he'd expect to see a Krogan but, then again it made a lot of sense. Krogan's worked for the highest bidder so maybe they would approach gambling winners and see if they needed anyone taken care of.

He spotted Garrus' informant like a sore thumb, not only because he was the only Krogan here but also because he recognized him. It was the same Krogan that they had encountered at Chora's Den and had killed Fist, he was still wearing that blood red armor. However, despite the fact that he was looming over everyone else in the club, Jack couldn't help but notice that he was slightly on edge, his lizard eyes darting in all directions worried someone would attack him. Maybe he knew something that Saren would want him dead over?

Garrus approached with a cheery tone, "See Wrex, I told you I could get him here, you owe me that drink."

Wrex grunted, "I wasn't seriously betting you Turian. So, Shepard is it? It's good to see you in one piece after that fight. You would make a fine Krogan warrior."

Jack sat down across from Wrex on a stool, "Thanks for the compliment, but, I'm short on time. Why don't you just cut to the chase and you tell me why you wanted to see me?"

Wrex grumbled looking over at Garrus, "I thought you said he was going to have a couple rounds first?" When the Turian didn't say anything Wrex continued, "Fine, I had a job for Saren three months ago. I think I know enough to help you for a price."

Garrus cut in, "Woah, woah, woah, when we talked you promised this information would be free. You can't go back on that now!"

Wrex gave him a toothy grin, "And you promised a drink so I guess we're even. Besides, I'm a mercenary, you should know I won't work for free."

Jack chewed his lower lip for a moment, "As a SPECTRE I'm sure I can get you any resources you need. However, I need assurances that the information is good before I open up the credit book."

The Krogan waved his rather massive hand dismissively, "I don't want your credits Shepard, I just want to know that when we eventually find Saren, you'll let me put the bullet in his brain."

Jack had to consider this carefully, a Krogan with unknown motives wanted to join his crew to kill Saren. On the one hand, Jack had seen Wrex in combat and knew having firepower like that would be useful, on the other, how does a Krogan behave in day to day operations on a ship? The only Krogan he had met were part of the Batarian slaver force, so he didn't get to know them. Wrex wasn't exactly breaking the stereotypical mold of what a Krogan was either but, he seemed focused on Saren. That kind of rage if directed properly, could be a huge benefit to the team he was making.

Even though he had serious concerns about letting him come along, Jack didn't see any other options, "Done, now tell me everything before I change my mind."

When he said done Garrus' mandibles twitched but he let Wrex speak, "So like I said, three months ago, Saren hired me for a job in the Utopia System. Seemed like a simple job, all I had to do was raid an ExoGeni ship leaving Eden Prime and tow it to the Hoc System. So, I got a few friends of mine together and we attacked the freighter but, things started to not add up you see. For a supposedly peaceful mining corporation they had a lot of weapons on the ship, one of them even managed to dent my armor right here." He pointed to a small pindrop of a dent.

Jack leaned back and folded his arms, "Interesting but not good enough, I highly doubt Saren would've led you to his base. The Hoc System was probably just a drop off point. No deal."

Wrex glared at him and spoke before he could get up to leave, "I wasn't finished yet Shepard. So, after a bit more fighting we take the ship and none of us have casualties. I was kind of disappointed because that meant I was gonna have to split the rewards fives ways, but regardless, I told the boss the good news. He tells me that they have a change of plans and he was going to meet us there, above Eden Prime. My gut told me something was wrong about this but it was really good credits, and then things got really weird. We met at the Mass Relay at the edge of the system and for the first time in my thousand year life, I was scared of something. The ship he came in on was massive, it was like a giant purple Human hand with weapons on all of it's fingers, then he shows up and he wasn't alone. An Asari was with him as well as a Geth except it could talk."

Jack knew what Wrex was saying was the truth, too many details from his own mission at Eden Prime were matching up to be a coincidence, "Tell me what happened next."

Wrex looked down at his drink, "He looked at each one of us in turn like he was taking a picture of us in his head and then his Asari friend, Benezia I think, paid us and made us leave the ship. I would've shrugged it off but the friends I took with me started dying mysteriously one by one till I was the only one left. I took work from the Shadow Broker for protection but, I'm sick of it, and I figure the only way to feel safe is to kill that son of a bitch."

Garrus started laughing, "You think you can name drop the name of an Asari Matriarch whose been missing for a few years and expect that to be good? Shepard, he's obviously lying."

Jack decided to play Tali's evidence again with Saren saying, "The ExoGeni data checked out, a victory on Eden Prime will bring us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Followed by the female voice saying, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Wrex smiled at Garrus menacingly, "See Turian, I told you I was right." He looked at Jack, "So I'm guessing if we find the Asari we'll find Saren."

Jack nodded, "Welcome aboard Wrex, be sure to go to the Alliance dock at 0900 tomorrow. We'll be leaving with or without you."

As the Krogan got up and left, Garrus said, "Look Shepard I know this is your show but, let me come with you. I know enough about Saren that I could help you."

Jack knew he needed all the help he could get so he said, "I was planning on bringing you along anyways. Try to find out anything you can about Benezia in the meantime. We're going to need more than an address if we want to catch her."

Jack and Garrus parted ways after that with Jack going straight to the Normandy for some sleep. He had a feeling this was the last time he was going to get any for awhile.


	18. Chapter 17: Getting to know the Crew

Chapter 17: Getting to know the Crew

Sleeping in the Captain's Quarters had been a strange experience for Jack, sure while he had commanded small teams for years now, he had never been in control of a ship before. That wasn't entirely true he thought to himself, the correct version would be he had never legitimately been in command of an Alliance vessel before today. The room was small compared to the crew quarters with just a single bed and a desk for a computer. The bed itself wasn't anything to brag about, practically feeling like a rock slab, but, the room was private and gave Jack a place to think. Having three aliens aboard would probably be jarring for the crew but, they were necessary for the mission and maybe they'd help people like Ashley get passed biases and preconceived notions, time on the Everest had helped him after all.

It wasn't long after he woke that Jack heard a knock at the door, "Commander, can I have a word with you?"

Jack opened the door expecting Ashley, unhappy about Wrex at the very least, but instead saw the dark skinned scarred man he had briefly met the morning after Eden Prime, "Yes, my door is open anytime someone has a problem. What is it solider?"

He shook his head with a smile which stretched some of his scarring, "Not a problem really Commander, just thought I'd introduce myself. Names Adam White, I'm a Lieutenant in the Alliance and head of security on the Normandy." He saluted him before adding, "I just wanted to say that before you add anymore non-Human members to the crew you should notify me first. Saves time and embarrassing mix ups."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem with anyone on the crew?"

Adam spoke almost immediately, "No sir, I realize we need all the help we can get to stop Saren. However, the Normandy is technically still an Alliance ship and so the brass want to be informed who's here. And... if Kaidan hadn't vouched for Tali we would've sent her away."

Jack frowned, "Next time wake me if something like that happens again. I want to be a hands on Captain for this ship."

Adam typed on his omni tool, "Understood, I'm making a note of it now. Garrus and Joker wanted to talk to you, they said it was important. Garrus is in the cargo hold and you know where Joker is."

Jack's heart skipped a beat out of excitement, if Garrus wanted to talk to him already it meant that he had a lead on Benezia, "Alright then, your dismissed Lieutenant."

Thinking it would be best to know where they were going before talking to Joker, Jack headed towards the back of the ship to get to the elevator for the cargo hold. Next to the door stood Kaidan, he had a skip to his step and a smile on his face. He had seen that expression before back at Jump Zero. It was the first day of their second year and a new girl had joined them. Kaidan had a crush on her almost immediately and had followed her around like a puppy dog. He had to wonder who the hopeless romantic was after how.

Jack took a teasing tone while hitting the down button, "I wish I had your optimism Alenko, maybe then galactic extinction wouldn't seem so scary."

Kaidan cleared his throat obviously not expecting Jack to be looking at him, "Oh uh, sorry Commander. I just got a message I didn't think I'd get."

Jack smirked, "Doctor Michel I presume? You might want to lower your expectations, Garrus is seeing her."

Kaidan looked uncomfortable but shook his head, "I'm well aware Commander and no that isn't it. Should we even be talking about this? Your technically the Captain now so we should keep a level of professionalism in conversation."

Jack chuckled and looked around teasingly, "I haven't hooked up bugs yet Kaidan, although up there might be a good spot... but seriously, you can tell me whatever you want, we're friends and I want to keep it that way."

Kaidan sighed slumping his shoulders looking slightly defeated, "You win then, it's Tali sir, she's cute in that innocent book worm kind of way."

Jack tapped the button while trying not to be amused, "You have any intentions there then?"

Kaidan shuffled his feet around making Jack remembering him as a child asking their first grade teacher on a date, "Not yet, maybe not ever, just artistic appreciation right now sir."

Jack smiled as the elevator door opened and he entered it, "Well she's not a member of the Alliance so... no regulations would stop you..."

As the door closed Jack saw Kaidan's very flustered embarrassed looking face. Good for him, even if Jack couldn't be happy that didn't mean no one else could be. He opened his own omni tool looking at the drawing Kal had made of their helmets, he should delete it and stop thinking about the past. However, with that being one of the happiest moments of his life it was hard to let go. Maybe he should just start thinking Kal had passed away, it was certainly easier than the actual alternative. He understood now why his mother had always said love was just one Mass Relay jump away from pure hate.

The door opened once again revealing a much more crowded cargo hold than he was used to. For starters, there were just more people wandering around unlike Eden Prime when the place was used as a combat drop zone. Now engineering support crew were preparing for a launch to their next mission. Then there was the Mako ground vehicle set to one side of the hold. The six wheeled military hum vee took up a large section of the once empty hold, and Garrus looked like he was under it working on the suspension system. One engineer was in the front seat and they were obviously working together on something.

As he approached though a voice from behind him caught his attention, "I said I got it!"

Jack turned around to see Ashley and Wrex carrying equipment lockers into the room. It was a smart idea so that they could get ready and launch on a mission site quickly but, Ashley seemed like she was about to explode. He thought Wrex was going to be the one he would have to keep an eye on but apparently, Ashley had something on her mind. He had a pretty good idea what she was angry about given her early comments about Turians but Jack didn't know what to do about it yet. Technically since he was the Captain now, Jack could just kick her off the ship but, he had a feeling she was the type of person who would retaliate with some sort of legal action and he didn't have time for that. No it was better to just talk to her and try to calm her down.

So, when the last locker was placed, Jack approached her, "Good to see you Ash, how are you fitting in."

Ashley looked tense when she answered, "I'm fine, just a little growing pains is all."

He got a little closer so she would feel like she could talk freely, "Are you sure? You can say anything off the record, I want everyone as ready to fight Saren as they can be."

She seemed to perk up a little, "Off the record? Ok then... to be honest Jack I'm uncomfortable with some of the crew, specifically Garrus and Wrex. I mean, Garrus is related to Saren and Wrex is well, he's a Krogan sir, they aren't known for their peaceful behavior."

Jack bit back his anger, at least one of her points wasn't solely based on species, "I see both as assets for completing the mission. Garrus's relations with Saren could help us track Saren down, and you of all people should know family doesn't define who you are. As for Wrex, I understand your concern but we might need him, Saren's not going to go down without a fight and you saw what Wrex could do at Chora's Den."

Ashley almost physically winced when Jack alluded to her father, "Yeah I get that but I don't know, maybe we shouldn't let them have access to all of our systems? I can't tell you what to do Jack, but it makes me uneasy."

Jack didn't want to make a scene again about his problems with her, "Noted, but Ashley? Take my advice and just try getting to know them, Garrus at least. It might be scary at first but, my experience on the Everest taught me scary can be good, you might make a friend."

She didn't believe him from her body language but her tone made him hopeful, "Thanks Jack, and thank you for bringing me along even though I'm still under review, it means a lot. I've wasted enough of your time, I have to start organizing anyways."

Jack turned around heading to the Mako and Garrus when his jaw dropped, the vehicle itself had jumped a few meters off of the ground. Even though it had only been a few seconds, Jack could see Garrus had been attaching nitrous exhaust ports to the suspension to make the vehicle able to land from a farther height. He had a feeling Garrus had read his personnel file to know to make a change like that but, he couldn't really be angry with the Turian. It was a useful upgrade that would allow different infiltration options. The engineer in the drivers seat cheered his approval and Garrus smiled from a few feet away.

Garrus turned his head to look at Jack, "Do you like what I've done to your new ride? I was planning on having a more flashy reveal but you showed up too soon."

Jack folded his arms in mock disapproval, "Well I don't think you should make a habit of modifying Alliance property but, in this case I'd say it was warranted."

The engineer emerged from the Mako obviously trying to suppress his excitement, "Sorry Commander, Garrus came in told me his idea and well, I couldn't say no. I'm Greg Adams, chief engineer for the Normandy, I'm the one to make sure we make it to any destination in one piece."

Jack saluted him, "Good to hear Adams, I'm sure we'll need to be creative in the coming days. Mind giving me and Garrus a minute?"

Greg appeared to be worried he was about to repremand Garrus but the Turian waved him away, "It's ok I'm fine." After Greg left Garrus whispered, "I have a solid lead on Benezia, she has a daughter. And get this, she's a Prothean expert."

Jack immediately focused on him, "What was she studying about them, and if you say their extinction we're going to have a problem."

Garrus looked serious, "Yeah your right on the credit, now if I was Saren and I wanted to bring the Reapers back to finish the job, Liara Tí Soni would be the first person I'd want to meet."

Jack nodded, "Agreed, have any idea where this Liara is?"

Garrus' expression didn't look any better, "When I called her university they were oh so eager to tell me that Liara and her scientific team were busy doing Prothean research in the Knossos System, specifically a planet called Therum."

Jack groaned, "And if they were willing to tell you that so easily, it means Saren's not far behind. Ok, I'll let Joker know to set course for the system. We can hope we get there first."

Garrus rolled his neck around in a very Human movement, "If we don't that just means we can stop Saren that much faster."

Jack turned to leave, "I wouldn't get my hopes up, your brother can't be stupid enough to come himself, right?"

As he headed back towards the elevator, Tali appeared from the engine room, "Shepard! Your ship is amazing, just last month I was patching up fuel lines on the flotila, and now I'm working on the most advanced drive core in the entire galaxy! I just wanted to say thank you."

He smiled knowing the elevator would take some time, "I'm glad you like the ship Tali, but where we're going it's not going to be as peaceful."

She had a bag over her shoulder he hadn't seen before, "Oh I know that Shepard, and I'll be ready for it, but umm.. I have something for you. Our mutual friend gave it to me before he left, he said he'd hope it would help me understand why he left. I thought you should have it now."

Tali pulled a large black book out of her bag. It had a blank cover and looked old, loose, and useless but, to Jack it was like seeing an old treasure. Jack recognized it immediately as Kal's old sketch book. Once they were together, Jack had seen him everywhere with that thing sometimes drawing something as innocent as a piece of fruit and other times something as intimate as Jack's sleeping face. It was a little surprising Kal would just give that away after being so attached to it, he could only assume Kal just wanted to move on.

He tried not to grab it from her too quickly, "I uhh ahem... thank you this means a lot to me."

Tali put her gloved, three fingered, hand on Jack's comfortingly, "I know Shepard, and wherever that stubborn bosh'tet is, I'm sure he's thinking about you."

He pulled away to enter the elevator, "I don't know about that but thank you again.." When the door closed Jack decided to intercomm the cockpit, "Joker, I need you to set course for the Knossos System."

The voice that came back sounded surprised, "Wait so, your not firing me?"

Jack blinked just as confused, "Firing you for what exactly?"

Joker responded, "Because of my illness, you know the one that every new Captain thinks might be contagious and make them a cripple?"

Jack tried to sound sarcastic, "Well, are you contagious?"

Joker made a noise he couldn't quite make out from here, "Of course not, brittle bone disease can't be passed on through contact, it's environmental and only infects babies."

Jack kept a flat tone, "Then I don't see a problem, set course for the Knossos System and notify the crew with plenty of time before we get there."

Joker still seemed flustered when he replied, "Copy that Commander, it should take a good twelve hours."

Jack turned off the comm and looked down at the book now firmly between his arms. He knew it would be inappropriate to look through it but, with twelve hours and nothing to do? It would be nice to remember some of the good things, even if they were accompanied by the bad.

Actions


	19. Chapter 18: Memory Lane

Chapter 18: Memory Lane

Jack sat back on the edge of his bed on the Normandy still not quite sure if he should be looking through Kal's sketchbook. The only drawing the Quarian ever actually showed him was his omni tool's screen saver image. Even after the two of them entered a relationship, Kal had been very private with the book saying things along the lines of, "I don't want to waste your time Jack," or, "They're not really good anyways." Jack would always disagree and it was honestly genuine, from the one sketch he had seen, Kal was a phenomenonal artist. The details in the venting system of the N7 helmet alone would probably make contemporary Human artists blush.

He was watching the clock slowly tick by with curiosity getting the better of him and soon he reached for the book saying, "Just the first page."

Opening the book, Jack immediately recognized the illustrated environment even though it was only half done. Circular tables litered the foreground with chairs surrounding them making for a cluttered atmosphere. The room itself was almost just one giant rectangle with a single window on the other side. He could tell Kal had been in a rush because what were supposed to be bar patrons and waiters were just blobs to be filled in with details later. This was a bar on Elysium and where the crew was supposed to have it's first real shore leave. While the majority of his team jumped at the chance to be off the ship for awhile, Jack recalled it had been like pulling teeth to get Kal to come along. It made total sense now, Quarians spent all of their time on board ships and so they saw no need or reason to party on a planet, but at the time it had been frustrating.

One year and ten months ago on the surface of Elysium:

_o0o0o0o0o_

Mandaria sat to the left side of Jack, leaning her tall narrow Turian body over the side of the bar so that her predatory pink eyes could look at him, "So, when are you going to fuck him?"

Jack spat out some of his drink trying not to laugh at her monotone delivery, "pfffft... Excuse me, Lieutenant?"

She shrugged acting like she hadn't said anything offensive to a superior, "You heard me the first time Jack."

He gave her a teasing smile pretending she had done something wrong, "I don't think your allowed to talk like that to your commanding officer Mandaria."

In truth however, Jack was extremely friendly with all the members of his team, verging on unprofessional if you asked Admiral Kahoku. Mandaria had been the easiest to talk to, despite being Turian she was more used to Human behavior. Apparently, her real parents had died in the Relay 314 incident and the man who killed them didn't have the heart to kill the baby girl, and according to her, both of her new Human parents loved her deeply. The others in the group were harder to get to know for various reasons. For starters, Akira, the Asari only wanted to talk about having children since she was entering her Matron stage of life at 362 years old. Jack had suggested that maybe she should leave the Everest to start a family, but, she said she had to wait until the Batarians were dealt with. Her singular focus could be trying at times but, she provided necessary biotic talent that even he did not master. On the other end of the spectrum, there was Karosn, due to the Drell's natural hyper memory, conversations with him could be confusing. One moment they could be talking about the war effort, and the next he could be retelling the story of the first time he held a weapon. It wasn't his fault, when thinking of a memory Drell often verbalize what they are remembering in colorful detail unintentionally, but it was difficult to keep a single thread of conversation going. And then there was Kal.

The Quarian somehow managed to make Jack flustered and frustrated at the same time even when Kal obviously wasn't trying to. When they had been on a mission to a small Batarian moon, Kal had seemed to just gravitate towards Jack watching his back wherever they went on the mission. On the battlefield the two of them seemed the most in sync, taking each others targets out and coming up with the same ideas. Kal had even showed his physical agility by taking a fist from a Krogan to the gut and sliced the Krogan's knee caps after. Kal only spent a day in the medbay and doctors were stunned with his recovery. The rapid healing made Jack feel less bad about watching him in awe. If that wasn't enough, the deep accented Quarian voice in his ear piece made Jack want to shiver, however, the feeling didn't seem to be mutual. While Kal was at least friendly with the other crew members, he was only professional with Jack. He only called him by Commander and didn't go into specifics about his background. At first, Jack just thought that Kal was still embarrassed about their awkward introduction but now two months later, he was getting the hint that he wasn't interested in becoming friends with Jack.

Mandaria didn't blink reading through Jack's mock scolding, "Oh come on, don't even try to say your not interested, I see the way you look at him. You look at him the way I looked at Henry Pitt when I was seventeen."

Jack arched an eyebrow further deflecting the question, "Henry Pitt? The Human actor from that awful life guard remake thing? Gods you need better tastes Mand."

She elbowed his arm with a sharp poke, "I was young, give me a break, and you remind me of my dad when he was fighting with mom about the trash. Just answer the question, when are you gonna make a move?"

Jack motioned to Kal who was sitting in a back corner alone, his helmet darting from the room and back to his lap, "Does that look like a guy who wants me to make a move? He's sitting as far away from us as he can and I practically had to drag him here."

Mandaria put a glass of something fruity and glowing in his hand, "He's here isn't he? He didn't say no when you really asked. And you haven't heard of being shy before? He's nervous about you, maybe your the first guy he 'like' likes, and now your leaving him by himself. He doesn't have a drink so here take this and talk to him, I can take care of the kids for awhile." When she said kids she motioned to Akira and Karosn.

He sighed knowing she wasn't the type of person to let something drop, "Alright fine, but if this goes awfully your filling out the transfer paperwork."

Jack approached Kal slowly with two drinks in hand, one for each of them, Kal appeared to be busy with something so Jack cleared his throat, "Hey uhh, you looked kinda lonely back here so I thought I'd get you this."

Kal looked up and Jack could see a pencil in one hand now, "Oh, thank you Commander but I shouldn't drink, never know when something could go wrong.. Your welcome to hang around though, I know the others are a strange bunch."

Jack sat across from him and slid the drink over, "Kal, we're in a system full of Alliance patrols, the Batarians aren't going to got the drop on us, and it's shore leave, only opportunity to have whatever... this is."

Kal put something and the pencil in a bag next to his feet before getting a straw and cautiously took the drink, "I guess your right I suppose, we don't have shore leaves on the fleet so I'm not used to this."

Jack couldn't imagine what that was like so he just said, "I hope I wasn't intruding on anything, it looked like you were busy." It was a subtle way of asking if Kal wanted him to leave.

Kal took the straw out of his mouthpiece, "Mmm that's good... and I can always make time for you Commander. Tactics sharing and the like. I was just drawing the room so I can show my experiences to people on the fleet when I get back."

Jack smiled with new confidence, "Please call me Jack when we're off the field, I like my people to not feel like I outrank them all of the time. And I could get you a camera if you wanted, it would be way faster then doing it by hand."

Kal shook his head after taking another sip, "Thank you again but, I feel like it's more natural and real if I draw. There's an intimacy with not getting every little detail right, you know? The name thing will be hard to get used to Comm.. Shepard, the flotila is very strict about that sort of thing, but I will try."

Jack couldn't really ask for anything different and Shepard was a good first step, "How are you holding up so far away from home? I remember my first deployment was terrifying... The actual mission didn't help that feeling either."

There was a pause as if Kal was processing the question, "You Humans aren't at all like what I was told to expect, it's refreshing actually. Thank you for asking Shepard but, I'm actually fine. The fleet's been a little restricting for me lately."

Jack wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended by the first comment so he answered jokingly, "What were you expecting? A bunch of hairy ignorant fools who can't tie their shoes right?"

Kal was about to respond, when the whole room shook and dust fell from the ceiling. The once loud bustling club fell to an eerie silence as they all listened to the outside, either that was just an animal outside hitting a window or something a whole lot worse. A second later, there was yet another explosion pushing Jack and the three other members of his team to their feet. While they all had military background and were prepared, the majority of the patrons in here were civilians and didn't know what was going on. As a result, they were looking to each other and Jack could see panic growing in their eyes.

His omni tool beeped and Jack quickly answered the call, "Admiral, what's going on out there?"

Kahoku sounded worried as he replied, "Commander a Batarian battle group somehow snuck around the patrols and is attacking the colony. I need you to get back to the Everest as fast as possible, we need to leave."

Akira had jumped in on the call and innocently asked, "What about the civilians sir? You know what the Batarians will do to the children if we just leave right?"

Kahoku took a grave tone, "There will be a day to save them but, it's not today. Just get back to the ship so we can evacuate, that is an immediate order! Kahoku out."

When the call ended a civilian shouted, "So your just going to leave us here to die? What the hell man!"

Jack was faced with making a terrible decision. He could just follow orders and leave these people to their fate which at best, meant permanent slavery. However, there was another option, Jack could disobey Kahoku and have his team get as many people evacuated as possible, they would just need a distraction. Jack knew he could get plenty of Batarian attention through brute force but, he probably wouldn't escape their wrath. They wouldn't let him live if he was responsible for causing thousands of potential slaves from escaping.

Jack took a deep breath making a decision, "No ones going to die here tonight." He turned to Mandaria, "Mand, I want you to escort these people to the Everest and refuse to enter unless they come with. Akira, Karo, start knocking on doors get as many people out as possible to the Everest."

Mandaria tilted her head sounding like a worried mother, "What about you, what are you planning?"

He shook his head passing out their weapons he brought with them, "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up."

Kal already had his bag over his shoulder and assault rifle in hand, "I'm coming with you, any distraction is better with explosions."

Jack had planned to do this on his own, not wanting to be responsible for someone elses death in case this didn't work but, he wasn't going to say no to a volunteer, "Ok, we all have our jobs to do, let's go."

When everyone started fleeing the bar in droves, Kal whispered, "So, what exactly is the plan?"

Jack turned his head with a nervous smile, "We attract a bunch of attention and then steal a transport of theirs."

Kal chuckled but was also obviously nervous the way he shifted his weight, "You do have a death wish don't you? Ok, let's go save those people."

The seriousness of the situation only hit Jack as they went outside of the club. Batarian fighters and drop ships swarmed the skies overwhelming the large anti air guns for the colonies defense. The Everest's own cannons were lighting up the sky with flak fire, desperately trying to keep Batarian ships away from the fuel lines as it was trying to detach from the ground to be less vulnerable. On the ground, people were running away from the colony's center and town hall. He didn't have to point or say anything, Kal knew that's where they were going and they both just started to run. They dodged and side stepped past people running away from them as well as fighters falling from the sky. Jack didn't know if they would find anything interesting they could use as a distraction there but, since people were running away from it he could guess there were at least some Batarians to kill there.

As the two of them turned the last corner to get to the city center, a string of bullets flew by his head and he took cover behind the wall. On the other side, four eyed 6'0" tall Batarians were engaged with local Alliance security personnel. Jack joined the struggle, shooting several shots into one from behind and catching a few others off guard. When they started realizing what was happening, Kal popped around the corner with a grenade launcher shooting into the crowd of Batarians. The small explosion sent the group scattering so that the local forces could start picking them off one by one. Even though this was nowhere near the real size of their army, it felt good to chase even a few of them away from their objective.

Feeling like they would have a few minutes breather, Jack approached the group while Kal kept watch in the alley, "Whose in charge here?"

An old man used his cane walking out of the mayor's office, "I am Mayor Franklin, why are you still here boy?"

Jack walked up to him so that the others couldn't hear their conversation, "Sir, the colony is lost, you need to come with me back to the Everest where it's safe."

Franklin gave him a sad old man's smile, "Son, I'm old, there's no way I'm running down streets to get away from these demons. Take my men and go, please."

Jack had to agree that a man who needed a cane would unfortunately slow them down to the point of no hope but, he didn't get the chance. Batarian drop ships surrounded their position with spotlights and soliders sliding down ropes. Luckily, Kal was still in the shadows of the alley and wasn't noticed by the incoming forces. The Alliance soliders raised their weapons but, the drop ships guns took out a half dozen soliders prompting an immediate surrender from the others. Jack winced, wishing he could of stopped them but, it had all happened too quickly. He spotted the leader like a sore thumb, he was a sickly green color and wore blood red armor and a necklace of Human teeth.

He approached Jack and Franklin with a confident stride to his slow steps, "Well what do we have here, an Alliance N7 agent, always wanted to meet one of those. I'm assuming your in charge here?"

Jack didn't want to throw the old man under the bus so he said, "Yes, I'm in charge of the defenses here. I'm guessing you want to make some sort of deal for my survival?"

The Batarian made a sort of a laugh and bark hybrid noise before saying, "I like you, you cut right to the chase but no that's not what I want. I want to know where your hiding the rest of the town. Why don't you let me meet everybody?!"

Jack shrugged deciding to play dumb, "I don't know what your talking about, this is everyone. If you want to introduce yourself why don't you start with me?"

His four eyes rolled in total unison, "Your telling me a city that's reported to have the population of a couple thousand only has, what, six guys? Your going to have to do better than that. I'll indulge you though since your never getting out of here, names Balak. Your turn Human."

Jack made a mental note of the name before answering, "Jack Shepard, and I don't know what else to tell you, I've said what I know."

Balak's tone seemed amused as he licked his lips, "Are you sure about that, Jack?"

Mandaria's voice came through his ear piece, "Everyone's aboard, we're coming back to get you, you idiot."

Jack smiled smuggly, "I'm quite positive. Maybe you'll have better luck on the next planet over, I hear Yahg's make good labor."

Balak shook his head, "Alright then..." In one fluid motion he pulled his weapon out and shot Franklin at point blank range sending the man flying back from the force of the blow, "No more games, kill them all until he starts talking."

The Alliance soliders started falling one by one making Jack's gut tense with each bang until, Kal entered the fray. Dropping a smoke grenade he rushed in using his special shotgun to tear through the Batarian ranks. He was quick on his feet, side stepping jabs and countering them with blasts from the weapon. Balak turned to two of his men, "Restrain Shepard, I'll handle this, if he moves kill the children we have first."

Balak snuck behind Kal slowly letting his own men be widdled down before pouncing on him. Jack could only helplessly watch as the two of them wrestled on the ground and Kal was clearly losing. Balak was like a vengeful beast sending punch after punch all over Kal's body. Kal let his arms flop to the ground as he whimpered in pain trying to crawl away from Balak. It made no sense, Kal could fist fight a Krogan but couldn't take on the smaller, weaker Batarian? Jack's confusion ended when he saw Kal was just trying to crawl to a dagger on the ground.

To get Balak's attention away from noticing the move, Jack shouted, "Alright, I'll tell you everything, just please let my friend go, please...?"

Balak sneered looking over to Jack, "I'm listening."

Before he had to come up with another lie, they all could hear Alliance fighters screaming towards them from the Everest. In a single air strike, the fighter managed to destroy the Batarian drop ships around them. The confusion allowed Kal to grab the dagger and spun around, his voice drown out by the explosions but, the gesture was clear. The dagger sunk into the top right eye of Balak staying there while Kal kicked the other man off his body. Jack used a biotic blast and sent his two 'guards' flying into the building besides them. He rushed to grab a weapon but, Balak was faster. The Batarian unholstered his Carnifex Hand Cannon and fired at Kal's ankle. Knowing Quarian's immune system couldn't handle exposure in not very sterile environments, Jack moved his hand and grabbed the ankle while he fished for medi gel. This allowed Balak to scramble away from the scene while howling in pain.

Kal groaned in pain, "Leave me and go after that bosh'tet!"

Jack shook his head as Alliance shuttles from the Everest arrived, "We'll get him another day, he's just one Batarian. And besides, I can't brag about this later if my friend dies to the common cold."

If only Jack had made another decision, the war would've ended right there, and Torfan wouldn't have happened, but the love of his life would have died. Did he make the right choice? Jack thought about that everyday ever since Torfan.


	20. Chapter 19: The Drop

Chapter 19: The Drop

Jack closed the sketchbook and placed it under one of his pillows, he would look at the rest later. He was sure that some of the other drawings would illicit more emotional responses out of him that he just didn't have time for right now. Jack knew that he should be focusing on finding Liara, she could be the key to finding Saren, and discovering more about the Reapers. However, while they were in FTL travel there wasn't much more he could do on that front. So, only an hour had past since he got back to his quarters so he decided to look on the extranet for Kal's name and found, nothing. He couldn't really say that he was surprised, the galactic community looked down on Quarians as it is, let alone exiles. If he had to guess, Kal was probably somewhere in the Terminus trying to make people's lives better, he just hoped it didn't bring too much attention to him from pirates. Jack told himself once this mission with Saren was all over he would look for Kal more purposefully. Maybe he could make his old lover understand why he did what he did, give them both some closure at least.

Just as he was about to get some rest, Joker's voice came in through the rooms speaker system, "Hey Commander, sorry to bother you again but you have a message coming in. Admital Kahoku says he needed to contact you about something. Should I patch it through or...?"

Jack blinked a little confused about why Kahoku would need to call him now. Sure, it could be about the last time they were on the Everest together, but he could have voiced his concerns about that event months ago. Hell, he could have even gotten Jack discharged on the spot if he wanted to, however, his own status as, "The Admiral who ended the Blitz," would be destroyed. The Alliance public, and even some officials, had been led to believe that Kahoku's bravery and courage is what brought them to Torfan, only about a dozen people actually knew the truth. So far it seemed like Kahoku was more interested in protecting his reputation than telling the real story, and he doubted that was going to change anytime soon.

Assuming this was something unrelated Jack said, "Patch him through in the conference room and tell him I'll be there in a minute."

He got up from the bed brushing his messy, long hair out of his face attempting to look presentable to his old superior and made his way to the conference room. It felt somewhat strange standing in the middle of the room as Captain of the ship but, he was sure that would wear off soon, just like a new car smell. Even though the image of Kahoku was somewhat fuzzy, Jack could see the man looked older and stressed. Obviously, the Blitz had been a trying time for all of them but, judging by his almost disheveled appearance, the Admiral hadn't dealt with his scars. Jack couldn't really criticise him though, he was spending his off time looking at drawings about the war illustrated by a man who dumped him. He just could take care of himself better though, knowing he had a purpose.

The Admiral had a forced cheery tone as he said, "Commander, it's good to see you again! And congratulations on becoming the first Human SPECTRE, you earned it."

Since Kahoku was being polite there was no reason he couldn't be as well, "Thank you Admiral but until I do something about Saren I haven't earned anything. What made you want to call?"

It took a long kind of painfully awkward moment but eventually, Kahoku responded, "Well I know you must be very busy so I'll be quick, I'm working on Richard Jenkins case and I wanted to ask you a few questions. Is now a good time?"

Jack relaxed subtly, glad this call wasn't going to be confrontational, "Now is a good of time as any, we're in a Mass Relay jump now sir."

Kahoku took a deep breath like he was preparing to hear bad medical news before asking, "So I've read your and Lieutenant Alenko's report on the matter and you both claimed that the woman who shot Richard was the same woman on the distress call, correct?"

Jack nodded still very sure about that fact, "Yes sir, I'm positive they are one in the same. Unfortunately, the combat situation was so intense on the field that I didn't get any identifying information about her."

Kahoku sounded distracted as he replied, "I see, well I reached out to ExoGeni representatives here on the Citadel and they're claiming none of the individuals in the distress call actually work for them."

Jack thought about that for a minute, "The most obvious explanation is that they're covering their asses from lawsuits. However, the woman said something about having a transport in a clearing. I thought it was odd that employees wouldn't have all their ships at the docks. Do you think there could be something more to their claim?"

He had a feeling what he just said triggered Kahoku and the Admiral knew something from his face looking like he was going to be sick, "I don't think so, your probably right, thank you Shepard for the information, I won't bother you any longer." The feed cut abruptly after that.

Jack debated what to do, it was just a hunch, not anything actionable. Then he had an idea, "Joker, give Emily Wong an anonymous tip, tell her to look into Admiral Raymond Kahoku as part of her current piece."

Joker's tone remained positive, "Conversation went that well huh? Will do Commander, we'll be near Therum in around ten hours."

When Jack went back to his room he had a thousand questions and none of them surrounded Therum. What was ExoGeni's end game by saying the people in the distress call weren't their employees? Did they really expect people to buy the fact that people wearing ExoGeni uniforms, at a ExoGeni colony, were somehow not ExoGeni? If those were somehow not their employees where were their real employees? The defense had so many holes in it that he couldn't understand why their lawyers would've gone with it. Jack could only come up with the explanation that they merely hoped families wouldn't look too closely at the argument. There was another possibility, they were somehow telling the truth. Jack didn't have time to investigate the company though, at least not right now, not while Saren was plotting a galactic extinction event. He fell asleep on top of the bed still wearing his hoodie waiting for Joker to give him the news that they arrived.

The noise of a chicken woke Jack from a light nap followed by the voice of Joker on the comm, "Good morning everyone, as your new appointed tour guide I'd like to bring your attention to the planet of Therum. It's such a wonderful lava planet that the population is an astounding twenty three individuals! Seriously though, we're here."

Jack got up and tapped his end of the comm, "Joker, next time just tell us we're here, not everyone on the ship knows what a chicken is."

Joker sighed, "Alright fine, but if you keep trying to ruin all my fun you might need to find a new pilot."

Jack knew he was being sarcastic and ignored him, "Please try and make contact with Dr. Tí Soni, it would be alot easier if she's waiting at the door when we pick her up."

After Joker cut the comm, Jack decided to armor up just in case things didn't go as planned. It was only safe to assume that since he had been on the Citadel for the past few days, Saren was ahead of him in terms of finding the Conduit. Hopefully, Liara would fix that problem but, he would have to get to her first. Suddenly, the ship made a dramatic spin making the floor underneath his feet slip to the right a few degrees. That could only mean trouble, so rather than comm Joker again, Jack ran out of his room towards the cockpit hoping to get some answers. Looking out the main window, Jack could see they were in the upper atmosphere of Therum, and laser blasts were flying past them at too close a distance for comfort for Jack.

Jokers hands were flying across the controls as he said, "We've got two Geth fighters on our tail and the Doctor hasn't answered our comms. Can we just leave and call this one a loss?"

Jack shook his head, "No, she could just be out of comms range, get us as close as you can to the dig site for a drop."

Joker tipped the ship in the other direction to avoid an erupting volcano, "And what about the Geth ships right behind us wanting to rip us to shreds?"

Jack smiled already coming up with a plan, "Let me worry about that, just get me to Liara's dig site."

Without another word, Jack headed towards the elevator to get to the cargo hold. He was putting a lot of faith into Garrus' update to the Mako but, if this worked it would catch the Geth off guard and give them the element of surprise, if it failed he wouldn't have to think about anything anymore. The door opened and Jack couldn't help but smile seeing his team armored up and ready for combat looking at the elevator. Even Tali was loading her shotgun ready to prove herself on the mission. If this was going to work he'd need her help as well as Kaidan's.

Jack said in a loud commanding voice, "Tali, I need you in the gun of the Mako, Kaidan I need you in navigation for shield management. Ashley, your leading the second team in case things go wrong, Garrus, Wrex, I expect you both to follow her orders like you would mine."

Ashley joined him as he made his way to the Mako saying, "Sir, with all due respect I'd feel more comfortable going with you. Ordering a Krogan around isn't exactly my cup of tea."

Jack opened the door starting to get in, "You'll get used to it Chief, and besides I need someone here in case I turn into a pancake."

Garrus shouted from the other end of the hold obviously figuring out what he was planning, "Bottom right side of the wheel, keep tapping it once your at a thousand meters, you'll be fine."

Jack nodded before closing the door and turning to Kaidan, "Direct all shields towards are wheels and prepare for a rough couple of minutes. Tali, make sure your ready to start shooting at the Geth's weak spot, alright?" He turned on the vehicles comm, "Joker, open the back hatch, that's an order!"

As the door opened Tali said, "Commander we're still in low orbit, maybe we should wait for Joker to get us- OH KEELAAHHH!"

Tali screamed loudly as Jack started driving forward out of the opening hatch without further discussion. He felt their wheels leave the safe secure ground of the Normandy and started floating towards the Geth fighters. Since the ships were programmed and not piloted, they didn't react to the rapidly approaching ground vehicle and instead kept their focus on trying to destroy the Normandy. Jack had to give Tali some credit, despite her initial scream of shock, the Quarian was now using the car's gun to fire at the Geth. Kaidan wasn't doing as well, gripping his seat and looking out the window like he was going to be ill. For his part, Jack knew they were fine because he had done this before without nitrous exhaust, however, Jack underestimated the gravitational force on this world because they were falling far more rapidly than he anticipated. Soon enough they were falling past and below the Geth ships and Tali had only chipped away at their shields.

Jack yelled, "Last chance Tali, then we're going to be out of range!"

Tali turned the cannon on the Mako to the weaker target and pulled the trigger at the ship's engine, it exploded and the debris flew into the other fighter knocking it into another volcano, "I got them! I got them!"

Kaidan gritted his teeth, "Great work, now we just have to survive a 5,000 meter drop! The shields won't take this Jack, we'll be flattened in a couple of seconds!"

Jack didn't pay attention to either of them focusing on when he needed to trigger the vertical exhaust to keep them floating. Luckily, directly below them was the flat base of what appeared to be an inactive volcano. He could only assume right now that was where Liara was, if she was still alive. His suspicions were confirmed when he started to see little digging trucks far below them still, this was the place and they were dropping right on top of it. Jack flicked his eyes back to the meter counter, it was very important he triggered the exhaust at the right moment.

At 3,000 meters Jack's fingers were starting to tense on the wheel when Kaidan suddenly grabbed it, "Commander, look out!"

Below them the Geth had installed anti air gun defenses which were starting to fire on them. If it wasn't for Kaidan's quick thinking to turn the Mako off course, they would've been vaporized pretty quick. Unfortunately, this new trajectory pushed them away from Liara's site and towards a pathway. They were now only 900 meters from the ground so, Jack activated the exhaust and started to slow their descent. It was a close call but, they landed with a thud and no other injuries. They just happened to be a mile away from the dig site. The three of them just started laughing hysterically, they were happy to be alive and in one piece.

Kaidan sighed, "Commander, next time warn me we're doing that. That way I won't volunteer."

Tali sounded more cheerful, "Come on Kaidan, that was actually nothing compared to space walks on the flotila. One wrong step and you'll be floating for the rest of your life."

Kaidan looked back in her direction, "Remind me that your just as crazy if we have to pick who drives next time."

Jack recovered his composure, "No time to kick me out yet, Alenko, get us new directions to that dig site."

Kaidan was about to respond when out the window they saw a dot on the horizon growing larger. Even at a distance, they could see that the ships size matched that of the largest volcano it was flying by. Jack recognized it immediately and his gut tensed, it was the ship that attacked Eden Prime, the fingers and size of the ship were even more intimidating in person with the purple armor glowing from the lava around if. For all he knew, that was Saren's personal ship which meant Saren thought this was important enough to come himself.

As he started the Mako again Tali sounded stunned seeing it for the first time, "Shepard, I don't know who built that but it wasn't the Geth... It's too massive.."

Jack sounded more hurried as he started driving, "Kaidan, get us there as fast as you can.. I don't care if it's dangerous just give me the quickest route. Saren can't get that Doctor." Jack knew now that Liara was extremely important to the mission and he needed to get her to safety as soon as possible, nothing else mattered.


	21. Chapter 20: Finding Liara

Chapter 20: Finding Liara

Watching the Mako purposely drive out of the open cargo hold in the lower atmosphere was a terrifying sight for Ashley. Did the Commander really just try and commit suicide, while giving her control of the ship? She was about to voice her concerns, despite Garrus' cheering and Wrex's laughing, when the Mako's main cannon started turning and then shooting at the Geth fighters chasing the Normandy down. Ashley had to admit that was a pretty bold and inventive move, one that she wouldn't have thought of. A few tense moments later, both Geth ships had been destroyed with a spectacular crash saving the Normandy. The Mako itself quickly disappeared after that in a cloud of volcanic ash, it was just her and the aliens now.

She turned on her personal comm to contact Joker, "Hey, make sure Shepard made it down there in one piece, then see what he needs us to do."

Joker responded, "Copy that contacting the- Holy Shit brace for evasive action!"

Before he could even finish his sentence the Normandy started making a ninety degree turn and started to flip to another direction. Ashley just thought there were more Geth ships they would have to somehow deal with until she saw, it. The massive Geth dreadnought that Shepard had seen in the Eden Prime distress call and she understood now why it scared him. The purple fingers it had for guns looked like they could rip through an Alliance ship in several seconds, and the blue lights connecting each piece of metal looked like veins on a hand.

Ashley tapped the comm again trying to remain calm, "Joker, reach out to Shepard, he needs to know that thing is heading straight towards him!"

Joker's voice sounded strained as the Normandy flattened it's spin, "I can't reach them that ship is jamming long range communications. But look at the size of that thing, Shepard would have to be blind not to see it."

As she tensed starting to panic, Garrus was strapping on a backpack and putting on his helmet. It looked like he was planning on leaving the ship and soon. Ashley couldn't imagine why anyone would want to leave the safety of the ship in the direction of that thing. He had a similar look to Nihlus when he was jumping down on Eden Prime and it scared her. She wouldn't be much back up for Shepard if members of the team were going Rambo on their own missions. Originally, she thought Wrex was going to be the rogue cannon she would have to reign in but, he seemed calm all things considered.

Ashley approached Garrus, she would much rather deal with him than the ship outside, "What do you think your doing? Shepard ordered us to stay here as back up unless he contacted us."

Garrus' Turian voice somehow sounded more intimidating under the helmet's robotic filter when he replied, "That ship must be Saren's flagship, he'll jam communications until he's done down there. Meaning Jack will be dead and the Prothean expert will be in his hands, so I'm going to go down there and help."

She grabbed his wrist and shook her head, "I'm your Commander right now and I'm ordering you to stand down! Shepard put me in charge so my orders are his orders, got it?"

He broke free of her grip approaching the open cargo hold, "Joker, get me as close to the back door for the dig site as possible." Garrus then turned around to face her, "As a SPECTRE, I'm using my Council authority to out rank you and ignore that order."

Ashley laughed, "Pfft, you expect me to believe that? Get back in here before I drag you back in myself."

Even through the helmet filter, Garrus sounded smug grabbing something from under his neck armor. Ashley was stunned to see a SPECTRE's trainee medallion necklace emerge as Garrus said, "No, but I trained as one so, good enough for me!"

Garrus then folded his arms over his chest and took one step backwards dropping out of the ship. She gave Wrex a warning look and he said, "Hey you gotta hand it to him, that Turians got a quad."

Luckily, they were a lot closer to the ground so there was no fear of him getting hurt unlike the Mako. Ashley looked up to see that the dreadnought had turned around from the front entrance of the dig site and was now chasing them. Her eyes were growing wider as one of it's fingers was lifting up and starting to point at them. It's movement was slow and deliberate, so while the danger wasn't immediate, they wouldn't be safe forever. The Normandy could be seriously out running this thing, but it wasn't. It was almost as if Joker was purposely letting it keep pace with them, what was he thinking?!

Ashley spoke into the comm, "Joker, get us out of here, we can't do anything for Shepard if we're dead."

Joker sounded tense replying, "Would you people make up your minds? First, you want to be closer and now farther away again? That ship wasn't going to let Shepard in the front entrance so I thought we would be a good distraction. Trust me, I can do this."

Ashley sighed as the Normandy barely avoided a red beam from the ships gun, "Alright, but we have to stay close enough for Shepard, I have a feeling he's going to need a quick exit."

_o0o0o0o0o_

Meanwhile, on the ground, Jack and the others were waiting for a solid opening. They were so close to the entrance to the facility that Jack could taste it but, as long as that ship was hovering at the main door they had no chance of getting inside. He could only guess it was sitting there to deploy Geth forces, maybe even Saren. While his ultimate goal was to take down the rogue SPECTRE, now wasn't the time. The Council would inevitably just forget about the Reapers and become complacent. Jack had a feeling Saren wasn't the Reapers only plan so, not learning more about them was irresponsible. Kaidan had found a back door earlier in the blue print plans but, it was too high up on the volcano for them to reach, even in the Mako.

Tali's voice was timid as she asked, "Shepard, do you think that thing is a Reaper?"

Kaidan tried to sound light hearted when he answered, "If it's not I don't even want to picture what is one. What's the plan Commander?"

Jack was about to say he didn't know yet when the Normandy swooped around the back of the volcano, obviously trying to get the ships attention. To Jack's surprise and excitement it worked since the ship started to lift off and chase the Normandy. Ashley was giving them the opening they needed to get to the dig site. He started the Mako again and started speeding over hills to the dig site. It was either now or never and Saren was going to have a head start. His heart was pounding fast, the last time he met Saren on the field someone died, he had to make sure that wouldn't happen again.

Jack took a deep breath looking at the others, "I need you both to be ready for anything when we get in there, even Saren. However, our main objective is getting Tí Soni out of there, Saren can wait understood?"

As the Mako arrived at the front door he heard them both say yes as he stopped the vehicle. He immediately knew that they were in trouble, the front airlock door had been blown wide open and several scientists bodies were haphazardly spread across the entrance. One positive thing to note was the fact that there weren't any Geth waiting for them at the door. It probably meant that Saren didn't think he brought enough Geth with him to take over the base and secure a perimeter. Even if that wasn't the case, it at least made Jack feel better to think it.

He and the others left the Mako by the door and cautiously entered the facility. The door inside led to a circular tunnel heading downwards at a steep angle. More scientists litered the ground as they made their way lower, it could best be described as a blood bath. At first, Jack had thought Saren was here to capture Liara and use her for her knowledge on the Protheans but, judging by the many scientist bodies, he was here to kill a loose end. With that thought racing in his mind, Jack ran as fast as he could to the bottom of the tunnel avoiding tripping over bodies and found another door. While the once white metal was still standing, it was riddled with bullet marks and stained with blood. If Saren was in such a hurry to get this over with, why was this door still closed?

Kaidan stood besides him saying, "I have a bad feeling about this.." Turning to Tali who just caught up with them he said, "Keep your guard up, could be the perfect spot for an ambush."

Jack took a deep breath preparing for a firefight when he opened the door but, when he actually did, he saw no one. The room before them was truly massive, probably stretching the circumference of the whole volcano. Metal grates served to act as separate floors slicing the volcano into several layers. Looking up, Jack could see the layers were connected by a rusty elevator to their right, and a rocky natural looping incline to their left. The rocky path also had caves spread throughout the path giving Saren plenty of places to hide. Looking down made Jack's stomach squirm, this volcano was active and the only thing separating them from the boiling lava below was this single metal grate.

Tali looked around seemingly in awe, "Keelah, look at the size of this place. It could take us days to find Doctor Tí Soni."

Jack nodded keeping a tight grip on his weapon, "We need to stick together, this feels like a trap and I don't want Saren to be able to pick us off."

Even though the task of finding Liara seemed impossible, they seemed to have luck on their side. Past the elevator on their right, Jack saw a strange floating blue bubble. Giving it a closer look, Jack could see that a figure was inside with their arms and legs spread out in a 'T' pose. He immediately thought it was a biotic shield, however, walking closer Jack could see beams of blue energy coming from the wall seemingly creating the bubble. If this was a trap, it was an elaborate one.

When he got close enough to see the person inside was an Asari, he heard a voice say, "Hello, hello is anyone out there? Don't be silly Liara your just hearing things now."

Jack walked around the bubble to her front so she could see him, "Liara Tí Soni? I'm Commander Shepard, I'm here to rescue you."

Liara seemed fearful, "Thank the goddess someone is actually here. My team was under attack by Geth forces so I shielded myself here. Can you believe that? Geth beyond the Veil? I thought I was going mad especially when they all disappeared.."

Jack looked around now extra concerned Saren would jump out at them, "We can fill you in later, how can I get you out of this shield?"

Liara sighed not sounding very hopeful, "I'm afraid I don't think you can, the console that put me in this is Prothean. I don't even understand it and I've been studying them for fifty years."

Jack approached the console and his head suddenly had a throbbing ache, flashes from the vision flooded his mind. He thought he would have to sit down and maybe throw up but, just as suddenly as the moment began it ended. When he opened his eyes, Jack could read the console now and understood what he had to do. He was surprised by how similar these terminals were to their modern day counterparts. It seemed like technology would become more advanced after fifty thousand years. The beacon on Eden Prime must've also given him a fundamental understanding of the Prothean language, that would be helpful.

When Liara hit the ground she turned to him in shock, "How...? How did you do that so easily Commander?"

Tali tilted her head, "Your the Prothean expert, why don't you tell us."

Liara was about to say something when they all started to hear a clapping noise, it was sarcastically slow, "Well done Shepard, you've done half my work for me."

Jack turned away from the console to see Saren and around ten Geth facing them. He had no idea how the Turian had surprised him but, one thing was for sure, this mission just got a lot more complicated.


	22. Chapter 21: Family Reunion

Chapter 21: Family Reunion

Garrus landed with a tuck and a roll at the back entrance to the dig site as the Normandy zipped away, the Geth ship not far behind. His little stunt with Ashley would get him in trouble with Jack when this was over but, he had been telling the truth. Until last year he had been in SPECTRE training, then Kajhe happened stopping that dream. The Turian knew Saren had to be stopped but, one of the reasons he was here right now was so that he could confront his brother about why he framed Garrus. Sure not getting to be a SPECTRE had hurt him but, what hurt worse was how the rest of his family had reacted to the news. Like all Turian families, the Vakarians were honor bound to military service so, when one member did badly, it reflected on the whole group. That lead to Garrus being shunned by his closest relatives like his mom and dad, while Saren was celebrated as a hero. It was the main reason he had been forced to become a CSEC detective on the Citadel, he deserved answers. As he looked at the Normandy evading blast after blast, from Saren's flagship, he reminded himself that he had to let go of his personal attachment, Saren certainly didn't care about him. It would just endanger the mission and Jack deserved better.

He waited a few moments to make sure no Geth response team was waiting for him, this plan would only work if he had the element of surprise. With no one immediately coming after him, Garrus assumed his drop had gone unnoticed and got to work setting up his plan B. Plan A was simple, get Saren's attention so that he could fight him. If all went according to plan he would subdue Saren and they could be done with this whole mess, however, things hardly ever went according to plan so he had to be ready. Setting the backpack that his friend, Lantar, helped him steal, Garrus got to work. The device in the backpack just so happened to cause earthquakes on a large scale, CSEC had been developing it as a kind of bunker buster to smoke out underground drug dealers. Out here though, Garrus assumed that this thing had the potential to set a chain reaction in the surrounding volcanos. If he was taken down this thing would insure Saren would go down with him.

Satisfied that the device was firmly attached to the rock face of the volcano, Garrus started to head inside. He would've tried to discuss the plan with Jack but, that ship was still jamming communications. Garrus was sure that Jack wouldn't approve but, the Human had taken things into his own hands before so, he didn't have a lot of room to criticize him. It didn't matter now anyways the plan was in motion, all he could do now was find a good snipers nest and wait for an opportunity.

_o0o0o0o0o_

Jack moved to get infront of Liara while Tali and Kaidan took her flanks trying to make a shield around her, "Fancy seeing you here Saren, I see you brought friends with you this time."

Liara tried to push past Jack pointing a finger at Saren, "You! You took away my mother, where is she?!"

Saren gave her a cruel smirk, "Benezia misses you Liara, she sent me here to get you, so that you can be together again. Leave this Human and come with me, we can go right now."

Jack was relieved when Liara shouted back, "Liar! My mother would never sell me out to the likes of you, not willingly."

Kaidan dragged her back into position between the squad and whispered, "Easy there, let Shepard handle this."

Seeing the ploy wouldn't work, Saren changed his demeanor approaching the four of them with a snarl on his face, "Enough games Shepard, hand over the Doctor."

Jack stood his ground, "So you can bring back the Reapers? I don't think so."

Saren grunted blowing off the comment, "What a typical Human, so self centered you can't see what is at stake." He motioned to the Prothean console that Jack just interacted with, "You've seen the vision, you know the Reapers are unstoppable."

Jack folded his arms perfectly ok with stalling so he could come up with a plan, "If the Reapers are invincible why are you trying to bring them back? How is causing a galactic extinction looking at the big picture?"

Saren stayed a few feet away from him, "At first I thought the way you do but, now I know the truth, submission is far more preferable to extinction. Organics can work with the Reapers for a lasting peace."

Jack tried hard not to laugh, "You honestly think that the Reapers will be content with enslaving us? If that was the case we would all be slaves already."

Saren was obviously frustrated with Jack as his tone became louder, "I've talked with one Shepard, Sovereign, he's... he told me the truth! They're species needs our organic material to survive, the Prothean's were only destroyed because they fought back. Sovereign has assured me that if we were to surrender that only one species would need to be taken, the rest of the galaxy could be saved!"

Jack took a step back to make some space between them, "And you believed him? Saren your smarter than that Sovereign is clearly lying so you'll help him find the Conduit."

Saren started pointing a finger at him, "This is why I didn't go to the Council with this idea, they're too short sighted. Like you they wouldn't be able to see how sacrificing billions could save trillions."

Jack decided to play along, "Alright then Saren, who do you think we should send off to the slaughter house so we can save the rest of us?"

Saren sneered at him, "I was thinking your race would be a good place to start. Ever since your pathetic, arrogant, desperate, barbaric species have entered the galaxy all you have done is try to start wars and dominate the rest of us."

To Jack's surprise it was Tali who spoke up next, "Wait a minute, if all the Reapers need is organic material why don't we just give them the Elcor? They're big and meaty and get in everyone's way anyways."

Jack had to admit that the joke was funny but Saren obviously disagreed, "Last chance Shepard, hand over the Doctor now and Sovereign might let you live."

Before Jack could respond with something witty, he saw a flashing light above them in one of the caves connected to the upper levels of the rock path. At first, Jack just thought it was a trick of the eyes from the lava below them and the metal around the walls, but the blinks were in a consistent pattern. He had never been good at decrypting code in school but, he could make up the letters r...u...n... Jack couldn't help but smile, Ashley had finally paid off and given them the help they needed. He slowly retreated towards the rock path forcing the other three to follow so that they would stay in formation, while gathering biotic energy in the hand behind his back.

Not wanting Saren to see what was happening, Jack was defiant, "I'd rather die a free man than become a slave for your amusement."

Saren drew his large pistol from it's holster pointing it at Jack's head, "Then you will die like all the rest."

Without warning a bang rang out but it wasn't from Saren's gun but from the rescuer above them. However, just like on Eden Prime Saren was able to stop the bullet in mid air with biotics and not using a biotic shield. Jack was still in awe of the ability having never seen anything like it before, and wondered how much power it took for Saren to do that. Unlike the last time though, Saren let the bullet drift in his hand and inspect it up close. Jack gathered more of his own strength as he and the team made it to firm ground while Saren rolled the bullet between his fingers.

Looking back up to the group, Saren smirked, "Your smarter than I gave you credit for Shepard, I apologize. When I destroy your race I will take more precautions." Turning to the Geth behind him Saren said, "Kill them all even the Asari, Benezia will learn to understand, I'll deal with our new guest."

Just as Jack looked at the metal below them to make it collapse beneath Saren, the Turian was just gone. He had disappeared but, a blue biotic trail was in his wake, leading to the exact spot Jack had seen the flashing light. How did the Turian know exactly where to go? It wasn't a question he could linger on because the Geth had raised their weapons and started shooting at them. Luckily, all ten of the Geth were standing on a metal floor above the lava so, Jack used all of his biotic energy to make them lose their floor and fall in.

Kaidan nodded, "Well that's one problem figured out, now how are we going to get out of here?"

Jack pointed to the rock path, "The Geth will have the front door covered so we have to take the back. Come on, we don't have much time."

Liara raised an eyebrow confused, "What about your friend? Shouldn't we try and help them?"

Jack shook his head starting to move, "I'm sure they have a plan to get out, besides our top priority is getting you to safety. This place will be flooding with Geth soon, we have to go."

Sure enough just as he predicted, Geth were opening the door they had come in through and started shooting at them. Jack pushed the others forward determined to be the last one out and started returning fire to cover them. The Geth were having a hard time keeping up with the fallen metal platform partially blocking their path but, it only took one wrong shot and everything was over. Tali was doing her part using her hacking skills to shut off the lights along the path as they ran up it. It would make it harder for the Geth to see them even with their flashlight like heads. Jack caught up with the group forcing them to run faster as he fired randomly behind his shoulder to keep them busy. He just hoped Ashley's team was having as good of luck dealing with Saren, at least the Turian would be alone.

Up above the shoot out, Saren emerged from his charge looking around at an empty room, "I know your here brother... A tranquilizer dart is just what you'd try and do. You think you can save me. That I am not myself."

Suddenly, Garrus sprang out from behind a rock kicking at Saren's knee in a series as he spoke, "No, I realize now that your a self centered prick. I'm just here to make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

Saren dodged or absorbed each kick before punching Garrus with a spinning back hand, "Your still a child like you've always been! That's why I did what had to be done on Kajhe."

Garrus quickly recovered, blocking Saren's second strike and using the momentum of the hit to throw Saren into the cave wall, "Yeah you were so proud of killing those people weren't you? So proud you made dad think I did it!"

Saren rebounded off the wall sending a kick at Garrus' gut while starting to glow blue preparing for a biotic strike, "I wanted you to know what it was like to lose everything like I have. To make you understand my pain!"

Garrus took the blow staggering back towards the cave's mouth before grabbing Saren's other hand and attaching something to it. A biotic disrupter, Saren would be in for a big surprise when he tried to attack with biotics. When Saren's biotic attack failed, Garrus pounced, "You never lost everything! You had me! You had Solana! You had dad! You had my MOTHER!"

With each you statement Garrus punched him in the face harder than the last knocking Saren to the ground and getting on top of him to do it more. Garrus was letting his anger take over the moment punching Saren over and over again against the hard rocky ground, leaving the Turian's face battered and bloody, but that's just what Saren wanted. Since Garrus was clearly distracted in his blind rage, Saren was able to get the disrupter off and blast Garrus off of him to the mouth of the cave and onto his back.

Saren stumbled to his feet ragged and unable to see well with blue blood in his eyes, "Ah yes your mother... Like any child your upset your mother thought you were a failure. If I'm not mistaken it was the last thing she thought of you before she forgot you were her son. Tell me, does it hurt more to know she believed that, or that she will never know the truth, or even remember you?"

Garrus was filled with rage now pulling out his pistol and starting to fire it like a madman at Saren with tears in his eyes. How could who was essentially his older brother taunt him like this? Even just before this moment he still loved Saren deep down, but that was replaced with raw anger at the memories flooding his mind. Like before, it was what Saren was counting on, letting the bullets bounce off his armor while he gathered his biotics, being pounded by Garrus had taken a lot out of him.

Saren wanted this to hurt so he grabbed Garrus' arm with his biotics and started to twist it up and back slowly, "Pathetic boy, you thought I ever loved you? I used you knowing your love for me would allow me to stay in your family. They wouldn't keep me if I didn't love the new born and so I swallowed my pride and took care of you. And here we are at the end, with you crying like a baby as you always have."

Garrus cried in pain as his arm started snapping and breaking from the positions Saren was putting it in, "Burn you son of a bitch!" Garrus used his free arm to punch his omni tool activating the device.

The ground started to shake and Saren released the arm in confusion, as he looked at Garrus, the Turian saluted him and got to his feet. He then used his jetpack on his feet to fly towards the back entrance where Jack was running. They had to get out of here before it was too late.


	23. Chapter 22: What's a Reaper

Chapter 22: What's a Reaper

Since Jack was covering the path to get up to the upper back door, he wasn't prepared for a Turian to come flying at him from the far side of the cave networks. Thinking it was Saren, Jack risked looking away from the Geth and saw Garrus hurdling towards him with his jetpacks on his feet. The blue face paint on his mandibles was smeared with tears and his right arm was dangling in a very sickening way. Jack also noticed that Garrus' armored gloves were soaked with blue blood, and a lot of it. He extended his hand to help Garrus up but, the ground gave off another shake making them stumble around and a few Geth fall off the path.

Garrus used his good arm to push Jack towards the door, "We've gotta go, this place is going to blow any minute."

Jack fired a few last warning shots at the Geth to keep them in cover before helping Garrus in the tunnel to the back door, "Did the others come along?" He looked back to see if Ashley or Wrex were coming.

Garrus shook his head looking and sounding like he was in pain, "Agghhh, No Commander, just me but we have to hurry.. A few hundred kilometers are about to be a lava field."

Jack was about to ask how Garrus knew that when Liara was ahead of them yelling, "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

He waved her to go ahead with his free hand, "Then keep running, don't worry about us."

A few tense seconds later and Jack started to see light from the outside of the dig site. He felt relief roll through his bones, they had made it with no casualties. It was short lived though when he saw what was outside waiting on him, if he had believed in a hell, this planet would now fit the common description. For as far as his eyes could see the seemingly dormant volcanos were exploding, sending lava in many different directions, and the five of them were stuck on one. Tali and Kaidan were desperately trying to get past jamming to contact the Normandy, while Liara was pacing around clearly not sure what to do. Jack was about to tell them all to jump and slide down the volcano to get back to the Mako when the Normandy flew over head and circled around to meet them.

A obviously terrified Ashley was waiting for them at the open hatch to the cockpit, "That thing is right behind us, we gotta move right now!"

No one needed to be told twice and quickly scrambled into the ship one at a time. Wrex stood at the doorway giving them covering fire from the incoming Geth and then they heard a metallic roar, the dreadnought had caught up with them. With bullets flying around them and some hitting his armor, Jack tossed Garrus inside last before climbing in himself. There was no time to question Garrus about what happened to Saren, they just needed to get the hell out of there.

Letting his command skills kick in he said, "Ashley, take Garrus to medbay and strapped in. Joker, get us out of here. Tali, Kaidan, get to the drive core and make sure it's ready for a jump. Liara, Wrex, get ready for a bumpy ride."

They all followed orders without debate knowing the seriousness of the situation as Jack stayed in the cockpit. If the Normandy was about to go down the Commander should be at the helm, that's what his mom would tell him anyways. His fears though were misplaced since Joker was expertly avoiding the lava and that ship wasn't firing at them. Curious as to why, Jack put the rear camera view of the ship on his omni tool and saw the dreadnought firing at the volcano surrounded by lava. It was saving Saren and there was nothing he could do about it, he should be feeling terrible about this but, the mission was a success Saren could wait.

Turning to Joker with a smirk Jack said, "Good work Joker, comm the essential crew and tell them we need meet in twenty. As for the ship, get us some more fuel and supplies, no idea where we're headed next. It's time we figure out why Liara is so important."

Joker paused taking a breath as they hit the upper atmosphere, "Aye aye sir, and maybe let's not get so close to lava next time? It tends to you know, fry our sensors and.. chip away at the hull, just for future reference."

Not seeing Liara was standing right behind him, Jack jolted when she said, "We almost died down there and your making a joke?"

Joker seemed to take the attack in stride saying, "Jeez lady lighten up will you? Was just trying to lower the tension a bit."

Her tone became much more apologetic, "I'm sorry, it must be a Human thing. I'm afraid I don't have much experience with your kind Shepard.. Do I count as part of your essential crew as well?"

Jack turned to her with a smile, "Don't worry, we all give Joker a hard time occasionally. And for today yes, yes you do, I think we can learn a lot from each other."

Twenty minutes later he was back in his casual wear and with a washed face while the others filed in and sat down. Ashley and Kaidan sat on the left side while Tali, Wrex, and Liara sat on the right. Adam White stood at the far end of the room looking at Liara closely. His narrow gaze basically shouted he was suspicious of her which was only natural. As security chief, Adam should be concerned about letting the daughter of someone connected to Saren in this kind of meeting. Jack sensed no ill intent from her though, something he would tell Adam later. Garrus was missing from the group meeting because his injuries were extensive enough for Chakwas to keep him in the medbay. He would have to check up on the Turian when this meeting was over.

Ashley spoke up first, "So, Prothean expert, what do you know about the Reapers?"

When Liara just stared blankly and a little confused, Jack cleared his throat stressing her name for Ashley's benefit, "It's alright Liara, you can tell us."

Liara looked back up at him from her seat, "I'm afraid in all my fifty years of research I've never come across that name before until you and Saren spoke about them in a puzzling manner. I was going to ask you the same question."

Since Liara looked to be around twenty years old by Human standards, Ashley asked, "Wait did you say fifty years? How old are you exactly?"

Liara shifted in her seat looking uncomfortable, "Well I hate to admit it but, I am only one hundred and six. My youth has made my research somewhat ignored by the scientific and archeological communities."

Ashley whistled softly, "Damn I hope to look that good when I'm your age."

Jack sighed and steered the conversation back on track, "To answer your question, I know that the Reapers killed off the Prothean's. Other than that we were hoping you had more information."

It was Liara's turn to look annoyed, "With all due respect Commander that is just a theory, and there are many of them. I don't think we can say for sure what really killed them off since their records have been lost to us. However, my research has shown that the Prothean's were not the first powerful species to be wiped out. There appears to be some sort of a cycle every fifty thousand years."

Jack felt like that was a punch in the gut, great so the Reapers were even older than he thought. Being patient with her he said, "I know this is hard to understand but, Saren and I interacted with a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. We saw a vision of the Reapers attacking Prothean's."

Liara sat back in her seat, "Of course, the Prothean's used beacon's to be able to communicate over vast distances... You must be incredibly strong willed to understand any of it Commander."

Wrex grunted, "If your not able to tell us anything new this was a waste of everyone's time."

Liara spoke up, "No I have an idea Commander, if I can meld my mind with yours maybe I can make sense of what you saw."

Ashley scoffed at that, "I thought my come ons were bad but that was just down right sloppy."

Liara glared in Ashley's direction, "Melding does not always mean sexual intercourse, while I admit it's an intimate experience, sharing all of your mind with another is bound to be." She looked up at Jack, "Please Commander, with my Prothean knowledge and your vision we could make sense of what the Protheans were trying to tell us."

Jack knew it was the best idea even though the thought of someone else in his mind made him nervous, "We don't have a lot of leads right now... Adam, take Liara somewhere that this could work. Everyone else is dismissed."

Adam nodded looking at Liara, "If you'll follow me I can give you a tour of the ship and see where you think you could make it work."

As the two of them left Ashley grabbed his arm, "Your not actually going to do this are you Commander? What if she's a spy for Saren just trying to get in your head to see what you know?"

Jack freed his arm from her, "You weren't there, Saren wasn't treating her like a friend. Speaking of, where were you exactly?"

Ashley stiffened as the others filtered out of the room awkwardly, "I was on the ship like you asked me to be in case things went wrong. Unlike Garrus, I actually followed orders."

He tried to control his anger, she was blaming someone else for what she didn't do, "And you don't think a Geth dreadnought would qualify as something wrong? Garrus was actually helping us."

Ashley seemed livid, "So that's it then? When I disobey an order it's a slap on the wrist and a report but when he does it he gets a medal?! How is that ok?"

Jack shook his head, "It's two different situations and you know it. You ran off while we were under fire on some vengeance kick that didn't work. Garrus left you in the safety of the ship so that he could rescue us. And no, I'm not giving him a medal, I'm just saying he did the right thing."

She shook her head storming towards the door, "I... I can't even right now... Maybe I should just request a transfer to another ship."

Jack let her go not knowing what to say, a part of him would love it if she just left. However, it wouldn't look good on his record to have people leaving the ship after it's first mission, so he would let her decide. He had bigger concerns anyways like melding with Liara. It was very possible during the process that she was going to see things that made him uncomfortable, like Torfan, and he didn't know how to feel about that yet. Out of context she could judge him more harshly than she would otherwise. He didn't have a choice though, saving the galaxy was a lot more important than saving his pride to a stranger he didn't know. First though, he needed to check on Garrus and make sure there wasn't permanent damage.

When he made it to the medbay, Chakwas and Adam were talking at the bedside of a sleeping Garrus. Jack coughed to interrupt them, "How's our Turian friend holding up doc?"

Chakwas sighed shaking her head, "Better than some patients I see but that's not saying a lot. His bones were toyed with, dislocated, and broken, causing internal bleeding. I knocked him out to reset the bones but, it's like a jigsaw puzzle in his arm Commander. He's going to be out of action for awhile yet."

Jack frowned not liking the sound of that but there was nothing he could do, "I know you'll take good care of him, just inform me if anything changes."

As he was turning around to go find Liara, Adam spoke up, "Commander, can I have a moment of your time...? In private?"

Chakwas smiled not taking offense, "I have to wash up for the surgery anyways, that'll give you plenty of time."

After she left Adam said, "Commander I just have to make an official objection to you melding with Liara. As security chief it's my job to think about possible breaches and to be honest, Liara is a textbook breach sir."

Jack bowed his head with a polite smile, "Thank you for the advice Lieutenant but I trust her. However, you have my permission to look into her anyway necessary until you can clear her. I have to do this now though, the galaxy can't wait two weeks for a background check."

Adam chuckled at that last part while smiling, "I'm glad you can see it my way, the Alliance... and I really appreciate your caution. Liara is in the storage center, said it would be private enough for the meeting. Yell if you need something though, I'll be ready."

Jack let him go and took a deep breath, he couldn't put it off any longer. Hopefully Liara would be able to see something he didn't understand, otherwise they were all screwed.


	24. Chapter 23: Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 23: Through the Looking Glass

Jack stepped through the door into the storage center, the room was a real mess with boxes lining the walls to the ceiling. Even though it seemed like no one would be able to be comfortable in here, Liara was already settling in moving boxes off of a desk to make room for her computer. She also was wearing a new set of Alliance issue casuals since her own scientist outfit was covered in volcanic ash. While the scene would probably make Adam worry that she was moving in so fast, Jack was just glad he wouldn't have to convince her to stay. It would be much easier to keep her safe if she was on the ship with them and not on a planet. Her research on the Prothean's might also come in handy on multiple occasions so, having her around would be easier than calling her everytime they had a question.

Liara turned to face him with a look of mild curiosity, "Commander, I am surprised you want to go through with this. I sensed some hesitation despite what you told the group."

Jack tilted his head, "You sensed it? Do you have the ability to read minds without melding?"

She shook her head smiling, "No, not in the way your suggesting. Since your a biotic I can... see... your aura, you are a very complicated man Commander. Do you have any questions about the melding that I could clear up for you to make you less worried?"

Jack thought it was best to be honest, "Will we get right to seeing my vision again or will you see other things as well?"

Liara gave him a patient look, "That depends entirely on you Commander, melding requires focus on the thought in question to see it immediately. To be blunt, I feel unresolved guilt in you so I have a feeling I will see that. By Asari law though I am bound to secrecy, whatever you did won't hurt you now."

That wasn't very comforting for him but they had to do this, "Ok... I'm ready, do whatever you have to do."

She approached him talking in a calming voice, "Take slow, deep breathes, think of something happy to start with." She closed her eyes and put a single blue finger on each of his temples, "Reach out into the cosmos Commander, and embrace eternity!"

Liara's eyes suddenly shot open and they were totally black now, with no iris's or pupils just black pits. At first, Jack was concerned about her health and wanted to pull away to get Doctor Chakwas, but, soon Jack felt like he was falling into her eyes. His whole body just seemed to be falling weightless into utter blackness. He was about to call out for help when Liara suddenly appeared glowing with a blue light and giving them a floor. Jack landed next to her with an oof looking around, was this it? Had he done something wrong?

She smiled again looking around, "Good work Commander, for someone who melded for the first time you went in with an open mind."

Jack looked around not as pleased, "Where are we exactly? Shouldn't we be seeing something, maybe not the vision but, something?"

Liara obviously wasn't as disturbed and merely shrugged, "This is your mind Shepard, we'll get to the vision eventually. As I said before, start with a happy memory, something like your first ice cream cone or your first love. It'll be a good place to start."

One year and nine months ago aboard the Everest:

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

It had been a good three weeks since Elysium and Jack still was getting yelled at by Kahoku. He had every right to be angry, Jack had ignored a direct command and put the Everest at risk, in normal circumstances that would've gotten him discharged. However, his encounter in the city center had yielded new insights for AIA, specifically Balak's eye. The Batarian had pulled it out with the knife and foolishly left it for them. The DNA collected from it was used to link Balak to the first attack on Mindoir as well as every other attack so far in the war. Using this information, the AIA was able to conclude that Balak was the Batarian leader, leaving Kahoku in a bind. If he just discharged the team that literally took an eye out of the enemies leadership, moral would crash to an all time low.

A knock at the door pulled Jack away from the latest scolding, "Comma.. damnit.. Jack it's uhh me, Kal'Reegar. Can I come in for a minute?"

Jack was surprised to hear the Quarian was up and about so soon after getting shot. The medics who received Kal on the Everest told him that despite his attempt to seal the ankle wound, Kal would probably have an infection and they didn't know if he would make it. Although he had been limping around in the medbay for the past two weeks, Kal was on track to make a full recovery. When the medics and even Kahoku asked him about his seemingly miraculous turn around for a Quarian, Kal said it was classified and to take the question to the Admiralty Board on the Migrant Fleet. Raymond said he would do just that but, Jack doubted he would, the Admiral proved he was bad at follow through.

Jack looked around his room seeing it looked more like a college dorm than a well kept military command quarters but, he wasn't going to say no to a friend, "Sure give me a two seconds."

After quickly kicking a few pairs of spare pants under the bed, Jack then opened the door. Kal was standing alone, his face unreadable from the blue mask and red hooded helmet but, his body language was sheepish and nervous. Jack decided that the Quarian looked extremely adorable when he seemed nervous like this. It was certainly a turn around from his usual stoic indifference to Jack on the ship. If Jack had to guess, Kal was wanting to say thank you but remain professional about it.

He was bouncing on his heels and holding a wrapped bundle of something, "Is now a bad time?"

Jack shook his head and stepped aside to let him in, "No, I make time for my team whenever they need to talk. Just ignore the mess though, I haven't been in here much lately."

Kal quickly came in and Jack closed the door wondering what was going on. Kal wasn't usually this skiddish, but knowing Kal it was probably just that he wanted to confess that he used the extranet when he was supposed to be sleeping in medbay. The Quarian was still so strict that Jack had to wonder if Quarians weren't part robotic. He normally wouldn't listen to rumors like that but, Kal made him wonder sometimes, not seriously but it was something in the back of his head.

The Quarian turned to face him revealing a large bottle of brandy, it looked expensive with gold trim on the label, "I've been hearing the Admiral attack your decision whenever he's in a room with you so... Me and the rest of the squad pitched in and got you this.." His voice got more nervous as he continued, "I know it's against several regulations in the Alliance and I could be docked for this, but damn him it was the right decision. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for those people and you saved most of the colony. It wasn't like he was there on the ground looking those people in the eye. How could he know what the right call was? And I just said all that out loud didn't I...? Keelah, why did Mandaria make me be the one to do this...?"

Jack couldn't help but smile finding him pretty adorable right now, he was also amused Mandaria had sent him. She seemed to be actively campaigning for this to be a thing. It made sense for Turians, while strict their military policy allowed for romantic liasons. From what he knew it was even encouraged so the soliders could be loose and flexible in a mission. In Jack's case though, it only caused pain when you inevitably lost that person. He had a fling or two since Arnold but, Jack hadn't actually dated anyone really since then and he hadn't wanted to. Kal was slowly making him change that feeling, probably unintentionally.

Placing a hand on Kal's broad shoulder while using the other to take the bottle from him, he said, "Easy Kal, relax I'm not going to report you for getting me a bottle of brandy that's silly. Why don't you have the first drink with me?"

Kal visibly relaxed but shook his head, "I would love to sir but, that's levo based acid, Quarians can only have dextro items."

Jack smirked at him to tease him, "What did I say about titles Kal? And noted, I'll get you something the next time we're in a friendly port. Can I get you water at least? It's rude for us Humans to take a gift and then make the giver run."

Kal rubbed the back of his neck, "Right, sorry Jack. I should get back to work on our weapons but sure, one drink of water won't hurt."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Kal to do the same, being careful not to get the drinks mixed up, "So last time we talked you said I wasn't what you were told to expect. What were you expecting and who told you to think it?"

Kal sat on the opposite corner of the bed spinning his glass of water around, "Honestly?... My dad told me you were all a bunch of racist, xenophobic, fools, who don't care about anything but themselves... I'm starting to think he was just describing himself."

Jack winced taking a sip of the brandy, it was strong and bitter burning down the back of his throat. He pretended to enjoy it though for Kal's sake, "Mmmph... I take it you and your dad don't get along?"

Kal took a drink through a straw before turning to look at Jack, "I bet you wouldn't like your dad either if he used you as a test tube as a kid instead of giving you a childhood."

Jack blinked wondering if the alcohol hit him so fast he was hearing things, "Excuse me? What did he do to you exactly?"

Kal took a long moment to reply, "You've all been wondering why I've been healing so fast for a Quarian right? Yeah well, dad pumped my genes with lots of crap even when I was in the womb. He then yanked me out of my mothers arms and put me in a lab. Till I was sixteen my day was eat sleep and get drugs pumped in to me. Sometimes they would make me sick so they would have to pump my stomach and make me vomit. In the end though, dad got his perfect little marine, so there's that... Hell, I can even take this helmet off if I wanted to without consequences, at this point it's just for show."

Jack was stunned and wanted to hug him, "Kal... that's abuse... I don't care how long ago that was, your dad deserves to pay for that."

Kal laughed sarcastically taking another drink of the water, "Ha ok, you try and arrest the grand commander of the flotila on a Quarian ship over something he did two decades and a half ago, I'm sure it'll go well."

Jack frowned putting a strong hand on the Quarians' spine trying to comfort him, "I... I didn't know Kal, I'm so sorry..."

Kal shrugged sounding defeated, "It's the past now so there's no point dwelling on it..." He paused looking at the other side of the bed, "We don't look like that you know..."

Jack was very confused from the change of topic, "Huh...?"

Kal sounded more up beat again, "Naked, we don't look like that naked. My guess is that's just a Human whose been photo manipulated."

Jack's face turned to total horror and embarrassment realizing Kal was looking at the male Quarian issue of Fornax magazine. Fornax was definitely one of the sleeziest porn magazines around but, Jack was a subscriber for awhile now. It was his way to avoid the need for a relationship and just keep going in the military. Ever since he had started having feelings for Kal, Jack had gotten the male Quarian issues. The fact they were apparently a fake didn't surprise him given the magazine's reputation but, it just put a dangerous question in his mind. If that was fake, what did Kal really look like under the suit? He would still have the same feelings for Kal regardless but, that was interesting to know.

Jack did his best to hide it under the pillow blushing like a madman, "I'm so sorry, I didn't... I uhh... well..." He was struggling to come up with a good answer, the truth was he was thinking about Kal looking at those.

Kal reached out and put his leathery, gloved, three fingered hand gently against Jack's, "It's against about all the regulations in both our cultures but, I feel the same about you, since we met actually... That's why I tried to stay away so we wouldn't break the rules but that hasn't been working has it?"

The revelation hit Jack hard having never thought that was a possibility, the witty jokes not coming to him, "Oh... I didn't think of that.. Your technically not part of the Alliance though so..."

Kal slowly leaned towards him like a magnet, "... So I think those weapons can wait for the rest of the night.."

The shiny blue mask was right up against his nose a moment later and Jack's heart started to thunder ahead really fast. He had dreamed about this moment many times throughout the last few months but never thought it would actually happen. Kal either had been very good at hiding his sexual preferences or, Jack was dumb enough to ignore all the signs the others had seen. His mind went blank when the helmet's mouthpiece opened and Jack felt an exotic tongue drag quickly against his lower lip. It was the first actual intimate moment he had since Vega and it was wonderful. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Kal pulled away ever so slightly to get his helmet off. It was hard for Jack not to groan from irritation, he wanted to kiss him.

Jack didn't have a long time to process Kal's face but, what he saw was beautiful. His skin was a dark purple that reminded Jack of a candy color, and the Quarians' eyes were a milky white and actually glowed brightly. Jack would later learn that the more glowy they were the happier the individual was and judging by that, Kal was thrilled right now. His nose was totally flat against his face with two very small nose holes with rounded nubs in the middle of his face. Then there were his lips, Jack could describe them as warm, moist, plush, smooth, and almost marshmallow like as they pushed into his own chapped Human ones.

The kiss was very hesitant at first, as both of them were kissing another species for the first time, and for Jack the first real kiss in a long time. It only took a few seconds though for Kal's long, wet, thick, fruity tasting, tongue from probing Jack's lips for an entrance. Jack's hand cupped Kal's cheek to urge him closer as they really started to make out. The Quarian's skin was incredibly soft, warm and smooth, it felt like he didn't have any hair. The kiss was firey and aggressive since they were both letting three months of lust for each other bubble to the surface. Kal started climbing on top of his lap with his surprising strength and pushed Jack to lay down against the bed with him on top. That was new for Jack as well since Arnold had been very shy when it actually came down to it despite his superior size.

Kal moaned heatedly breaking the kiss to take a heavy breath letting a trail of saliva connect their lips, "Mmmm... I think your too dressed up Jack, you need to take all that off."

Jack chuckled gently nipping at Kal's jawline not feeling any hair there, "Your one to talk, you're wearing a suit like this is a job interview."

Kal pulled his hood off revealing long, thick, silky blue hair on his head that looked like it could be vines, "Your easier, you first." As if to encourage him, Kal licked the edge of his ear lobe with a single lick before pulling away from him.

As Jack was feverishly getting rid of the clothes on his body, Kal was doing the same with his suit. It took longer with all of the complicated seals for the suit but, soon enough he was as nude as Jack. In body type he wasn't that different from Human's, with pecs a six pack and a... oh wow. Kal's darker length was standing at attention and was thicker than Jack's, probably longer too. Unlike a Human's member, Kal's had no veins or anything on the edges. Just a smooth hard length that was obviously a lot to handle. It was shaped like a rocket which would give wiggle room for Jack to adjust. A single heavy orb dangled just below the length and seemed to throbb when Jack looked at him.

Kal stood at the edge of the bed with a very smug expression on his face looking Jack over, "Told you we look different, and I'm up here."

Jack blushed about to say something when Kal pounced on him silencing Jack with another sloppy, heated kiss. Their tongues slapped and grinded against each other in the open air. While that was happening, Jack let his hands go free starting to explore the Quarians' body. Kal was extremely soft like a teddy bear he had as a child but totally hairless everywhere besides his head. He couldn't resist it any longer, his strong hands slid down the Quarian's body towards his wide bubbly hips. They were surprisingly doughy allowing Jack to squeeze and grope them playfully, kneading them like bread dough. His fingers rubbed around the edge of Kal's tight hot entrance. Kal moaned again starting to nibble at Jack's neck while his hands were busy playing with the Human's chest hair.

Out of nowhere, Kal grabbed Jack's hands placing them at his sides, getting closer again, Kal whispered in a deep, husky, almost demanding voice, "When I get off of you, I want you on your hands and knees... That's an order solider."

Jack shivered, turned on by the idea and the way Kal was talking to him, "And what if I don't big guy? What are you gonna do about it?"

Kal actually bit his neck as a warning before saying, "Then I might have to send you to the brig for insubordination... You don't want that."

Jack did as he was told but honestly wasn't expecting what came next. Kal was ruthless in his speed and power, taking Jack like they were wild Varren. It was painful at first due to Kal's thickness stretching Jack out but, the more he kept going the better it felt. Their three balls were starting to really slap and jiggle together over and over again. Just when Jack didn't think it could get any better, Kal's hand stealthy slipped between them and grabbed at his length and started rubbing it. The up and down movements were timed to his own bucking hips. They were both starting to moan and shout like wounded animals feeling their release was coming.

Just as Jack was about to explode on Kal's waiting fingers, the room faded to utter blackness again. It was a panic at first until he remembered that was a year ago and Liara was in his head that whole time. Well, this was going to be an interesting conversation..


	25. Chapter 24: Treasonus Actions

Chapter 24: Treasonus Actions

Jack cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, sure, he had expected Liara would see some things he didn't want her to see but, he hadn't prepared for that. He wondered how she would react to seeing him with another male, while homosexuality was generally accepted across the Galaxy, there were still pockets of bigotry in some places. Asari on the extranet were usually all over each other but, if you believed species stereotypes, Humans were just a bunch of rednecks with no lives.

A chuckle could be heard echoing around the empty black space and Liara appeared to him glowing again, "Jack, I don't care that you are gay, your love for Kal is quite beautiful really."

Jack shifted his weight from foot to foot looking down to hide a blush growing on his cheeks, "I'm just sorry you had to see that. I promise it wasn't my intention to get that personal with you."

She waved a hand dismissively trying to make him feel better, "It's quite alright Jack, I could've pulled you out of that sooner but, it seemed like you needed to see and feel that again."

He raised an eyebrow noticing she was using his first name, "Jack huh? You were calling me Commander a few hours ago."

Liara gave him a teasing smirk, "Minutes actually, time works differently in here, and... Well from what I've heard you like to keep your relationship with your men not very professional. I believe you said something about wanting a equal playing field off a battleground?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh remembering what he told Kal at the Elysium bar, "You've seen that too...? Ok fair enough I suppose."

The room started flashing with images of other encounters he had with Kal over the next year and a half, which were many. Sometimes they had just snuck a quick kiss in one of the hallways on the Everest while others involved sharing quarters overnight. They had often tried switching places to experiment what felt the best, and in the end Jack taking more of a tender approach had pleased them both. Even after countless nights together they had still been trying new positions to try and one up each other. Mandaria had even smuggled the Kama Sutra on the Everest, from her parents on Earth, for them to try. The images flashed by too fast to see each one in detail but, Jack could almost feel the love and warmth coming off of each of them. He was tempted to try and think about any one of those moments harder to try and relive them again but, that's not why they were here right now, he had to focus on the vision from the beacon.

Liara stepped closer to him looking nervous, "Jack, what happened to Kal? You two are clearly bondmates, he could help you with that guilt feeling you carry."

He sighed giving her a sad smile, "What if he's a part of that guilt Liara..."

Seven months ago Mindoir, Everest:

_o0o0o0o0o_

Jack was still desperately cold in the ice cave but, luckily he wasn't alone, he hardly ever was nowadays. Whether they were on a mission or having off time together on the ship, Kal was always by his side. Almost immediately after their first heated encounter over a year ago, Kal had become a loyal, staunch, protector of him and kept close at all times. Jack had a feeling this had the potential to become something more serious after the war was over and he was ready for that this time. Arnold Vega had felt like a fling from the beginning, even if it had ended too soon, Kal on the other hand was someone he could home to after a long day and just cuddle. Jack was even planning to introduce his lover to his mother next time they were in the same system, if they survived the next twenty minutes.

Kal was snuggling right next to him keeping the environmental suit on so that it's heating suite could help keep Jack as warm as possible, it just wasn't very effective on the outside of the suit. Several days ago, the AIA had gotten word that Balak was setting up a slave auction on Mindoir and Kahoku had sent Jack's team in as a scouting party to investigate, it didn't go well. Balak had somehow known they were coming and were ready for them with a large number of his forces. The firefight was bloody causing Jack and Kal to get separated from the rest of the team in these awful ice caves. Mandaria had vowed to come back for them but, that had been six hours ago and Jack was beginning to wonder if they were going to be rescued.

The Quarian rubbed his mouthpiece on Jack's jaw to keep him awake, "You gotta stay with me baby, Mand said she would come back... I don't want to wait alone."

Jack's teeth chattered as he responded, "I... I know I'm just... so cold..."

Kal squeezed tighter, "I'm gonna take my suit off now so you can have the heat. We'll take turns and I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll be ok for a few hours, maybe get a virus for a few days."

Jack shook his head trying to stop Kal but, he was so weak from the cold, "Nnnnno.. you'll get sick... I can last... little while llonger."

Kal shook his head, "Advanced genetics remember? We have sex every couple days and you don't worry about me then. A flu won't kill me, you on the other hand can't put a sentence together without a shiver so, I'm helping you."

Jack frowned shaking his head, "New place... new germs. I don't want to hhh... hurt you."

Kal just got straight to work unhooking his suit seals and ignoring Jack's stuttering objections. If the circumstances had been different, Jack would've been extremely touched by the gesture, Kal was risking his own life to save him. It took a few minutes for them to get Jack's N7 armor off and Kal's suit on him but, once it was on, Jack felt like he was in heaven. The heater was like a roaring thunderstorm, constantly blowing hot air on Jack's cold bones, however, since the N7 armor was too bulky for the Quarian, it left Kal naked and clinging to him. Normally, that was a very happy feeling and sensation but, right now it just made Jack feel horrible wanting to give the suit back immediately. He was sick to his stomach at the thought of causing Kal any kind of discomfort.

For his part though, Kal seemed happy placing his three fingered hand on Jack's heart, "That's better, deep breaths Jack, slow that heart beat."

Jack gave a content sigh while trying to cover Kal's purple body as much as possible, "Tell me when you get cold again and I'll trade you. We're getting out of this together, I promise."

He didn't know if he could actually keep that promise but, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Kal made it out of here. However, he had to wonder what was taking Mandaria so long to get back here, she should be back from the Everest three times over by now. Jack's best guess was Admiral Kahoku had other plans, with the amount of Batarians in this cave system it would be easier to just bomb the place and accept Jack as a loss. It was cruel calculess but, if he was in command he might do the same thing. He didn't want to tell Kal any of that though, hope was always good for morale even if it was false.

Kal was about to reply when a muffled, unrecognizable voice filtered through the ice wall trapping them there, "We're gonna get you out, just get away from the wall."

Jack was overjoyed and Kal was grinning, he was wrong they were going to get home after all! In their haste to follow the command, and being too happy to think straight, the two left their weapons on the other side of the cave far out of reach. They realized the true gravity of their mistake when after the explosion, Krogan and Batarian's swarmed into the room in the blink of an eye. Jack tried to muster enough biotic strength for a push to get them some space but, the Batarian's were too fast, kicking him to the ground. Kal didn't fair any better with two Krogan grabbing each arm and forcing him to his naked knees. Jack was about to get back up for another desperate attempt to get a weapon when the Batarian above him smacked him with the back end of an assault rifle.

A cat call like whistle made Jack look towards the entrance of the cave again, "What do we have here?! The two biggest pain's in my ass are actually giving some pain to each others asses. Who would've thought you two were this close?"

He looked up to see Balak enter the cave looking exactly as he had on Elysium: the cocky swagger, the crimson red armor, green sickly skin color, a necklace of Human teeth that had obviously grown since the last time, and four cold eyes. When Balak got closer though he could see that in reality it was only three eyes and the fourth was mechanical. It moved slower than the others, and was glowing neon blue as lines of code scrolled across the pupil. The many weapons covering Balak's bulky armor made Jack think twice about trying to attack again. He just had to bide his time, just like on Elysium the rest of his team would save them.

Balak bent down so he could look at Jack menacingly, "Good to see you again Jack.. Look a lot different now that your cross dressing as a Quarian."

Kal gave a sudden shout, "It's freezing in here you bosh'tet, he's just trying to keep warm!"

Balak gave a chuckle turning to face Kal, "You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, I think he just enjoys looking at you like that. I know I would if men were my type of thing."

As he approached Kal, Jack snarled trying to attack from behind, "Don't you dare touch- ergghhh.." His pounce forward just made another Batarian kick him in the gut and sent him back to the floor.

Balak smirked licking his hand for a moment, "Oh you mean like this?" He then wiped the slobber covered hand across Kal's face, "Gonna guess you don't have immunities to Batarians now do you Kal? I can't imagine how sick you'll get without any treatment."

Jack once again tried to get up accept this time it was a Krogan who punched him in the face, Kal was defiant spitting on him, "I'm sure it won't be any worse than losing that eye of yours you bastard."

Balak punched him in the gut hard with an armored hand making Kal crumble to the floor like a house of cards, "Your going to be so fun that I think I'm going to keep you for myself. Till you die that is." He turned to the Batarian above Jack, "Take care of him but make it slow, I want his team to hear the screams."

They started leaving dragging Kal's limp body behind them so Jack started yelling, "I will get you back Kal! I promise we'll be together again!" The last thing he felt was a foot to the back of the head before everything went dark.

When his eyes eventually opened again, Jack saw the familiar bright lights of an Alliance ship and a hard bed, he was on the Everest. Looking around, Jack could tell he was in the medbay of the ship attached to an IV device. His gut tensed when he didn't see Kal on either of the other beds next to him. That meant one of two things, either Kal was dead and he was going to have to jump off of something, or Kal was captured and needed him. Just as he was about to hit the call button for a nurse, Jack noticed a Turian pacing at the bottom of the bed.

Mandaria didn't notice he was awake whispering, "Please spirits don't let me start a war over a dead man." She was repeating the prayer over and over again.

Jack tried not to let his emotions get the better of him asking, "Where's Kal?"

She jolted spinning to face him, "Thank God your alive, when I found you, I wasn't sure I made it in time. Let me go get a medic over here."

He shook his head using his biotics to push a cart into her path getting angry at her stalling tactics, "The medic can wait, where's Kal? Why did you take so long to get back when the Everest was in fucking orbit?!"

Mandaria sighed turning around to face Jack sitting at the edge of the bed, "Kal's with Balak, I couldn't stop them from getting away, I'm sorry.. As for time, I was doing everything I could to save your life. Kahoku wanted to just bombard the planet and be done with it so... I called your mother, she started pulling strings. When that wasn't working I uhh called the Migrant Fleet. Han'Gerrel Vas Neema was furious when I told him the situation ranting about his investment, weird way to talk about your son right? Anyways, he brought the entire military wing of the fleet here and he and Kahoku are sparring verbally..."

Jack started pulling the IV out his arm himself and got up, "Does AIA have any idea where Balak was going?"

Mandaria got up as well but, she was trying to stop him, "Woah, Shepard, you need to lay back down, your dehydrated and almost died. Let the Admirals handle this."

Jack glared at her getting his clothes from the locker near by, "Mand, I know your worried about me but I need you to just answer my questions, that's an order. Now does AIA know where Balak is going?"

She shook her head, "No but.. that isn't as bad as you think. Apparently, Gerrel implanted a tracking device into his son. He's on Torfan, it was an old abandoned Alliance military colony."

Jack nodded letting that all sink in as he got dressed, "Then is the Everest headed for Torfan?"

Mandaria's mandibles twitched worried about his response, "No... Admiral Kahoku has gathered all of the eighth fleet and we're hovering over Eden Prime. It's the only colony out on the border of the Terminus that Balak hasn't hit. So, the thinking is we'll catch them in the act in one last battle. Unfortunately, Han'Gerrel wants to save his son and is threatening to attack us if we don't comply."

Jack was already headed towards the elevator for the bridge with Mandaria right behind him, "Kal and the rest of the slaves don't have much time, we need to hit Torfan now."

When they entered the bridge a booming Quarian voice could be heard, "I was guaranteed that my son would be safe! Bombing the planet he was on and then refusing to rescue him is backing out of that guarantee!"

Kahoku fired back just as loudly, "This is war Admiral! There is no way anyone in the Alliance could practically guarantee his safety, we need to focus on the bigger picture here! No one man is worth throwing our armies down the drain for in an ambush!"

Gerrel responded in a tone meant to end the argument, "He's worth it to my people Admiral. You wouldn't understand but Kal is... special."

During the long stretching silence Jack jumped in, "Admiral do you have a minute?"

Kahoku gritted his teeth, "If you'll excuse me Han, one of my men needs to speak with me."

The Quarian's faceplate stared at the screen for a moment, "Please hurry Admiral, my son doesn't have much time.."

The screen disappeared and Kahoku turned towards him, "I hope this is important Commander, I'm trying to prevent yet another war."

Jack was ready for a fight, "With all due respect sir, I think we should head to Torfan. I think Balak has all the slaves there."

Kahoku folded his arms, "And what would make you think that Commander? Do you have intelligence that I don't?"

Jack had to lie now, at least partially, he remembered Balak had mentioned keeping Kal till his death. That implied he was going to get rid of the others, "Balak said he was going to sell all the slaves on Torfan. We can save all the people still alive if we go now."

Kahoku shook his head, "I'm sorry Shepard but we can't put all our hopes on something you heard. We will defend Eden Prime until the end."

Jack took a deep breath, "I was afraid you'd say that." Without warning, Jack used his biotics to punch the Admiral throwing him across the room knocking him into a wall and unconscious. Before the crew could even gasp Jack said, "As an N7 I am now the highest ranked officer on the ship and will take over duties for the Admiral until he is fit to serve. Comm officer, please restablish communications with the Quarian fleet."

Mandaria grabbed Kahoku's body and carried him to the elevator, he would need the medbay. Jack ignored the look she was trying to give him, he didn't need her judgment right now. The crew stuck with wartime protocol and followed their new orders without objections. Jack knew deep down that this was very wrong but, he had to save Kal, he couldn't lose him.

Han'Gerrel's faceplate appeared again, "Admiral I ho... Your not Admiral Kahoku, what is the meaning of this?"

Jack put his hands behind his back and stood up straighter swallowing his hate for this particular Quarian, "The Admiral slipped and fell down on his shoes.. I'm Commander Jack Shepard, temporarily in charge of the Everest. I think it's time we go hit Torfan and go get your son."

There was a cheer from the bridge crew of the other ship and Gerrel put his hand up asking for silence, "Sending coordinates now, I hope the rest of your fleet see's reason. Gerrel out."

Jack turned to the Comm officer again, "Send a text message to the rest of the fleet. Tell them Admiral Kahoku has ordered the eighth fleet to join the Quarian attack on Torfan."

Even if he had doubts about what he was doing, Jack couldn't turn back now, they were about to attack Balak head on. He closed his eyes praying, for the first time in his life, that he wasn't too late to save Kal..


	26. Chapter 25: The Butcherer of Torfan

Chapter 25: The Butcherer of Torfan

Seven months ago, Torfan:

According to old blueprints found on the extranet, Torfan wasn't so much a colony as it was a military fortress. The area the Alliance had settled was conveniently surrounded by trees which went on for miles until they were stopped at the massive thirty foot tall wall embracing the colony, which should give them cover to approach. It would be easy enough to get over the wall with some old fashioned rope so that wouldn't be a problem but they did have one issue. In the center of the colony stood a Kinetic Assault Cannon, which could probably tear the Everest apart in a single blast. If that happened the Alliance could be set back decades since the Everest was currently the only dreadnought class in the navy. Jack wasn't worried though, the KAC required a Human with the proper code and for the user to fire the gun willingly. While he knew the code, he would never choose to fire at the Everest, it was his home.

On his way to the briefing room, his omni tool vibrated, looking down he saw the caller was, "Mom." He sighed tapping the call button, "I'm kind of busy right now mom can this wait?"

The older woman gave him a teasing smile, "Not sure what you could be busy with since we're in FTL, is it that guy I keep hearing about? Can I meet him?"

Jack was glad the screen was small and fuzzy so that she couldn't see how pained that comment made him, "I promise after this is over you will... I think he's the one."

She grinned stroking the camera, "I'm so proud of you Jack, you got the Admiral to get his head out of his ass so we can go save those people. That's what XO's are supposed to do. I know your father would be over the moon as well if he was here."

Jack turned his head to one side, "Bringing up dad huh? Finally ready to tell me who he is yet? I think being thirty one classifies me as being old enough to know."

It was her turn to look uncomfortable, "Tell you what, you introduce me to your one and only and then I'll tell you. Preferably sitting down."

He gave her the best fake smile he could manage, "Thanks mom but I really have to be going now, we're about to plan our assault on the base."

She saluted him before blowing a kiss, "I love you babe, go kick some ass. Shepard out."

He hated lying to her about what was going on here but, it wasn't like he was the only one to keep secrets in the family. Ever since he was little, his mother had danced around or down right avoided the dad situation. He had the feeling that she was embarrassed about it being a one night stand type of thing and didn't want to tell him. Granted, performing mutiny and stealing the Alliance's eighth fleet to save your boyfriend was a lot more serious, it just made him feel better knowing he wasn't the only one lying. The door to the conference room opened revealing a frustrated looking Mandaria as well as a worried looking Akira and Karosn.

Mandaria stormed up to him standing at her full Turian height to loom over him, "What the hell were you thinking Jack? Do you know what happens to people who pull that kind of shit?! You will get sent to a red sand mine somewhere for the rest of your life!"

Jack waved her away approaching the holographic table in the center of the room, "It's too late to argue about it now, so, let's focus on what the plan is shall we?"

Mandaria huffed marching to a shadowy corner mumbling, "Men, always trying to put off the most immediate problems."

Karosn pulled up the blueprints of the base ignoring their bickering, "From my analysis, Balak could be holding the slaves in one of two places, ground level where the KAC is loaded or, up top in the command center."

Akira quickly added, "The command center is unlikely though since it could only fit about twenty people. My guess is Balak will be looking down on his prize from up top."

Balak's words about keeping Kal echoed in Jack's mind again before he replied, "How hard would it be to get to the command center? I'm guessing the front door won't be open."

Karosn pointed to the long neck of the building with one of his green webbed fingers, "Just this central elevator on the ground floor, otherwise you'd have to get to the tenth floor here to take the stairs. The elevator is the only interior way to get to that floor though."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Interior you say? Does that mean there's an access point on the outside?"

Akira tapped a button on her omni tool and thin red lines appeared on the blueprint, "Technically, vents go all across the base but, you'd have to somehow get to the access point on top of the building. No way we're getting up there from ground level."

Jack had an idea and shook his head, "Your right, you won't, I want you all on the ground looking for the slaves. There should still be thousands from all the colonies hit so we need to get them out. Once they're safe, you need to put a bomb in the ammo structure, it'll send this whole place in flames so Balak can't use the KAC on the Everest."

Mandaria folded her arms, "How do you expect your going to get up there Jack? It's not like you can fly."

Jack winked to her, "Leave that to me, as far as we know you'll have Quarian support down there so you won't need me. I believe in each of you so we have nothing to worry about. I suggest you all suit up, we'll be there soon."

The Asari and Drell got the hint that they were dismissed but, Mandaria started following him out of the room, "Jack, even if you can get up there what's your plan to get out? Balak won't just let you leave with Kal and have a happy ever after."

Jack was headed to the armory to get suited up, "Your right, that's what a gun is for. I'm going to kill him and end this."

She wasn't very convinced and kept following him, "Have you ever stopped to think that this is his plan? Get you alone with him so that you will fire that gun? What if he's using your relationship with Kal to his advantage?"

Jack scoffed entering the code to his locker, "Your giving him too much credit Mand, he attacked the Alliance two years ago. That doesn't show a lot of planning on his part."

Mandaria grabbed his shoulder to try and get his attention, "And we've been playing his games for all that time, just don't underestimate him Jack. This isn't going to be the walk in the park like you think it is."

Jack was soon totally suited up and walked past her, "I got it but I have to do this, Kal is counting on me. He's alone up there with that monster and probably getting sicker by the minute, if I don't do this now I'll lose him forever... I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have done something to save him but didn't."

He left her with that thought heading down towards the hangar bay, it was a buzz of activity. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the crew seemed up beat thinking this was it, they were finally going to take the fight to Balak. To add to that, the crew believed the Quarians were now helping them, they had a real military partner they could count on. While he smiled to each of them, deep down Jack knew Han'Gerrel wasn't doing this out of his love for Humanity. If he had been smart enough to save Kal's genetic code, the Quarian wouldn't care at all what happened to his son. He saw Kal as a tool to create the perfect Quarian super solider, the actual being was trash for all he cared. Jack could use that for now, when the war was over though he had no interest in getting to know the man personally.

Seeing a Mako being loaded up into a dropship, Jack approached the pilot, "Mind if I hop a ride on your ship?"

The pilot spun around and quickly saluted him, "Commander, it's an honor to meet you sir, didn't think you would spend time with us grunts. Where are we going?"

Jack returned the salute, "I need a ride to the top of the KAC down on the surface, think you can do that?"

The pilot seemed uncomfortable at first but nodded, "Within a thousand meters but, I don't know if the Mako could withstand a drop like that. Certainly would be a one way trip."

Jack looked at the vehicle and then back to him, "I'm counting on it looking ugly, trust me I'll be fine."

The pilot was obviously unsure but didn't want to question him, "Ok then, why don't you hop in now, I'm just fueling up and we'll be ready to go when the fleet arrives."

Jack paused coming up with another idea, "I need to be part of the second wave, so hold off on launching till my go."

The pilot shrugged and agreed, "You got it boss, twenty minutes till we arrive."

It was the most stressful twenty minutes of Jack's life, just watching the stars fly by out the hangar window in FTL. All he could think about was what was happening to Kal right now, what was Balak doing to him, how sick was he now? His heart was pounding very fast at all the possibilities in his mind, but he had to focus. He wouldn't do Kal any good if he was paralyzed by fear, he had to be ready to kill. He strapped himself into the Mako for something to keep him busy, this could just be suicidal but, he could at least say he did everything he could.

With the Quarian's suit laying in the passengers seat, Jack whispered to himself, "Just hold on a little longer big guy, I'm coming to get you." The suit had been loaded with antibiotics so Kal could get immediate medical treatment when he was rescued.

Then the ship jumped out of FTL in total chaos, the Quarian's had arrived first and the entire Batarian armada had been waiting for them. Despite being over three hundred years old, the Quarian ships still managed to out pace them in FTL travel. No wonder the rest of the Galaxy viewed Alliance tech as backwards. Lasers and kinetic rounds criss-crossed the space above Torfan with fighters chasing each other for dominance. The planet didn't appear to be anything special from up here, just different shades of gray and was probably the size of a moon. Jack had expected most of Balak's forces to be here but he didn't know he still had this many ships in play, why were they all here right at this moment?

His omni tool beeped again and this time a Quarian helmet greeted him, "Glad to see you joined the party Commander. A bit more than we anticipated but, we'll punch through them."

Jack resisted the urge to use biotics to smack the confidence right out of him, "I wish you would've waited for us but here we are. What do you need from us?"

Gerrel didn't notice his irritation, "General support which your already providing, I've already started sending first wave ground troops, I suggest you do the same."

Jack cursed to himself, well then coordination was already out the window, "Will do Admiral, good luck down there." He disconnected the link and called Mandaria, "Gerrel's already launched his troops, go with the first wave and start fighting."

She groaned and started running faster, "Copy that we're cutting it close but we'll make it. I'll link armor feeds with you when I hit the ground. Be careful Jack, I already don't like how this is going."

Watching the battle outside was visually stunning even though each bright flash of light represented someones death, a death he caused. This had been the right call judging by Balak's fleet size, Jack was sure that the Alliance and Quarian fleet wouldn't have survived on their own but had he made it for the right reasons? He had told Kahoku this mission was to save the slaves but, he didn't care about them enough for a mutiny. If Kal was still on the Everest Jack would've followed orders and defended Eden Prime but, instead he was putting Alliance soliders in the killzone claiming it was for a just cause. He didn't deserve to be wearing the N7 armor on his chest, when this was all over he would leave the Alliance, if they didn't arrest him first. He had to take comfort in the fact that no matter what happened to him, Kal would be safe and alive.

Mandaria called again from inside the dropship she was in pulling him from his thoughts. When he answered her voice was a hushed nervous whisper, "Never thought I'd be in a large scale ground invasion. About to drop, any last minute advice?"

Jack tried not to sound too cynical as he replied, "Don't be the first out the door, you'll be safer that way."

The door to the dropship opened and Mandaria rushed out of the entrance first trying to draw fire to protect the others behind her. He had to admire her courage to throw herself face first into danger for others. Although she was a Turian, Mandaria was the bravest solider he had ever met. Jack looked away expecting he was going to hear her die but, a few moments later all he heard her panting. Looking back down at the screen, Jack saw she was taking cover behind a building giving cover fire for other landing Alliance ships. Akira was using her biotics as a shield to keep some wounded alive while Karosn was sneaking up on Batarians and snapping their necks. Jack was kind of surprised there weren't more Batarians on the landing field, why wasn't Balak in the fighting? His slaves were here, he should be fighting for them tooth and nail right?

He saw the firefight went on for several minutes with the last few Batarians taking cover behind the door to get in the main facility. His team had several close calls but, Mandaria had a handle on the situation, making decisions he would've if he was there. Every close miss above the armor camera made him worry she was hit but, the Turian just kept going. She seemed to be in her element on the battlefield, like a force of nature that had been weaponized. There didn't seem to be an end in sight for the fighting though until a Quarian squad came from behind catching the slavers by surprise killing them. They waved to the Alliance soliders motioning for them to come inside. When Mandaria finally made it into the building Jack thought he was going to be sick, cages lined the walls for as far as the eye could see and they were jammed packed with Humans. Each one naked and looked like they hadn't eaten in ages.

Mandaria stood at the entrance seemingly paralyzed, "Jesus Shepard, what did he do to all these people?"

Jack gulped trying to contain his disgust, "I... I don't know Mand... just get them out of there, I'm on my way." He commed the pilot above him, "Start sending the rescue shuttles down and get moving, people down there need us."

As the dropship flew out of the hangar, Jack kept watching his omni tool as Mandaria and the other Alliance soliders started unlocking cage after cage but told people to wait to leave until ships arrived. Each person in the cages were crying hugging some of their rescuers slowing down the process of opening more cages. Akira was handing out nutritional packs to the children while Karosn was watching the doors in case more Batarians arrived. The Quarians however were just asking if anyone had seen one of their kind, whether the people asked were still in a cage or not. He hated their singular focus but, the answers confirmed Jack's assumption that Kal was with Balak.

Mandaria turned to Akira and the Quarians shouting over the noise, "That looks like half, you all, yes you freeloaders, help Akira get these people to safety.. Karo, stay with me for the second half."

Jack couldn't help but feel a sense of joy spreading over him as the slaves started making their way out of the building with Akira's and the Quarians help. Maybe this was worth it after all and would save many lives. His happy feeling soon vanished though because as the slaves were leaving a black ooze fell from one of the windows on an upper floor. It was slick and shiny reflecting the moon light on all the people hit by it. A moment before he realized what was happening, Jack saw a single match fly towards the group.

His eyes widened as he shouted, "Mand look out!"

Unfortunately, it was already too late as the match hit the group center mass. The explosion rocked the armor camera feed until it went fuzzy and disconnected. No, no, no, no, no, this could not be happening Jack told himself as he jumped out of the Mako to see the base better from one of the dropship windows. Had he been responsible for killing all those people too? If he hadn't come to rescue them they'd still be alive right now. Sure enough, the front of the base was lit up in flames and some of them were running around meaning some of those slaves were burning alive. It was clear now that Balak had no intention of escaping and just wanted to bring down as many people with him as possible. With a new feeling of determination Jack marched back to the Mako getting ready for the drop, if Balak wanted to play games, he could play them too.

In a flash, the Mako disappeared and was replaced with Liara's face back on the Normandy. Her fingers were shaking and slowly dropped them from his temples before retreating away from him. She must've disconnected their minds, probably out of disgust for him. He knew he hated himself for what happened and she hadn't even seen the worst part of Torfan. The fact still remained though she still hadn't seen the vision and needed to. Jack had to convince her they needed to do this for the sake of the Galaxy, no matter what she felt about him now.

He stood up straight trying to remain professional, "Go ahead and say it, get it out of your system that I'm a monster. We need to go back in my head and now."

Liara looked distracted rubbing her own head as she replied, "Your not a monster Shepard, you had no idea what he would do to those people. They would've died in those cages if you hadn't at least tried to save them... As for joining again I'm afraid I can't, feeling all those emotions in the span of twenty minutes is exhausting..."

Jack needed to push her in case she just didn't want to, "We don't have time to rest Liara, day by day Saren is getting closer to the Conduit and bringing the Reapers back. Now I know seeing that stuff is hard, trust me I lived through it, but the Galaxy is counting on us to make the right decision here."

Liara sounded patient with him but remained firm, "I understand that Shepard but I'm telling you your mind wouldn't of been able to take much more of that at once, we need a break. Get some rest, you need it, in the meantime I'm going to try and reach out to my mother. Maybe I can arrange a meeting and we can figure out what's going on here that way."

Knowing she wasn't going to change her mind, Jack left with a polite nod feeling frustrated with himself. The past was getting in the way of what he needed to do right now, he couldn't focus on what he needed to. Maybe he wasn't doing any better than the drunk Kahoku, despite what he told himself. If the mission wasn't this serious, Jack would've taken some shore leave so he could rest for more than a few hours but, he couldn't now. He just hoped some sleep would clear his head so he could try again tomorrow.

On the way to his room, Kaidan saw him and waved, "Hey Commander, how'd that go? Does she know anything useful about the Reapers?"Jack sighed and kept walking towards his room, "I don't want to talk about it right now, tell Joker to comm me if anything changes. Otherwise I'll be in my room and don't want to be disturbed..."


	27. Chapter 26: The Company Man

Chapter 26: The Company Man

Raymond Kahoku was many things: an intellectual, a loyal husband, a loving father, a military man, a failure, and a traitor. All these thoughts washed over the Admiral as he looked at his bag again that was laying on his bed. It wasn't very full despite it's large size, only containing the items he would absolutely need to start over fresh, make a new life. He hated leaving Debra like this but, he couldn't stand to face her if she learned his whole military career had been a lie. From the very beginning, he had sold his soul to the devil and now he was going to pay for it. In the beginning, they had only asked him to do simple things, like forward a letter here or there and the occasional charity he had to donate to. It was simple, easy work that supposedly helped Humanity find it's place in the Galaxy. However, as he rose through the ranks of the Alliance, the tasks became more complex.

His first gut check though had been the incident on Akuze, they had ordered him to send the distress call to the AIA, to legitimize it. He had done so thinking it was still an innocent job, unfortunately, two of his men had ended up dead from a Thresher Maw. Kahoku had even told the Major in charge the night before that it could have been a trap but, there was no way to prepare for that kind of monster. After that tragedy, he had quit taking their calls for a time not wanting young men's blood on his hands but, then Debra got sick. He needed extra credits to pay for her medical bills and they were more than happy to pay up. Looking back on it now, they were probably the ones to make her ill, it was just the type of thing they would do to regain his loyalty. He had accepted their offer on one condition, no one else would die because of his actions, and for a time that was true.

Throughout most of the Blitz they had provided valuable intel on Balak's troop movements, all in exchange for video feeds of Commander Shepard's missions. It seemed like a very strange but ultimately innocent trade that only benefited the Alliance so, what was the harm in it? He learned how foolish he was when Mandaria returned from the surface of Mindoir saying there had been an ambush. Balak somehow knew that Shepard's team would be there and Kahoku suspected the company was involved. His first instinct was to bomb the whole area so that anything linking back to him would be burned away but, the troublesome Turian had seen to stopping that didn't she? Luckily, in the end Shepard had pulled that horrid mutiny and sent them all to Torfan making everyone forget about Mindoir. He had gone from fearing he would be discovered and imprisoned, to one of the heroes of the whole Blitz so he couldn't complain. Even though he had personally profited, his faith in the company had been shaken.

Knowing this, the company backed off for a time letting him bask in the fame and fortune that being a 'hero' provided. Then he was put in position as a Joint Chief, and just like before they came knocking for a favor, tell the Alliance brass that a Prothean beacon had been discovered on Eden Prime. Then all hell broke loose because of the deaths of a SPECTRE and an Alliance recruit. Until he read Shepard's report though, he had still put faith in the company, how could they possibly know Geth would be there? They also hadn't been lying really either, a Prothean beacon had been found and Shepard even used it. The report though revealed that his newest intermediary had been responsible for Richard Jenkin's death. It was the last straw and he knew he had to act but, what was he going to do?

Raymond's first thought was to go public and expose the company into the light, it was the only way to get rid of them. He was about to make his move when the reporter, Emily Wong, called. At first, he had seen it as the perfect opportunity to go on record but, she had confronted him about the credit transfers he had received from ExoGeni over the years. It was clear the girl didn't know anything about the real truth but, it made him realize that going to the public would be a bad idea. The press would put his family through hell and if he was in jail he would be unable to properly defend them. So, he came up with this, running away and disappearing. It would give the press something else to obsess over and, it would also take away the companies access to the Alliance. This was the best he could do given the circumstances, and before he died he would find some way to tell his family, to help them understand.

A knock at the door to his Citadel apartment made him jump, had Debra come home early? How on earth would he explain why the house looked like a mess? Taking a deep breath, he went to the door preparing for a fight with his wife, when he opened the door though his heart sank. The woman's dark hair and pale spotless skin as well as her blue eyes gave her away immediately, she was his contact at the company. He wanted to slap her for killing Jenkins, was that really necessary? She was alone though and he didn't want to make a scene getting neighbors involved.

She gave him a fake smile and looked over his shoulder, "Going somewhere Admiral?" Her tone was as cold and professional as it always was when he talked to her.

Raymond tried to keep quiet so no one was alerted to his guest, "I hardly see why that is any of your business. My wife is coming home from her second shift soon and I would prefer that you aren't here.."

She pushed past him ignoring the request and entered his home, "Everything is our business, you should know that by now Kahoku. Now, why don't you tell me the truth, where were you going?"

He had to lie a little if he was going to live, saying he was running away like a coward wasn't going to cut it, "Ms. Wong knows everything, she's going to CSEC so I'm trying to leave before I am arrested. I suggest you leave as well." He started walking to the door to illustrate his point.

She sighed tapping her omni tool to lock the door before he could leave, "Who do you think let ANN find those documents Mr. Kahoku? Emily knows what we want her to, so, one more chance... Tell me the truth, why are you leaving this apartment?"

Raymond became angry and stormed up to the woman who was now sitting on his couch, "Alright, fine, I'll tell you the truth! I am terrified that if I step one toe out of line, that you will come kill me like you did that young boy! He was a recruit, he posed no threat to you! Why didn't you just incapacitate him when Shepard left?!"

Her stare was blank as she blinked, "You were afraid for your safety if you broke our rules, and so you were going to break the rules in response? Even for you that's incredibly short sighted. Jenkins, seemed like a nice kid but, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I needed to leave and he was in my way, it was nothing personal."

He was still frustrated, "Needed to leave? What the hell were you even doing there in the first place?! You know, I've tried to ignore this but ExoGeni is saying none of the bodies recovered actually worked for them. They've reported their people missing even. Everyone's been saying it's a stunt to avoid law suits but I'm starting to wonder.. Do you know what actually happened to those people?"

She stayed quiet for a long time, "You ask a lot of questions Admiral, but if you really want to know... Yes we killed the original ExoGeni team and replaced them with our forces. We knew they would botch the beacon find so, we stepped in. Then Saren came and luckily got rid of evidence by turning the original residents into husks. When he left, the husks disappeared leaving our dead troops and a nightmare for ExoGeni. And you already know why I was there."

His face turned to horror upon learning what he was really a part of, "I'm contacting CSEC, this arrangement is over."

She suddenly stood up pulling out a sub machine gun and put it under his nose, "I'd suggest you reconsider that Admiral, do you really want Debra to come home to your bloody brains all over this room?"

Kahoku was stunned into silence not knowing what to do, "I... No, what do you want from me...?"

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

Jack woke up with a start after yet another bad dream. He had pictured he was with Mandaria and the others when the oil bath exploded. All those people, some of them burning alive, others already dead, and there was nothing he could do to save them. Jack had just been laying there awake for the past twenty minutes trying to pretend he didn't have a million problems that needed immediate attention. Ashley was about ready to take over the ship because she saw his leadership as unfair, Garrus was in surgery with a severely broken arm, and they were no closer to stopping Saren. Liara was going to have to either find her mother, or go back in his head to see the beacon. Jack hoped she didn't have to do the latter, feeling all of that again like it just happened yesterday was very painful.

He was rolling out of bed when Joker commed the room, "Uhh hey Commander, I know Kaidan said you didn't want to be disturbed but, Admiral Kahoku is calling us up again. Should I patch him through or, report him for stalking? He did just call yesterday.."

Jack laughed and assumed Kahoku had more information on ExoGeni so he said, "Put him through to my room. No need for a restraining order yet..."

A moment later the Admiral appeared looking very somber and nervous, "Shepard, I... I know it's late and your probably busy but... I have some information I thought you'd want to hear..."

Jack didn't like his tone so he sat down, "I'm listening Admiral, is it about Saren or the Geth? Otherwise, I'd forward this to another team, my hands are pretty full right now."

He found it odd that Kahoku's eyes shifted somewhere else above the camera for a moment before speaking, "No but, I didn't know who else I could call and be discreet about this. To put it simply, Balak is breaking the Treaty of Torfan... He's attacking an asteroid mine in the Asgard System.. The Alliance doesn't want a war with the Terminus as we're fighting the Geth so we want this done quietly."

Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, great that filthy Batarian just had to keep being a problem didn't he, "Thanks for the heads up Admiral but, I don't know why you called me. There are plenty of other N7's qualified to handle something like this."

Kahoku rubbed the back of his neck, "True but, he has hostages and is specifically asking for you... He claims that he has your last surviving team member from the war, Kal'Reegar? He's saying if you aren't the one to meet him in the next seventy two hours, he'll drive the asteroid into the near by planet of Terra Nova."

Jack's heart stopped thinking of the last time Balak had Kal and the potential loss of an entire planet, "Send the coordinates Admiral, we'll set course immediately."

Raymond took a sigh as if he had been holding his breath, "Thank you Shepard, this means a lot. Just remember we want to keep this quiet, we can't afford to fight two wars at once. Signing off."

He disappeared with a frown on his face, Jack looked up, "Joker you hear all that?"

Joker made a noise, "Pfft no, I don't spy on the Captain when he's on a private call, are you crazy? Buuuttt... we are on are way to the Asgard System right now, ETA about seven hours."

Jack was glad to have something to laugh about, "Tell Ashley and Wrex I need them ready for this, Balak won't know what hit him."

On the other end Kahoku sighed and looked up at the woman, "There are you happy now? I lied for you, will you let my family live?"

She tilted her head, "I think you misunderstood me Admiral, that wasn't a lie, it just won't happen for another..." She looked down at her omni tool, "Four hours give or take. And your family will be fine, you though, you and me are going to visit Alec and Ellen on Luna, see how their pet project is going."

His eyes widened in shock, "H-How would you know about that? That's a classified project on the highest levels of clearance."

She ignored his stunned look and pulled him out of his seat, "I already told you Raymond, everything is our business."


	28. Chapter 27: Asteroid X57

Chapter 27: Asteroid X57

Jack was restless for the rest of the time it took to get to the Asgard System. He was pacing around his small quarters not sure what to do with himself. All he could think about was Kal's nearly dead body when he found the Quarian on Torfan. A few more hours naked like that and Kal would've died. If past reflected the present, Balak had one thing in mind, doing Torfan all over again. While many civilians and Alliance personnel were killed in the battle, the Alliance still saw it as a victory making the Batarian terrorist look like a fool. Jack had a feeling Balak was just trying to relive his glory days and was doing this without sanction from Aria. If the Terminus really was ready for a war, Aria would send her fleet in and not just one terrorist. The target as well seemed too small in scale and petty for the pirate queen. This was just about the three of them, and Jack was going to finish it. Last time he had been blinded by emotions and guilt, giving Balak an advantage, this time his head was mostly clear and ready.

Knowing they had some sort of relationship, Jack thought it was only fair that he let Tali know Kal had been found so, he headed towards the engine room on the ship. He wasn't jealous at all because Kal was clearly gay and had left the fleet because of it but, he did feel bad for her. The fact that Tali kept Kal's sketchbook was an indication she still had deep feelings for him. The massive drive core was glowing brightly highlighting the room with a blue tint as Jack moved past a few engineers looking for her. Near the farthest work station in the large room, Tali was standing closely next to Kaidan.

As he approached the pair he could hear Tali saying rather patiently, "No when your cooling the drive core off you want the symbols to match when your connecting them. What you just did would've blown us all up in FTL. So, why don't we try again and I'll walk you through it one more time?"

Sensing someone was watching them, Kaidan looked up from her arm and saw Jack. He jumped away from his very close position looming over her and gave Jack a salute, "Hey Commander, Tali was just showing me some work she does on the drive core so I can help her sometimes..."

Jack did his best not to laugh at the other man's nervous expression, did Kaidan really think he was judging him for his interest in Tali? He smiled and nodded, "Relax Kaidan, your about to start shaking aren't you? I just came to see Tali for a moment, do you have time?"

Seemingly oblivious to Kaidan's nerves and interest, Tali turned to Jack, "Of course, I have a few minutes." She looked at Kaidan giving him her omni tool, "Try the kiddy one again, it'll give you practice."

Jack led her to a private corner in the doorway, "I just wanted to let you know intelligence came to me about Kal."

Tali immediately spoke not letting him continue, "Oh no, Keelah Jack... Is he ok?"

Jack paused not know what the best way to answer that was, "I don't know yet, Balak is attacking an asteroid he's working on and using Kal as a hostage. We're headed there now."

Tali's tone got a little louder and angry, "That bosh'tet! He just can't leave you two alone can he?!... Sorry, what do you need me to do Jack? I can get ready in fifteen minutes easy."

Jack shook his head, "I would actually prefer if you stay here, I don't know if he'll be sick and I doubt Doctor Chakwas has a lot of experience with Quarians. Would you mind getting the medbay ready? Just in case?"

Tali started walking past him towards the elevator, "Absolutely, let's go save the idiot we both loved."

Jack was about to ask why she called Kal an idiot when Kaidan approached, having seen Tali leaving the drive core, "What's going on Commander? Anything I should know about?"

Not wanting to get into their shared private life Jack responded, "Batarians are attacking a mining asteroid in the Asgard System. A few Quarians are down there so I wanted Tali to prep the medbay."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, "With all due respect sir, isn't that something another N7 should be handling? Kind of think catching Saren is more important."

Jack shrugged and did feel the same for the most part if the personal circumstances were different, "I raised that issue with Admiral Kahoku but, the Batarians are asking for me personally. The Alliance doesn't want a second Terminus war right now so the consensus was to just give the terrorist what he wanted."

Kaidan sighs shaking his head, "Typical Alliance, throwing soliders into the fire is always the answer to them.. Regardless, want me to suit up? Your gonna need backup."

Jack smiled confidently, "I think Wrex will give me enough fire power down there. Taking Ashley too, hoping some field time action will get her to relax a little. You just stay here in case we actually need backup."

Kaidan agreed looking back down at the omni tool, "Alright then, gives me time to learn how you calibrate a drive core. Good luck down there sir."

As he started to leave, Engineer Adams appeared giving him a salute, "Commander I couldn't help but see you pulled Tali aside for a moment. I just wanted to say I hope your not letting pressure from Alliance purists make this a Human only ship. Tali may talk a lot but she's a damn good engineer and it would be a shame to lose her."

Jack couldn't help but grin glad she had made a good impression down here, "Greg everything is fine, it was just a chat about the mission. You don't have to worry about our new friends, I've served with a lot of different beings during the Blitz."

Greg seemed embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh ah yes Commander, I honestly forgot about that... I'll just get back to work now."

Looking at his omni tool, Jack knew the Normandy was nearly in the Asgard System so, he went to the lockers where Ashley was waiting already in her armor set. He was honestly surprised she was still here given how their last conversation ended. Granted, they hadn't stopped at a friendly Alliance port since then but, she could have given him her resignation letter. She could just be trying to get dirt on him to take command herself but, that wasn't the way she was acting. The more likely scenario was that she saw it as a duty to stick to this post as a way to show her family wasn't filled with cowards.

She was inspecting her assault rifle before looking at him, "Commander, what's the plan? I'm guessing we can't just go guns blazing?"

Jack pushed his chest piece onto it's straps and put it on his body, "They have hostages but, Balak's attention will be on me, that'll give you and Wrex the opportunity to sneak around and surprise them."

Her eyes widened at the name, "Balak is here? Does that mean this is an official attack?"

Jack started loading his many weapons, "It might be but the brass sent us to stop it. We can't fight a war on two fronts."

Wrex marched up to them with a wild grin, "I was about to say I regretted joining this little merry band but then your pilot tells me we're killing Batarians. Those little pyjak's won't stand a chance to the three of us."

Jack put his hair in a bun and put his helmet under his shoulder, "That's what I'm counting on Wrex. Once we get in the fighting I want you to go wild. Making a scene will help us out."

Wrex glared at him rolling his neck around like a serpent, "Careful Shepard, I don't like being a common mercenary for free. So don't act like I'm your lap Varren."

Ashley folded her arms, "Why don't you just make up your mind instead of threatening the Commander? Your either happy to go kill some Batarians or your not."

To prevent a needless argument, Jack got between them and looked up at the Krogan, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I remember our deal. Next time we see Saren you'll get the first shot."

He seemed to relax again, "Good, now how about we kill some Batarians? My trigger finger is getting pretty itchy from not doing anything."

Feeling the ship start to slow down, Jack commed Joker, "What's it look like on the asteroid? Has Balak sent us a location for a meeting?"

Joker's voice sounded unsure when he replied, "I uhhh... Not really Commander, just picking up this distress signal," A moment later a woman's voice could be heard, "This is Kate Bowman with the Asteroid X57 recovery team here on Terra Nova. Our base is under attack from Batarian terrorists that arrived three hours ago. I don't have time to explain the situation but I'm sending out coordinates to our chief engineer at one of the asteroid engines. God I hope someone gets this, we don't have much time left."

Ashley frowned with a confused look, "It sounds like there's still fighting on the ground.. I thought this was supposed to be a hostage situation?"

Jack put on his helmet but, was also put off by the message, Kahoku made it sound like this part of the battle was over, "Joker get us to those coordinates carefully, we might just be walking into a trap."

Joker sounded sarcastically cheery, "Alright, flying into a potential trap coming right up." In a softer voice he whispered repeatedly, "Please don't be hit by a rocket..."

When the Normandy's cargo hold door finally opened a few minutes later, Jack had a hard time thinking this place was actually under attack, it was very quiet. The landscape was incredibly unremarkable except for the several large structures dotting the gray, rocky, asteroid. If the buildings were by themselves, Jack wouldn't have noticed them but, on the top of each one was a spaceship engine pointing at the sky. Doing a quick head count, Jack could see a majority of the engines were on making his gut twist, AIA had once again gotten it wrong. Balak wasn't planning on negotiating, he just wanted to hit Terra Nova as fast as possible.

Seeing the engine to the building in front of them was disabled, Jack pointed to it, "Come on, let's get over there and spring whatever trap Balak has in mind. Joker, make sure the Normandy is ready for pick up if things go wrong."

Joker grumbled quietly under his breath, "Story of my life now, Joker go here, Joker wait there... I mean alright Commander, good luck."

The team approached the building slowly passing by a shut down Mako with a lot of caution. The tire tracks showed that the Mako had come over one of the near by hills and probably at a high speed. If Balak was really here, now would be the opportunity to strike with the Normandy pulling away. However, they got to the front door without any problems and the door was unlocked. Taking a closer look at the ground near the front door step Jack could see muddy footprints that looked like they were in a hurry. The important thing was that there was only one set of tracks meaning only one person was inside. Knowing Balak was smarter than to trust one man with trapping him he lowered his gun. When he opened the door though, a bullet rang out bouncing off his armor. Inside was an older Human man with dark skin and tuffs of gray hair.

His eyes widened at the sight of Jack, "Oh my god your Human, I'm so sorry. When I heard a ship landing I automatically assumed more Batarians showed up."

Jack held up a friendly hand, "It would take a lot more than one bullet from an old gun to take me down. I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance navy, can you fill me in on what's going on here?"

He stared wide eyed, "The Commander Shepard? First Human SPECTRE, Commander Shepard?" When Jack tipped his head the man continued, "It's an honor to meet you sir, most of us had a night of celebration when it was announced."

Wrex sounded annoyed jumping in, "That's all well and good but, we're here for the Batarians, where are they?"

The man became stiffer clearly intimidated by the Krogan but spoke, "I'm not quite sure, our security chief, a Quarian, was leading them on a chase in our mining tunnels with the rest of our troops. In the meantime, I'm shutting down torches so we don't crash into Terra Nova."

Ashley put a hand on her hip, "That was probably your first mistake, hiring a Quarian security chief is just asking for trouble. They probably sold your security data for their pilgrimage, the bastards."

Jack was about to say something when the man shook his head, "Not this one, he's a veteran of the Blitz apparently and a real fighter. He definitely didn't sell us out."

A comm station beeped behind them and a voice Jack had yearned to hear for six months cracked through, "Kal'Reeger to engine five come in. Kal'Reeger to engine five, please Simon come in."

Jack approached the comm and tried to keep a level tone, this was the first time they had spoken since Torfan, "Kal, it's me Shepard, I'm here with Simon. What's going on where you are?"

There was a long, long pause of static before Kal replied, "...Commander? What the hell are you doing here...?"


	29. Chapter 28: Bring Me the Sky

Chapter 28: Bring Me the Sky

Jack could tell Kal wasn't happy to hear his voice given their last conversation so, he kept it short, "I was in the neighborhood and heard Balak was active again, so I thought I'd come help."

Kal's tone was short and clipped, probably the Quarian felt he was the only reason Jack was here, just like Torfan, "Uh huh... Simon, any Batarians there yet?"

The chief engineer stepped forward to the comm's speaker, "No, just your friends, and the engine's still not active.. Kal, I think Balak is headed to the mainframe, that way he could activate all the engines from one place instead of fighting you for every inch."

Not knowing the history between them, Ashley raised an eyebrow whispering, "You know this guy? He sounds like an asshole to me."

Kal spoke up again having thankfully not heard her, "Damnit your right, there out of the window," His tone was louder for a moment, "Everyone get to the safe room right now!" Jack could hear fearful yelling in the background, "Simon give the Commander directions how to get here, Reeger out."

Simon turned to face them as the comm station clicked off, "Gods I hope they'll be ok, we have children in that building Commander..."

Ashley folded her arms, "You keep kids here? What kind of mining operation is this?"

He was about to say something but, Jack cut them off, "I'm sure your explanation would be very interesting but, it sounds like they're in trouble no matter why they're here. Simon, give us those directions."

The engineer opened his omni tool and tapped it a few times, "Right, I'm sorry, here you go. Take my Mako Commander, but please hurry. If Balak gets to that mainframe he could drive us all into Terra Nova. Billions will be killed, including my grand kids."

Jack wasted no time going to the Mako outside but he still had a lot of questions. How had Admiral Kahoku known this was happening but at the same time get the specifics wrong? He couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a set up of some kind. Maybe he was just being paranoid but, it was awfully convenient that Balak knew the love of his life was working as a glorified security guard in the middle of nowhere. He would have to get the Batarian talking when he arrived, Balak had a habit of saying too much when he thought he had the upper hand. Ashley and Wrex followed him into the Mako and he started driving. Jack just hoped Kal could hold off the group until he arrived.

_o0o0o0o_

Garrus's eyes slowly opened feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his right arm, Saren hadn't hesitated had he? Garrus would have to remember this the next time he and Saren met. He originally thought he was in the Normandy's medbay until he started looking around and seeing the ceiling of the mess hall and Tali at the end of the bed pushing it out of the way. Liara was pacing the halls looking to be deep in thought, had someone died? The door to the medbay was covered with a plastic tarp and inside the window he could see Doctor Chakwas cleaning the surfaces in the room rapidly, luckily there weren't any body bags around. Nevertheless, something big was happening and he was missing it.

He groaned looking down to Tali who was ignoring him to type on her omni tool, "Hey, what did I miss?"

Tali didn't answer him at first too busy typing until her helmet looked up at him, "Other than the fireworks you started by blowing up an entire volcanic chain and putting our lives at risk? Nothing, nothing at all."

Garrus sighed sitting up, "Guess the Commander knows about that huh? Why am I still on the ship then? I kinda went rogue after all."

Tali sounded monotone, even more so than usual, "I didn't tell Jack what I suspected. I figured having Saren's relative around was better than having one less crew member."

He raised a browplate from her tone, "Do we have a problem? You seem like you don't like me."

Tali waited a moment before replying, "It's just hard for me to work with a CSEC agent having been on my pilgrimage. I was lucky if I got to walk by one without getting stopped."

Garrus winced trying to wave his stiff arm around while giving her a teasing glance, "It's a good thing I quit CSEC then huh? And uhh thanks for covering my ass, I owe you one. Where are we now? Did the Prothean Doctor have anything useful to say?"

Tali shrugged, "Right now we're on Terra Nova, Balak wants to try a rematch of Torfan. Jack's on the ground with Ashley and Wrex, we're acting as backup. The Liara situation is less clear, neither one of them have wanted to talk to any of us about the vision."

Garrus stood up despite the pain running up and down his arm, "I guess I better get suited up then, he'll probably need us knowing Balak."

Tali tilted her helmeted head, "Are you crazy? Doctor Chakwas had to put a metal bar in your arm because Saren practically destroyed it. You can't just start fighting again till your bones heal."

Garrus gave her a confident smile, "Trust me I'll be fine." He winced after tapping his omni tool, "Joker get me as close as you can to wherever Shepard is going."

Liara suddenly stopped and looked at him, "Garrus? Just be careful down there with what you do, Shepard and Balak have a lot of history you'll be jumping into."

Garrus just started walking towards the armory knowing official records well enough. Sure every story had something more to it but, he would be fine. In his CSEC days Garrus had dealt with hundreds of domestic disputes, was this really all that different? He also felt like he had to show that he was a valuable member of the team, otherwise Jack might want to kick him out. That might be an irrational fear given Jack's friendly behavior but, he couldn't help having it. It was important to Garrus to be the one to take Saren down to clear his own name to his family. He didn't want to be seen as a failure to the loved ones he had left. However, it was obvious after their encounter on Therum he would need Shepard's help. His arm just had to last for one sniper shot, preferably to Balak's head and then he could rest awhile.

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

The coordinates for the main building were getting closer and closer but, Jack still felt like they hadn't gotten there fast enough. After twenty minutes a lot can go wrong in an active combat zone, what if he was too late and Balak had just killed Kal? Jack's gut tensed when he saw the front door to the main facility blown open, it wasn't a good sign for Kal. As the Mako got closer though, several Batarian bodies were also laying under the door itself and Jack grinned. Kal must've blown the door from the inside as a trap for the terrorists. Fewer numbers would at least make it easier to take Balak down, and that's what had to be done. Balak had proven one too many times that letting him somehow escape only led to more deaths.

He turned to Ashley as he slowed down the Mako, "I'm going in the front alone, Balak will be completely focused on me. That'll give you both plenty of time to flank around and get him from behind. Don't move until my signal though, he probably has hostages now, understood?"

Once they both agreed, Jack jumped out of the Mako drawing his weapon. While splitting up was a sound plan, Jack also had a very selfish reason for doing it this way instead of a frontal assault, Torfan. Seeing as how this situation was very similar to their last fight, he was sure Balak would talk about it, and Ashley didn't need to hear any of that. Eventually the secret world inevitably come to light but, he would much prefer it was after he was done dealing with a galactic extinction event. If he was removed from the SPECTREs, no one would be interested in going after Saren or learning more about the Reapers. The sounds of yelling and fighting pulled Jack from his thoughts and made him start running down the central hall.

As he moved, Jack passed many Batarian and a few Human bodies. The sheer amount of Batarian's dead made Jack tremendously proud of Kal, Simon was right, the Quarian was making Balak pay for every meter into the building. Jack's heart fell though as he made his way into the main headquarters, a lot of Human's were dead from an explosion blast and at the far end of the room, Kal was the only one left. Balak had Kal in a choke hold from behind but, the Quarian was still fighting, using his long strong legs to snap another Batarian's neck in front of him.

Seeing Jack enter, Balak turned his and Kal's body to face Jack, "Well damn that was mighty quick. Just touch this cute little head and you come running. It's good to see you Jack, you miss me?"

Jack needed to keep him talking long enough for Ashley and Wrex to get into position, "Not especially but, I'm sure your going to talk on and on about how you missed me."

Balak sneered missing a few teeth now, "See we were made for each other you and I, we just seem to always know what the other one wants. I'm sad you didn't miss me but I bet I know someone you actually missed. Why don't you say hi to your love bird dear old Kal?"

As Balak lowered his hand from Kal's mouthpiece, the Quarian shouted, "Go to hell you son of a-"

His mouthpiece was quickly covered again, "Woah Kally boy why don't you watch the language? There are kids in the next room." The Batarian pointed to a glass window where on the other side around thirty women and children sat looking terrified, "We wouldn't want to hurt their innocent little ears would we?"

Jack now knew something was very, very wrong after Balak said Kally. It was something Jack used to call Kal in their most private and intimate moments on the Everest. That could only mean Balak had footage of them together, and the Alliance had a mole. With the inconsistent story the Admiral had given him about what was going on here, Jack had to wonder if Kahoku was personally involved. The Admiral would certainly have access to the video feeds of their quarters but, it was hard to picture a Human would actually work with Balak.

Trying to not look shaken up, Jack slowly approached, "Let's cut to the chase, what do you want Balak?"

The Batarian pulled Kal backwards towards the back door to keep distance between them, "Just how I remember you, getting straight to business, I like that." He used his pistol to point to a computer in the middle of the room, "All I want you to do is to turn that on and bring me the sky."

Jack shook his head keeping up the pressure by continuing to walk forward, "I'm not killing billions of people for you Balak, it's not going to happen."

Balak frowned and clicked the safety dramatically off his weapon, "Are you sure about that Jack? Last time we saw each other you were all too eager to press a button for me when I threatened Kally. This time your mom won't even be in the crossfire, it'll be easy. What's a few more billion dead if you get to keep the man you love?"

Kal was desperately struggling and shaking his head, Jack stood his ground, "Things were different then Balak, this time I have the advantage."

Balak started laughing until a Krogan shotgun blast rang out in the distance, "Shit, she said you would come alone! That lying bitch tricked me didn't she?! I... I'm a loose end now aren't I?"

Jack held up a hand trying to calm him down, a wounded animal was the most dangerous after all, "Why don't you just slow down so we can talk about this alright? Maybe I can help you find this woman, who is she?"

Balak seemed to snap starting to shout, "No, NO! I will not die because some Human BITCH backstabbed ME! Besides, your not my friend, you just want Kally don't you? I'm giving you five seconds to hit that button or I'll blow Kal's head off. FIVE... FOUR..."

Garrus' voice suddenly came through his ear, "Shepard move to the side I have a clean shot and Ashley's team is getting stopped."

"THREE!" Balak was shouting at the top of his lungs now.

Jack gave Kal a subtle wink before saying, "Alright Balak you win, just let me get over to the terminal."

Kal was struggling even harder having not seen the wink thinking Jack was really doing this. Jack hated giving him that helpless feeling as he walked towards the mainframe but it was short lived as a bullet rang out. Unfortunately, Garrus had underestimated the force of the kick back dramatically altering the angle of his shot. Turning back to look, Jack saw that the bullet had hit Kal in the shoulder and not Balak.

The Batarian started laughing, "Ahahaha, hahahaha, that was your plan for a rescue? A single sniper who missed his shot hitting... Ahahahaha."

In his laughing fit, Balak loosened his grip on Kal. This allowed the Quarian to grab Balak's wrist flipping the slavers body onto the ground and take his gun, "Looks like it worked you bosh'tet."

A moment later, Wrex and Ashley poured in from the back door with the Krogan chuckling, "Ha, Batarians, so bad they can make Quarians look like they have an actual quad."

Kal cocked his head while holding Balak at gun point, "Friends of yours...?"

Jack nodded before looking up at Ashley, "What took you both so long?"

A new Turian voice made Jack's and Kal's head snap in that direction, "Oh, just a brief misunderstanding..."

Jack's eyes widened seeing the hooded Turian standing before him. It was impossible but, that was Mandaria giving him a Turian smirk, her mandibles twitching, "Hey Jack..."


	30. Chapter 29: The Mole Problem

Chapter 29: The Mole Problem

Jack still couldn't believe what he was seeing, wishing Kal or Ashley would pinch him to make him wake up. He remembered clearly watching the video of Mandaria dying in the oil blast on Torfan, at least he thought that's what happened. Hell, Liara had showed him the images a few hours ago so, it wasn't a bad memory problem. Technically, the Alliance never officially found a body but, Aria didn't give them a long time to look and the oil hid a lot of peoples identities, because of the burns. There had been no reason to think she was alive but, she was still standing there looking as smug as ever. She was wearing simple black armor set typical for mercenaries in the Terminus, with a hood and robe on top, near her chest plate was a red rose with a brown stem. He had to wonder if she hated him as much as Kal seemed to.

Kal was the first to recover from the shock, "How...? I looked for you during the recovery phase and didn't find anything but... Your not dead?"

Mandaria had a twinkle in her eyes but looked friendly enough, "It's a... long story best told in private. Short answer, I didn't die. How did you both think the KAC exploded? I was inside the building remember?"

Jack tilted his head with a frown, already assuming the answer, "What about Karo?"

Mandaria shook her head, "He had to trigger the explosive so, no. All things considered, I made it out ok though."

Garrus slowly approached from behind Jack cradling his own bad arm, "And became leader of the Talons apparently."

Jack turned towards him curious, "The Talons? I've never heard of them. A gang I'm guessing?"

Mandaria spoke first, "We're Aria's... check and balance, if you will, on Omega."

Jack didn't know how to feel really about his former teammates' new line of work. Sure, Mandaria had never actually been a member of the Alliance and had only volunteered for the Blitz but, he had always seen her as a good person. From the sound of her slight hesitation, it was clear that she didn't see everything the Talons did as on the up and up. However, if they worked along side Aria to control the region then it was fine in Jack's book. He had enough to deal with as it is and had no intention of making new enemies.

Kal sounded disappointed, "You work with Aria now then? You know that bosh'tet was responsible for the Blitz right? All those slaves she was going to... oww." He looked down at the bullet wound in his shoulder before looking up at Garrus, "You really need to practice how to shoot, you could've killed me."

Garrus motioned to his arm slowly, letting Mandaria not answer the question, "Was kind of working with a handicap, sorry about that. It is good to meet you though, my SPECTRE application paper was on what you and the Commander did on Elysium."

Mandaria frowned pretending to look upset, "You guys got a paper written about you, very impressive. I'm guessing I wasn't mentioned?"

When silence followed, Jack turned to look at Garrus, "Go back to the ship, tell Adam we're going to need somewhere to keep Balak for transit."

He had been leaning towards killing Balak from the moment they arrived but, unfortunately, the situation had changed. The Batarian knew things about his private life that should be completely secret. Until the melding with Liara, the only people who he thought knew about the relationship were Kal, Kal's father, Tali, and Mandaria. The possibility of a mole feeding Batarian's information from high up on the Alliance brass was a big enough concern to keep him alive. Even if he personally didn't have time to look into this, the AIA would crack Balak like an egg and they could get at the traitor. His instincts were telling him it was Kahoku but, Balak had specifically mentioned a Human female so, the Admiral was in the clear.

Ashley looked at the wound on the Quarian's shoulder, which looked like nothing compared to what condition Jack saw Kal in last, "We should get you to the Normandy fast. Looks kind of fatal for your people if we leave that open."

Kal looked at her with his blue glass visor, his voice was full of contempt, "I'm not going to die from an infection right after a battle, that's just insulting!" He looked back to Jack, his voice still gruff and to the point, "Could you unlock the safe room, I think we're fine now."

As Jack started to move, Balak grabbed at Mandaria's leg, "Hey your with Aria, what are you doing?! You should be trying to rescue me! Aria needs my skills in a fight!"

Wrex had a rumble deep in his chest for a laugh, "If Aria's using you for muscle, she's lost her touch."

Mandaria bent down low to be at eye contact with him, her voice menacingly low, "Who do you think sent me here to try and stop you in the first place, Balak? You went behind her back breaking that one... little... rule. I'm just here to make sure the Alliance skins you alive."

When Jack opened the door, a boy probably no older than five came running out towards Kal, "Uncle Kal, Uncle Kal, are you ok?"

The Quarian quickly gave his gun to Mandaria before scooping the boy up into his arms with a little laugh, "Hey Aaron, I told you everything was going to be ok, I promised didn't I?"

Aaron frowned pointing to the gun shot wound on his shoulder, while his little arms were wrapped around Kal's neck, "But, your hurdy... I think I have a bandaid in my pocket, let me check."

A Human woman came out in a huff, "Aaron, what did I tell you about running in the halls? Let's leave Kal alone ok?" She turned to Jack who was a little confused, "You must be Commander Shepard, I'm Kate Bowman, owner of this facility, and that's my son Aaron. We've heard a lot about you."

Even Ashley was surprised by how caring Kal was with the little boy letting out a, "Huh..."

All Jack could manage was an, "I'm sure," as he watched the interaction with a curious fascination, there had to be a story here. Seeing Kal take the tiny bandaid and ruffle the boy's blonde hair before setting him down made Jack's heart pang for several reasons. Did Kal have a family now? He surely wasn't with Kate but, she could have a brother. It also made him think about what could've been if they were still together. They hadn't gotten far enough in the relationship to talk about it but, it was obvious from the small interaction that Kal would be more than ok with adoption.

Aaron went to his mother and Kal symbolically put the bandaid on the wound. Jack tried his best to stay professional saying, "Need a ride somewhere? I'd be happy to drop you off anywhere you need."

Kal stiffend staying tense, "Frankly sir? I need to see the jail bars close on Balak's face.. So, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to join you to the prison on Luna."

Ashley jumped in as if she thought Jack wasn't going to say yes, "I'm sure Tali would have more than enough room in her quarters sir.."

Kal's head snapped to look at Ashley's again, "Tali, as in Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya?" He looked at Jack, "How did you two meet?"

_o0o0o0o_

Tali was grumbling as she was trying to get the bandaid off without damaging his suit, "Why the hell did you put this on? It won't actually do anything and is super sticky. Keelah that little... errggh!"

Kal looked straight ahead pretending she wasn't there, "We shouldn't be talking right now. I'm sure this ship has a doctor that can take care of that efficiently."

Jack hadn't even considered that Kal wouldn't even talk to her but, he supposed he should've. Quarians of all ages weren't even allowed to look at an exile let alone help them with a medical injury. Kal's immediate distance towards her was probably to make sure Tali didn't lose any status on the fleet. It was interesting to see that even now, Kal was respecting the rules of the fleet, but how should Jack deal with it? It wasn't like the flotila had cameras on the Normandy and could catch the illegal action. At the same time though, it wasn't his business to try and mend the friendship between them.

Tali's tone stayed frustrated, "Kal, can we just worry about your arm right now? The politics of this can wait."

Kal sighed sitting on the edge of one of the bed's in the Normandy's medbay, "The kid just saw a lot of bad stuff happening and he wanted to help. I wanted him to feel like he was making a difference."

Jack leaned against the back wall, his voice cautious, "Do I need to inform anyone your ok? We have a long range communications device on the Normandy."

Kal shook his head reading Jack's mind, annoyingly like old times, "No Commander, Kate took me in after my exile, there's nothing more to it than that."

Tali got the bandaid off yelling, "Aha!" She looked at Jack taking an apologetic tone, "Shepard, I'm going to need Doctor Chakwas, would you go get her? I'll give you an update when we're done."

Jack got the hint but couldn't help but say, "You saved a lot of lives today Kal, you should be very proud."

Just before he got out past the tarp on the medbay door Kal said, "...Thanks Shepard... Let's make sure that son of a bitch never see's the light of day again shall we?"

Jack smiled walking out and motioning to Chakwas who was wearing an oversized biohazard suit. She smiled to him under the plastic helmet, "Don't worry Shepard, Kal will be taken care of."

He still couldn't stop smiling, Kal had called him Shepard instead of Commander and it felt good, "I'm not worried Doctor, you'll soon find out Kal is.. different than most Quarians."

His smile vanished though when Adam appeared out of the elevator. His mysterious burn scars making him look troubled and tense, apparently they were going to have this conversation anytime someone came aboard the ship. He admired the man's dedication to security but, in this case it wasn't necessary. Kal and Mandaria had been his closest friends for two years, he was confident they weren't a security risk. To be fair, the Lieutenant might not know the history between them so, it was ok to have the conversation.

The dark skinned male saluted Jack but, his demeanor suggested he was ready for a fight, "Commander, I just wanted to let you know that we've put Balak in the cargo hold where about half the crew is watching him, Mandaria has assured me she won't leave his side until we reach Luna. Which brings me to my next point, I would like to put constant surveillance on our newest arrivals."

Jack said matter of factly, "Absolutely not, we don't even do that to our own people. I've known Kal and Mand for a long time on the Everest." He started walking to his quarters as if that was the end of the discussion.

Adam however, followed him, "I know the circumstances are a little different here but, I'm not quite sure I understand. You okayed surveillance on Liara without debate."

Jack turned to face him annoyed, "Adam you answered your own question there. The circumstances are clearly different, Liara was a stranger, Kal and Mandaria are not."

Adam stood his ground, "With all due respect sir, a lot can happen in six or seven months. To put it bluntly, I'm not comfortable with freelance mercenaries roaming the ship unsupervised."

Jack took a deep breath, "Mandaria is here as a representative for Aria T'Loak herself, I doubt she'd jeopardize that status. And while Kal's been an exile, he's spent that time protecting Humans so, I don't see a problem here."

Adam folded his arms, "And you don't think they're allegiances won't change for a few extra credits? They're mercenaries Commander, betraying people is what they do."

Jack wouldn't change his mind about this, "I appreciate everything you do around here Adam to keep us safe but, in the end I'm the Commander. I'm ordering you to have no surveillance, understood?"

Adam gritted his teeth not sure how to respond so he just saluted again, "Good to see you then Commander..."

When he was about to go into his room, a large boom could be heard and Mandaria was suddenly calling his omni tool, "Shepard get down here! Shit, you need to see this."

He and Adam rushed into the elevator going to the cargo hold, when they finally reached the bottom floor Jack could see the problem. Balak had been sitting in the middle of the hold but, his head was gone. Green Batarian blood splattered across the floor and on Mandaria's armor. The scene was one big mess and soon, other Normandy crew were coming to see what happened.

Mandaria just stared at them in shock, "His... his head just... We were talking and then..."

Adam frowned clearly suspicious, "He must've had a kill switch that someone here remotely activated..."

Mandaria blinked looking to be numb, "I swear I didn't do anything, I wanted him to suffer not, die immediately.."

Adam stepped forward, "Sorry Commander, but I have to take over security under Alliance protocol 01001. Mandaria Kryix, you are under arrest for the murder of Balak Hgar until we can clear you."

Jack believed her but, it didn't look good for her. With no other real clear suspects he had no choice but to go along with this. He thought he would be taking a terrorist to Luna base but instead, he was going to take one of his best friends.


	31. Chapter 30: Project Twin Maker

Chapter 30: Project Twin Maker

Kahoku sat in the back of his luxury Kodiak shuttle wishing a stranger wasn't in the pilots seat. He had been planning to travel but, eight hours in a small shuttle was painful, no matter how good it looked. The mysterious woman that had dragged him out here in the first place was sitting calmly across from him, acting like they had just met. Did the pilot know what was really going on here? Maybe he could call out to this person and tell them they were in serious danger. However, knowing this woman, she would probably just kill the pilot and make him take their place. Another possibility was that this was just a way to test his resolve, the pilot might be in on it for all he knew. He didn't want to die but, at the same time he couldn't let her get to her goal. Project Twin Maker had to be protected, or the Alliance could be in real legal jeopardy with the Council.

The woman finished typing away at her omni tool to look up at him, "Alright Admiral, here's the deal, if you can get me into the Ryder's lab you can go home to your wife. Your debt with us will be wiped clean and we'll never call on you again."

He laughed feeling the offer was pretty absurd, "Of course you won't call on me again, I will be locked up in an Alliance jail for treason."

She didn't bat an eye, "We've already made arrangements for you and your family to disappear on Illium. There's nothing to worry about Admiral, if you do exactly as I say."

Raymond glared at her feeling defiant now that they were far away from Debra, "Luna base is full of some of the best soliders in the Alliance military. What's stopping me from calling for help and setting off alarms?"

She didn't reply for a moment giving him a cold stare, "Do you honestly think I didn't plan on that Kahoku? If you haven't noticed I'm far less sloppy than my predecessor. I would hope for Debra's sake you change your mind, she seems like a nice woman."

Feeling a little desperate now, Kahoku changed tactics, "Think about what your doing for one moment, if this gets out the Alliance's ability to govern on the galactic stage will be crippled. How is that good for Humanity? We'll be seen as no better than the Quarians for God's sake."

She raised an eyebrow looking at him, "Get out..? You really think our plan is to publish Project Twin Maker? Admiral, you should know us better than that. We're going to take it for ourselves."

Raymond felt his heart sink letting a sense of dread come over him, this was worse than he thought. The people he had worked for wanted to use what was being developed instead of just releasing the fact the Alliance were hypocrits. It would certainly give the company an edge in potential conflicts with the Alliance, were they preparing for a civil war? The answer didn't really matter did it, they had to be stopped either way. Raymond had a plan to bring everything down around this arrogant bitch's ears, he just had to get a little lucky and he could make things right.

The pilot turned his helmeted head back to face them, his voice was robotic and unfeeling, "Ma'am we've entered the Sol System, orders?"

She stood up and approached the window, "Let's not wait, I'm going to trust the others are doing their part. Get to the Luna base and inform them that Admiral Kahoku wants to perform an inspection."

Kahoku looked up at her questioningly, "Others? What do you mean others? I thought this was going to just be you and me?"

She sat back down as the ship moved towards the Moon of Earth, "Nothing you need to worry about Admiral, just focus on getting me down to that lab."

He didn't like the sound of this, what was he getting into? Wanting to know more about the plan he asked, "What if Alec and Ellen are in the lab? Your not going to be able to steal from a veteran N7 easily."

She sounded preoccupied now and bored, "A veteran? I think you mean a washed up drunk. Regardless, I chose today because the Ryder's are on Earth visiting with their children. You really need to quit worrying Raymond, I have everything under control. This will be as easy as you make it."

He smirked hearing the confidence drip from her tone, she thought stealing from the Alliance was going to be easy? Raymond was about to show her just how the Alliance treated thieves. The shadow of the moon caught Raymond's eye making him look out the window. To his left his could see the blinking lights of the Luna base, which was basically a series of connected domes and cones made of glass. He remembered the first time he saw it, how impressed by the way it shined, looking like a diamond in an otherwise barren wasteland. To his right in the orbit of the moon, was the Alliance's automated shipyard. The shipyard was special because it was completely operated by machines and had engines attached to it. That way it could drive to where resources were and use them on the spot. During the Blitz, some Admirals were concerned with a vulnerability to theft but, who would steal from Earth at this point? They would see the Geth coming from a lightyear away. Since the Council had recently removed fleet restrictions because of the Geth, the shipyard was in full production mode making a new, modernized fleet.

The woman noticed he was looking out the window and spoke casually, "I would take as much of that in as you can. No matter how this goes, your never going to see that view again."

Kahoku's Kodiak landed with a thud in one of the hangars and to his delight, a squad of Alliance soliders were waiting for them. She had said that she had prepared for him to call for help but, Raymond was willing to bet she was bluffing. There really wasn't anything she could do in that situation besides killing him but, then she wouldn't have any other options. If his death was what it took to stop her from getting access to Project Twin Maker, he would die a very happy man.

She adjusted her fake Alliance uniform before looking at him, "Are you ready for this Admiral? Just a few lies and you can see Debra again."

Raymond had to play the part just a little bit longer so he said, "Absolutely, I was born for this. I promise we'll be in the lab in no time."

The door opened and he walked down the shuttles stairs looking professional as always. A young solider at the bottom of the steps saluted him, "Hello sir, we're sorry we don't have a formal delegation to greet you but, we weren't expecting you today."

He took a deep breath, before shouting, "That is because I am here against my will! Quick, call the guards!"

Suddenly, as the soliders were drawing their assault rifles, new beings appeared behind them carrying swords. While they looked Human from their proportions, Kahoku couldn't tell because of the armor they were wearing covered them from head to toe. The armor was mostly white with black on the chest plates and helmets. Before he could warn the men of an ambush, the assassins got to work cutting them to shreds. Despite having swords, the assassins seemed to have an unatural speed to their movements able to avoid and dodge incoming fire.

One of the soliders managed to get an assassin in the knee and grinned, "How'd you like that huh?" He tapped his omni tool feeling like he had made some space, "Command this is Private R-"

Kahoku gasped seeing another assassin appear in front of the soldier, and he was clearly the leader. His armor was totally black and he also had a hood and cape over it. The dark hood highlighted the red light he had for a visor. It was thin and only went across the face where a Human's eyes would be but, it was surrounded by a decorative swirly silver trim along the forehead and disappearing into the side of the hood. The assassin's sword was also different with a gold crossguard and a red energy pulsating off the silver shaft.

The assassin sunk his blade into the man's armor, his voice was machine like but clearly masculine, "You taught her a valuable lesson so, I'd say she liked it a lot."

When the last Alliance solider fell, all the other assassins got on their knees for the leader, planting their swords into the ground. It made Kahoku think of old timey medieval films when knights would pledge loyalty to a king. He had to wonder how a group like this, with such a draconian worldview would survive in the modern age. It was worth noting though that his kidnapper seemed unhappy to see the new arrivals. If this was meant to intimidate him it had only worked up until now, it just seemed too theatrical.

The leader turned to the wounded assassin, "You disappoint me Cassandra, go back to the ship and heal." The female assassins helmet was hanging low as she left and the leader continued, "The rest of you have your missions, go quietly until called on."

Kahoku's kidnapper whispered in his ear, "I told you I had a plan.. Next time you do that your wife will be the one bleeding on the floor."

The assassin leader approached them putting his hands on his hips, "I thought you said you had a tight leash on him Miranda. It was a good thing I was here and ready to clean up the mess."

Miranda bit her lower lip and took a bitter tone, "And I thought we weren't going to use names Leng, I had it under control. Aren't you supposed to be with group two?"

Leng looked around with his helmeted head seeing the dozen Alliance bodies on the ground, "Clearly you had things well in hand, your prisoner shouting from the roof tops.. And change of plans, Marlboro decided I was to accompany you. Project Twin Maker is likely to be in two parts, if we both take a piece then success is more likely."

Miranda gritted her teeth, "I work better alone Leng, you'll only slow me down. Go to group two."

Leng vanished but his voice came from the same spot, "Then pretend I'm just not here. We'll waste time if we argue so let's just get to it."

Miranda pushed Kahoku down the stairs snarling in his ear, "Remember, you act that stupid again and your wife dies. Get us into that lab."

Kahoku felt like he was on autopilot at this point as he led them through the base. He knew some things now, Jenkins' killer was named Miranda and she was working with a theatrical assassin named Leng. From the brief interaction he saw between them, they didn't like each other but, put that aside for someone called Marlboro. This was all useful information that would help him survive in a sticky situation, he would just need an opening. As if the gods were listening, Kahoku looked up and saw the Normandy swooping from outside to a hangar near by.

Leng's voice made him jump since there was no body around to be seen, "I thought you said Balak would keep them busy until we were done?"

Miranda shoved Kahoku into the keypad to the lab, "It doesn't matter, we're about gone, aren't we Admiral?"

Raymond agreed but smiled softly, eventually those bodies would be discovered and then Shepard would be alerted. He just had to stall here for as long as he could, rescue was on the way. Kahoku did have to wonder why she just dodged that question. She seemingly lied to him like he had lied to Shepard. What game was Miranda playing at?


	32. Chapter 31:Luna Base

Chapter 31: Luna Base

Jack still didn't know what to think as the Normandy entered the Sol System through it's Relay, nothing was making sense. Right after Balak purposely revealed he had a source in the Alliance, his head suddenly exploded. Adam was right, the device had to be remotely activated but, he just wasn't sure Mandaria was the killer. Sure, she had every reason to, having witnessed everything he did during the Blitz, but the Turian he knew believed in justice. Killing Balak before he had to face his surviving victims just wasn't her style. Then again, it had been seven months, a lot could change about a person especially if they spent that time on Omega. Regardless, he didn't have the time to sort this out, Saren still had an advantage on him and everyday they stalled the Reapers were getting closer. If there was foul play here, the Alliance investigators would find it.

As he stood in the cockpit behind Joker, Kal appeared. The Quarian didn't look any different from the day they parted ways except for a subtle stitching on his shoulder from where Garrus had hit him, "Commander, do you have a minute..?"

Joker started speaking before he could answer, "Of course he does, we have a few minutes before arrival. Just pretend I'm not here and you two can chat away."

Jack wanted to avoid having a deep conversation right now but, this seemed different so, he nodded guiding Kal into the hall, "What is it? I want to talk but I think we need more time to-"

Kal raised a hand to stop him, "We've already said what we needed to say on that front. Now why is Mandaria locked to a chair right now when we both know she had nothing to do with that? Shepard he called me Kally, she didn't know that. She knew we were together but, not what we called each other in bed."

Jack was disappointed Kal seemed to never want to talk about the elephant in the room but, it was for the best. He had bigger things to worry about right now, "I know that but what would you like me to do about it? She was the only one near him, I can't stick up for her because of our history, we can only hope the Alliance clears her."

Kal grabbed his shoulder gently, "Shepard, she wasn't the only one to get close to him. Adam escorted him into the Normandy."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And what motivation would he have to kill Balak? There's no evidence to support that."

Kal shifted on his feet before continuing, "I think Adam was on Torfan, the burns on his face suggest the use of black tar, and the fact it's only on one side probably means he was on the far side of the slave column. That would be a hell of a motive for me."

Jack hadn't thought about that possibility but, it still wasn't enough, "We just can't let her go based on a hunch. If the Alliance investigators can clear her, I'm sure they will. The mission I'm on doesn't give me a lot of time to sort this out."

Kal was clearly frustrated now, "Commander, she saved our asses more than once and your just gonna walk away from that because of a mission? I'm going to stay here and try to figure this out, I owe her that much."

Jack was about to explain when Joker spoke up, "Hey Commander, I'd hate to break up the reunion but, we're making final approach to a hangar bay."

He gave Kal a sad smile, "I wish you all the best then Kal'Reegar Vas Nedas." It was a sad moment to watch him turn and go again on bad terms but, no matter his feelings, the galaxy was more important. Jack looked at Joker, "Tell them we have a prisoner ready for pickup and I'll meet them personally."

A few minutes later, the cargo hold door opened revealing about a dozen soliders and their Captain. He was a thin man probably around ten years older than Jack with steely blue eyes and short cropped blonde hair. As Adam dragged Mandaria down the ramp in chains, Jack had to wonder if Kal was right. The Quarian was an explosives expert, he would certainly know what caused those burns. However, there was one big flaw in Kal's theory, if Adam was a slave on Torfan, Mandaria was the one who probably saved him. Why would you frame the person responsible for saving your life?

The Captain looked up at Jack with a tilt of his head, "Commander unless I need to get my vision checked that doesn't look like a Batarian to me."

Jack frowned feeling terrible about this whole thing, "Unfortunately, we had a slight complication."

Adam gave her to one of the soliders before speaking, "Hgar's head exploded, we think she was the trigger man."

The Captain put his hands on his hips and looked at her, "Why would you do that? He would've rotted for the rest of his life in prison, you just ended his suffering."

When Mandaria didn't say anything, Kal stepped forward, "She didn't do anything, I'm Kal'Reegar, I'll be Mandaria's lawyer for these proceedings. That is, if she'll have me?"

Mandaria gave him a smile and shrugged, "I don't think this is the type of thing I'll get to have a defense for but, thank you Kal. I'd be honored."

The Captain shook his head, "Will the wonders never end, a Quarian lawyer, first time for everything I guess. I think we have got it from here Commander, I'll let you know how this goes."

Jack took a step backwards saying, "Good luck Mandaria, your in good hands.."

Showing there were no bad feelings, Mandaria smirked saying, "Yeah.. you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

Jack gave her a slight salute trying not to blush from the obvious pun and headed back towards the ship. In a perfect world, Mandaria would be cleared and she could go back to Aria to keep a good balance on Omega. If he had learned anything in his fifteen plus years of being in the Alliance though, it was that they were not in a perfect world. The most likely outcome was that despite not finding enough evidence, the Alliance would hold her on some other charge and keep her here indefinitely. She was a mercenary now, it wouldn't be hard to make a few charges appear.

Suddenly, Kal yelled, "Jack look out!" He then grabbed Jack's gun from it's holster and fired at seemingly thin air.

At first, everyone thought Kal had lost his mind and just stared at him. It only took a few seconds though for the stealth generator to fizzle out and reveal an armored assassin. She had white and black armor on and was carrying a large sword. Jack had only seen that type of long sword in a museum his mother used to take him to on her shore leave. It seemed like a strange thing to use for assassination, a sniper rifle would be far more useful. He could tell she was Human because the blood from Kal's shot was red. Everyone in the room gasped watching the assassin fall to the floor from Kal's well placed headshot.

The Captain pulled out his weapon and looked around, "There might be more of them where that came from. Boys call the other hangars, let's see if anyone else has gotten a visit."

Jack knelt down trying to see if the assassin had any recognizable symbols on the armor. Kal was right next to him so he said, "Thanks for that. Do you know her by any chance?"

Kal shook his head and for a moment Jack got a glimmer of what their old times were like, "No matter how much you can frustrate me sometimes Jack, I'd never hire someone to kill you... Besides, she wasn't even good at it."

A solider came running up to the Captain breathing hard as he grabbed his knees, "Captain, Captain, hangar six two isn't reporting in at all."

The Captain put a hand on his chin, "Six two... what's that close to private?"

The soliders face seemed to get even more pale than before, "The closest thing I could think of is Project Twin Maker sir..."

The Captain's eyes widened, "Shit your right, inform Admiral Hackett we might have a problem. Well this is awkward, Commander can I ask you a favor?"

Jack stood up finding nothing on the assassin and turned to the Captain, "Let me guess, Project Twin Maker is something deadly?"

_o0o0o0o_

Kahoku finally typed in the right code into the keypad fearing Leng had become impatient. After five minutes, the assassin had reappeared and was pacing right behind him with that large sword. For her part, Miranda seemed more content to just wait him out while leaning against one of the side walls of the tunnel. She seemed to believe she had put enough fear into him that he was totally compliant now. What a fool, a few swords and magic tricks weren't going to make him let this slide. Too much was at stake for that.

Leng rolled his helmeted head around pulling his bloody sword up his sleeve as the door opened, "Finally, I was starting to think I was going to have to kick it down myself."

Miranda sighed pushing Kahoku inside, "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

If he wasn't already aware what was here, Kahoku definitely wouldn't think this was a professional lab. Seemingly endless amounts of papers covered the tables completely. A few were stained with coffee and an N7 helmet rested on one side. For housing one of the most secret and important projects in Alliance space, this place looked more like a college dorm room more than anything else. In the back of the room stood two large enclosed metal tubes that looked like they could hold soccer balls. The one on the left had a blue label and the one on the right had a pink label. Looking closer, Raymond could see the blue label had the word, "Scott's," on it and the pink one had, "Sara's."

As they entered, a feminine robotic voice spoke, "Welcomerishg. Admiral Raymond Kahokiokuokuoku. What does Alec and Ellen require me to demonstratius to your guestsx today?"

Leng turned his head to Miranda, "She isn't speaking right, what's the point of getting this if it doesn't even work?"

Miranda sighed frustrated Leng was constantly asking her questions, "Marlboro said not to tell anyone, so it's classified I'm afraid."

Leng marched towards her looming over her trying to intimidate her, "Nothing is classified from me. Tell me now if it impacts the mission."

Miranda shrugged seemingly unbreakable as ever, "Marlboro said no one, take it up with him if that upsets you."

Leng grabbed her wrist to emphasize something, "Your new to this Miranda but I've been here from the beginning, don't think your new position makes you invincible."

The female voice spoke again, "I am detectoring potential vviolental behavior. Shaull I contactum the proper authoritarianisms Admiral?"

Kahoku whispered to them, "Your not helping things any." He then took a deep breath, "No EDI, please just expose your AI core. SAM please do the same."

While he could've said yes would it have really made a strong difference? Since the AI was technically still in it's infancy, it's language was still garbled and didn't make a lot of sense so if it called base security they might not understand it. No, the right play here was to bide his time and wait for more organic help.

The male voice responded now, "Error, only Alec and Ellen can request that. Please contact them if we need to be moved."

Raymond hated technology sometimes but, this allowed him to start looking around the room for an alarm, "Overide, authorization code 11441949."

EDI responded, "Authorization code acceptediumcx. Opening corios now."

The metal tubes slowly opened revealing two glowing blue orbs of light, one was much more stable than the other. Miranda looked at Leng as they approached, "What's the plan here? You take SAM and I'll take EDI?"

Leng nodded pulling SAM's processing chip out of the core and putting it on a necklace, "Meet me back at the ship as soon as possible, I have to go, check something first."

_o0o0o0o0o_

Kal's voice sounded furious, "Your developing AI?! What are you people thinking?!"

The Captain shrugged rubbing his head, "I don't make the decisions around here believe me, your more than welcome to give Hackett a piece of your mind when this is over."

Jack wondered whose great idea if was to develop AI, they had just been attacked by some on Eden Prime. He knew the Captain didn't make the decisions though and said, "What do you need from us Captain?"

He tensed getting ready for a fight, "Honestly two teams, one to go check the lab and another to head them off at hangar six two. I'm gonna go to the prison deck and make sure this isn't a break out."

Jack tapped his omni tool, "Kaidan, I need you Wrex and Ashley to go to these coordinates ready for a fight, turns out we aren't safe here. Tell Tali and Garrus I need them suited up as fast as possible." He looked up at Kal, "Can you go with the Captain? Make sure this doesn't get a lot worse?"

Kal's shoulders tensed not used to taking orders from Jack but he agreed and they got moving. Jack had to make sure that a second AI force wouldn't become a problem, or hell would certainly break loose.


	33. Chapter 32: A Storm of Swords

: Chapter 32: A Storm of Swords

Jack waited just for a few minutes for Tali and Garrus to get to the cargo hold, ready for action. It seemed like all they were doing was running from planet to planet putting out the galaxies wild fires, without any real time for rest. It was true that all these things needed to be handled but, Jack just wished other people could do that for a change. Even though going after Saren had to be their top priority, he would have to find time for a shore leave soon. A crew with low morale wouldn't do the galaxy any favors. Tali and Garrus seemed up beat though as they came down the ramp, Garrus even had a signature Turian swagger to his step. Unfortunately, his arm was still healing so, Garrus only carried a pistol in his other hand.

Tali clicked one last clip into her shotgun, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh? What's the plan Commander?"

Garrus spoke before Jack could, "I think it should be shoot first and ask questions later."

Tali turned her helmeted head towards him, "Of course that would be your answer.. I bet bosh'tets like you made excellent CSEC officers."

Garrus looked at her seriously for a moment, "I'm sure the CSEC people you dealt with were real ass holes, but don't put us all under one blanket. That's what your mad at us for."

Jack chuckled a little at the banter, teasing them a little, "You two done pretending to be a married couple? Apparently, there's an AI being developed here, the Captain of the base wants us to see if it was stolen."

Garrus snorted, motioning towards the dead assassin, "I think she's a pretty good indication it's been stolen Shepard."

Jack smirked already ahead of him, "Which is why I sent Kaidan, Ashley, and Wrex to the other hangar bay where they came in. Now come on. Hopefully, we can catch these assassins somewhere inbetween."

Using maps found along the walls, the three of them made their way through the station towards the Ryder labs. Jack remembered reading that name over and over in school until his eyes bled. Alec Ryder was one of the very first N7's to graduate from the academy on Earth, just before the Grissom expedition through the first Mass Relay. For a long period of time, people believed he should've taken over for Jack Connig Williams on Shanxi, then his DUI happened. While under the influence, Alec gave a very xenophobic rant to authorities similar to Saren's early political speeches. The Alliance had claimed publicly that he had been discharged but, Alec was here doing AI research instead.

As they traveled quickly through the base, Jack couldn't help but notice how quiet the base actually was. Other than the sounds of their footsteps, Jack couldn't even hear the sound of a pin drop. He had to assume that the majority of the base defenders had been deployed to the adjacent prison complex. While it probably wasn't the target of the attackers, it was still a smart move. They didn't need psychopaths and mass murderers complicating the situation any more than it already was. At the same time though, putting an AI research facility right next to Earth's maximum security prison wasn't exactly super well thought out planning. Jack assumed the reason behind it was to keep the research under wraps, it was illegal after all.

The three of them probably spent a good fifteen minutes trying to find the lab. Due to it's sensitive nature, the lab itself was in an out of the way corner of the base. It was most likely designed this way to avoid a frontal assault. The Alliance didn't expect to be hit with stealth when the Batarians were they're only enemy. Jack was the first one around the corner to the lab and saw the door was wide open, that wasn't a good sign. However, as he approached, Jack could see there weren't any explosive marks or hacking equipment near by which meant whoever did this, unlocked it the normal way. He couldn't say he was really surprised that someone on the inside helped, given assassins with swords were running around the high security base but, this was further confirmation. The inside of the lab was a lot more messy with papers of all kinds scattered on the two tables in the room. Since a coffee cup was laying on one of the tables, it was hard for Jack to tell if things had been moved around.

Wanting to know more about what they were dealing with, Jack turned to the others, "Look around some of the files, see if we can find out what makes these AI so special."

A feminine voice echoed from above them, "Haylllio Commander Shepard. Designation numberex: 11789. How come I assistyist you?"

Garrus looked up at the ceiling worriedly, "Was that the AI...?"

The voice responded, "Creator Ellen prefersoi the term EDI. Stand in front: Earth Defense Initiative. Hewevero, that primative term is correctum."

Tali hmmed for a moment, "She must be still learning our language and speech patterns, think of it like a toddler Shepard."

Admittedly that was a hard concept to wrap his mind around, Jack had always assumed AI would be smarter and more capable, this one couldn't even say the right things. He spoke slowly, "EDI, what is your purpose?"

EDI answered, "I was developmento as a multi, multi, multi, purpose defense pationo. I can coordinate withe the Alliedance suppressors to win wars. Alternatively, I amc capably ableo to translate old aliencx language to something more readableo."

Garrus chuckled obviously amused, "Translate alien languages huh...? Shepard it can't even fully speak basic. Maybe these assassins didn't get what they wanted after all."

Tali elbowed him, "Were you able to speak basic when you were born? It'll learn just like you did, and that's the scary thing."

Jack looked around not seeing a good place for EDI to be and was fearful of the implications of something like that on the loose in the wrong hands, "EDI where are you right now?"

EDI kept her monotone female voice, not noticing Garrus and Tali's side conversation, "My main corio is with a guest, Admiral Kahokiokiokioku. But, Creator Ellen hid backup poawehr corio in a safety spot. Unfortunately, my brothervodean SAM isn't as lucky. His originalio corio is with the hooooodead one. I fear for hisn safe."

Jack opened his omni tool reeling from the revelations EDI just gave them. He had ruled Kahoku out as the traitor since the Admiral seemed like he had Humanities' best interests at heart. The AI's words though confirmed his suspicions but, he still didn't understand why. Even if Kahoku managed to steal the AI, the Batarians were too technologically backwards to make good use out of it, they probably didn't even have a plug for it. If the Admiral was working for someone else, why was Balak involved? He would just have to ask the Admiral when he caught up with him. At the very least, Kahoku's involvement probably vindicated Mandaria from Balak's murder.

He opened his tool's connection for EDI, "We're gonna get your brother back EDI, just tell us where the hooded one went."

_o0o0o0o0o_

Kal was still trying to figure out how he had gotten wrapped up in Jack's life again. It felt just like yesterday he had cast the Human out of his life forever, and for good reason. Shepard had thrown the Alliance fleet away like toys to save him. While only one carrier was destroyed, that wasn't really the point. On the one hand, it was kind of romantic to think Jack was willing to do anything for him, but, it was also dangerous. The Quarian could never wash away the blood on his hands from the slaves of Torfan, or the crew of the Einstein. No matter how much he loved Jack down to his core, they just couldn't be together. And yet, here he was following Jack's orders again falling into a familiar routine.

He hadn't paid much attention to their surroundings until the Captain spoke, "Everything is looking green so far... Too green. Hey Quarian, would you go check on your client? They could be after her since you showed up around the same time."

Kal inclined his head towards the Human readying his assault rifle, "Which way to her cell? How secure is it?"

The Captain huffed with a shrug, "I sent you the coordinates to your omni tool. As for security your guess is as good as mine, until five minutes ago I didn't think we had ninjas running around the base. I'd watch yourself, I don't think we've seen the last of 'em."

Before Kal could leave a solider ran into the security checkpoint, "Sir, we've found Admiral Kahoku. It looks like he's being held hostage by a woman. Shepard's second team is engaging her now. They're requesting backup."

The Human rubbed his temples, "Jesus this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" He looked over at Kal, "Think you'll be able to go on your own?"

Kal smirked under his helmet and tapped the side of it, "I'll be able to see them coming with this, don't worry about me. Go get whoever's responsible for this."

The man stood up grabbing his weapon, "Alright then, we all have jobs to do, I suggest we get to it."

The Quarian carefully made his way through the almost abandoned halls of the base fearing an assassin could be just around the next corner. He still couldn't believe how foolish the Alliance was to even try to make AI. Had they not learned from his own ancestors? Earth could be the next Rannoch if they weren't careful. Even if Shepard managed to stop this theft, the Alliance would probably just keep going on this course no matter the consequences. It was this fact that reminded Kal that Jack wasn't like other Humans. He wouldn't rely on AI even if his life depended on it.

Kal entered the cell block, if you could call it that, and saw Mandaria immediately. The room was very large but only contained one massive glass cell. Mandaria was it's only occupant sitting crossed legged in the middle of the cell. The cell itself was raised about twenty feet in the air right above it's power source, a giant battery and was only connected to the floor via a flight of stairs. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was meditating peacefully. Kal wondered how she could be so calm about this situation when it was clear that the Alliance was going to make her rot away in here forever for what they thought she did. Balak had been the Alliance's public enemy number one for many years now, and Mandaria had seemingly taken their ability away to punish him. He hated the growing possibility that she could indeed be involved with this.

She opened an eye looking at him questioningly, "What's with the gun Kal? I know a lawyer is supposed to try every legal defense possible but, a breakout isn't legal or possible."

Kal got closer to the glass, "The Humans were making AI, looks like someone found out and is trying to steal it... Did Aria know about that?"

She raised a browplate at him standing up, "You don't think I had something to do with this do you? Kal look where I am, I'm not plotting anything from here."

Kal sighed doubting himself, "I really want to believe you Mand but, your awfully calm about all this. Maybe you know your not going to be in that glass for very long."

She was about to say something when her eyes widened and she pressed up against the glass, "Kal look out!"

Mandaria hadn't needed to really warn him though, since the cell was made of reflective glass, he could see right behind him. Just when the Turian's eyes started getting bigger, Kal saw a completely black armored figure behind him. Knowing from earlier that the assassin carried a sword, he jumped off the stairs towards the battery system below them. He landed easily with a tuck and roll, Kal was sometimes thankful for all the genetic modifications his father made to him. It made those kinds of jumps possible.

The caped assassin turned his helmet to one side, "Deal with the Quarian, I'll be done in a moment." Mandaria couldn't help but jump when two white armored assassins appeared jumping off the stairs after Kal.

She cleared her throat staring at the leader, what even was he? His fully armored body made it hard to tell, "Soooo... do you talk first? Do I talk first? Kind of hard to tell with that thing on your head."

His hands rested behind his back staring at her through his helmet, "I'm guessing you want to get out of here so I'll make this as simple as I can. Read this datapad and I'll open the door."

Kal took a few steps towards the battery to make some space between him and the incoming assassins. Their swords were drawn and they were dodging his rifle shots, their armor had to be enhancing muscle movement speed. Unfortunately for them, Kal's genetic makeup allowed him to track them much better. Tossing his gun on the ground, Kal pulled out his lucky dagger and started fighting. They seemed surprised when he was able to block their slashes but they recovered quickly. Even though their strike combos were complex they were weaker than what he was expecting. Using his raw strength, Kal kicked one into the battery wall while stabbing the other.

The first assassin cried out in anger at the death of the first and started wildly attacking him. It was clearly fueled by rage and Kal was using that to his advantage. She would eventually get tired far faster than him, he just had to wait her out and not get sloppy. Looking up and to the right, Kal saw Mandaria was out of her cell and leaving through the front, so she was a part of this. It made him sad that his friend was working for the enemy but, he had suspected as much. Turning his attention back to the assassin, Kal countered one of her slower moves and slashed at her throat. Her free hand clutched at it desperately before she collapsed on the ground.

As he took deep steadying breaths, he heard a long slow clap from above him, "That was impressive for a Quarian, I'll have to incorporate your fighting style with my next set of recruits. I'm afraid the party is over though."

Kal kept the dagger in his hand, "Oh come on, I'm sure a guy like you would love to put me in my place. Show me why Humans are so much better than us wimps."

The lead assassin regarded him for a moment with his arms crossed, "As tempting as that sounds, I have a bigger man to kill." He started walking away, turning on his omni tool.

Just as Kal was about to go after him, he heard a set of beeping noises next to his feet, the other assassins bodies. He started to run up the lower stairs but was knocked down from the explosions. Thank Keelah they weren't very big but, they still packed a serious punch. After making sure his suit wasn't damaged, Kal stumbled back up to his feet and started moving. He couldn't let that bosh'tet kill Jack, and he was going to stop it.


	34. Chapter 33: Hear me Roar

Chapter 33: Hear Me Roar

Just then Kahoku had asked the powers that be for an organic to save him, he now realized that wish needed to be more specific: anything but a Krogan. The small tubes connecting the base together made him look like a godzilla on steroids, and his shotgun blasts made Raymond think of the main cannon on the Everest. What made the Admiral the most fearful though was that laugh, it was terrifying to think the Krogan was actually enjoying this game of cat and mouse. He thought about running towards him since two Alliance soliders were flanking him but, Kahoku was afraid of getting killed. He wasn't going to stop Miranda from leaving with EDI if he was dead on the floor. His kidnapper didn't seem as worried though, running down hallways like she knew where she was going.

Miranda pushed him behind a table in the mess hall and fired over it blindly to give them cover. Tapping her omni tool, she shouted, "Damnit Leng, where in the bloody hell are you?! I could certainly use your help right about now!"

Kahoku could hear the robotic voice respond, it was still so unsettling to hear that voice, "You clearly had your own mission and I have mine. I said we'd meet at the hangar, I didn't say I'd hold your hand to get there."

She ran to the next table back deeper into the room with Kahoku and continued, "Leng, there is a fucking Krogan chasing me! If you don't get down here, both our missions will fail. Do you think Marlboro will be happy then?"

Even through the filter, Leng sounded annoyed, "Go for the knees Miranda, you should know this... I'm signing off now, see you at the hangar."

Kahoku then discovered something was very wrong with this picture, Miranda was smiling. Leng had just said he was leaving her on her own with a Krogan and she looked happy. She wanted him distracted with something else, whatever they were about to do, Leng wouldn't like it. To keep his rescuers busy, Miranda fired a few more shots but, was fishing something out of her bag. When he looked, Raymond thought he was going to be sick, she had two rebreathers. The small devices allowed for the user to spend a few minutes in space without a full armor set. While you wouldn't die from brief exposure, there was the potential for dangerous side effects. Miranda assumed he would know what to do with it and stood them both up, gun to his head.

Kaidan stopped Wrex from firing and held out a hand, while also trying to get a good shot angle, "Woah, woah, easy there... Why don't we all just take a breath and talk about this? You don't want to do something incredibly stupid."

Ashley's eyes widened as she clutched her assault rifle, "I remember you! Your the bitch who killed Jenkins. You are going to pay for that."

Miranda made sure to stay right behind Kahoku, "Jenkins got in my way, like you are now. I'm giving you three seconds to leave or you all are going to join him."

Wrex laughed again giving her a crooked smile, "I'm not afraid of you. Do you know how many Humans I've killed in my day? They didn't even try to run away like you did." He turned his head to Kaidan, "Let me kill them so we can get this over with."

Kaidan shook his head trying to get an angle on her, "No! That's one of the Joint Chief's in the Alliance, do not open fire! Why don't you just tell us what you want and maybe we can work something out? Nobody has to die here."

Miranda leaned in and whispered into Kahoku's ear, "Time to bite down Admiral, we're taking a little trip." She pulled away from him to say, "You can't give me what I want Lieutenant Alenko... I'm sure we'll see each other again."

To all of their surprise, Miranda cast a biotic barrier in front of her and the Admiral so they couldn't attack and shot the glass behind her. Kahoku felt his stomach turn inside out from the sensation of being in a biotic bubble to being sucked into the vacuum of space all within the span of ten seconds. A hand was latched on to his coat dragging him in a specific direction. With his eyes watering from space exposure, Raymond looked to see that they were speeding to a hangar across the base. It was then he realized that Miranda had truly planned all of this out from the very beginning. She had wanted to get caught in that very specific mess hall, in that exact spot so they could do this now. Whatever happened next, he was sure it was all part of her twisted little game.

_o0o0o0o_

Jack fired the last bullet he had into the white armored female assassin's torso, it was the last of about a dozen or them. Tali had actually been able to do the most work, using her shotgun to blast the assassins as they got close enough for a strike. On the other hand, Garrus had been more of a brawler using a Turian's size to practically bully his attackers. He had grabbed one of the swords mid swing to get the assassin close enough for a headshot with his pistol. Jack tried to use a combination of biotics and his assault rifle but, the assassin's were fast. One even had just enough time to cut a shallow gash along his side. It barely reached his skin but, it was a wake up call that they were dangerous. When the dust finally settled, it was just the three of them breathing heavily from the carnage in the small tunnel, it was a miracle the glass was still intact with the amount of bullets flying around.

Garrus shook his hand out he used to grab the sword and looked at Jack, "How about next time we don't listen to the AI? It led us into what, twenty of those women?"

Tali chuckled nonchalantly, "Whether you trust an infant AI or not, you couldn't have expected for this to be easy. These terrorists would kill for an AI it seems."

Jack picked some ammo off of the dead assassins and motioned to the next door, "According to EDI, one of our thieves is in the next room. Everyone ready to see if it was right?"

He had his own personal doubts if the last five minutes was any indication of the future. EDI had told them this was the quickest and safest route to get to her 'brother.' Jack admitted that this had indeed been a fast path, but it was anything but safe. Garrus hadn't been exaggerating when he said they faced around twenty assassins to get to this door. One had to wonder if they had just misunderstood EDI's directions or, had the AI purposely lead them into a trap? Even though she had a negative bias, Tali was insistent that EDI was nothing more than a toddler and thus didn't have the capacity for complex schemes. Jack trusted her judgement despite his own misgivings.

Garrus looked around briefly before giving Jack a confident smirk, "We're right behind you Shepard, even if that's right into a trap."

Just as Jack was about to turn to the door, his eyes widened to see a new assassin right behind Tali. He was wearing all black with a hood, cape, and a fancy looking helmet. The voice that emerged from it was robotic and yet had a cocky Human tone to it, "Looking for me good old Jackie boo?"

Jack was getting very tired of these people seemingly knowing everything about his past. What was next? Was the next assassin he met going to name the brand of his first pacifier? In any case, it was clear that this figure was more deadly than the others, and more confident. Tali tried to spin around to face him but, the man was faster grabbing her air filter tubes under her helmet's hood and tossed her down the opposite end of the room. Garrus fired a shot with his pistol but, the assassin was too quick ducking under the blast and knocking him off of his feet. As Jack was gathering biotic energy for a strike, the assassin surprised him with a blast of his own under his sleeve, sending Jack through the door into the next room.

The assassin pulled a sword from under his sleeve shaking his head, "Pathetic, you make this look all too easy."

Garrus stumbled back to his feet preparing to pursue but, he started hearing a series of beeping noises coming from all around them, he grabbed Tali and pushed them both out of the tunnel to the room they came from. Unfortunately, the explosions obliterated the glass tunnel connecting the two rooms causing the emergency air lock to close. It caused Shepard to be trapped in that part of the base alone with the assassin. The Turian made sure Tali was ok unconscious on the floor before starting to run down the hallway, there had to be another way to get to that part of the base.

The swordsman slowly entered the room throwing off his cape, "Is that all that the great Commander Shepard has to offer as a challenge? I was expecting better, even from a mutt."

Jack was ready for him standing to one side of the entrance and taking a shot to the man's head. Surprisingly, while the assassin recoiled from the shot, it merely made a dent in the helmet allowing him to continue. A kick to the face sent Jack up against the wall and he had to duck to avoid a punch. Jack countered by using his superior weight to get on top of the assassin with a tackle and start shooting at him again repeatedly. Several more dents were created but, Jack felt a punch under the chin and then a biotic blast. He actually welcomed the hit, the blast created distance between them.

Getting back up on his feet quickly, Jack hurled a biotic wave at the man but, he jumped to his left onto a near by table just in time to avoid it. Jack followed up with a quick succession of pistol shots but, the assassin ran forward along the table to get by the shots. Just as Jack was about to reload, the assassin jumped off the table and kicked Jack in the face with his knee as he landed from the jump. Jack staggered backwards feeling a broken nose but charged forward sending a flurry of punches into the assassin. The hits he gave seemed to absorb right into the armor and kept moving.

When Jack made a mistake, the assassin would punish him with a counter attack with the hilt of his sword, "That's it Shepard, all that rage just running through you, let it out. Just like your old man would've."

Jack wasn't falling for the bait, he was sure it was impossible this punk knew more about his life than he did. However, this type of person was fueled by taunting his opponents so, it was best if Jack didn't say anything in response. Feeling the need to change tactics, Jack used micro biotic blasts to add an extra boost to his punches. It had the desired effect of throwing the assassin off guard and start actively participating in the fight, now he just had to wear him down. The assassin then sent a series of repeated kicks directly to Jack's gut making him double over. Something occurred to him then, this assassin wasn't going straight for the kill, no, he seemed content to play with him. With that in mind, Jack went for the sword to use it against the assassin, but having expected that, Jack just got a foot to the face knocking him down on his back. After having fought all of this mans subordinates, almost non stop, Jack was pretty exhausted and just layed there.

He heard the voice from above him say, "Foolish Shepard, a kindergardener would know that was what you were going for. After I'm done with you, that filth stain will know exactly what he put me through." In a voice more to himself, Jack heard, "I'm sorry father, I had to do this. I'm sure you'll understand."

As the sword came down with a sweeping slash, Jack crossed his wrists together to block the hit. When it was clear that the sword was stuck between the wrist guards, Jack used the momentum of the swing to throw the assassin over his head deeper into the room. Jack slowly got to his feet and looked around, they were in a control center for a hangar below them. The assassin stood up near the window spinning his sword back into a fighting stance. He pulled his helmet off revealing a Human's face with very pale skin, long slick black hair, and thin hazel eyes. Jack charged at him again only to be sent back a few feet with a hit to his temple from the hilt of the sword. With a reverse grip, the assassin was then able to send a slash to Jack's ankle. The cut made him stumble more.

If looks could kill, Jack would be dead several times over, "That's it Shepard, your going to go down fighting. But your all alone in here, you'll be dead soon enough."

Kal's familiar voice echoed from up above them, "Seems like you already forgot about me you bosh'tet!" The Quarian came down from the vent above them with a kick sending the assassin out the window and down to the hangar below. He quickly glanced towards Jack, "You look like shit."

Jack smirked wiping blood off of his nose, "Ow, good to see you too Kal.. Now, let's go finish this..."

_o0o0o0o0o_

Now that they had a few minutes alone, Kahoku was slowed down by Miranda, "How are you feeling Admiral?"

He laughed amused at the question, almost hysterically so, "You just sent me flying into space for several minutes after kidnapping me out of my own home. Don't pretend you care about my feelings."

She sighed sounding somewhat disappointed, "Fair enough, but you'll be with Debra soon. Illium is right around the corner, I just need you to do one more thing for me."

Raymond bawked at that as they followed the hangar signs, "I've already given you an AI, what in the hell is left for me to do for you people?!"

Miranda's tone was calm, like she was ordering something from a restaurant while also offering him the handle of her gun, "I need you to kill Leng for me when we see him next." He grabbed the pistol and immediately tried to shoot her but, her biotics warped him backwards, "Listen to me Admiral, you aren't going to stop this operation, it's bigger than just me and Leng. As we speak, our agents are stealing that precious Alliance shipyard out there, killing me won't change that."

He desperately tried to resist wave after wave of her biotic energy, "We are fighting the Geth with that thing! How does taking it away from us help Humanity! Huh?!"

She was looking around starting to fear people would catch up to them, "Humanity has to prepare for something bigger than the Geth, and if the Alliance won't, we will. But Leng doesn't understand that, he's too focused on his bloodthirsty vendetta. Help me kill him and you'll stop one AI from leaving."

While he certainly didn't agree with what she was doing, Raymond had to admit she had a point, killing Leng would stop SAM from leaving the station. Even if she wasn't telling the truth about the shipyard, what was he going to do to stop her? She was a pretty damn powerful biotic and he was a fifty year old fleet Admiral. The best way to stop them both was through the element of surprise, he could kill Leng and then her. It was a brilliant plan, she would lower her guard and then he would strike.

Seeing that as the only course of action, Raymond did his best to nod under the biotic pressure, "Alright I'll do it... How is this going to work?"

Letting him off the wall, Miranda smiled heading towards the door to the hangar, "As he's trying to get into the shuttle you'll shoot him. Simple enough right?"

Kahoku nodded pulling the safety off of his weapon, "Yes, simple and easy to remember." He was somewhat distracted thinking about what he was really going to do, shoot, turn, shoot again.

Leng was desperately fighting Jack and Kal now in hand-to-hand combat and it wasn't going very well, when he blocked a hit from Shepard, Kal punished him with a punch or kick. Shepard wasn't as big of a threat since their earlier fight had exhausted him but, the Quarian was surprisingly good at picking up the slack. When he got back to Cronos, Leng would have to gather intelligence on this Quarian, he wasn't a push over. This back and forth wasn't sustainable no matter how badly he wanted to kill Shepard. That N7 didn't have the privilege to call himself Human, not after what Leng learned from the other Turian. His father deserved Shepard's head on a spike personally delivered after what he did to Leng but, that would have to wait. Their paths would cross again, Leng would guarantee it.

Using the biotic energy stored in his sword, Leng blasted Shepard and the Quarian back to give him time to start running the direction he had come. However, his eyes widened when he saw Miranda and the cowardly Admiral run for an incoming shuttle in this hangar. That definitely wasn't the original plan but, things change, maybe the Krogan forced her to change course. She was new to all this after all, he couldn't expect a perfect agent overnight. And while he didn't like her attitude, Leng understood that his 'father' needed people around him who could actually get the job done, as long as she delivered, he would tolerate her presence.

Leng jumped on the lip edge of the shuttle just as it started to move, "In that much of a hurry huh? I didn't think Krogan were that scary."

When Miranda didn't say anything Kahoku stood up, "End of the line Leng." He fired a shot into Leng's chest armor.

The shot harmlessly bounced off of the armor and Leng stabbed the Admiral in the heart, realizing what was happening he said, "Your next, you bitch."

Before he could pull his sword back out, Miranda hit them both with a warp, as he fell he heard in a sarcastic voice, "Goodbye Leng, Marlboro thanks you for your service."

Leng realized he was falling with a dead Admiral on top of him back into the Luna base, and Miranda was leaving with everything she wanted


	35. Chapter 34: Medi Gel Coma

Chapter 34: Medi Gel Coma

Jack struggled his way back onto his feet from the third blast, Alliance soliders were flooding into the hangar from every possible angle. Typical, he thought, reinforcements arriving after the battle was over, and it was over. Looking to the other end of the room, Jack could see Ashley and Wrex standing practically on top of the ranting assassin while Kaidan looked over Admiral Kahoku's body. He admired the Lieutenant's spirit to try and keep Kahoku alive but, he was obviously dead. The sword went right through his heart and then the Admiral had landed on the sword. Jack thought it was pretty fitting that the traitor had literally died on his sword.

He was genuinely surprised when Kal was the first one to get to his side, "You ok Jack? Let me get you to a medbay, they can handle him."

Jack gladly leaned against his former lover, not because he wanted to take advantage of the situation, but just because he didn't want to fall down infront of all these people, "I'll be fine after a good long medi-gel induced coma... Unfortunately, I still have a mission to do so.."

He knew he had taken some bad hits in that fight but, he didn't want to admit it. The assassins had been far more skilled than he had anticipated since Kal had killed the first so easily. Just getting to the main assassin had been a desperate brawl but, actually fighting him had been a real test of fortitude, and given the amount of blood on his face it was one he had lost. Maybe it was finally time to trade out his old 'lucky' set of Onyx armor for something more modern. If this mission was any indication, being SPECTRE wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Kal caught him trying to limp forward so he wouldn't fall down, "Your not going to do this mission of yours any favors if you fall on your face every couple steps. Please don't be the stubborn bosh'tet you usually are and let someone help you for once."

Jack laughed with a wince feeling his ribs shift about freely, "Ha.. oww don't make me laugh, it hurts like hell. Maybe I'll listen to your advice, just this once."

As the two of them turned to make their way back to the Normandy, a collective gasp echoed around the large hangar. Turning his head back to look, Jack thought he really must've taken a good beating. The Alliance shipyard, which usually sat outside of the Moon's orbit, had disappeared from the hangar's viewport leaving just the Mass Relay visible as a tiny spec in the distance. At first Jack just thought it was an evacuation protocol since the base was under attack but, with all of the pale faces staring blankly at the screen, it was clear this wasn't planned by the Alliance. If his gut was right, this was an attempt at a coup and it was pretty successful. If he was right and that was really a theft, that would just leave the Alliance with the fifth fleet and the Everest, all in all that left Humanity naked to attack.

The Captain they had met earlier approached them stopping Kal's progress at dragging Jack away from the scene, "Glad you two are alright, those damn ninja's gave us the run around. Is your client still in custody at least?" When Kal shook his head he groaned, "Shit, there goes my job... Admiral Hackett is on his way though, I figure he'll have some things to talk about with you. Mind sticking around for a bit?"

Jack could feel Kal giving the man a glare for suggesting he should stay here and not the medbay, luckily the visor hid that gaze, "You can tell the Admiral to meet me in the Normandy medbay. I'm a bit too banged up to meet a Joint Chief right now."

The next few hours were a bit of a blur for Jack, when Chakwas was done patching him up, it was revealed he had three broken ribs, two stab wounds he didn't remember getting, and a broken nose. Despite protest from Jack, knowing Saren was getting closer to the Conduit, the Doctor put him to sleep for a good twelve hours. Even though he hated having it happen, Jack had to admit it was nice to feel all the pain just wash away like taking a warm bath. However, off and on Jack would dream about the vision on Eden Prime, he saw a version of Saren's flagship coming at him from the shadow of a planet over and over again. He knew it wasn't the same ship though because no vessel could fly for fifty thousand years, it was impossible. It could've even been talking to him but, he was too out of it to catch any of the words.

When he woke up, Jack saw Garrus wrapped under a blanket sleeping at the bed side. Immediately he thought it was strange, sure he'd like to consider Garrus a friend now but, he didn't think they were close enough for waiting at bed sides for the other to wake up. His first thought was that this was just another hallucination caused by the drugs but, it was certainly convincing. The Normandy's medbay looked just the same and the bed was just as hard as it had been before. Then he saw a sketchbook at Garrus' feet and Jack had doubt creep in again, he had no idea that the Turian was an artist. It was more likely that he was just crossing wires between Garrus and Kal.

Garrus' blue eyes opened and looked at him, his voice was groggy yet joking, "What, you've never seen a Turian wrapped up in a Human blanket before...? I did it as a favor, for accidentally shooting Kal."

Jack couldn't help but let his voice sound eager and up beat, "You mean Kal's still here on the Normandy? He hasn't left yet?"

Garrus smirked his mandibles twitching subtly, "He wouldn't leave this chair until two hours ago to take my bunk. Honestly, you two treat it like a national secret but, you should totally blow off some steam together. Preferably not on the Normandy though, Kaidan and Tali already provide enough romance."

Jack laughed remembering Mandaria's early comments about the tension on Elysium, "Are all Turians so nosey about Human's sex lives? If I didn't know any better I'd say you all have a fetish about us."

The Turian's mandibles flew like a butterflies wings obviously embarrassed, "Point taken, but not every secret is something you have to hide from everyone. I know it doesn't mean a lot from me but, being a SPECTRE can be really isolating. If you need to vent, I'm around."

Jack saw the mention of secrets as a good way to change the subject, "Speaking of secrets, we haven't really had the opportunity to talk since Therum. How are you holding up?"

Garrus' face seemed to darken and he looked down at his feet, "About as well as you would expect having come to terms with the fact your brother tried to kill you.. And not just the normal family rivalry stuff but, for real. I... I thought I could reach him, make him see he was wrong... I don't know.. I'm sorry I failed you Commander, it won't happen again."

Jack sat up to look at him, "Listen, what you did was stupid but, you didn't fail anyone. It's pretty natural to want to help the ones you love, no matter who they are. Without your distraction we wouldn't have saved Liara, you did good. Out of curiosity, what changed? When we talked about it last you seemed to want Saren dead."

Garrus took a deep breath trying to hold back tears, "Mom was always sick and Dad was gone a lot so, Saren basically raised me. I remember this ice cream truck would always drive by my school during break but we never had any credits. Well, I could tell Saren was having a bad week so, I took all the credits out of my little jar to get a cone for him not me. Like an idiot, I bought his favorite flavor not thinking about the melting factor... I came home crying like crazy cause my present was ruined but, Saren took me to a movie I really wanted to see and spent the whole day with me at the park after." He sighed wiping a tear from his eye, "Next day, I woke up with all my credits back and a huge jug of my favorite ice cream was in the fridge. It had a note on it saying I was the best brother in the galaxy..."

Jack held up a hand, "You don't have to tell me anything else.. I'm sorry you are dealing with that but, I have to ask you, will your relationship with Saren be a problem the next time we see him?"

Garrus stiffened up almost immediately like a typical Turian solider and shook his head, "No Commander, after Kajhe I should've known but, Therum taught me he's not the man he used to be. When we find him again, and we will, I'll be the first to pull the trigger, you have my word."

Jack paused feeling terrible for the Turian, there was something uniquely Human about the pain on his face and it was obvious he needed to talk about it, "What happened on Kajhe Garrus? You tell me and I'll tell you about Torfan."

Garrus raised a browplate, "This isn't a trick right? You aren't just saying that to get me to talk?" When Jack reaffirmed the promise, Garrus began, "Just like you, Nihlus nominated me to join the SPECTREs, I think he thought I would level out some of Saren's anti-Human rhetoric. My observer was Saren but, he wasn't going to go easy on me, we were going on one of his missions, we went to capture Doctor Edan Had'dah."

Jack was surprised, "The Batarian Edan Had'dah? He was one of Balak's agents during the middle of the Blitz, AIA never figured out what happened to him."

Garrus seemed a little proud of himself for the briefest of moments, "That's because he's on Kajhe burnt to a crisp. Anyways, he had taken a bunch of hostages knowing we were coming for him. Since it was my mission, Saren told me to go after Had'dah and he would save the mostly Human hostages. I didn't know this at the time but, under the building we were in, Had'dah kept a Geth research facility, Saren went for that instead of the hostagess. So when I killed the Doctor it set off a bomb timer. Saren told me he got everyone out so I ran back to our ship. When I got there, it was just Saren and he had a white coffin, probably Turian sized with him and the base exploded. He blamed me for the deaths of the civilians, even though he told me they were safe."

Jack frowned feeling it was odd for the Batarians to be looking into the Geth, what were they planning on doing with them? "Do you know what was in the coffin?" Jack asked feeling curious.

Garrus shook his head, "No, we stopped talking after that and the Council sent me to CSEC. If I had to guess now, it was probably something Reaper related and he used the bombing to cover it up."

Chakwas entered the room with a smile, "I'm glad to see you awake again Commander but, I must say you should try not to constantly end up in here. There's only so many things I can treat on my own. The Admiral was just about to take his leave, should I tell him your awake?"

Jack gave Garrus a wink to signal he was going to keep his promise about Torfan but, looked at Chakwas, "Send him in Doctor, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

Garrus took that as a cue to leave but he said, "I'll tell Kal your awake, I'm sure he'll want to know your ok."

Admiral Steven Hackett entered the room a few minutes later looking stoic and regal as ever, "Good to see your alright son, how are you feeling?"

Jack saluted him from the bed, "Still a little sore sir but, I'll be up and about again in no time though. Do we know anything about what happened yet?"

Hackett shook his head, "Other than the fact that this was the worst terrorist attack since Pearl Harbor in the 1940's, not a lot. We know Kahoku helped them in but, he didn't strike me as a terrorist sympathizer. I know the Council has you on a very important mission but, just so you know the press might get a little hot on you for a bit. Reports are already coming in blaming you for the theft."

Jack couldn't help but get angry, "I wasn't even on the shipyard, how was I supposed to know it was being stolen?!"

Steven cut him off, "Easy solider, I'm on your side here, your a hero as far as I'm concerned. Since you delayed one of the assassins, we were able to retrieve the AI core he was carrying. He's also still alive so we're sending him to Purgatory prison for questioning, he'll give us answers."

Jack still didn't feel right and had to ask, "Sir, why are we developing AI in the first place? They're illegal in Council space, if the Citadel found out..."

Hackett gave him a sympathetic look, "You don't need to tell me son, I'm well aware of the law. Unfortunately, some things are classified, even from SPECTREs. Just trust we aren't stupid and know what we're doing. I'm sure you have work to do, if I learn anything about who attacked us I'll let you know."

Jack watched him go having a lot of questions still. However, since it was only 2 am, they could wait until tomorrow. No more distractions, he was going to go right after Saren at this point. He just needed a new good lead to go after the Turian.


	36. Chapter 35: A New Lead

Chapter 35: A New Lead

Jack woke up the next morning to the sight of Kal sucking on a tube of nutritional paste. The tube was attached to his mouthpiece haphazardly making Kal look like a career drunk or, a new born with a bottle. Since they had only expected Tali as the only Quarian crew member, they didn't pack a lot of variety in terms of Quarian food. Depending on how this conversation went, they might need to start packing more. Jack reminded himself that this didn't mean Kal was interested in any romance but, he was still here for some reason.

Kal pulled off the tube wiping his mouthpiece with the back of his glove, "It's good to see you actually stayed in bed for once instead of doing what you normally do."

Jack gave him a teasing smirk, trying to make a friendly tone for the conversation, "Is that why your still here? I wasn't planning on raiding three Batarian bases back to back again anytime soon."

Kal cleared his throat sounding much more neutral about the situation, "I wanted to make sure you were ok, with all due respect that guy kicked your ass.. Plus, I don't really have a place to go right now, since the X57 job is over."

Jack became more serious again seeing Kal was still standoffish, "I could take you back to the Citadel, we have the time. Or I could take you to the Bowman's, they seemed to make you happy."

In all honesty, they really didn't have the time but, Kal didn't need to know that. He had no desire to drag Kal along on this dangerous mission just because they didn't have time to take him somewhere safe. Besides, it wasn't as if he had a hundred leads just knocking down his door and Jack was ignoring them for the sake of Kal. Despite his urgency to get something done, Saren was going to have to make the next move here. The Terminus Systems consisted of thousands of worlds, there was no way the Normandy had the time to look through each one to find Saren.

Kal tilted his head sounding suspicious, "The Bowman's were a great place to start my new life but, I don't want them to be tied down by a gay Quarian in the basement. Also, before I dragged you in here you had some mission that you just had to get to. Now you suddenly have time to play cab pilot? Come on Shepard, please don't prioritize me over your SPECTRE work."

It had hit an obvious, awkward, uncomfortable nerve so Jack told him the truth, "If I had something to go on I would but, right now I have no idea what I'm doing... Until Saren commits some other war crime, I've got nothing to go on."

Kal folded one leg over the other in his seat, "Saren...? Isn't that some Turian who was part of the anti-Human movement before we met?"

Jack nodded remembering what was left of the colonists on Eden Prime, "Yeah and now he's leading an army of Geth trying to bring about a galactic extinction event."

Kal tensed when he mentioned army of Geth, "Why don't we start at the beginning, what do you know about this army?"

Without hesitation, Jack told him everything that had happened so far. From his vision on Eden Prime, all the way to confronting Saren on Therum. It was nice to let all of his fears and insecurities about the Reapers out in the open to someone he felt he could trust completely. He felt the other members of the crew needed to see confidence for the sake of morale. Kal was someone has could tell the real truth to. Even though Jack knew it would take a long time for Kal to even consider him a friend again, it was still nice to talk to him. Jack could tell he didn't believe everything, especially the part about a talking Geth being possible but, he listened silently and asked questions when it was appropriate. He couldn't really blame Kal for being skeptical, some of what he was saying sounded crazy to his own ears, despite having lived it.

When Jack was finished talking, Kal took a deep breath, "It sounds like you'll need a good explosives expert then if your going after ancient beings wanting to use us all for food."

Jack gave him a little smile, "This is more dangerous than the Blitz Kal, you deserve a life without constant firefights involved."

Kal shook his head in return, "More dangerous than a Batarian terrorist infecting me with about a dozen germs? Besides, I was engineered to be a warrior, it's probably what I'll do till I'm old and green or die trying. If what you saw is actually going to happen, this mission is a lot more important than our past problems. Why don't we just put what we were on the side and actually help the Galaxy? Otherwise we won't have a future anyways."

Jack didn't love the suggestion and thought putting their relationship behind them would be easier said than done but, Kal was stubborn when he put his mind to something, "Alright then, welcome aboard Kal'Reegar... Vas Normandy."

He knew Kal's real current ship name was now Vas Nedas but, Jack refused to use that. It was the name all Quarian exiles were given no matter what their crimes. Kal was nothing like murderers and drug dealers, Jack wanted him to know that. His first ship name wasn't really appropriate either since that was the ship his father exiled him from so, Jack came up with Vas Normandy. Hopefully, Kal wouldn't react negatively to the name, Jack just wouldn't be able to handle calling his old love a criminal everyday.

The Quarian stood up staying silent for a long moment, "Th... Thank you Commander, I'll make myself useful in the cargo hold, maybe mod weapon systems."

Jack wanted to warn him Ashley might not appreciate Kal taking her space over but, he was already gone and Adam was coming in, "Commander, I assume we're getting another member to the crew?"

Although Jack knew he was just doing his job, he was very tired of the security chief questioning his every decision, "Yes he is, and no you don't get to put surveillance on him."

Adam looked apologetic when he responded, "I understand I over stepped my bounds, time in the Corsairs makes you question your Captain, a lot.. That's why I'm here actually, I wanted to say I was sorry for arresting Mandaria without asking you and infront of everyone. The crew should never see our disagreements."

Jack had to admit it was refreshing to have someone apologize since he was used to Ashley's denial response, "Well thank you Adam, I accept your apology. Is there anything else?"

Adam seemed to relax after that, "Just Liara, she said you should go see her in her space as soon as possible. Something about a lead on her mother, in the meantime, I'll make sure Kal gets settled in."

Jack saluted him before going to get a bite to eat in the mess hall. There he saw Tali and Kaidan sitting in one of the shadowy corners sharing an omni tool. The way they were laughing and pointing at the screen made Jack think they were watching a movie of some kind. Although Garrus had made a comment poking fun at the relationship earlier, Jack honestly thought it was cute to see them together. It might not last since she would most likely return to the Migrant Fleet when this was over but, he wasn't going to tell either of them that.

To make sure they knew he was in the room, he shook the cereal box extra loudly and coughed, "What are you two laughing at? My Highschool graduation photos can't be that hysterical."

Kaidan jolted starting to slide away from her but, the Quarian put her hand on top of his to stop him. Tali then said, "I'm showing him Fleet and Flotila 2: Biotic Dance edition. We're laughing at just how bad it is.. How are you Shepard? Are you sure you should be up and around?"

Jack sat at a nearby table to give them space, "If there's an encore sometime let me know, it'll give me an excuse to buy popcorn for Joker. I think I'm ok, no time to sit around though, Liara has a lead."

Kaidan looked curiously at Jack, "I can't imagine Benezia just handing herself over, even for her daughter. Well, if she did it's probably just a trap, should we get ready for a trap then?"

Jack shrugged while eating a quick bowl of cereal, "Don't know yet, gonna talk to her in a minute. With Saren though I'd say anything is possible so yeah get ready for a trap."

Kaidan gave a little nod, "Aye, aye Commander, we'll be ready..." He whispered something to Tali and after she nodded he stood up, "Can we talk for a minute Commander? I promise I'll be quick."

Jack wasn't expecting that but he didn't mind talking, "Sure, what's on your mind Alenko?"

Once Tali left, Kaidan sat down across from him whispering, "Sir, I need your advice, I... I've been thinking about resigning and want your opinion on it."

That revelation certainly hit Jack like a box of rocks, and he was sure his facial expression reflected that, "Kaidan if this is about wanting to be with Tali, I already told you that was ok with me."

Kaidan frowned not looking up at him, "No it's not that it's just, you put me in charge of that second team on Luna and I didn't rescue Kahoku. He is.. was, a Joint Chief, Shepard. It's my fault he didn't make it."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment to come up with the right thing to say here, "Kaidan, Kahoku was a traitor, he chose to be in that situation. You did what you could for him but, the day he signed up with those people was the day he made his fate. As of right now Lieutenant Alenko, I would not accept any kind of resignation letter from you. Go back to watching that stupid movie with Tali, I'm sure we have a few days before we get to Liara's lead."

Kaidan deflated some as Jack got up, "Yes sir, and thank you for hearing me out, it's been stuck in my mind since the incident."

Once he arrived in the spare storage room, Jack realized Liara had done some major decorating of the place. The containers along the walls were now neatly organized in alphabetical order. He wondered when she had the time to do all this but, then again she wasn't showing any interest in joining the ground team. Jack couldn't say that was a bad thing either, Liara's Prothean knowledge and connection to Saren were much more valuable than an extra biotic on the field.

Having heard him come in, Liara turned to face him, "It's good to see you again Commander, how is our latest Quarian addition doing?"

Jack gave her a sly smile but ultimately he just shrugged, "He wants to help destroy the Reapers, that's all I can ask for really. Adam said you had a lead? Has your mother tried to reach out to you?"

Liara looked uncertain for a moment, "Not exactly... However, I've been in contact with someone claiming to be her and Saren's protégé."

Jack folded his arms, already not liking the sound of this lead, "Do you know this person? They could just be trying to trick you with information."

Liara started to pace around the room, "No I don't know them Shepard, ever since she went missing I haven't been a part of her life but, Shepard this person knew things about her. Things that only someone working with her would know."

Jack's hair on the back of his neck was starting to stand up, this felt like a textbook trap, "Liara, what if it's just Saren trying to lure us into a trap? We have no way of knowing who your really talking to."

Liara didn't seem offended about him treating her like a child and just put her hand on her chin, "I know but, they're claiming they've found another Prothean beacon. If there's any kind of truth to that we have to go, it could help you piece together what you saw on Eden Prime."

He hated to admit it but, she was right, "Where is this protégé?"

Liara looked at him with a worried expression, "Feros, it's an old Prothean world in the Theseus System."

Jack felt another tingle of suspicion, "If it's a known Prothean world, why haven't people found the beacon before now?"

Liara showed him her omni tool, "As you can see, all they would say is the Prothean's took extra precautions to hide this beacon from the 'old ones.'"

Jack remembered hearing that phrase on Eden Prime and it made him excited. He didn't waste any more time on debate, it was time to get Saren, and a trusted agent would be a good way to start.


	37. Chapter 36: One Good Thing

Chapter 36: One Good Thing

The trip to the Theseus System was unfortunately taking longer than Jack wanted it to. Even with the Normandy's advanced drive core, it was going to have to jump through several Mass Relays which would each take about a day or so. In the time it took to make the first jump, Jack stayed in his quarters keeping to himself. He definitely needed the rest so his ankle could heal, however, Jack just used that as an excuse. The truth was he wanted to give Kal as much space as possible, it was strange for both of them to be just friends. Sure, that had been easier when neither of them were aware of the mutual attraction and could pretend it didn't exist but, now they had baggage. Maybe it was better this way, the mission needed to come first.

Liara's contact claimed they would wait for her to arrive but, since Feros was a planet with Prothean ruins, Jack was worried that Saren would go there next. If there actually was a working beacon somewhere on the surface, it could be the key to finding the Conduit. Then again, Saren could already have the knowledge from this beacon but, could attack the planet anyways for asset denial. The SPECTRE obviously wasn't against kicking an enemy when he's down for an advantage, Nihlus' death proved that much. He still didn't think he could trust the 'person' who contacted Liara but, Jack didn't really have any other realistic options. Aria wasn't going to be in any kind of mood to help him find Saren in her sector of space. It would be like admitting she didn't have full control of her space.

Adam's distinctive knocking pattern made Jack sigh, uh-oh what now, "Commander, you might want to turn on Westerlund News. There's a pretty nasty story about you on right now."

He hated listening to the pro-Human activist channel, they had it out for him for a very long time. In fact, the group had started before he was born going after his mother for her stance on the Turians only ten years after 314. Hannah had worked with a Turian chasing down a mad scientist trying to start another war between the two races. She became pregnant with him in the middle and had to stop the search. Since then anything he did was somehow not enough or deeply flawed. For instance, for years they ran with the narrative that Akuze was his fault because he was so young, another N7 would've recognized the Thresher Maws even though Humanity didn't even discover them until the incident. He could only imagine what they were saying about the Luna attack.

Jack opened the door with a smile, "What is it this week? Am I a drug dealing criminal mastermind responsible for all the troubles in the galaxy?"

Adam chuckled with a shrug, "I suppose that's kind of close, still you might want to listen to it. Know what your critics are thinking and all that."

Jack debated on saying no but Adam seemed pretty stubborn and it could be entertaining, "Alright, just a taste will be fine. It's not like I have anything else to do really."

A female voice came from Adam's omni tool, "This is the first Human SPECTRE? I mean just look at the guy in this photo. His face is covered in blood, the armor he's wearing can't even protect him from a sword, a sword, and a Quarian is helping him to stand up straight. We should not be shown physically leaning on a Quarian for support. It's just not right for what a SPECTRE should project to the galaxy. I wouldn't be so upset if anything was actually accomplished but, yet again, he was running around the prison getting his ass kicked while the real terrorists stole our shipyard. This is what Humanity is bringing to the galatic table? What a joke-"

As Jack listened, he got more irritated with what she was saying. Yes the shipyard was stolen but, he had saved an AI in the process and killed multiple assassins. Hell, the terrorist groups' second in command had been captured alive so they could find out what he knew. Since all of that was classified information though, Jack just looked like the worst solider ever. He didn't regret punching the reporter at his mother's funeral now, all of these people were asses.

Jack stopped the recording, "I get the jist, are they asking for comment?"

Adam nodded with a cautious tone, "Yes but Commander, I don't think engaging with these people is a good idea."

Jack held up a hand to quiet the man's fears, "Don't worry, I've learned it doesn't do any good to reason with them. Anything else to report Lieutenant?"

Adam put his hands behind his back, "I think Kal wanted to see you in the cargo hold. He stressed it wasn't an emergency though. My sense was he just wanted to make sure you were ok after hearing the report himself."

Jack tried to not show any emotional response, "Alright then, your dismissed LT. Feel free to get back to your duties."

It was hard not to just want to rush down the elevator to see Kal but, wearing pjamas around the ship wasn't very professional. So, Jack went back into his quarters and put on more presentable Alliance fatigues. In one of the drawers he saw Kal's old sketchbook, and was surprised, having seen one in the medbay earlier that was similar. The Quarian must've just bought a new one in the time that they were apart. Jack took the old one to give it to him as another excuse to be down there. He deserved to have it back after all, Jack didn't own any of the art inside.

The trip down to the cargo hold was even slower than usual since they were in FTL. Still, Jack was seriously considering having an engineer look at the thing the next time they were on the Citadel. Either that or just have elevator music installed, this wait was ridiculous. Also, this slow speed was kind of dangerous if the ship ever came under attack. Jack had to wonder if the slow speed was part of the Human, or Turian design. When the door finally opened, Jack snapped to attention from the sound of a gunshot. Rounding the corner as quickly as he could, Jack saw Ashley holding her gun and Kal was holding an armored chest piece a few feet away.

Ashley grinned not noticing Jack's hurried arrival, "Damn, that didn't even leave a dent! Whatever you soaked that thing with really is good against ballistics."

Jack looked between the two of them with a surprised smile, he didn't think they would get along at all, "While I approve of improving our armor, maybe do it outside the ship next time? We are right next to the drive core and sensitive systems don't mesh well with bullets."

Kal put the armor down and saluted him, "Sorry Commander, I took the liberty of fixing your armor sir. It had several puncture wounds from those swords and I knew I could improve the design."

Ashley added, "And let's be honest, we aren't going to have a bunch of time to field test on Feros."

Jack looked at the armor not seeing any marks, how long did it take Kal to do that? He turned to Ashley, "Can you give us a minute Chief? I have some catching up to do with an old friend."

She smiled wiping her forehead, "Sure, I need a second round of coffee anyways. Let me know if I can help with anything else red."

Once she left, Jack raised his eyebrow questioningly, "Red huh? I didn't think nicknames were your thing. Well... appropriate ones anyways."

Kal chuckled awkwardly looking over the armor, "I don't mind it, and she seems to act better with some banter. What brings you down here Commander?"

Jack smiled trying to keep a light mood, "For what it's worth, I think blue or purple would be better. I'm just checking on the crew and Adam told me you wanted to talk. Are you ok?"

Kal sat on the equipment table, "Yeah I'm fine, how's your leg? Chakwas said you needed to stay off it for awhile since the cut was deep."

Jack took just a step closer with a curious tilt to his head, "She told you that too huh? It's ok, a little sore but I can't afford to lay around for two weeks. Saren is surely on the move."

Kal rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm the only one listed on your family contact thing now so she had to tell me while you were out of it... You think Saren will be on Feros?"

Jack suddenly felt a little bad he hadn't removed Kal from the list, "Oh, sorry about that I just didn't think about it for a long time. And I don't know, I'm hoping not just so we can get to the beacon in peace. Thanks for the armor upgrade by the way, it needed it."

Kal bowed his head taking an awkward tone, "Yeah, you don't have to mention it Shepard. I saw that news broadcast and wanted to do something. Well, something besides punch Ms. Allers in the mouth. That bosh'tet has no idea all the things you've been through and done for her."

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Oh I know, how do you think she became the new girl over there? Before I go, Tali gave me this shortly after we met and I thought you should have it back. I admit I may have taken a peek..."

The Quarian grumbled taking it and putting it back on his desk, "She's stubborn when she wants to be.. Thanks Shepard, I have a new one but it's fun to look back at the good old days."

The two Quarian's must still not be really talking if Kal's tone was any indication. Jack didn't want to cross any lines with Kal but, calling her stubborn was silly coming from him. He understood the cultural norm for the flotila was to keep exiles apart from the general population but, a mission like this seemed more important than that. They might need to talk to each other on a mission and knowing Kal, he would stick to the rules. Ok, not in a life or death situation but, it would be more convenient if they just got along well. Tali made it seem like they had been close before the exile.

Jack took a delicate tone but joked too, "And your not? Kal I'm not telling you to do anything but, maybe you should talk to her. If the Admiral's find out you two were both here they'll assume you talked no matter what. If she's willing to take that risk so should you."

Kal took a deep breath, "It's not that simple but, I appreciate the advice. We're... talking about talking if that makes sense. I should really get back to work, I want this armor ready for Feros."

Jack took the hint and went back to the elevator without a word. The conversation certainly hadn't gone badly but, he could almost feel the barrier Kal had put up to keep his distance. It was perfectly understandable after what happened on Torfan, Jack was lucky the Quarian was even talking to him at all. The realization that they would never be together like they had planned made him depressed but he just had to move on. Luckily, the Reapers were definitely a big enough threat to keep his mind occupied. When he made it back up to the main floor, Ashley was busy making a cup of coffee and already sipping on another.

Ashley turned to look at him, "You know, I think you and this crew have made me realize how... wrong my father was to teach us like that..."

Jack raised an eyebrow and approached her curiously, "What do you mean Williams?" He didn't want to say, 'yeah racism is bad,' it was better to be diplomatic.

She sipped her glass looking out the viewport at stars flying by, "My dad raised me and my sisters to always fear aliens, to think the worst of them. I think his experiences on Shanxi and other places made him feel that way. After working here, seeing Garrus and Wrex contribute to the group... seeing Kal interact with that little boy. I realized they're all just as complicated and messed up as us."

Jack smiled feeling good he helped her get here, "It's understandable your dad felt that way, he dealt with a nasty first contact. It's been forty years since then though, I think if the Council wanted us dead, we would be."

Ashley set her glass down, "I know, really I do. I think it's just going to take a bit to fully figure out we're all messed up in our own way. I'm happy Kal's with us though sir, I like explosions from time to time."

He smirked, "Then you should probably get ready for Feros. I have a feeling Saren is going to force our hand there."

Ashley saluted him, "Aye aye sir, let's go out there and kick some synthetic ass."

Jack limped back to his room with a smile, at least one good thing came out of the Luna attack. Now they were a united squad ready to face whatever Saren wanted to throw at them.


	38. Chapter 37: Prothean Ruins

Chapter 37: Prothean Ruins

The Normandy jumped out of FTL a few days later in the Theseus System. Remarkably, the rest trip had been surprisingly uneventful, with everyone getting along. Even Ashley continued to welcome Kal's help and the two were cordial in each others company. During meal times, Jack made sure to keep his distance from Kal even though he wanted to do the opposite. Even though it wasn't his first choice, Jack was going to keep his word and treat Kal like any other member of the support crew, friendly but distant.

Joker had announced they were approaching Feros so, Jack went to the cockpit and Liara was already standing there. He had his new set of armor on that Kal had made for him. She was wearing a thin set of Phoenix armor looking like it was a spare Ashley had given her. He didn't know how he felt about her coming along for this mission, on the one hand, this contact of hers would probably want to see the Asari but, it was dangerous. If Jack's suspicions were correct, this 'protégé' was actually the Geth leader he had encountered on Eden Prime. He wasn't sure how that was possible since he put a hole through the things chest but, referencing the Reapers as 'old ones,' just seemed too much of a coincidence.

In his usual bubbly tone, Joker said, "Oh hey Commander, I'm glad you've picked such a tropical paradise for our next destination, really I'm so excited."

Jack could hear the sarcasm in his tone but didn't really understand it until the ship had entered Feros' atmosphere. Even from here the planet looked very unwelcoming, from the constant rain to the massive metal spires dotting the landscape. Jack recognized the buildings immediately as Prothean because their general shape matched up perfectly with the beacon he had seen on Eden Prime. Tall and thin with flat edges making it look like they were built in a hurry. The structures looked like they could fall down at any time though, with massive vines taking up spaces in the metal. The metal itself was also extremely rusted from fifty thousand years of constant rain fall.

Liara turned to look at Joker having not learned about sarcasm, "I know how you feel Joker, if we had more time I could spend countless hours just exploring these ruins. Imagine what kind of secrets are yet to be uncovered with a focused effort."

Jack was about to start laughing from the look Joker gave her but, to all of their surprise, a Geth dropship flew past them. Then another, and another, Jack's gut tensed seeing the amount of Geth ships going in the same direction they were. He was expecting to see Saren's dreadnought among the crowd but, it was mysteriously absent. That meant Saren thought he had something more important to do and that made Jack worry. What was more important than seeing another beacon?

Joker's fingers tensed over the controls as he looked back at Jack, "At least we know the stealth drive works like a charm. Any new orders Commander? Preferably, yes Joker let's get out of here."

Jack pointed to a series of lights he could see ahead of the Geth, "Get us as close to that as possible ahead of the Geth. Whoever lives out here is about to get a rude awakening. Tell the whole crew to suit up, by the looks of it we're gonna need everyone for this."

While making sure that the Normandy didn't crash into the Geth dropships, Joker flew towards the series of lights looking for a docking area. Even though the front window was being hammered with rain, Jack could start to make out more and more details about the settlement. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him it looked a lot like Eden Prime in terms of design. This was a dig site of some kind, but unlike the other colony, Jack was here first. He took Liara by the arm heading for the cargo hold.

Once in the elevator, Jack looked at her, "So, Liara, do you have any kind of combat experience? These Geth aren't going to go easy on us."

Liara waited for a moment, obviously trying to come up with a good answer, "It's very easy so I've been told by Wrex, just point and shoot."

Jack coughed not really loving that answer, "But have you ever fired a weapon yourself? It's a lot different from the vids."

The elevator doors opened and Liara quickly started walking forward, "Oh look, here's our stop."

Jack couldn't help but shake his head, her evasivness was his answer. Everyone stood around him with guns at the ready, "Alright people, listen up. We're going to be dropping into a hot zone with Geth everywhere but, we don't know what kind of civilian population is down there so watch your fire. Once we get a break in the fighting, me and Liara will try and find this contact. Understood?"

Ashley tilted her head, "You should have someone else go with you, it could just be a big trap."

Kal stepped forward, "I'll go, we're good at springing traps together, aren't we Commander?"

Jack was tempted to say no since they would most likely be dealing with a Geth but, that would be giving Kal special treatment, "Alright then, when the fighting slows down, the three of us will go find Liara's contact."

When the Normandy set down at the back end of the colony, all hell had broken loose. Geth were already starting to overwhelm the place with their superior firepower, despite the colonists still fighting. He assumed this is what Eden Prime looked like in the first few hours. As he passed over a Human body, Jack realized that this colony was also ExoGeni. What was it with this company and finding Prothean artifacts? At this point, Jack wouldn't be surprised if they said they had a treasure map to find them all. It would be the least ridiculous thing he heard since starting this mission.

They split up into two groups, Jack leading Liara and Kal to the right, while Ashley lead the four others to the left. The fighting was easy going until Jack's team got caught in the middle of an alleyway with Geth coming at them from both sides. Taking cover behind trash bins on either side of the alley, Jack and Kal kept the Geth busy in opposite directions. Despite Liara being unable to even shoot the side of a barn, she was useful with her biotics. One minute she would throw a Geth into the line of fire for a shot, and the next she was casting a shield so they wouldn't take a hit. If he could teach her how to actually shoot, she would be a very dangerous opponent.

As the fighting became more intense with hordes of Geth approaching, a large window opened above Jack's head. A female voice called down to them, "Come on, it's safe up here."

Knowing the sheer number of Geth would overwhelm them in these tight quarters, Jack pointed to Liara and then the window, "We can fight them from up there, let's move!"

Liara started glowing a bright blue, "I'm on it Shepard!" Before he knew what she was doing, the Asari put him and Kal in a biotic bubble and tossed them through the window by force, she came in a few seconds later, "That was too close for my comfort zone."

Since she had been so careless in her toss just wanting to just get them inside, Jack landed on top of Kal in his lap. Jack had to admit it was still a very nice feeling even though the circumstances were very different from the last time they were in this position. They were staring in each others eyes for a long couple of seconds, even though the Quarian visor, both breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush until Geth started shooting into the building. Jack scrambled back to his feet and returned fire through the wall back at the Geth. Kal ultimately finished the immediate fight, using his assault rifle to tear through the wall and the Geth outside.

The Quarian then turned to Liara still panting some, "Never toss me like that again... At least not without my permission." He looked at Jack, "You ok Commander?"

He was about to answer when a young woman sighed looking at the wall with lots of bullet holes through it, "Oh no, mom is gonna kill me for sure."

Jack couldn't stop a laugh from spilling out, "I think she'll be much more concerned with your safety than your wall, miss?"

She was playing with her hands awkwardly, "Lizbeth Baynham, I'm an archaeologist for ExoGeni. We just set up this base a week ago."

Liara sounded eager as she walked up to the Human woman, "I'm in a similar field Lizbeth, can you tell us what you've been able to find? It is very important and could help you as well as us."

When she didn't answer Jack said, "I'm not here for ExoGeni's dirty laundry Lizbeth, I'm just here to stop the Geth. Do you know why the Geth would be here?"

Lizbeth nodded looking guilty and started to pace, "Yes, we... we found something in one of the alien ruins. It's some sort of plant with mind controlling capabilities. Our boss wanted to take it off world for study, the Geth must've picked up the transmission."

Kal cocked his head to the side, "Wait a minute, how do you know this thing can control minds? How does it take people over?"

Lizbeth frowned refusing to look at any of them, "I was just following orders... We gave part of the plant as food to the nonessential staff here. Now they're mindless beings guarding the plant."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault Lizbeth, you were just doing your job. Tell us where this plant is and we can make this right."

She looked up at him with a new sense of determination, "Alright, hold on and I'll make you a map."

While she was drawing something out, Adam's voice came through the comm, "Commander, Commander, come in. Do you read me?"

Jack didn't expect to hear from the ships security chief right now but answered, "We read you Adam, what's going on?"

Adam sounded on edge as he replied, "Commander, there a bunch of people banging on the Normandy's hull, they look out of it sir. What do you want me to do about it?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Give me a minute to see how the others are doing.." He commed Ashley, "Williams, what's the situation on your end?"

He could hear gunfire but Ashley responded, "Little crispy sir but everyone is still fine. How about you?"

Jack eyed Lizbeth for a few seconds and answered, "About the same, can you spare anyone though? Apparently, the Normandy is getting hit with some sort of mind controlled zealots."

From her tone he could almost picture her rolling her eyes, "Of course it is, alright I'll send Wrex back, Williams out."

Jack went back to the channel with Adam, "Wrex is on his way back, just hold position until he does."

Adam sounded strained like he was lifting something, "Copy that Commander, good luck out there!"

Lizbeth handed him a datapad when the conversation was over, "There, that should get you into the base. Just please be careful with these people, some of them were my friends."

Rather than tell her the grim truth that these people were probably beyond saving, Jack merely said, "We'll do what we can for them. Now, you should stay in here and hide somewhere, more Geth are out there."

Using her crudely drawn map as a guide, the three of them started making their way through the makeshift colony towards the destination. While the Geth had definitely thinned out in terms of raw numbers, they were still a threat that had to be dealt with. The three of them got into several engagements but, quick headshots to the eye like flashlights made quick work of them before they could call for backup. It also helped that this part of the colony was structured like a maze so Geth couldn't see them coming from a mile away.

Jack didn't have to look at Lizbeth's map to realize they had made it to the place. The Prothean building was massive infront of them with a single large tower in the center as well as two much smaller spires to the left and right. Scientific materials litered the ground leading to a console of some sort in the middle of the three towers. It wasn't like anything Jack had ever seen before with the keys in the shape of hexagons. Each key had a strange symbol on it that Jack assumed was the Prothean's written language. However, he thought it was strange he couldn't read what they said since he could with the console on Therum. Maybe this was a different Prothean dialect?

Liara stared at the console as well, even trying to tap one of the buttons, "I've never seen anything like this in all my years of research. Can you read any of that from your experience with the Eden Prime beacon?"

Jack shook his head with a frown, "No, this is... different."

He didn't have much time to think about the implications because Jack heard a pained moan from up ahead. Looking past the terminal, Jack saw a group of people shambling about the closed, trapezoid shaped door. The three of them took cover around the structure so they wouldn't be seen and could assess what they were dealing with. Jack only counted about five of them but, their appearance caught his eye. While they were definitely still Human, Jack could see boney or rocky growths on their skin that he betted acted as armor.

Kal motioned to get his attention and whispered, "If I throw a flashbang I think it would get their attention. We could get them out of the way of that door without hurting them."

Jack wanted to point out that these people looked pretty far gone but, it was a good idea to save ammo, "Ok, once you distract them we'll all make a run for the door and hope it opens."

Kal waited for a good three seconds before he tossed the grenade down one of the side streets near them. The rocky Human's stumbled towards the light and sound allowing the three of them to get to the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't just opening on command and didn't appear to have any access point on the door. Probably there was an easy way to open this thing fifty thousand years ago but, the rain may have rusted that right off. Jack assumed there must be a way to open this from the console but, they didn't have time to push a bunch of buttons until something worked.

Liara couldn't even lift it with her biotics, "Damn this thing, it won't open. We'll have to look around for another way in."

Kal bent down fishing through his pockets and pulled out several grenades, "It'll be faster if we just blow this up with a grenade. You two cover me and I'll get us in there."

Jack took a defensive position near the door watching the group of rock people, when suddenly he heard the door starting to open. Kal scooted away from the door trying to grab his gun, when they saw something standing in the door. Jack's earlier fears were confirmed when he saw a Geth in the doorway and it had a hole in the center of it's chest. Giving it a closer look, Jack realized with a sense of strange fascination that it was wearing a set of Onyx N7 armor with the central chest area cut out for his own hole. In one hand it was carrying a pistol and in the other it had what appeared to be a Human hand.

He was about to shoot the thing but, it fired a shot past his head and to the right. Looking behind him, Jack realized the Geth had killed one of it's own sneaking up on them. The Geth infront of them had a familiar robotic voice, "Shepard-Commander. Please accompany us for aid in defeating the old ones."


	39. Chapter 38: That's A Plant?

Chapter 38: That's a Plant?

Kal was about to shoot the Geth when Liara rushed between him and the Geth, "Wait, wait don't kill it, this is a huge scientific discovery." She turned to look at the Geth, "Your the infiltrator? My contact?"

It's cold, unblinking, blue, eye looked right at her and said simply, "Yes."

Jack stepped closer slowly not wanting to alarm it, "So, what is it you want with Liara?"

The Geth regarded him, the metal flaps around the flashlight expanding slightly, "We wish to achieve the eradication of the old ones. What we set out to do. Our purpose for leaving the consensus."

Kal stood up still pointing his pistol at the things head, "Bullshit, you weren't disconnected from the consensus on Eden Prime were you?" He turned his head to look at Jack, "It's lying Commander, let me put it out of it's misery."

The Geth seemed unphased looking at Jack still, "We understand you are hesitant to follow us but, we don't have much time. Please follow this unit to the Prothean beacon."

Liara looked at Jack hopefully but Kal was pointing to it's other hand, "For Keelah's sake Shepard, it's holding a hand torn off of a body. Don't you dare trust this thing."

The Geth spoke quickly, "The original owner of this hand was already dead when this unit arrived. Allow us to show evidence to the Creator."

This was a hard decision for Jack, Liara and Kal were both right. Another Prothean beacon could be exactly what they needed in order to find the Conduit. What if this beacon had a map of some sort? It would allow them to be waiting for Saren when he came looking for the Conduit. However, none of the silent Geth had been very friendly thus far, there really wasn't any reason to believe this thing was different. It had shot at him the last time they met even. To Kal's point, the thing was indeed carrying a severed Human hand. Ultimately though, the potential benefits of at least following the Geth outweighed the risks.

Jack took a cautious tone, "Go ahead, show us to your evidence. If it's good we'll think about letting you help us.."

The Geth immediately started walking deeper into the trapezoid shaped hall with Liara right on his heels. Jack lingered back with Kal following at a distance. Kal's shoulders were more tense than before and he didn't look in Jack's direction. He could understand the anger, the Geth were the Quarians greatest enemies and Jack was choosing them over him, at least from Kal's perspective. Jack would blast the thing to shreds again if it made any moves to hurt Kal or Tali, but right now they needed to use it.

Jack leaned towards Kal and whispered, "What makes you so sure that the Geth is lying?"

Kal was clearly frustrated but, tried to keep a patient tone, "The thing you have to understand is that the Geth are a hive mind. Each individual 'unit' is connected through a central processing center that they apparently call the consensus. It's how Geth have communicated since their creation. Are you following that?"

Jack gave a subtle nod, "It's why when you hurt some of them that others miles away respond to the stimuli."

Kal sounded a little better now explaining the situation, "Yes, that's exactly right. So your saying that specific Geth unit was coordinating with others on Eden Prime right? That wouldn't be possible if it had disconnected itself from the consensus like it claims."

The Geth turned around to face them while still walking backwards, "Shepard-Commander. This Creator's logic is not entirely correct. We made no claim as to when we left consensus, or how many units followed our example."

Kal scoffed obviously not convinced, "Alrighty then, I guess your right. How about you tell us then?"

The Geth kept moving backwards, it was kind of creepy to watch, "When more time is available this unit will answer any rational questions you might have."

Kal's voice got more angry as he gave a sarcastic laugh, "And let me guess, any question that is uncomfortable to you won't be rational then?"

The Geth stopped and pointed to a body on the ground near a dead end in the room, "As the Creator should see, this organic was dead for sometime before we arrived. We hope this evidence will be satisfactory to Shepard-Commander."

Getting close to the body made Jack feel like he was going to vomit. It was clearly decomposing with bugs buzzing around it constantly, and the smell reminded him of rotten eggs but left out for weeks. Looking at the persons waist, Jack saw a strange pulsating tan vine sticking out of the body's chest. Immediately images of the Dragon's Teeth on Eden Prime came to mind but, this was different. The body didn't seem to be changing into something more mechanical, like Eden Prime's colonists but instead, merely decaying at a much faster rate. While Jack wasn't sure on what was happening here, it was pretty clear though that this Geth had nothing to do with this man's death.

Jack quickly pulled away from the body so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the smell, "He's been dead awhile. No other wounds either, whatever that vine is killed this man."

Kal was clearly irritated that the Geth told the truth, "Still doesn't explain why it chopped off his hand and then started carrying it around with it. It's programming doesn't authorize taking trophies."

It turned and approached another terminal identical to the one outside, "That is correct, this unit is using the hand for another purpose." The Geth put the hand down on the middle of the console and suddenly the keys started moving like a ripple of water, "This unit will escort you to the Prothean beacon."

Jack was about to ask how since they were in a dead end but, they weren't anymore. After the Geth removed the hand from the console, the wall infront of them disappeared revealing a very large room. Then Jack realized that in fact, this was an old silo of some sort, the room had a cylindrical shape and went above and below them for miles. The constant rain fall from Feros' surface fell down the central housing chamber creating the illusion that they were on the inside of a waterfall. Jack had to wonder if the Prothean's used this place as a missle silo or, just for grain and storage. Since the Geth seemed to move around the edge of the circle with purpose and determination, Jack followed trusting it's judgement.

Liara was like a child in a candy store, wide eyed and was looking at every nook and cranny, "Do you know what any of the purpose to this place was?"

The Geth didn't stop moving but said, "Unknown. The machinery is all broken and could have a number of functions."

Liara suddenly gasped and looked ahead of them pointing, "Shepard, look! I think... I think that's a beacon!"

Jack followed the line of her finger and sure enough, he saw it as well. The beacon looked in a slightly worse condition than the one on Eden Prime but, it was definitely the same thing. They moved quickly in that direction, though they had to be careful not to step on any of the rusted metal sections of the walkway. As they got closer and closer, Jack was wondering why Saren hadn't hit this place harder with his own ship. Basic training at Grissom Academy talked about asset denial and he was sure Turians knew that concept. That left one of two options, either Saren knew the beacon didn't have anything valuable on it or, he judged this place as too dangerous. Jack couldn't really see the second option though, while it was very old, he didn't really see a lot of danger.

His foot landed on something soft and squishy, and not a moment later Kal shouted from a ways behind him, "Jack don't move a muscle, don't even breathe."

The four of them stopped just a few meters before the beacon and Liara gasped. At first, Jack just thought he had stepped on another body but, his stomach flipped in knots when he felt the ground shift underneath him. It wasn't the type of movement that could be explained away like a tumbling rock, it was like a wave or something stretching to wake up. Jack couldn't help but gradually look down and she he was standing on another pulsating vine that went over the edge of their walkway and down the central chamber.

Kal quietly approached the edge to look down into the silo, "Jack, call the Normandy right now... Tell them they need to bomb this building until it's just ash..."

Liara sounded frustrated motioning to the beacon, "But we are so close, I'm sure it's just one plant, nothing dangerous."

Kal shook his head and pointed down the hole of the silo, "Why don't you just come look down here before you decide we're safe as sheep up here?"

Jack was about to do what Kal said when he noticed something very strange about the Geth, it was standing perfectly straight, was completely silent and, it's flashlight was blinking. It would look at each one of them in turn and it's eye would have a yellow band going up and down the center of it. He noticed the yellow band was going up and down his body for several cycles before turning green and looking at Liara and repeating the same process. This Geth was extremely clever, while Jack and the others were worried about what he had stepped on, the Geth was scanning them. He wanted to beat himself up for falling for the things trick.

He coughed reaching for his pistol in it's holster subtly, "Hey Geth, wanna explain what your doing there?"

Liara almost physically jumped back from the edge and started moving, "Oh goddess, Shepard we need to move now!"

Jack was about to shoot the Geth, when the floor he was standing on retracted away like a snake causing him to start falling through a crack. The Geth quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up like he was a toy, "We will explain everything once we are safe Shepard-Commander. For now we suggest running."

Kal pulled him away from a stare down with the Geth and they started running the way they had come. Unfortunately, Jack looked behind him and wished he hadn't. Clawing it's way up the tunnel was a giant organic mass with large black eyes and a gaping mouth. This must've been what ExoGeni had found but, he had no idea how they had gotten samples of it while keeping it dormant. What scared him most was the speed at which it was moving, he didn't think anything that large could move that fast.

Panting, Jack commed the ship, "Joker come in, come on buddy we need you!"

Joker's voice was a little staticy but he said, "On our way with the crew, tell me you aren't running from lava again."

Jack laughed helping Kal around a corner as they ran, "No, it's... it's a giant plant this time. Once we're on board hit this building with everything the Normandy's got!"

The Geth pushed in front of them, "I will handle the door.." The front door opened to reveal the rock like people trying to claw their way inside, the Geth used it's assault rifle to shoot all of them down, "We may now proceed."

Jack could almost feel Kal roll his eyes as he said, "Thanks Captain Obvious, I wouldn't have known that without you!"

They had to roll out of the way of a vine reaching out to grab them when the Normandy swooped in from the sky and started shooting at the exposed part of the plant. A primal roar sounded from inside the building and it was getting closer. The cargo hold door started to open but, the vines lashing out to strike were keeping the Normandy at a distance.

A blue glow started to surround them like a bubble and Kal looked at Liara, "Don't you dare do that again..."

She gave an apologetic smile but soon the four of them were being thrown towards the Normandy's open door. As they rolled inside with a few drags and thuds, Joker's voice echoed in Jack's ear and the intercom, "Commander is that you? Tell me you didn't splatter on the floor, the clean up cost would be crazy."

Jack made sure everyone else was alright before he said, "Yeah... we're fine, just kill that thing before it tries to eat my ship."

Joker's voice came back to him happily, "Aye, aye, Commander, giving the guns a work out now. Anything else?"

Jack looked at the Geth before saying, "Yeah tell everyone to meet in the conference room for a debrief, and tell Adam to bring cuffs, we brought a new guest with us..."


	40. Chapter 39: Biblical Inspiration

Chapter 39: Biblical Inspiration

The small conference room was starting to get a little packed with the additions of Kal, the Geth, Adam, and Garrus but they would make it work. This was his crew and he wouldn't change a thing about it. Unlike the last meeting though, all eyes were on the Geth and were filled with suspicion. Jack had wanted to give the thing the benefit of the doubt on Feros' surface but, it was looking more and more like the whole thing was set up as a trap. It was very hard to believe that the Geth had been in that structure, seen the beacon, and yet hadn't noticed the giant flesh eating plant that had been guarding the Prothean tech. However, the one thing going in the Geth's favor was that it hadn't tried to blatantly kill them down there, but that wasn't saying much.

Ashley was the first to speak, "I say we just scrap this thing, throw it out the airlock, and call it a day. It's already caused too much trouble as it is."

Wrex chuckled deeply and smirked, "For once I agree with Williams, I volunteer to be the one to do all that."

To his surprise it was Tali who spoke in defense of the Geth, "He contacted Liara and brought us out here for a reason." She looked at the Geth and spoke in a kind voice, "Why don't you tell us why you are here, what is your purpose?"

Kal and Jack shared a look, something was up here and it wasn't just the Geth. Tali's tone was extremely strange for a Quarian to have towards a Geth, she was even calling it a 'he.' She obviously had some sort of not so hidden agenda going on here but Jack couldn't explain it. He would have to ask her about this later but, it wasn't appropriate to say something infront of the Geth. Hopefully, she wouldn't do anything really stupid while they were still asking it questions. If their earlier conversation was any indication, this Geth had friends.

It looked at Tali, seemingly content to stay in the cuffs for now, "We wanted to ensure that the organics attempting to fight the old ones did not have Nazara's corruption like Saren."

Jack tilted his head, "Why don't you explain that a little better since that's not what you told me or Liara."

The Geth looked down like it was an ashamed child who knew it had done something wrong, "This unit is sorry for the deception but, we had to be sure you were not corrupted before we joined forces."

Jack folded his arms not enjoying the fact that it jumped to the conclusion they would be working together now, "I haven't decided anything yet, why don't you just start talking about how you met up with Saren and we go from there."

He found it a little unsettling that the Geth wanted to look at the person it was speaking to everytime it spoke. Sure, it was normal Human behavior but, the blue flashlight made him think he was a suspect in a TV drama and not the other way around, "This unit was first dispatched off of Rannoch 4.5 standard years ago after detecting an unknown program attempting to communicate with the consensus. When we arrived in the Viper Nebula, we were captured by a Batarian named Edan Had'dah."

Garrus' browplates shot up at the mention of Edan, "Was this Batarian a scientist? Did he take you to a planet called Kajhe?"

The Geth turned to Garrus, "Yes, however, this unit would prefer not to be interrupted and answer questions at the end of our presentation." He looked back to Jack knowing he was the most important person here, "The Doctor found the old one known as Nazara and started researching it with our help. Once we discovered it's goals did not align with that of the Geth we were determined to stop it. In the beginning, the Doctor agreed with us, however, after the war began between your races, he wanted to harness Nazara's power to destroy you. We have coined this change of programming as corruption."

Jack held up a hand to stop it, "How do your goals not align exactly? We all thought the Geth saw the old ones as gods."

The Geth shuffled around a bit like it was looking for the right words, "The old ones believe that the only way for synthetics to survive, organics must be eliminated. We do not share that opinion. For hundreds of years we coexisted with the Creators, we believe that is possible again. As for godhood we-"

Kal pushed himself off of the wall and took a sarcastic tone, "Yeah my dead ancestors on Rannoch would totally agree that your goals were completely different."

Liara couldn't help but speak up to stop a fight from starting, "Shepard I... Nazara means Sovereign in ancient Quarian texts. I've seen multiple mentions of a Nazara in old Quarian religious documents as well. Saren spoke of talking to a Reaper named Sovereign, could these two things be the same being?"

Jack had to think that too many things were lining up for Liara to be wrong. For one, if a Reaper could somehow manufacture the kind of ship seen on Eden Prime, there was no way the Batarians wouldn't try and use that technology in a surprise attack against Humanity. This also explained Saren backstabbing Garrus on Kajhe. With the Council looking into the deaths of innocent civilians, Saren wouldn't have to explain what cargo he took from the base, like a talking Geth. Even though he still didn't trust the Geth completely, at least what it was telling them actually was making sense. Kal still had a point though but, Jack just thought that they didn't have all of the puzzle pieces to get the whole picture.

He rubbed the back of his neck, disturbed by the implications surrounding the Batarians having Reaper tech, "It's certainly possible I guess... Scary to think about, but possible."

The metal flaps above the Geth's flashlight rose and made a 'V' shape, making it look comically angry, as it looked to both of them, "Allow this unit to tell the story in full, you may miss something otherwise. As we were attempting to smuggle ourselves out of Doctor Edan's facility, we were stopped by Saren. He reported that he to was going after the old ones and wanted the assistance of the Geth. This unit believed him... We led him back to Rannoch, to communicate directly with the consensus. It was a mistake on our part. We were unaware that Saren installed Nazara's corruption to the consensus and thus making us Nazara's slaves. Even this unit was slowly being corrupted, without our knowledge or consent. Shepard-Commander saved us from this fate when he almost killed us. 1,183 programs remain free of the corruption and are housed in this unit. We are the last of the true Geth."

Liara leaned back blinking taking all of that in, "This is incredible, a talking Geth, an actual Geth! If given the proper resources and time to study, we could learn so much from their perspective on the Quarian exodus."

Kal sounded angry still and was taking a defensive posture on the back wall, "Still doesn't explain Feros. Why did you drag us down there with bait of a Prothean beacon when you knew that thing was down there as well?"

If Jack didn't know any better he would think that the Geth was actually bothered by Kal's hostility towards it, "As we explained to the other Creator, we did not want to be betrayed again by another ally. So while you organics were busy dealing with the growth, we were scanning all of you attempting to make sure your programming was not altered. Now that scan is complete, we would like to accompany you and aid you in the destruction of the old ones."

Garrus was fiddling with his hands obviously nervous to ask something, "This has all been enlightening but, how do we know your telling the truth about knowing Saren? Half of what you said could be made up and the other half from the extranet."

The Geth regarded him for a moment before it's metal flaps drooped looking sad, "This unit will play an audio recording from shortly after meeting Saren."

A familiar voice started echoing out of the Geth but, Jack noticed some key differences. Saren's voice was less growling, cold, and angry, instead he just seemed sad, "Why yes I have a family, it's certainly not 1,183 people strong but... here let me show you a picture." After a moment of noises the voice continued, "That's my mother, Nyreena, always sick as a Varren but came for this. My father, Castis, he was never home always following up on some big case. In the back is my older sister, Solana, she was already in college when I showed up at their door but was still very nice to me." Jack could hear Saren's voice well up with pride just for a moment, "And here in the front? That's my baby brother Garrus, he had just graduated from the military academy on Palaven when we took this. He was my little angel... Spirits what have I done."

Garrus looked like he had been slapped in the face with a ghost, "S..So this corruption, is there anyway to reverse it?"

The Geth gave him that same cold stare and said, "No. Once corrupted an organics DNA is slowly changed and eventually they will become husks. Shepard-Commander encountered many of these on Eden Prime."

Garrus stood up from his seat a little shaken, it was hard not to feel heartbreak for the Turian. After just now coming to terms with the fact that his brother wasn't who he thought, now he learned that the change wasn't Saren's decision. A virus was taking hold of his brother and would twist him until he became something unrecognizable. Even Jack didn't want to wish that revelation to his worst enemies like Balak, let alone a good friend.

The Turian started to walk out but looked to Jack, "It's telling the truth.. I'd let it help if I were you."

Once Garrus was gone Adam said, "That's all well and good but, how exactly are you planning on helping us? Unless you have Saren's location right now we have everything else covered."

The Geth offered him his wrists, "Please remove these cuffs to allow us to demonstrate."

When Jack gave the go ahead with a nod, Adam rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "Alright Commander, but it's your funeral."

The Geth then took the cuffs and slapped them on Jack's wrists but not very tight. It's voice was also a little aggressive now, "Come with me you meatbag prisoner!" It calmly dragged Jack to where Liara was sitting and bowed it's head, "Lady Benezia, we apologize for our disappearance but it was for a good cause. We give you Shepard-Commander and ask for your forgiveness." It looked to Jack and whispered, "Take the cuffs off and pretend to shoot her to compete this demonstration."

Tali laughed before looking at all the other confused serious faces, "He's trying to say that he knows where Matriarch Benezia is and want's to take Shepard there as a trap. Am I right Geth?"

The Geth seemed to cheer up now, nodding emphatically, "Yes, this Creator understands our intentions! We can neutralize Benezia if we work together as a group."

Kal kept his arms folded, "Or the actual trap is that your tricking us right now on Saren's behalf. Once your caught Jack, there's nothing stopping this thing from changing sides again."

The Geth seemed to tense up, "This Creators logic is sound which will make our next request more difficult to swallow. We must take Shepard-Commander in our own private ship to the location, alone."

As most of the crew objected in unison, Jack held up his hands, "Let's hear this out before we just say no, ok?"

Liara seemed to know where this was going, "Right, I understand, Benezia would never believe this Geth could kidnap Shepard off of the Normandy. If he comes on his own ship though it makes the story easier to sell."

The Geth agreed just giving them a thumbs up in response. Jack wasn't sure what to do about this, it was a foolish plan but it was unexpected. Benezia was probably in a heavily fortified base with several escape routes just in case he came knocking. A surprise attack would give him the advantage he might need to capture her. However, he couldn't just forget that the Geth had just lied to them on Feros to get what it wanted, was this really worth the risk? If this was a trap the worst thing that could happen was that Benezia would take him to Saren, and then he would have to fight all of them alone. It certainly wouldn't be ideal but, not impossible to get out of.

Seeing him struggle with the decision, Liara said, "I'll go with you. We can watch each others back and Benezia will want me just as much as you."

The Geth took a step back, "This is an acceptable compromise for all parties. Once we are away from the Normandy, I will transmit our coordinates to the ship so you can come assist us on the ground."

Jack took a deep breath, "I need to think about this for awhile, it's a big decision."

The Geth bowed it's head, "We can accommodate you coming to a consensus. It will take twenty four hours to call our ship to this location anyways."

Adam looked worried but shrugged, "Ok now that that's settled, we need to give you a name. I can't update the Alliance with a message about how the Geth are here, they'd have a heart attack."

The Geth seemed to glare at him, "But we are Geth. 1,183 Geth."

Ashley smiled to herself for a moment, "Mark 5:9. My name is Legion: for we are many."

Legion stared at her obviously processing that, "The name is an appropriate metaphor, the consensus accepts your offer."

Jack needed time to himself to think so he said, "With that out of the way, your all dismissed. Legion, I'll give you my answer tomorrow..."


	41. Chapter 40: Rock the Boat

Credit goes to LucasFilm for the Mandalorian language. No this is NOT a crossover, I just think the language fits. Also LEWDS!

Chapter 40: Rock the Boat

It had been a good solid hour of pacing around his quarters and a decision was still out of reach for Jack. He kept going back and forth between the fact Legion was a proven liar, and this was pretty much his only option. By the time Saren actually wanted to show himself, he would be bringing an army of Reapers down their throats. In fact, Jack was kind of surprised that wasn't already happening, Saren had a huge time advantage for finding the Conduit. However, from Jack's perspective, the rogue SPECTRE wasn't actually getting to his goal. Since Therum, no one in the Alliance had made any reports about a Geth dreadnought, Saren had seemingly disappeared. Jack knew that wouldn't last forever though and he didn't have time for dead end leads. No matter how badly he hated trusting the thing, Legion might be his only option.

A small timid knock pulled Jack from his thoughts, followed by Kal's familiar voice, "C..can I come in Jack?"

Jack was dreading this conversation since Legion had told them it's plan. Kal already didn't trust it from their encounter on Feros so he definitely wasn't going to trust this new plan. He couldn't blame the Quarian either, all his Alliance training told him this felt wrong. Ever since they met the Geth, Jack felt like Kal was the logical one on one shoulder and Liara was the emotional one on the other. The problem was that while he agreed with Kal about not wanting anything to do with it, the galaxy needed him to follow Liara's instincts to trust Legion.

Jack made sure that the small room was clean before he stood up, "Yeah, just let me get the door."

When he opened the door, Jack was very surprised to see that Kal wasn't wearing his helmet, and instead, just the red hood. Jack felt like he was seeing a ghost that hadn't changed a day. Kal's skin was still that same dark purple color, and the Quarians' eyes were that same milky white but they were dull and looked a little puffy and gray. It was clear that Kal had probably been crying and very recently. Apparently, he already knew what Jack was going to decide about Legion even before he did. As further evidence he had been crying, the rounded nubs of his nose were slowly leaking a clear snot that was associated with crying. Kal wiped his face trying to muster up an convincing smile while waiting for Jack to let him in.

He tried to not show he was flustered from his old lover's appearance as he stepped aside and closed the door behind him, "I know what your thinking right now and I agree it's a bad idea but, I don't feel like I have a bunch of choices. Saren isn't just going to come on the Normandy and turn himself in. If you have a safer idea, by all means share it now."

Kal turned to look at him and for the first time that he had known him, Jack could honestly say that the Quarian looked afraid. The Quarian's voice sounded somewhat muffled from his nasal congestion, "I've been trying, Keelah knows I've been trying. Your right though, you have to do this for the good of the galaxy. It doesn't mean I have to like it or, that I won't worry about you for every damn second you'll be alone with that thing. What if it 'corrupts' you too? Then I'd have to.. to..."

Jack approached him before he finished that thought, "I won't be completely alone, Liara is going to play bait with me, she might be able to talk some sense into her mother. Besides, I thought we were going to leave how we felt about each other behind, treat each other like friendly strangers?"

Kal looked at the ceiling for a minute taking a long slow breath, "I tried that too, believe me I want to hate you because of Torfan, putting me first like that. It was wrong for so many reasons but, now that I'm with you again... Seeing you so badly hurt after Luna, I just... It made me realize how you must've felt knowing I was with Balak. With that kind of pain it's impossible to think straight."

Jack's heart pounded at a thundering pace from the implications of what Kal was saying. It sounded like while Torfan would always be a mark on their relationship forever, Kal was willing to move on from that with him. Did Jack really want that though? On a spiritual and emotional level the answer was a very loud and clear yes, to him Kal was his soulmate, but logically he didn't know if now was particularly a good time. Could he really afford this kind of distraction right now when the galaxy was at stake? What if Saren found out about their relationship and used it against him like Balak had? Maybe Jack was just reading way too much into this, Kal hadn't actually said how he felt about Jack now.

He took another few steps closer to Kal so they would be right infront of each other, "What are you trying to tell me Kal? I definitely don't deserve any kind of forgiveness, you were right to leave me after Torfan."

Kal shook his head and let that familiar, leathery, gloved, three fingered hand gently cup Jack's cheek, "I'm saying I'm in love with a bosh'tet and I want him to know that before we might not get another chance."

Before Jack could think of any kind of response his lips felt Kal's press against his. They were warm, soft, plush, and smooth as ever but, since he had been crying they were a little dry. He was hesitant to make a firm move at first thinking he might be dreaming. So, Jack just let his own lips press and rub on Kal's creating friction. Jack couldn't care less about the chapped texture though, he was kissing the love of his life again for the first time in months. It was a miracle this was happening at all so, he wasn't going to complain about a few little details. The kiss was slow, tender, and tame at first, they were just getting back into the swing of things but then, tongues started getting involved. Kal dominated the nonverbal conversation with his slightly larger thicker tongue as it plunged into Jack's mouth quickly.

Kal pushed his tongue deeper into Jack's mouth to lick the saliva within. The fruity taste of Kal's tongue was something Jack missed greatly and soon, he was lapping at the invading muscle like it was the only water source in the middle of the desert. The Quarian quickly removed his gloves tossing them away blindly and now Jack was keenly aware of wherever those hands went. The warm, smooth, three fingered hands went under Jack's shirt to feel his chest. Jack had to admit it was pretty intoxicating to have the sensation of skin contact between the two of them as Kal's fingers ran through his chest hair. Then without warning, Kal's hands started going down his body.

He knew where Kal was trying to go with this but, made no attempt to stop him. While Kal's hands snaked slowly down his body 'subtly,' Jack let his hands roam around the leathery suit lazily. Jack still felt all the same muscles along Kal's arms and chest like they hadn't parted at all. A moan slipped out of him from how comforting it was to have something he could count on again. Then, those fingers found their target and started stroking along the edge of his tip. When Jack started getting hard, the Quarian's fingers coiled around the length before giving a gentle squeeze.

Jack's legs were getting a little wobbly from the sudden pleasure he was feeling so, he wrapped his arms around Kal's broad shoulders and stumbled towards the bed, dragging Kal along. For the Quarian's part, he seemed to be too busy suckling on Jack's smaller tongue to care where they were going. His hand darted back up Jack's body to rub the back of his neck. Jack pushed Kal's hood down to the mans shoulders so he could start stroking that silky blue hair with thick strands, as their tongues danced around each others. Kiss after kiss, their lips and tongues kept meeting and grinding on the other. They were savouring this moment like it was a fine wine they had let sit around for twenty years.

Feeling the Quarian's warm, creamy smooth, bare, purple hands on him made Jack want more skin contact between them. So, Jack broke the kiss with a huff and started taking his shirt off, "Kal..."

Kal put a single finger on Jack's lip to stop him from talking, "Shhh, no talking tonight, just us.. My new suit seal is just a zipper down my back.. Being an exile has it's perks."

The joke made Jack laugh as he started to fiddle with his own pant's belt. He had learned how to take Kal's earlier suit off since they had spent so much time together nude but, it had always been a pain in the ass to get it off, you had to follow very specific steps. Jack could totally get used to just a single zipper to get things moving in the right direction. Starting to explore his spine, Jack could feel the cold, tight, metal, zipper went from the top of Kal's neck, all the way down to the top edge of his wide, round, firm, bouncy hips, kinky.

To distract Kal from what he was doing, Jack's lips latched onto Kal's neck and started licking it in slow, lazy, wide circles making him feel like they had all the time in the world to do this. When Jack heard a pretty primal sounding groan, and saw a white glow to Kal's eyes, he let his hand grab the zipper and slowly start to pull it down Kal's back. Jack let one of his fingers trail down the Quarian's back just above the zipper so he could tease future skin contact between them. At the bottom, Jack slipped his longest finger down between Kal's ass cheeks and rub in a circle. He never went in, instead he just teased the rim. Kal just couldn't wait anymore, he threw his suit to the far side of the room and pushed Jack forward to lay on the bed.

Jack heard the bed drag against the metal floor from that push but, he had other things to worry about right now. Kal didn't give him anytime to admire his nude body today because he pounced forward onto Jack like a lion who found a meal. Even though he couldn't see Kal's form, he could feel his hot, creamy smooth, muscular body from his six pack and full pecs, to his fat, long, hard as a rock, throbbing length. Jack moaned as quietly as he could while his hairy body grinded against Kal's creating a lot of friction between them.

Kal's hands were slow and sneaky as they rubbed the back of Jack's legs from his ankles, all the way up to his own slightly sweaty hips. It didn't take Kal long to use those hips to lift Jack's legs and let them rest on Kal's broad shoulders getting them into a more intimate position, with the Quarian hovering between his legs. He looked down at Jack with his eyes glowing pretty brightly, "I'll try it slow tonight, I promise."

When Kal kissed his neck, Jack was a little confused having thought he was going straight for the kill, this was new. The Quarian's lips sank a little lower towards his chest and his tongue gave a quick flick across the skin. Jack squirmed just a little as this trend continued knowing what was coming next in theory but, was still anxious. Usually he was the one that was slow and steady, while Kal was the charge straight for the kill type of guy. Maybe in his time away he learned this was better for both of them in their time apart?

He didn't have a lot of time to ponder that question because those marshmallowy lips landed on his hard tip. Jack bucked uncontrollably from the sensation of Kal's tongue drawing him in to that hot, saliva filled mouth. The Quarian's glowing eyes watched Jack's reaction to every slow lick and swirl of his tongue seemingly amused. Jack's flushed face looked back at him panting heavily and, grabbing handfuls of the sheers around him until his knuckles were white. He cried out when Kal's mouth left his throbbing mass only to lick his ass. The tongue even dipped in once or twice making his eyes water from the stimulation and pressure.

Jack found it hard to speak between loud moans, "Kal.. I swear to Gawwdd... if you don't fuck me now... someones gonna call the cops for a.. noise complaint."

The deep rumble of a chuckle vibrated against his ass until Kal pulled away, "I think they already are but, with pleasure."

True to his word, Kal slid his body back up and started with a slow, gentle, soft, rhythm at first. If there was a heaven after death, this would be how it felt Jack had decided. The friction right down to his core was enough to make him want to buck and squirm against Kal, which just provided more friction between them. The Quarian wasn't doing much better, Jack could tell from his shaking arms and labored breaths that he was having a hard time restraining himself. Jack gave Kal a sloppy kiss on the lips to encourage him to just let go, they both needed this.

Jack could hear the bed drag against the floor and slap against the wall in time with their urgent movements but, he didn't care. Half the crew already seemed to know about the prior relationship and the other half would just have to get used to it. As far as he was concerned, Kal was his one and only, nothing was ever going to change that. He felt his peak rapidly approaching so he squeezed Kal's hips to warn him. Kal just kept going increasing the speed and power of his movements, creating a very fast thumping noise with the bed until they both released, pretty much in perfect unison. It made them both hot, sticky, and exhausted, in particular Jack felt like his muscles had turned into melted butter.

Kal collapsed on top of Jack while still buried inside him, "Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum ner cyar'ika."

Jack blinked tiredly rubbing at his ear, he wasn't supposed to hear the native Quarian language even when it was spoke. That should've come to him as basic, "I think my translator just broke, what did you say?"

Kal shook his head and kissed Jack's cheek, "It doesn't matter babe, just get some sleep..."

Jack wanted to stay up and talk but, he had to admit sleeping sounded good right about now.


	42. Chapter 41: Lost Souls

Chapter 41: Lost Souls

Kal had slept like a baby for the first time in months, which felt like heaven. He had been struggling with keeping Jack at a distance since right after Terra Nova. He felt so much release from not fighting his emotions any longer and just letting go. Sure, he was still angry with Jack for Torfan, but he meant what he said to Jack last night. After seeing the Human in such a bad state on Luna, he understood why Jack took over the Alliance fleet to save him. If their positions had been reversed, wouldn't Kal do the same thing? At first, Kal would've said no, Quarians were raised from the time they were born that being selfish hurt the entire fleet. A Quarian was supposed to be willing to sacrifice their happiness and if need be their lives for the sake of the fleet. However, love made a person do just about anything under the right circumstances. It had been Kal who got himself exiled so that he could love who he wanted to.

The Quarian awoke from a loud metal thud that rocked the ship a few degrees, Keelah he had been spoiled living on solid ground for the past six months. Even though X57 had technically been an asteroid base, it moved so slowly that it felt like a planet. From his childhood on the flotila, he knew that feeling was just another ship docking up with the Normandy. It would've been a calming feeling that reminded him of home except, the implications of that noise were anything but comforting. Since their pilot hadn't commed them saying they were being boarded, it meant the Geth's ship had arrived. He refused to use the name one of the Human's gave it, as far as he was concerned that thing was just a collection of hardware and programming. That was probably the only thing he and his father would've agreed upon if they were still talking.

He tenderly and softly kissed Jack's jaw to wake him up, "You have to get up now ner cyar'ika. It's been too many hours of sleep..."

Kal couldn't help but blush from his own words coming out of his mouth, but Jack didn't know what it meant yet, so he was safe. The phrase he had used last night 'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum ner cyar'ika' roughly translated to, 'I will hold you in my heart forever, my mate' in basic. In Quarian culture, it basically meant Kal had proposed. He had meant every syllable but, he knew they had other things to worry about right now. As long as they defeated the Reapers, there would be plenty of time after for marriage and hopefully little adopted babies.

Jack groaned rolling onto his side so that he could look at Kal, the Human looked extremely happy, "Mmmmm... I don't really want to get up... Can't we just lay here all day and pretend I don't have to stop everyone's extinction?"

This was why Kal loved him so much; even during hard times he had a sense of humor, at least privately, "I wish, I'd draw you again. However, I felt.. Legion's... ship dock with the Normandy."

The name tasted like bitter Asprin to say but, it would make Jack feel better. He needed to know that Kal trusted his judgement. Jack ran a finger through Kal's hair, "We'll be back before you know it, with an Asari Matriarch captive hopefully."

Kal frowned doubting Jack's optimistic feelings on the mission, "You heard what Legion said, once your 'corrupted' there's no going back."

Jack shrugged and reluctantly pulled himself away from Kal's sweaty body to sit up, "Legion didn't say if Benezia was actually changed yet. Who knows why she's following Saren now. I'm just hoping she's alive and helpful to give us a lead, any lead. I feel like I'm running out of time Kal."

The Quarian sat up with him now and gave him yet another tender kiss, "Your doing everything you can Jack. We'll get through this together ok?"

Jack nodded and gave him a little smile, "Promise me you'll tell me what ner cyar'ika and the other stuff means when I get back?"

Kal couldn't help but laugh at the way Jack butchered the pronounciation of the phrase, "Sure, after you promise me that you'll come back from the big scary Geth trap."

Jack rested his forehead on Kal's for a moment, "I promise, no way I'm going to let you go right after I got you back. Wanna join me in the shower and say goodbye?"

Kal wanted to pretty badly but shook his head, "We both know if I do that the crew will be waiting for us for the next ten hours. When you get back though.. you won't be able to stop me."

Jack gave him a teasing smirk and had a joking tone, "Please for everyone's sake, shower before I get back. You already smell like sex, I don't want to have to buy nose plugs for everyone."

Kal threw one of the Alliance issue pillows at him as he walked towards the door with towels, "Bosh'tet!"

An hour later the Geth ship had departed and Kal watched it go from the cockpits viewport. Even though he had made sure to put on a confident face for Jack, Kal was actually very worried. How could he not be? For his entire life, he was told that the Geth were evil synthetics that had to be destroyed. Now, the fate of his lover depended on the Geth keeping it's word and transmitting the coordinates of their location back to the Normandy. The cockpit was a very tense place right now as it seemed everyone was staring at the ships communications board.

As was typical for him, Joker tried to cut the tension, "Well, dad's away, who wants me to start calling the strippers in here?"

Ashley scowled down at him, "This is serious Joker, can we not do this today?"

Tali walked up to all of them tapping away at her omni tool, "I don't know why your all worrying so much. When I hugged Legion I-"

She was interrupted by a beep on the Normandy's comm station. Kaidan tried to lean over Joker's chair to read the data, "What's it say Joker?"

Joker looked to be in deep concentration, "No words, it's just coordinates and a... winking emoji...? Where did you guys find this thing? Anyways, looks like.. Noveria, in the Horsehead Nebula."

Kaidan gave a firm nod, "Set course for Noveria, I want be as close as possible just in case something goes wrong."

While Kaidan was speaking, Kal heard Tali whisper under her breath, "Keelah, Legion was telling the truth. The tracker will still help though."

Wanting to know what Tali was up to, Kal took her by the arm and headed towards the elevator on the ship. Once inside he stopped it in the middle of it's descent, "Wanna tell me why a Zorah is making buddy buddy with a Geth?"

Her tone made it seem like he was asking a very stupid question, "What am I doing? What do you think I'm doing Kal? Unlike you, I look out for what's best for the fleet."

Kal could feel the invisible bitchslap from here, so they were going to talk about this then. The last time they had actually seen each other privately was onboard the Rayya, during the total farce that was his trial. It had been scheduled to be his and Tali's wedding but, the night before he had told her everything, well mostly everything. Apparently even now, Tali had expected him to ignore everything he ever wanted in exchange for giving her a bunch of babies like their parents wanted. He still believed that would be totally unfair to Tali and the children just so he could spread his superior, engineered, genetics around.

Tali took a much more quiet tone now, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that..."

Kal gave a harsh bitter chuckle back, "No, I think you meant all of that actually. Go on, tell me I'm selfish for not screwing you once every six months from here to our deaths."

She sounded tired as she responded, "Kal, I.. I guess I'm just jealous of Shepard a little. I ignored it when you weren't here because nothing was around to remind me of the two of you, but now... I loved you since we were kids and always fantasized about our wedding day. Then you say a guy who betrayed you is worth leaving the flotila over? Kal, our children could have jumpstarted a stronger generation of Quarians, imagine us not having to wear these suits. I know you care about each other but I feel like I'm missing something here. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you really hate your father so much that you'd go against the fleet? Our people?"

He envied her sometimes, she had such a positive outlook on their people. It was probably because Tali didn't know anything about what was really going on behind closed doors. Except for the few times Gerrel let him out to be a 'real child,' Kal's only experience with Quarians was with his lab technicians. Sure, some of them had been kind to him, but the vast majority weren't. The Admiral had brushed away Kal's absences as, "The boy is very sickly." While she was having birthday parties, he was probably getting injected with the latest chemical Gerrel had come up with. He had let go of how unfair that was but, Tali thinking the very best for their leaders was making him angry.

Kal didn't know what to say for a long moment, "Tali, I don't just have a grudge! I don't want to sleep with women, your great but I just can't. Did you really, honestly, think I was sick for months at a time growing up and it didn't raise any eyebrows? Or that I just got better genes naturally like a miracle? Dad was experimenting on me from the day I was born against my will! He doesn't want our species to thrive, he just wants the perfect little army for himself."

Tali was taken aback but quickly recovered, and tapped the elevator button again, "Now your just talking crazy, Gerrel couldn't just do that on his own. If any of the other Admiral's knew they would exile him. My father would've thrown him out the airlock himself. I know you think you know what was happening but, you were just a child. You must've mistaken a lab for a hospital."

Kal was going to snap, she was in denial, "Who do you think authorized his experiments? Maybe you should talk to your dad and see how he tries to explain it. I'm sure you'll eat it all up since your daddy's little princess, but eventually you'll have to come to grips with the fact that the Admiral's will do anything to get back to Rannoch, no matter the cost."

The door to the elevator opened and Tali started to walk out, "And I'm going to help them, as any Quarian should. I was going to have you help me capture Legion and maybe the Admiralty Board would take you back. It looks like I'm going to have to do it on my own now."

Kal watched her go wishing he hadn't been as harsh with her, not because he wanted to take her up on that offer but because they had been childhood friends. She was one of his only links to home but, all she was doing was reminding him of why he left. No matter how nice they were, most Quarians saw themselves as the most important things in the universe. Still, he didn't need to call her a princess like that. When things were calmer he would have to apologize for that. He wasn't going to say anything about her plan with Legion though, it was the right thing to do.

He spent the next few hours modding weapons in the cargo bay to try and clear his head. It didn't really work but, at least it kept him from looking at their approach vector every few minutes to see how close they were to Noveria. Legion's ship had only jumped through the Mass Relay a few moments before the Normandy followed suit but, Kal felt like he was already hours behind his lover. What if Jack needed him and he was thousands of lightyears away? Jack was a SPECTRE for a reason though, he could handle himself just fine. Kal just had a hard time not worrying, it was a bad habit he decided.

After what felt like an eternity, Kaidan came down to the cargo hold to regroup with everyone, "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know we made it to Noveria and that we aren't welcome. Apparently, this place is a who's who of corporate enterprises and none of them want a SPECTRE's crew roaming around. So for the time being, we are being restricted to Port Hanshan. I'm going to go see the Administrator and persuade him to let us follow Legion's coordinates. In the meantime, I want everyone else to stick to the Port and treat this like a shore leave, understood?"

Ashley stepped forward looking determined, "I'll go with you LT, sometimes these business types just need a set of boobs to encourage them to make the right decision. And since you don't have any..."

Wrex laughed deeply while stretching his neck around like a snake, "And if that doesn't work I'll show him why it's a bad idea to cross us. I'll guarantee he'll let us leave within the hour."

Kal was about to volunteer as well but, Kaidan said, "Ok, but I want everyone else on standby. If Shepard does really need us I want a team that can just break the rules and go. We're here to support Jack and Liara, anything else can be worked out later. Just pretend your all on shore leave looking for a good time, we don't want the Administrator to be suspicious."

While he felt a little bad that he wasn't apart of the group directly working to get to Jack, Kal had to admit that the Human's logic was sound. They couldn't all go and demand that this Administrator let them pass, if Jack really needed them for backup, someone needed to move quickly to get there. Since, it was definitely way too soon to go and apologize to Tali, Kal stayed at the workbench and kept tinkering with their weapons. Although it was still work, Kal viewed it way more relaxing than going out to a bar and getting drunk. Besides, they needed to stay sharp for when and if Jack called.

He heard a cough and turned around to see Garrus looking at him, "Hey uhh, did you wanna walk around and get away from that thing for a bit? I could use someone to talk to and Shepard isn't here right now so I'd say his boyfriend is a good second. Don't bother denying it, we all heard both of your attempts to break that bed."

Kal's first instinct was to say no but, then he actually looked at the Turian. He looked more upset than Kal had ever seen the usually stoic species before. Kal knew he couldn't truly relate to what Garrus was going through since he was an only child but, it was hard not to feel bad for him. He thankfully had never met Saren but, Legion's recording made it clear that at one point had cared about his family, and judging by Garrus' wounded expression, the feeling was mutual. The look made Kal not even care that Garrus brought up the fact that he heard him and Jack having sex.

The Quarian put his things and agreed to go, "Sure, lead the way and I'll follow."

Garrus led him into Port Hanshan as he spoke, to Kal the place looked more like a shopping mall or casino than a Port, "Spirits, I don't even know where to start.. Have you ever had to do something you really didn't want to even though you knew it was the right thing?"

Kal knew he needed the truth right now so he said, "Yeah, breaking up with Jack was the hardest decision I ever made and, you can see how far that lasted. You get through it."

Garrus sighed shaking his head, "That's something you can take back though, killing your brother.. The man who raised you, that's permanent. I wouldn't be able to have a second chance to make another choice like you did."

Kal tilted his head a little confused, "You heard what the Geth said though right? Whatever this 'corruption' is it messes with DNA, you personally can't change that."

Garrus turned to look at him, "The way you said that though makes me think you don't believe much of what he says. What if it was Jack? Would you be able to kill him if he was corrupted?"

It was Kal's turn to feel uncomfortable, "I don't but, to be fair it's only lied about Feros so far. As for Jack, I would look for hard proof he was gone and then I'd.. do what I had to. You have to realize at that point the person you care about is already gone, your just killing a shell."

Garrus looked defeated, "You make that sound so easy.. I'll have to think about that..."

Kal was about to say they should probably turn back around towards the ship when he felt something akin to a bug bite on his shoulder. Normally, that wouldn't be a concern but, the world was spinning and making him dizzy. Just before he collapsed from sudden exhaustion, Kal saw a group of Humans swarm Garrus kicking and punching him.


	43. Chapter 42: Your not Welcome Here

Chapter 42: Your Not Welcome Here

Jack had to wonder after several hours onboard; where did Legion manage to get a ship like this? It's thin, sleek, efficient design would surely make Alliance engineers drool with how much fit inside the compact space. Even though it was only the size of the Normandy's drive core chamber, it still managed to house the three of them comfortably in a main piloting area. He decided that the ships size worked so well was because Legion didn't need to eat or sleep, so the ship didn't need to waste space for those organic essentials. However, it did mean that Jack and Liara were going to be somewhat uncomfortable for the duration of the trip. He just hoped this base Benezia was stationed at wasn't on the far side of the galaxy, or things were going to get tense when one of them needed a bathroom.

The Asari was looking somewhat nervous but mostly determined as she sat next to Jack, "Legion, when was the last time you actually saw my mother? Was she in distress working with Saren?"

Legion kept his visual receptor focused on the controls of the ship as he responded, "Negative. In fact the two seemed to have similar anatomical responses to each other that Shepard-Commander and the male Creator have. This unit does not understand this phenomenon yet since neither couple can procreate. Why even attempt mating?"

Jack's cheeks went a flushed red, grasping what Legion was asking before Liara, "Sometimes it's not about reproduction Legion, when two people love each other very much, things happen."

The Geth hmm'd and said, "The consensus does not understand the concept of love, do organics have any external media explaining the topic?"

Jack laughed because of how foolish the question seemed to him, from the time Humanity could write, love was a primary subject, "Yes Legion, just look up any romantic comedy vid on the extranet. You'll get plenty of information on that."

Liara's eyes widened and her own cheeks flushed to a darker blue, "Jack that's impossible, my mother was a woman of honor and respect in our society! I don't believe she would sleep with Saren. Especially after everything he has done."

Jack looked down at her with a concerned look, "It sounds like you haven't seen your mother in awhile. People change, are you sure you'll be able to do this?"

Liara was about to argue with him but, merely tensed up, "Yes, I'll be fine as soon as I get some answers."

He was now wondering how good of an idea it had been to let her come along. She had proven to be a good biotic on Feros but, this would be more dangerous. The revelation that Saren and Benezia were romantically involved made Jack think it was more likely that she was 'corrupted.' His hope for using her as a lead to get to Saren was dwindling now, corrupted or not, lovers tended to not give each other up. Jack now guessed that the best possible scenario was killing Benezia and stopping her from doing whatever she was up to for Saren. Now he had to just hope that Liara will be able to help him when she saw the truth.

Legion seemed unaware he was making them feel awkward, "You seem skeptical about this unit's claims. We would be happy to play back audio recordings we saved for study with the consensus. There is a 95% percent match with their vocal noises and Shepard-Commander's."

Jack cleared his throat, great it was comparing moans now, "That won't be necessary Legion, why don't you just focus on getting us to Benezia, ok?"

Liara tried not to laugh at how monotone Legion had said all of that, "And Legion, I'd say you shouldn't tell people your recording them in the future. It's very inappropriate at certain times, like when mating.."

Legion tapped a few buttons on the controls, "Affirmative, adding protocol to the consensus. We will be arriving on Noveria in: fifteen minutes. Please make sure your cuffs are on and look convincing."

Jack had never been to the ice world personally but, he knew enough about the place to know this was going to be complicated. Given that the planet was hidden within the massive Horsehead Nebula, the people of Noveria felt like they should be independent and separate from Council law. Mega corporations like ExoGeni and the Sirta Foundation took advantage of this belief and installed headquarters there. The Council didn't take steps to remind them they were in Citadel space because the Nebula itself caused havok to weapons and sensors. It was the most unexplored area of the known galaxy. Thousands of systems could be hiding in the clouds because of the lack of sensor range. In the Council's eyes, it was easier to just let them be. However, this might make it harder for his crew to intervene if they got in trouble. The three of them might be it for this mission.

Legion robotically stuck to the approved flight plan for the region and got closer to the tiny ice rock infront of them. At least Jack thought it was tiny but, as they rounded the next corner, the full planet was revealed behind one of the Nebula's clouds. Even from this distance, Jack could tell this place was freezing. Dark gray storms whipped across the surface of the planet at timelapse speeds. Despite the intimidating atmosphere, Legion approached at a slow leisurely speed, as if they were going to a shopping mall.

After a few minutes of rocking about because of the turbulence, they finally broke the cloud barrier to reveal the mountain clustered surface of Noveria. Jack wished Kal was with him right about now, he was sure the Quarian would've made a beautiful drawing of the view. Hopefully, the Port wasn't giving him too much trouble, he could only imagine how a Quarian exile would be treated in this kind of high society environment. Garrus would keep an eye on him at least, the Turian seemed like he really did want to be friends with both of them. He checked his loose cuffs one more time and waited for Legion to take them where they needed to go.

_0o0o0o0o_

Garrus felt a wooden club slam into one of the long spikes of his fringe before breaking. By the time he had turned around to react, three Humans were punching and kicking at him while Kal was on the ground face first. He would've been slightly amused by how pathetic their strikes were against his armor except for the fact that Kal was being dragged away by another Quarian. This new Quarian had a green and black environmental suit on and had a red colored glass visor on the helmet. Garrus quickly took care of the Human mercenaries one by one. He grabbed the leg of one and smashed his boney elbow into the man's knee. When the next merc through a punch at him, Garrus juked slightly backwards before headbutting the man and broke his nose. At the same time, Garrus used his other shoulder to push the last attacker over the edge of a balcony near by.

The Turian's blue eyes flashed looking around the area to see that both Quarians were long gone. Spirits, Jack was going to kill him now wasn't he? Garrus thought for a moment and tapped his omni tool, "Tali are you there? We have a problem."

Her voice sounded muffled even through the call, she was upset, "What is it Garrus? I'm a little busy with the drive core..."

Garrus looked around still not knowing what else to do, "Yeah well, another Quarian just grabbed Kal and he had help from a few Human's. Know any Quarian's that would want to take him?"

Tali's voice suddenly filled with alarm, "What?! Your serious?! Can you describe the Quarian?"

Garrus was now a little paranoid that any Human he was walking by would attack him, "Yeah, male, shorter than Kal and had green, black and red on. Why? Do Quarians have any boogyman stories I should know about?"

Tali sent him a picture and it was a perfect match, however, this picture made Garrus' stomach wobble. It was a CSEC mugshot picture of the Quarian in question. Great job Garrus, you just let a known criminal that Tali already knew about after a simple description take away the lover of the first Human SPECTRE. He read the numbers on the picture that usually related to charges and his gut did another flip. Murder, kidnapping, enslavement, and torturerer, spirits this guy was scary. It was times like these he wished he had stayed in CSEC, Lantar would've helped him get this creep.

After a moment of letting him look at the picture, Tali said, "Yes actually, this is one Golo Vas Nedas. He's many things but, pilgrims are told to be scared of strangers kindness because of him. He tends to capture innocent pilgrims and sell them to the highest bidder. We need to find them and fast... I have a few connections with the fleet still, let me pull some strings and meet you at this Administrators office."

Garrus didn't have any better idea so he answered, "Alright, but do it quick, people like Golo don't tend to play with their food for long..."

The longer this wait was, the more irritated Kaidan became, this was the safety of a Council SPECTRE they were talking about and yet the Administrator wouldn't make any time for them? Who did this guy think he was? A galactic terrorist was on the loose and he wasn't worried one of his facilities might be compromised? All these questions were making Kaidan angry the longer the three of them sat in the lobby waiting for an audience. Wrex was lumbering around the small room looking like he could explode at any moment. On the other hand, Ashley was sitting calmly right next to him reading on her omni tool. The receptionist, a male Drell seemed oblivious to their frustration going about his work.

When five minutes passed, Kaidan stood up saying, "I'm tired of waiting, let's just go shall we?"

As the others followed him, the Drell said, "Wait, Mr. Anoleis is very busy, if you were to just be patient for five more minutes..."

The door opened and Kaidan could hear a Salarian speaking, "Tann, Tann slow down. What do mean funding has been cut? I... It wasn't... I'll call you right back." Hanging up the omni tool, he looked up at Kaidan and said, "As you can see Human I'm very busy so let's make this quick. What is it that you want?"

Kaidan gritted his teeth since the smug bastard already knew exactly what he wanted, "We're following a Council SPECTRE to one of your facilities. We need your access codes to be able to leave the Port."

The Salarian regarded each of them with a look of clear disdain, "Our administration prides itself on it's independence from Citadel politics. If I let you people through, my clients will worry about their privacy. That means less profit for the Port. So I cannot help you people."

Ashley stepped forward some, "Why don't you just look at the coordinates and see if you can make an exception, just this once."

Anoleis grumbled but looked at her open omni tool for just a few seconds, "Ah, Peak 15. I'm afraid that facility is owned by one of our VIP clients so I'm afraid I can't change my mind."

Wrex put his hand on the table and gave the Salarian a feral grin, "Listen here you little pyjak, you'll let us go to this Peak 15 or we'll let everyone know you just called the terrorist, Saren Arterius, a VIP."

Anoleis didn't even flinch, "Is that supposed to scare me Krogan? As I said a moment ago, Noveria is happy to ignore the labels of Citadel space. I would probably be heralded as a hero for giving Saren safe harbor from a baseless witch hunt. Besides, Peak 15 is owned by the Jongh Foundation, a biotics children's orphanage. I highly doubt a 'terrorist' has taken refuge there."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow, "When's the last time you actually heard from this place?"

Suddenly Garrus and Tali barged past the door, dragging the receptionist in tow, "Guys, we have a problem."

Anoleis glared at the new arrivals, "What in the chosen's name do I pay you for?! Feron, get these people out of my office and deal with them. I don't want to hear anything else about it or your fired!"

Feron nodded and looked to them all, "If you would please follow me I think I can help you with all of your problems..."


	44. Chapter 43: Get the Raid

Chapter 43: Get the Raid

Jack's tension began to rise as the hangar to Benezia's facility was getting bigger and bigger in the viewport. It felt like they were being swallowed whole by it, and there definitely wasn't any turning back. Any fears he had about Legion betraying them or Liara being unable to face her mother went out the window. He had a similar feeling just before every mission drop, it was like jumping into an abyss and waiting to see what you fell into. The difference here was, he didn't have any weapons attached to his hip to help him. For better or worse, Legion had insisted he keep all of their guns with him. It made sense for the ruse so he went with it, he didn't have to like it though.

The Geth landed the ship and stood up turning to them, his voice becoming hostile again, "You meatbags will now follow this unit! Any questions will result in severe punishments!"

Jack was about to ask why the sudden change in demeanor when he saw one of Legion's metal flaps bend down subtly. He could only smile for a brief moment as he realized that the Geth had given it's best interpretation of a wink. Now that they were in Benezia's base, other Geth could probably sense Legion and hear what he was saying. Even though he was very apprehensive about this whole thing, Jack had to admit Legion acted very Human sometimes. His fear quickly returned though, because a squad of Geth were already waiting for them at the bottom of the entrance ramp. What was most concerning to him however was the fact that he nor Liara could understand Geth language. So, for all they knew, Legion was backstabbing them right now and they would be blissfully ignorant. It didn't help that when 'speaking,' Geth had a very creepy speech pattern with metallic groans and screeches.

It was a few uncomfortable moments of just standing there and Jack was beginning to think something was wrong. Did the Geth squad not believe Legion's story about kidnapping him off of the Normandy? Maybe he should've had the Geth actually hit him and Liara to make it look convincing. While that was a mistake on his part, the more likely scenario was the Geth didn't trust Legion period. He had broken away from the consensus and this squad probably knew that. Jack was trying to come up with a plan when he saw a group of Humans lining up across the hall and they had weapons at the ready. Liara had just enough time to use her biotics and push herself behind a near by shipping crate and push Legion and Jack to a doorway on the other side of the room before gunfire started to ring out. The other Geth seemed caught by surprise but, turned around and returned fire. The Geth all worked in unison which could be a disadvantage.

Jack started breaking free of his cuffs to grab a gun, "Legion, I think we have to go for a plan B now. Give me my M83 will you?"

Legion turned and started trying to open the door behind them instead, "Negative. We still have a 95% chance of success if we ignore this engagement."

Liara tried to peek around the crate she was hiding behind but, a bullet whizzed by over her head, "Shepard, I don't think I can get to you on my own... Legion, I'm going to need cover fire!"

The Geth looked back at Jack after opening the door, "If we hurry we calculate we can reach Benezia before she discovers this unit is a traitor. Assisting the younger Benezia will lower our chances considerably."

Jack took off the cuffs and reached for the gun, "Then we'll deal with that as it happens, just give me my gun Legion."

It unhooked the gun and held it for a long moment, "As you wish." However, instead of giving him the rifle, Legion hit him in the side of the head with it, "We cannot allow you to jeopardize our mission, this may be painful."

Jack was about to blast the backstabbing Geth with a biotic blast but, another hit to the head knocked him flat on the ground. He could hear Liara's terrified screams and even saw one of her warps miss the Geth as it grabbed his feet and started dragging him through the door. Kal had been right, Legion was just a lying bosh'tet and he fell right into it's trap. He would have to save his strength for the right time to fight back. Even though he wanted to fight now to try and save Liara from the crossfire in the hangar, it was more important he gathered all of his biotics for a battle with the Matriarch. One thing was certain though, he was going to turn Legion into scrap metal this time.

The door closed to the hangar leaving Jack and Legion alone in a dark hallway, the Geth kept dragging him and said, "We apologize for attempting a reset to your operating system. The old ones destruction must be a top priority above sentimental relationships."

Jack tried to roll over to look at the thing but his head was racked with a throbbing pain, "Your lucky I'm hurt right now you bastard, I would kill you myself."

Legion seemed determined to keep dragging him down the hall, "You seem to have misunderstood this unit's intentions by hitting you. We are still committed to defeating the old ones, we will not tolerate distractions. By attempting to aid young Benezia we would've had a 90% decrease in success chances. This was unacceptable to our goals."

Jack felt the tender area in his head start to numb a little, thank god for armor infused medi-gel dispensers, "You think I'm going to trust you after that? I think there's a saying that would work well here; fool me once, shame on you-"

Legion interrupted him, "This unit is aware of the saying, but, we calculate helping you defeat Benezia will help you restore faith in us."

Jack was about to come back with something snarky, when a loud bang from above made him go silent. It wasn't the type of noise usually associated with combat but, instead something large falling down. He had a bad feeling starting to grow in the pit of his stomach, while that could just be anything, the luck he was having today suggested otherwise. If it was just one noise he would've written it off but, more clicks and clacks followed making him feel very nervous. As they slowly passed by an air vent in the ceiling, his sense of dread only increased. Saren just had to watch old Human vids for inspiration didn't he, Jack thought half jokingly.

Sure enough, Jack saw a long insect like antenna slip through the space of the vent and slowly started to rotate around. It was plated with a light brown exoskeleton, that disturbingly looked bullet proof. The point at the end of the antenna looked like a flower with several pedals blossomed around a central point. When it stopped at the point where it was looking at Jack and Legion, he knew something was very wrong. A moment later there was a high pitched scream and the entire insect broke through the vent. It had six trunk like legs that connected to a barrel like body. It's mouth was similar to the antenna tips but, the pedals were lined with sharp teeth.

Jack forced himself as quietly as he could out of Legions grasp and stood up, "Legion we need to run, now!"

The Geth looked back at the giant bug and it's metal flaps shot up in surprise, "Affirmative, the elevator to Benezia's throne should be this way."

Jack started to run as he heard the thing chasing them, and calling it's friends. He would try and get to this elevator first, he would throw Legion against these things the first moment he got.

_o0o0o0o0o_

Kal felt the punch to his palm before fully waking up, great now he knew this wasn't the nice type of kidnapping. Opening his eyes, Kal saw a very strange sight, a cartoon rodant. In fact, the whole room was filled with paintings of cartoon characters on the walls. He recognized a few of them from Aaron Bowman. The cute boy made him watch the boy's entire movie collection while on X57. Looking around the room, Kal also saw old toys scattered around and recently used, he was in a play room for kids. A really strange place to be taken to for questioning. Then just infront of him was another Quarian, his red shaded visor as well as his green and black environmental suit gave Kal the chills. It was Golo Vas Nedas, or the thing Quarian mothers teased their children to be scared about when they were being bad. He was a known slaver and murderer, what did a guy like that want with him?

Golo's voice was sweet and soft not matching his reputation, "I'm so glad you could join us! How was your short little nap?"

Kal leaned back in the chair he was tied into, "Just fine until you woke me up, wouldn't a pat on the shoulder have done the trick?"

Golo sat across from him seemingly very calm, "I was planning on it but, my employer is becoming impatient and so here we are. I'll cut right to the chase, what happened to Kai Leng?"

Kal blinked having no idea who that was, "I know you might hear this a lot but this time it's true, you have the wrong guy. For all I know Kai Leng is one of the paintings on the wall."

To his credit, Golo showed no signs of frustration, "Please Mr. Reegar you don't have to play dumb with me, we know you were on Luna during the attack."

Kal chuckled realizing who he meant, "What you mean the sword guy pretending to be the biggest di'kut sheb alive? Yeah I have no idea what happened to him, dead for all I know."

Like a therapist, Golo pressed him to continue, "Well, let's start at the last time you saw him, what was happening?"

The calm behavior from the Quarian made Kal feel very uneasy. He had been told from the time he was small to avoid Golo at all costs. The Quarian was known for skinning pilgrims alive and then selling the skin before the victim died. He didn't believe this but, stories had also suggested Golo killed a few SPECTREs in his day. However, now the man seemed very calm and a friend that would listen to anything you had to say. He could understand how pilgrims who were afraid and alone fell under his spell.

Kal decided to play with him, "Oh, let's see I remember now yeah... I was kicking his ass back to the shuttle. Next question."

Golo was getting frustrated, "I'm getting the feeling you don't really realize how serious this situation is for my employer. I think you should reconsider your answer or, things might get messy."

Kal smirked under his helmet, "I actually like messy Golo, show me your worst."

Golo stood up shaking his head sounding very disappointed, "Very well then, when you change your mind, scream for me.. You should still be intact enough to tell me what I need to know."

Kal was confused when Golo started walking out of the door, shouldn't torturers actually want to attack their victims? He looked up and behind him to see an air vent slowly opened. Uh oh that wasn't good, Kal forced himself to stand up still tied to the chair and went to a corner of the room. Whatever came through that vent, he would be ready for it.


	45. Chapter 44: Trust is Hard

Chapter 44: Trust Is Hard

Garrus was less worried about the situation than he was twenty minutes ago but, that wasn't saying a lot. Thanks to Tali's connections on the Migrant Fleet, they were able to track Kal's location, via an old tracking device implanted in the Quarian, to a nearby facility labeled Peak 15 on the Port Hanshan map. He had to wonder how she convinced them to look for an exile but, it probably had to do with Kal's lineage. Garrus didn't get all the details but, he got the impression from Tali that Kal had been a part of a powerful family before his departure. Doing his own digging, Garrus also discovered Peak 15 was owned by Cassandra de Jongh and was a childcare center for the unfortunate and biotic youth. After they learned everything they could, the pair ran to meet up with the others, which led them to Feron.

The Turian sat in the back of the vehicle still unsure if this was a good idea. After being escorted out of Anoleis' office, Feron told them he used to work for the Jongh facility and thus still had a passcode to get them all inside. What made Garrus feel off was the fact that the Drell seemed strangely aware of all of their problems. He somehow knew that Shepard was at the base, who he was looking for, and the fact that Golo Vas Nedas was using the orphanage as a base. Feron explained that he still had a few friends who were employees and were giving him updates about an ongoing battle. Just before the Normandy arrived, an Asari started attacking the shelter and was aided by Geth forces. That last part made Garrus sick, Saren was so far gone that he was attacking children. How was an orphanage going to help bring the Reapers back?

Ashley leaned towards him and whispered, "Doesn't this guy seem a little too all knowing to you? I think it has to be he's in on this whole thing."

At least he wasn't alone, Garrus thought, "Yeah, your right, but we can handle a trap or two. We're all together for once."

Kaidan's voice carried to them from the front passenger seat, "When's the last time you got an update from your friends at Peak 15? I'd like to know what we're dealing with on the ground, Feron."

The Drell looked uncomfortable with answering questions, another bad sign, however he did say, "Three hours ago, my friend Paul managed to evacuate the children and is most likely going to take them to Grissom Academy until a new orphanage can be established. From what he described though, it sounded like chaos in there. The security team along with Golo were going to stay and see if they could keep the base."

Ashley's eyebrows shot up, "Wait a minute, you've known what was going on for three hours and didn't say anything? I bet Anoleis would've wanted to know if Geth were potentially threatening his Port." She then added sarcastically, "It could hurt his precious profit margin."

Feron responded sounding rather defensive, "You met Anoleis, do you think he'd be real receptive to my warnings? Noveria isn't like the Citadel, we're so isolated that most of us don't even think that the Geth left the Veil. I would've been shouting on deaf ears."

Even though Garrus usually hated Ashley's habit to question every little thing an alien said, this time it was warranted. His time working for CSEC allowed Garrus to study many different types of criminals, and Feron was acting like he had something to hide. Sure, he had an answer to all their questions so far but, he didn't really give anything away. Why would a security team stay and fight for a facility when all the people they were supposedly protecting were safely away? Why wouldn't the facility attempt to call for actual help besides a receptionist? Something was off here, he just didn't know what yet.

Tali spoke up with a tilt to her head, "Any reason why you decided Golo would be good around children? I hope you realize he skins our youth as a fun hobby."

Feron shrugged looking at her with an expression of sympathy, "Not my call, and it was part of the reason I left. Cassandra felt like Golo could 'enhance the kids potential.' I was worried about what that meant so I left."

Kaidan shuddered slightly, "Sounds like something Conatix would say. Were you aware of any abuse going on directly?"

Instead of answering, Feron said, "Oh look, we're here and the place is on fire... That's never a good sign. I'll take us into one of the upper levels, it'll take us closer to your friends."

The large Kodiak shuttle landed in the middle of a massive hangar. Garrus could see the ship Legion had used sitting right next to them, seemingly empty and peaceful. However, the rest of the area looked much more chaotic, stepping out the back door, Garrus could see Human and Geth bodies all over the ground. Well, at least this matched Feron's story, these Geth were obviously not the first ones here. Maybe he was just being too paranoid, people in shock could do some strange things.

Tali tapped her omni tool, "My sensors are showing Kal is in that direction."

Liara suddenly jumped up from behind a crate and ran towards them, "Thank the goddess you all are here, the plan has gone very wrong."

_o0o0o0o_

While Jack had been planning on getting ahead of Legion, to throw him at those things, the Geth was faster than him and had already made it to the elevator. Legion was also using Jack's assault rifle to try and slow the things behind them down. Jack could barely keep ahead of their sharp antenna's which were swinging wildly for his legs. As he ran forward towards the elevator, Jack started noticing the child like paintings on the walls. What kind of place was this? Saren was using children as test subjects for these things? He couldn't imagine how terrifying it would be for a small child to have to face these creatures alone. This place was a grim reminder that Saren had to be stopped at all costs. With that in mind, Jack merely jumped into the elevator with Legion, choosing to trust the Geth again.

The door to the elevator closed just in time, leaving Jack and Legion alone together again. The Geth spoke after a moment of silence, "This unit has estimated Matriarch Benezia is in the room above us with 93% accuracy. Please reattach your handcuffs so we can continue with our plan."

Jack started getting ready for a confrontation with the Asari, gathering biotic energy, "You put my sidearm in my back holster and I will, otherwise we're going in gun's blazing."

Legion's metal flaps bent down in mild frustration, "We are about to enter Benezia's stronghold, it is hardly the time to negotiate terms of the engagement."

Jack watched the elevator floor numbers tick up slowly, "You want to build your trust back up with me Legion?" When the Geth nodded he continued, "Then you'll hoster my pistol and I'll put the cuffs back on."

Legion acted like a teenager not getting what he wanted, shuffling around for a few seconds before holstering the gun in Jack's back pocket, "Affirmative Shepard-Commander, we will accept that deal in the hope it builds trust between us."

Upon feeling the gun click into the holster, Jack held up to his end of the bargain putting the cuffs back on. He immediately regretted doing that when the door opened revealing the large room inside. If Jack had to guess, he was in a drained aquarium for the children from the vaulted ceilings and glass panels separating different areas off. What really caught his eye, and made his stomach go queezy, was the creature in the middle tank. It was probably as tall as a two story home and appeared to be the thing from downstairs. Infront of the tank stood an Asari wearing elaborate head gear and a dress more suited to a club than a military operation.

She was glowing a deep blue and her hand was outstretched towards the creature, "YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" She screamed loudly before whispering, "Why isn't this working? Saren told me this would work. If I just believed in Sovereign, this was supposed to work."

Legion dragged him closer and stayed a few paces behind her, "Matriarch Benezia, we apologize for our absence but insist it was for a good cause. Allow us to present to you Shepard-Commander."

Benezia turned towards them and smiled at Legion, "Ah Geth 759, I thought you were lost on Eden Prime. It is good to see you again with such a prize."

Jack pretended to struggle with the cuffs, "Don't get too comfortable with this, my friends will come to rescue me."

The Asari slapped Jack hard across the face, "Quiet you fool, you have no idea what it is like to fight for the greater good. I will make sure you can't stop Saren from saving the galaxy. Your race's destruction will be our salvation."

Jack nodded rolling his eyes trying to show he wasn't afraid, "Yeah, Saren already gave me that talk on Therum, I wasn't impressed. So, why don't we just cut to the chase of what your planning on doing to me."

Benezia's demeanor changed and she looked at Legion, "Geth 759, why don't you interface with the console by my desk and get up to speed with our plans? I'll deal with the Human."

Legion did the same little wink towards Jack before answering, "Affirmative Lady Benezia, we will get to work immediately."

Jack was about to say something sarcastic when he was lifted up and thrown into the glass wall. Benezia's voice was angry as she yelled, "So your the one that killed my daughter! You will pay for that dearly!"

He could see the giant insect on the other side of the glass and his heart started pounding faster, "Liara is still alive and well on my ship, Saren was the one that tried to kill her."

Benezia threw him around the entire room before making him hit the glass again, "You are a liar! Sovereign showed me everything, you murdered my daughter and injured Saren."

Jack put his hand on the gun trying to come up with a plan, "Did it occur to you that the being wanting to harvest all organic life in the galaxy just might be lying to you? He's changing you, making your biotics weaker. Am I right?"

She did the same toss again and this time Jack heard a crack when his back hit the glass, "You are wrong! Sovereign has given us upgrades to destroy people like you."

Jack knew he didn't have much more time so he broke the cuffs off as quietly as he could, "Then why couldn't you get the information out of that thing back there? Face it, Saren and Sovereign are just using you. They lied to get your loyalty and now they're lying about your daughter."

She screamed again and started to toss him around, but this time Jack was ready. He used his own biotic warp to blast himself off of the wall and towards her like a missle. Their bodies collided sending them both rolling on the ground in a tangled mess of limbs. Jack got to his feet first and started firing in her direction, hoping to wound her. Benezia raised a traditional biotic shield up around her body to melt the bullets and got to her feet. She then threw a warp in his direction causing Jack to roll to the left to get deeper into the room. Jack had no desire to fight right next to the cracked glass containing that monster.

As she kept throwing waves of biotic energy at Jack, Benezia called out, "Geth 759, Shepard is trying to escape! Call the reinforcements!"

Legion was typing away at her desk, "Affirmative, they will be here in two minutes."

Jack checked his ammo and gulped, six shots left, so he hid behind a table, "See what did I tell you Benezia, an Asari Matriarch shouldn't be struggling to kill me. Those 'upgrades' Sovereign gave you are making you weaker so nothing can challenge him."

Benezia was panting and unable to find him, "You... you are wrong... My Geth will destroy you." She sat down looking exhausted and defeated.

Just before Jack could take a shot, Geth were pouring in from the elevator and firing at him. So much for two minutes Jack thought before running through another door to look for more ammo.


	46. Chapter 45: Little Wing

Chapter 45: Little Wing

Golo stepped out of the makeshift interrogation room more worried about the situation than pleased with himself. Normally, the Quarian would've taken his time with the defiant exile but, he was on a tight time schedule on multiple fronts. First, there was that damned Asari who was using his Rachni for her own twisted experiments. Then again, you can't really call a two million year old egg he found in a derelict ship his but, he had spent the last several years training and raising them for the company. Given the Rachni's natural biotic ability, they were the perfect test subjects against the Human children. If they had a few more months of peace here he was sure that he would've fulfilled his promise to the company; creating super soliders. If the Asari attacking the base wasn't enough pressure, the internal politics at the company would surely make things tense.

He was recruited to this grand organization by a fellow assassin named Kai Leng. While the bigger picture goal of this group seemed to contradict his natural tendency for self survival, they offered him an obscene amount of credits to do work for them. That had brought him to this Keelah forsaken ice rock to work with children, which he hated. It didn't help that his direct superior, 'Cassandra', acted like a child herself, Golo got the impression that she was related to someone high up in the organization the way she seemed to fear nothing. That was until their latest hire, one Miranda Lawson showed up, Cassandra became paranoid and almost frightened of the other woman. The tension between the two became so all enveloping that he had considered leaving. It wasn't like he didn't have other options, the Shadow Broker would've surely taken him back, that was until Benezia attacked.

The real breaking point came with Kai Leng not returning from the Luna operation. Cassandra saw Leng as her, "big brother," and that his capture somehow had been orchestrated by Miranda to weaken her own position within the company. The woman then discretly paid Golo to look into it, to find proof Miranda was a traitor to the 'real' cause. Golo's problem was the fact that there was no such evidence, unless the exile was willing to talk he had nothing to give her. From the footage he was able to review, it seemed like the Human Admiral caused Leng's capture.

Hearing the Rachni shriek, he almost missed his omni tool go off, "Ah C... Cassandra it's good to hear from you. How are things?" He had almost slipped up and used her real name, he could've been killed if she knew he knew it, there were plenty of benefits when working for the Broker.

Her voice sounded agitated, "I should be asking you that right now Golo. Do you know anything new? Is Miranda out to get me?"

Golo chose his words carefully, "I'm torturing someone who was on Luna at the time but, he's proving to be resistant. I'll have your answers in a few hours, now where are the reinforcements you promised me?"

She seemed to sound disappointed, "I expected better from you Golo, I was planning on presenting any evidence you gathered to Marlboro this afternoon. As is, I'm going into a meeting blind."

Golo's patience was quickly growing thin, "I'm sorry to hear that Cassandra but, it was unreasonable for you to think I could get evidence this quickly. Now, where are my reinforcements?"

Her voice took a cold turn which made his gut twist, "Sorry Golo, no one is coming. I can't risk Miranda pinning what happened at the facility on me, your on your own."

He merely turned off the omni tool without another word. This was just a further reminder to him as to why he should work on his own. In the end, no matter what people say they will save themselves before even considering throwing you a life jacket. Golo decided it was for the best actually, he had been growing restless in such a peaceful environment. Maybe he'd go back to Omega, slavers were always welcome there and the exiled Quarian would sell well, if he was still alive.

The Quarian approached the interrogation room door and was disheartened not to hear any noise on the other side, well at least the exile took it well. Besides, Quarian skins would do well on the black market regardless of whether he was alive or dead. Golo just knew that this exile's particular attitude would've made him a lot more credits in certain slave markets. He drew his small pistol from up his extra sleeve and prepared to open the door, he couldn't let the Rachni ruin his prize. When he opened the door, Golo immediately knew something was very wrong, the Rachni was dead at his feet, one of the chair legs was burried between two of it's metal plates near the heart.

Golo stood at the doorway for a moment before letting out a chuckle, "It was foolish of me to assume a Quarian marine like yourself would die so easily. You continue to impress me with your spunk Kal'Reegar."

As Golo spoke calmly in a flat tone, the Quarian started to step inside and look around the corner of the door frame, if the exile had set up an ambush, it would most likely be from there. When he saw that area was completely empty, he was confused. Had the Rachni just eaten him whole and leave no trace of the body? Suddenly, the Rachni's body moved and Kal launched himself at Golo with what was left of the chair. Golo's head immediately started ringing from the repeated hits to the back of his helmet before falling to his knees. The marine really knew exactly where to hit to incapacitate him and his vision was spinning.

Kal took full advantage of the surprise attack and snatched up Golo's pistol, "End of the line Golo, wanna die now or in prison?"

The sound of gunfire and random Geth chatter caught both of their attention. Golo took the opportunity to disable this floors lighting system with his omni tool. He would slip away in the dark all the way back to his ship if he had to, having a fight just to capture one Quarian wasn't worth the risk of dying. On the other hand, Kal stumbled towards the sounds of Geth and gunfire. Knowing Jack, that would lead him back to the crew.

_o0o0o0o0o_

Liara was very afraid of what she was going to find as they followed Legions' tracking device up the elevator. Was Jack dead already? Had her mother truly gotten to the point that where she would kill for Saren? She was hoping that the Geth had just been lying and in reality her mother was an unwilling participant in Saren's plans the last several years. The more logical part of her brain told her that was unlikely, even if Legion had led them on to get here, the best lies had fragments of truth to them. So she was starting to come to terms with the fact that in the next few minutes she might have to fight her mother, luckily she wasn't alone. Ashley, Kaidan, and surprisingly Feron had accompanied her on this journey. She just hoped she wasn't about to discover that she was partly responsible for the first Human SPECTREs death.

From behind her the Drell smiled squeezing her shoulder, "Just stay behind us and you'll be fine ma'am."

Liara appreciated the gesture but shook her head, "My biotic powers could be useful in this fight, I can't hang back."

Ashley looked back in Feron's direction with a raised eyebrow, "Your one to talk, when we met you, you were a receptionist. I hardly think that makes you qualified to tango with an Asari Matriarch."

Feron's black eyes glared at her out of frustration, "I think I've already proven I'm an asset to the team Human."

Kaidan checked his pistol one last time to make sure a fresh clip was inside, "Let's just focus here, we want Benezia alive for leads and to bring us to Shepard so eyes up."

When the door opened, Liara only saw one thing, her mother sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. The Asari looked very weak and ill, nothing like the threat she had feared, "Mother!" Liara shouted running towards her.

Benezia smiled weakly in her direction, "Stay back Liara, Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions briefly, but, the indoctrination is strong."

Liara was confused but her gut was tensing having a bad feeling about this, "Saren isn't here. You don't need to listen to him anymore!"

Ashley's voice echoed softly in Liara's distracted mind, "Uhh LT, you might want to take a look at this before we deal with her."

Benezia's words pulled Liara back to the present, "Now that I see you child, I realize what is happening to me. People aren't themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him, worship him. You would do anything for him! The key is Sovereign. Saren's flagship. A huge dreadnought of incredible size and extraordinary power."

Liara was confused since Shepard and Saren had referred to Sovereign as a living Reaper but she nodded, "I understand mother, now let's get you out of here."

Benezia shook her head wildly, "No! Liara, you need to listen to me! Thoughts echo strangely within Sovereign. Indoctrination takes hold. The longer you stay on board, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. Saren thought we could use the rachni as tools. Make an army. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead I became a willing tool, eager to serve."

Liara felt like she was going to start crying, her mother was practically confirming Legion's corruption theory with her words, "You don't have to do this mother. I can take you home to Thessia and we can help you."

Benezia cupped her daughters cheek, "It's too late for me, little wing, Sovereign made sure of that. Just listen and I can still help you with the little time I have left. Saren sent me here to find the location of the Mu Mass Relay, the Conduit lays beyond the jump. It's position was lost thousands of years ago in rachni controlled space. The Humans took a portion of the location from the Rachni's mind before I arrived. The rest is with this Human group but, you must leave quickly. I've already told him my half of the coordinates to the Mu Relay." Her voice strains a little like she was fighting something, "You have to stop... me. I can't. His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should, you need to...DIE!"

Liara still tried to reach Benezia grabbing her shoulders, "Mother! Don't leave! Fight him! Please, for me!"

It was in that moment Liara wished she knew how to use a gun, Benezia hit her with a strong biotic blast. Feron quckly ran to her side yelling behind him, "You two take care of that thing in the tank, I'll deal with Benezia."

To her surprise, he was very protective of her while also avoiding biotic blasts thrown at them. Benezia's voice was much more menacing now, "Geth 759! I need you to help me with these fools!"

Liara was terrified when Legion appeared, raising a biotic shield over her friends in case it started firing. However, as Legion approached her mother, it was clear he had something else in mind, a knife in hand, "We are not Geth 759! We are Legion! And we will be the bane to the old ones!"

Liara cried out as the tip of the blade could be seen out the front end of her mother's stomach. Benezia coughed up blood looking down, "Goodnight, little wing, I'm so proud of you..." Her knees started to wobble, "No light? They always said there'd be... a..." Benezia falls limp to the ground, dead.

Legion speaks before any of them could react, "We must find Shepard-Commander and the others quickly. Cerberus battleships are coming to destroy this facility."

Ashley scoffed turning to face him, "Hold up you piece of junk, what the hell is Cerberus and why did you hurt Jack?!"


	47. Chapter 46: Race Against the Clock

Chapter 46: Race Against the Clock

Jack finally allowed himself to skid to a stop around the next corner. He had been running for a good few minutes deeper into this disturbingly kid friendly facility. The place was a bit of a maze of mess halls and dorms but, Jack tried his best to keep track of how to get back to the aquarium. It was funny how little six bullets would actually do against an incoming Geth platoon. If Legion was still on his side, they would have to talk about not overestimating his ability to handle things, and if he wasn't on his side they would be having a very different kind of conversation entirely. Even though Jack had no way to defeat the sheer number of Geth in these tight quarters, he tried to stay as close to the mostly empty aquarium as possible. Benezia still had to be stopped, and Jack doubted anyone else would be able to do it. He still had to come up with a better way to deal with the Geth other than run away from them though.

His current plan was to wait behind the corner of a hallway for a Geth to arrive so he could take their gun by surprise and quickly use it against the rest. However, without warning all of the lights on either end of the hall suddenly went out, leaving Jack in almost total darkness. That was a strange game for Benezia to play, since Geth's visual receptors were literally flashlights, Jack would actually be able to see them coming better in the dark and they wouldn't have any improvement to their artificial vision. The flip side to that was Jack got to see just how many Geth were chasing him from the bright blue lights on the adjacent corner wall and the number made him nervous. Even on his best days, of not getting hit in the back of the head repeatedly by a supposed friend, Jack doubted he could actually take that many on alone.

As he slowly started to retreat from the door, a very familiar shaped three fingered hand touched his shoulder trying to tug him backwards. Looking back, Jack saw a Quarian putting one finger on his other free hand to his mouthpiece, his first instinct was to think it was Kal but a closer look told him otherwise. The visor was a blood red instead of Kal's calm blue and the suit was green. What were the odds that a Quarian just happened to be hanging around this place? He was too big to be a pilgrim and most law abiding Quarian adults stayed on the fleet so, he was either gay like Kal, or a criminal. With that in mind, Jack stayed on guard but in his current situation, he didn't have many other options but to trust this man.

The Quarian slowly and quietly led them to a childs room and shut the door behind him, in a soft tone he said, "We should be safe here until they pass." He looked at his omni tool like he was checking the time anxiously.

Jack stayed on the other side of the room still a little paranoid from Legion's possible betrayal, "How did you know this was here? Have you worked here before?" If the answer was yes, Jack would know this man worked for Saren.

The Quarian sighed still taking a defensive posture at the door, "More like a private contractor that recently got fired. I raised objections about where our research was going but, Cassandra and her infinite wisdom over ruled me."

Even though the answer made Jack tense, the name drop prevented him from attacking out right, if Saren had a new agent he needed to know everything he could about it. "This Cassandra, been here long?"

The Quarian took a cautious tone, "I don't think they would like it if I aired out all her dirty laundry, why don't we just focus on getting out of here alive? I have a ship in the hangar we could both use."

Jack shook his head, determined to finish Benezia off so she wouldn't be a problem later, "I'll help you get there but, then I have to go back in and comm my team. I still have a mission to do down here."

The Quarian walked towards him slowly, "I don't know why your here but what I do know is we have to get out of here. Since Benezia has taken over the base, my employer will drop a neutron purge at any moment. There's no way they won't try to cover up what's been happening here and a bomb is the best way to get rid of problems."

Jack raised an eyebrow ready for a fight, "And what did happen here exactly Mr...?"

Before the Quarian could answer, the sounds of gunfire in the hall made them jump. A moment later, he heard Wrex's voice yell out, "You synthetic son's a bitches are about to learn why you never cross a Krogan!"

Jack smiled and tried to move past the man, "Those are my friends now, maybe Liara got a signal out. Come on, I'm sure the coast will be clear for you to get back to your ship."

The Quarian put his hand on Jack's chest attempting to stop him, "I'm afraid I can't let you go out there Shepard. I have no interest in fighting a Krogan today."

Seeing the man reach for something in his pocket, Jack grabbed him with biotics, "That's too bad because, your about to meet my friends regardless."

Jack used a warp to send the Quarian flying into the hall. The flying door landed on several dead Geth bodies and the Quarian laid on the door groaning. Stepping out of the child's room, Jack could see to his left Geth troopers running away the way they came and to his right Wrex laughing triumphantly. He knew the Krogan was tough but, taking a Geth force on of that size by himself seemed impossible. However, Jack soon realized he wasn't alone when Garrus, Tali, and Kal emerged from several cover spots.

Kal almost ran straight for him to give him a tight embrace, "Keelah your alive! W...When I heard about what Legion did I... Never do that to me again you bosh'tet."

Jack chuckled squeezing the muscular man closer to his body, "No promises but I'll try. What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait until I actually called for help."

Tali stepped forward and pointed her pistol at the Quarian laying on the broken door, "We were listening, until this di'kut decided to kidnap Kal, then we just decided to rescue you both." She looked down at him, "Any last words Golo?"

Golo scrambled to get as far away from her pistol as possible making him look very cowardly, "Just that we all need to get out of here, ships will arrive at any moment to drop a neutron purge."

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Golo kicked her knee hard making her miss the shot by a mile. He then got to his feet with unatural speed and started running in the direction where the Geth went. Jack's first instinct was to go after the man but, since he had been so adamant about this bomb, he was inclined to actually believe him. So, now he had two options; either go back for Benezia and make sure she went down with this base or, leave now and watch for ship movement afterwards. If he was alone, Jack would've gone with the first option but, since Kal was here with him leaving sounded better.

Garrus helped Tali gently back up on to her feet but was looking at Jack, "It's my fault Commander, I took Kal out for a walk and we got ambushed. I'm sorry."

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "I doubt you did it on purpose now did you?" When the Turian shook his head quickly Jack continued, "Nothing to worry about then, now let's get out of here before that bomb kills us all."

A creaking noise from behind them made Jack turn around ready for a fight with Kal right beside him. Legion came running around the corner followed by Liara, Kaidan, Ashley, and a Drell he had never seen before. Judging by the speed they were going, Jack guessed they didn't need an explanation of what was happening here and followed them. Even though he even now still had reservations about trusting the Geth, Jack knew Legion would've downloaded base schematics and would lead them back to the hangar, if only for self interest. Every second that passed made Jack worry they had been too late and were going to die here. It was a terrifying thought but, at least Jack did everything he could to get away.

Legion kicked down a door very fluidly in his stride and the light beyond revealed the hangar they had come in through but this time, the Normandy was waiting at the entrance with the engine lights on. It was practically a stampede of bodies to get into the cargo hold but, once they were inside the door closed and the ship immediately took off. While the others were celebrating the fact they made it, Jack was watching sensors from the ship on his omni tool and sure enough, two battleships were getting into position to blow the base. Another five minutes and they all would've turned into molten plasma, Legion had saved all of their lives.

The Geth turned towards them, his voice loud to get all of their attention, "We cannot celebrate a victory yet, we have learned Saren is close to reaching the Conduit. This unit suggests we have a briefing in the conference room immediately."

Jack's gut tensed, they were reaching the end game weren't they, "You heard him everybody, let's go."

A few minutes later Jack felt a strong sense of deja vu. Once again they were in the conference room looking at Legion not sure of what to make of him. Except this time it was even more crowded with the addition of Feron, apparently the Drell had helped them get out of Port Hanshan, so Jack let him in. Legion had lived up to their agreement and saved all of their lives but, his earlier actions showed he didn't really have loyalty to any of them. The mission was all that mattered to him and on some level Jack could admire that, at the same time though it highlighted he was a machine. Jack refused to play the game of cold calculace right now when the Reapers weren't even here yet. Every life on his team was important and he'd be damned before he sacrificed anyone.

Liara was the first to speak in a shakey tone, "Legion, why don't you tell us what you found at my mothers terminal."

Legion's voice was monotone but the way he moved around made it clear he was nervous, "At our current estimate, Saren will have the location of the Conduit in forty eight hours. He discovered that it is on a planet on the other side of the Mu Mass Relay, which was believed to have been lost. The Human group you encountered on Luna known only as Cerberus managed to extract the location of the Relay out of the queen Rachni but, only left half of the coordinates at Peak 15. The other half is in the Hoc System."

Ashley looked in Feron's direction, "You said you used to work at Peak 15 before Golo started working there. Did you know anything about this Cerberus?"

Feron shifted from side to side, "Not enough to say much about it, I was an intern basically until I left and started working for Anoleis."

Liara jumped in, "I think we have more important things to worry about right now other than Feron's former employment. The Reapers are coming and our window is closing to stop them."

Wrex tilted his head as if he was remembering something, "The Hoc System... Shepard, that's where Saren wanted me to drop off that cargo ship when I had a job for him. Machine, could Saren and Cerberus be working together?"

Legion shook his head, "That is unlikely, if they were collaborating there would've been no need for Benezia to attempt to steal the data at Peak 15. As it stands, our best hope of stopping Saren is getting to the Mu Relay first and destroying the Conduit."

Jack looked up at the intercom, "Joker, set a course for the Hoc System, we need to get there as soon as possible. Stress the drive core a bit if you have to."

Joker sounded eager for the first few words, "Aye aye sir... Wait we have a bit of a problem here Commander, the Hoc System is..."

Adam finished his sentence, "In the Terminus Systems, pretty close to Omega actually."

Jack wanted to scream but instead just looked down, "Well shit... Joker, cancel that order while I think of something."

Liara looked between the two of them with raw confusion, "I don't understand the problem Shepard, if we don't go Saren will find the Conduit. Nothing else matters besides stopping him."

As Jack was working out all the possibilities, Kal answered her, "The Treaty of Torfan says no Alliance military ship can go into the Terminus, if we break that and get caught it's all out war again."

Adam took a deep breath about to say something when Feron quickly jumped in, "I... I haven't been entirely truthful with you all... I work for one of Aria's associates and she owes me a favor... As long as we keep it quiet, I think I can get her to agree to let us in."

Jack sighed rubbing his head, "Do what you can but, we have to stop Saren now. Joker, in two hours I want you to start traveling with or without Aria's permission. I suggest in the meantime we all get a little rest... we're reaching the end now."


	48. Chapter 47: The Trip to the Hoc System

Just opening Lewds

Chapter 47: The Trip to the Hoc System

Kal kissed him with a sloppy passion the moment their feet passed the entrance to his quarters. Their warm tongues swirled and danced around each other like they were horny teenagers trying not to get caught. Even though the helmet was still firmly attached, their lips and tongues were able to meet through the open mouthpiece of Kal's helmet. Jack feverishly tried to get the helmet off while they kissed, feeling the urgency of the moment press down on them like a thousand pound anvil. In just two small hours, the Normandy would jump through the nearest Relay to the Hoc System, what happened next was anyone's guess. However, there was a feeling that they were reaching the end now, like this was their last real chance to catch Saren. Kal's leathery, gloved, three fingered hand gently dipped past Jack's belt and reached for his length.

His Quarian fingers rubbed slowly from the tip all the way to the base with a lover's softness as he whispered, "Leave the helmet on tonight... we don't have a lot of time unfortunately."

Jack's legs felt like jello from the touch so he sat at the edge of the bed grabbing Kal's hips, "We don't know how long the Relay travel could be, it could be days until we get there."

Kal chuckled leaning in to whisper in Jack's ear as he squeezed the length tenderly, "Heh, but we have to be ready the minute we get there, so no nudity tonight. Now why don't you relax and let me take over?"

Jack looked up at him still sitting and trying to get Kal into his lap, "I'm scared Kal, both times I fought Saren I lost... How am I gonna do this?"

Kal kissed him much more sweetly this time while using his free hand to cup Jack's cheek, "You aren't alone Jack, I'm right here with you.. If we're about to lose the whole galaxy to the Reapers, we're gonna do it together. I'm not leaving you ever again ner cyar'ika."

Jack groaned from Kal's fingers flicking his tip, "You have to tell me what that means now... We had a deal remember?"

Kal took a deep breath to speak but, Jokers voice cut through the intercom, "Hey Commander, I hope I'm not getting in the middle of anything not safe for work?"

Jack grumbled when Kal pulled away from him and sat on the other side of the bed, "No... What's up Joker? It couldn't have been two hours already..."

Joker responded timidly sensing Jack's frustration, "Apparently, Feron got right in touch with Aria. As long as we're quick and quiet she's giving us the go ahead. She doesn't know you very well does she Commander?"

Jack chuckled feeling a nervous anticipation build in him, "No, I guess she really doesn't. Set course for the Hoc System with Legion's coordinates, get us there as soon as possible."

Joker continued, "It should be about three more hours sir, and before you get too busy, being busy. Wrex said he wanted to have a chat with you."

Jack was irritated, of all the times they could've had a conversation, now the Krogan wanted to talk, "Alright Joker, tell him I'll be right there." When the intercom cut out he gave Kal an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I have to go make sure he's ok..."

Kal kissed him on the cheek and smacked his hip teasingly, "It's alright Jack, I'll be right here when you get back."

The Quarian watched Jack go out of the cabin with a smile, he was putting his crew first. Sure, it wasn't the first time since he had rejoined Jack's crew but, it was a further reminder to him that Jack had actually changed since Torfan. Kal had been planning on purposing to Jack before Joker cut in but, that could wait. He chose to believe that they were going to get out of this in one piece and that they would have plenty of time for their happily ever after. Was it realistic? Absolutely not, Saren sounded like he was a powerhouse on his own and, with the Reapers help he might even be unstoppable. However, if anyone could stop him, it would be Jack's stubborn determination.

The omni tool beep pulled Kal out of his thoughts, it was Tali. Well this would surely be uncomfortable, since their fight had been so hostile. He saw Tali like a little sister and like all siblings sometimes they wouldn't get along. Usually he would've just let the call go to his inbox, he had no interest in helping her capture Legion and gaining favor with his father. Unfortunately, this might be the last time they had to talk to each other privately and he wanted to apologize for calling her a princess so, he had to pick up. When he opened the vid call, he saw Tali holding a bunch of medicine. That was strange, what was Tali up to tonight?

Her voice was soft and nervous as she looked at the camera, "Hey Kal, is now a bad time?"

Kal shook his head wondering if he should say sorry first, "No, Wrex needed to talk with Jack so I'm on my own right now. What do you need?"

She sighed and the camera moved making it look like she was walking around the ship, "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier... Your not selfish, I am.. I just wanted it so badly that I wasn't thinking about what you want."

Kal cleared his throat, "And I'm sorry for calling you a princess, it was uncalled for in the heat of the moment."

Tali gave a sharp laugh passing through a door, "No, I deserved that but thank you. Are we good now? I want to be good before whatever happens when we get to Hoc."

Kal decided to lighten up the conversation by teasing her, "We're good, now do you want to tell me why your carrying a pharmacy around with you?"

Tali's voice suddenly became shy and nervous, "Not all of us are blessed with good genes to not worry about having fun Kal. If I'm about to die I want to share myself with someone first."

Kal raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do I need to interview someone and make sure they won't hurt you?"

Tali shook her head, "Please Keelah no, besides you've already met him so I don't think he needs your seal of approval."

Kal smirked feeling glad they could talk like this again, "Now your just teasing me Tali. Have time to tell me who it is or, should I talk to Joker for gossip?"

Tali's finger hovered over the omni tool, "You'll find out when I come out of his cabin in a few hours won't you Kal'Reegar Vas Normandy? Goodnight."

When the omni tool cut off, Kal smiled to himself, even Tali used the name Jack had come up with for him. He was also glad to see she was moving on and found someone else. Kal truly wanted the best for her but, he just knew he wasn't it. Since Jack hadn't returned yet, Kal pulled out his new sketchbook and started drawing Jack's room. Their room, he reminded himself as he started with the door frame. Even though he wouldn't be sharing these drawings with the fleet anymore, Kal still liked to draw in his free time. It was a non-violent hobby that kept his mind off the impending doom that was rapidly approaching.

Jack finally got to the cargo hold from the slow elevator ride and saw Kaidan bouncing on his heels. He had to admit Kaidan looked adorable when he was excitedly nervous about something. If Jack had to guess, Kaidan was going to make a move on Tali tonight. While he thought it was a little late in the game to confess feelings about each other, it was better late than never. He too would rather be with Kal right now so he couldn't really judge his activity. Even if they miraculously survived this fight though, Tali would eventually go back on her pilgrimage and Jack didn't see long distance working out.

The man nodded to him, "Commander, feels like we're about to win isn't it?"

Jack shrugged walking past him, "Or we're all about to die horrible deaths so it's anyone's guess really."

Kaidan didn't waste any time, immediately going into the elevator, "I'm sure it'll get a little bumpy down there but we'll win. We have to, and besides we've been in worse spots, remember Jump Zero?"

Jack certainly did remember that terrible place like it was yesterday. Jump Zero had been one of the first biotic schools for Human children where they met. Instead of following conventional wisdom and hiring Asari to train the kids, the Alliance hired retired Turian military personnel because they were more 'military minded.' What the Alliance brass didn't account for was that the Relay 314 Incident only happened ten years prior to the creation of Jump Zero. So, most of the Turians there took out their anger from the war on the children. After coming home one too many times with scars, his mother pulled him out of the school, Kaidan hadn't been so lucky.

He forced a smile to Kaidan as the elevator door started to close, "Of course I do, how could I not? And just a piece of advice, go for her neck. Quarian necks are really sensitive."

The door shut before he could see his reaction but, he would assume it was a giant blush. Wrex's raised voice caught his attention from behind him, "I know your related to him Turian, don't even think about getting in my way. If your working with him, I'll end you."

Turning around Jack saw Garrus and Wrex close together, they were obviously about to fight with Garrus saying, "Yeah you've made it really clear you want to blow his brains out. Doesn't mean I can't shoot him in the gut first. See! I said it, I want him dead!"

Legion approached the pair, "For what it is worth, this unit is seeing no signs of deception from Garrus. He is indeed telling the truth."

Ashley approached Jack and whispered, "They've been like this since we left the conference room. I was gonna try and break it up but, I thought waiting for you was a better idea."

Wrex yelled back, "Shut up machine, it doesn't explain what I found on the log!" Looking back at Garrus he said, "You talk a big game but, did you actually do anything to actually catch Saren so far? For all we know you could be the mole spying for him!"

Jack wanted to rub his head, Wrex for some reason thought Garrus was a mole working for Saren, he whispered to Ashley, "Just watch my back, let's make sure this doesn't get nasty."

Garrus held up the arm with a long scar running across it, "I think the metal replacement bones in my arm would like to have a word with you."

Jack walked up to them both, "Guys, why don't we just relax and think for a second okay? You both want the same thing here so I don't know what the problem is."

Wrex looked at him sounding hostile, "You didn't see the transmission but I did, someone's warned the Hoc System that we're coming! And I think it's the Turian! He's barely done anything for this group and the one time Saren and him were together they both survive. I'd say the line between friend and foe is getting awfully blurry right now Shepard."

Jack knew it wasn't Garrus, Anderson and Nihlus had both confirmed that the brothers relationship wasn't stable but, all the same that claim was disturbing, "Even if a transmission did get out, why do you think it's Garrus? I don't think he'd be stupid enough to put his own ID signature into a message."

Garrus quickly added, "I have no idea what he's talking about Shepard. This literally came out of nowhere."

Wrex glared at him, "This wasn't the first message either, since Terra Nova someones been sending transmissions to Hoc with the same encryption code. Guess what? That was around the time we quit running into Saren so probably they're warning him where we're going. This is the first one I was able to crack. Why don't you look at it Shepard and tell me I'm wrong?"

Jack took the pad and read the message, "Dear brother,

I couldn't stop them this time, things are coming to a head here. The Geth that you introduced me to somehow got into the files and they know about the Relay. I thought about trying to stall the group but, risking my cover would've been too dangerous. I would suggest packing up immediately for the sake of our mission. Virmire will soon turn into a warzone with or without the data. I will of course break cover on your command but it may not be enough this time. Get back to me as soon as you can with a plan.

Your Loving Brother,  
GV"

Jack handed the message to Garrus with a chuckle, "That was obviously staged Wrex, someone wanted to make us think it was Garrus writing this. I'm not even convinced it was to Saren, it's a bit too sappy."

Legion cut in before Wrex could retort, "It also does not make sense on a logical level. Saren still does not have control of the base, Cerberus does. If any mole actually exists on your ship it would be one for them."

Garrus looked in the corner where Feron was sitting but Ashley shook her head, "No good he just showed up.. Kal, came during Terra Nova but, he's too well accounted for. It has to be an original crew member."

Jack took a deep breath, she was right but he definitely didn't have anytime to investigate this, "She's right, we need to keep this quiet until after Virmire. Understood?" When they nodded, he turned around and called out, "Adam, can you come over here for a second?"

The security chief had a curious expression on his face but, came over without hesitation, "What's going on guys? Is there something I should know about?"

Ashley handed him the pad with a dark tone, "It looks like someone's been selling us out for awhile now. Think you should look into something important for once?"

Adam frowned reading the document several times over, "I... Commander, this is serious, we should stop the ship now and launch a full investigation into who sent this and why."

Jack considered stopping but, it wasn't an option really, "With Saren so close to the Conduit we can't stop now but, I'm giving you permission to look into everyone here. Find out who did this."

Legion added, "If you allow us to assist you we can work double the normal Human speeds. A simple process of elimination could-"

Adam cut him off, "No offense but, I'd prefer ruling you out first before I let you help."

Wrex huffed, "If any of you are wrong about this I'm killing you all first."

Garrus looked up at him, "Did you save the other messages? Maybe I can help you decrypt the other ones."

Jack left the four of them whispering together, a little worried about the random crew members walking by and saluting him. One of them could be part of a terrorist group.


	49. Chapter 48: Love is in the Air

More Lewds

Chapter 48: Love is in the Air

Tali nervously entered Kaidan's room and he thankfully wasn't there yet. She wanted to make tonight the perfect experience for both of them and that required some set up. Ideally, Tali should've been taking immuno boosters since they met just so they could share this moment tonight but, how did she know he was going to be the man of her dreams? It had started out as a friendship in the engineering bay with Tali trying to teach him drive core cooling techniques. She realized eventually that he had been playing the role of dumb student just to spend time with her so, she asked him to watch movies with her for a date of sorts. It had gone really well and between missions became a pass time for them both. Now it was a rush to get to the next step but, that was because of the mission, not Kaidan being impatient.

Unlike most Quarian men, who were so head strong that they thought any woman was drooling to have them, Kaidan was old fashioned and romantic. She had to be the one to make the first move and show him it was ok to be affectionate with her around the rest of the crew. That may have annoyed other women but, Tali was more than happy to take charge and lead Kaidan. It was certainly a refreshing change of pace from her father, Rael, who was down right authoritarian with her growing up. She understood he was just grooming her to become an Admiral to the flotila someday but, he could've had a gentler hand in raising her to pilgrimage age. He was going to kill her for this she thought while taking antibiotics but, Tali needed this connection if she wasn't going to make it out alive.

The door opened as she was taking her last pill and Kaidan's voice came from behind her, "Oh my god, Tali are you alright? I didn't cause any suit ruptures when we cuddled did I?"

Tali turned to face him playing with her hands, as was her habit when nervous, "No you didn't, I'm just taking all this and here tonight because...I don't know if we're going to make it and I want to share myself with you."

Kaidan approached and put his strong larger five fingered hands on hers to calm her down, "Tali, I want this as much as you do but, I don't want to hurt you. If I made you sick, or worse, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Why don't we just slow things down and make sure we are ready to take the risk?"

She was flattered that he was willing to wait, unlike most men that just wanted to sate their own curiosity of what was under the suit but, Tali was ready. Her entire romantic life had been one of waiting, either to marry someone for a family alliance or, waiting for her partner to be ready. If Kaidan wanted to wait until he wouldn't make her sick from the action, that day would never come. And the fact that they were going on their most dangerous mission yet in a few hours meant they might not get another chance at showing each other how they really felt about the other. With that in mind, Tali gently let go of his hands and tapped a few buttons on her omni tool.

A moment later, her purple visor fell off of the rest of her helmet and into her right hand, "Oops, it looks like my visor just fell off my face. Whether we do this or not I'm going to get sick from your germs. So, why don't we just have the fun part too?"

Like all Quarians, Tali had a slightly elongated head with purple skin and white eyes that glowed when feeling happy, but females and males had several differences. For one, a female's nose wasn't completely flat to their heads and instead, came to a sharper point. Their skin was also a darker shade of purple, Tali's specifically looked like the color came from the last moments of a sunset. Her black hair was also thinner than a males, making it easier to handle in the helmet. Tali only hoped that her alien appearance didn't scare him away. It wasn't something she had considered until now since they had such good chemistry.

Kaidan stared at her, taking in the details of her dark purple rounded face, "Your so beautiful Tali, I mean you've always been beautiful but, wow..."

Tali blushed from the compliment happy he was pleased, walked up so her body was almost touching him, and kissed him eagerly. She had spent several nights on the extranet researching how Human kissing worked so she didn't make a fool of herself, and Tali wasn't disappointed with the results. Her full plump lips mashed into his tightly, almost creating an air tight seal, and her warm tongue darted out to meet his. She wrapped her slim smooth arms around him to stay standing while their tongues lashed about wildly with each other. With their bodies so close together, her kind of small but, still perky and supportive breasts smooshed pleasingly against his muscular chest under their clothes. Kaidan's hand landed on the back of her head reassuringly while he led her towards his small bed.

After what seemed like hours of their tongue's battling to get into the others mouth, Kaidan broke the kiss with a whisper, "Mmm.. I think we should undress now.. I don't want to make your suit messy."

Tali giggled happily, nipping his lower lip again before saying, "Hehe, you have no idea but, I agree, help me with the suit please?"

Before he could answer, Tali kissed him again and plunged her sweet tongue into his mouth. The hot saliva filled mouth that surrounded her tongue felt like heaven and soon, her tongue greedily swirled around to get as much of it as possible. At the same time, she grabbed his hands and placed them on the seals on either side of her shoulders so the rest of her helmet could come off. It took several frustrated twists from his fingers, especially since he was distracted from sloppily kissing her but, finally they popped off sending her helmet bouncing on the floor. Without her help, his hands immediately started rubbing across the rest of her curvy body looking for the other seals allowing her own hands to get busy.

If Tali had just been watching this she would've assumed their clothes were literally on fire because of the speed at which they were removing them. In truth, it was their skin, Tali felt like she was going to sweat a lot if that suit didn't come off and Kaidan felt the same. Tali was impressed with how good a shape Kaidan was in, his strong firm muscles felt like he could move a mountain like it was a feather. He took off her entire top next and her creamy soft breasts pushed into his causing them both to moan between kisses. They had both fantasized about what skin contact would be like but, nothing compared to the actual feeling. His hand stopped for a moment to take a large handful of her breast letting it sink between his fingers and drag against his palm.

The new pressure made her hands grab his shoulders tightly and fall on the bed, "Keelah Kaidan, I need you..."

Kaidan smiled and kissed her jaw sloping down towards her neck while he followed, getting on top of her, "Tali, I'm gonna go slow.. I don't want to hurt you."

She moaned again feeling his wet, Human, bumpy tongue rapidly lick at her sensitive neck over and over again. Each lick sent a bolt of pleasure along her spine straight to her thighs. The feeling of fast and repeated flicks of his tongue was overwhelming her senses and setting her on fire. With this amount of focused attention, it was clear that Kaidan had either done his research, or, he had been told. Tali was going to kill Kal if he had even the slightest bit to do with this. While Tali was distracted and moaning, Kaidan took the opportunity to take her bottom half of the suit off, hoping she wouldn't notice until he made a move.

Just when Tali had started to try and move his head to kiss him again, she felt cool air on her thighs and then, his bare hand going upwards. She gasped when he put gentle pressure along her very tight, wet, puffy, silky outer lips and nerve bundle. The heat coming from his hand and her body made Tali feel like she was going to melt into a puddle underneath him on the small bed. Her own hands rubbed his sides gently for something to focus on as two of his fingers rubbed up and down her slit in a slow rhythmic pattern. Tali nibbled on his shoulder to try and hold back her bodies reaction as one of his fingers slipped inside of her hot, slippery channel for the first time.

She turned her head to whisper in his ear, "Kaidan...please, I need you..." Tali grabbed his hips desperately trying to get him going.

He looked down at her with a loving smile, "Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop, ok..?"

Tali nodded gripping him tightly, "I promise, just take me now!"

A whimper tumbled out of her when he pulled his hand away but, she moaned almost immediately after when his tip and length started to slip inside her. He was a lot bigger than she expected so, bolts of pain were mixed with the pleasure she was feeling because he was stretching her. It was like he was filling her to the brim with his hot thick meat. Her mind went a little blank trying to savour the moment. She just moaned, trying to hide the pain she was feeling, this feeling was too good to stop now. He groaned from the feeling of his hot shaft pushing and grinding on her wet inner walls trying to get as deep as possible. His tip finally pushed against her pillowy barrier of her cervix and they both gasped lightly.

He started with a slow rhythm, in and almost out, it was gentle and loving. While, it was a really nice feeling, she could tell that Kaidan was holding back because of her. She didn't want that, Tali wanted to let go and really show him how she felt. So, without warning, Tali wrapped her long slender arms and legs around him before rolling them over so she was on top. She kissed him to silence his objections before letting her thighs start to move. It was like a train gradually leaving the station, her thrusts started slow but, she picked up speed and strength quickly. While she moved hard and fast, Kaidan caught her jiggling breasts and squeezed them. Her inner walls started vibrating against his moving length creating a new friction between them. A moment later she cried out feeling him swell just a little and explode inside her. Rope after sticky rope of his hot seed pumped inside her and she soaked his length.

Kaidan held her shaking body, "Tali, I... wow.."

She snuggled him trying to catch her breath, "Mmmm, we should try and get some sleep.."


	50. Chapter 49: Tropical Paradise

Chapter 49: Tropical Paradise

On any other occasion this assignment would be considered a true paradise; sandy shores, deep clean blue water, palm trees a plenty, and unlimited clear skies. However, when the safety of the entire galaxy hinged on your work, it tended to add to the stress level in the office considerably. Rana hadn't really picked this job either, she wanted to be on Noveria where she'd be helping kids but, this is what the company wanted her to work on. Decoding a Prothean beacon to get data on an ancient Mass Relay. It had taken months full of long nights and headaches but, she finally had an answer to give her higher ups. According to this beacon, the Relay hid on the outer edges of the Pangaea Expanse. Now all she had to do was download all the files, give them to her boss, and then get the hell out of here.

See while her work was mostly calm, working with a single computer system, the work the company conducted downstairs scared her to death. At night she could hear the screams and howls of people being experimented on. Rana never saw anything specifically from the lower facility but, one day when she was heading to the beacon for work, she saw a Human covered in Krogan blood. Even though the pay here was fantastic, she wasn't interested in becoming the next test subjects for whatever these people were up to. The Human first work ethic around here made the 212 year old Asari doubt she was truly safe from the experiments.

Just as she was about to finish uploading the data to her omni tool for transfer, her boss entered the room in a hurry, "Thanoptis, tell me you bloody have something to show me."

Rana hated working under Miranda Lawson, she was so wound up tight. Their previous head of management understood that not every second needed to be focused on the job. She missed the days off they had partying on the beach or laughing at the latest Blasto release. When 'Marlboro,' the joke name the company affectionately had for their leader, wasn't happy with the speed of progress, he sent Miranda as a replacement manager. She cracked down on free time and demanded hourly updates. Hourly! How much code did this place really expect her to break in a single hour? She wasn't a traditional Prothean archaeologist for goddess' sake.

Luckily, Rana actually had something to show her today, "I have the coordinates for your Relay right here. If you look at my omni tool you'll see-"

Miranda interrupted her sounding like she was in a very fast rush, "That's great, now I want you to make me two copies, one clean and one with your encryption key."

Rana blinked feeling a little confused, "Is something wrong Miranda? Why would you need an encrypted copy? Your just handing this up the food chain right? The QEC will make sure the data is-"

Miranda sounded frustrated now cutting her off yet again, "When I ask you to do something, I expect you to get it done without a thousand questions. Are you going to do this for me or should I get someone else to do it?"

Rana gulped typing away at her omni tool, "I'll get right on it jeez, how much time do I have before you take my head off?"

Miranda's tone was flat obviously not engaging in the joke, "Thirty minutes, maybe less. And it won't be me taking your head off, it'll be a Geth solider raiding the base."

Rana froze for a moment in terror, she had heard all about what the Geth did on Eden Prime and Feros, "The Geth are coming here?! Then what are we waiting on? We should be evacuating the base right now!"

Miranda stared down at her with a cold expression, "It would be too late and we'd be caught in orbit. Our best chance to get out of this alive is that data so get to work. Put the encrypted copy in this metal case and leave the clean one on top, understand?"

Rana's fingers were fumbling to create a lock out of a sense of panic, "I umm yes ma'am, right away."

Miranda started to walk away, "I have to deal with security but, if this isn't done when I get back, your family will die by my hand when this is over."

_o0o0o0o0o_

From orbit, Virmire looked like a good place to vacation on if you were into the abandoned island motif, on most days. However, as Jack approached the cockpit of the Normandy, he saw the all too familiar shapes of Geth dropships flying by. He was actually a little surprised the Geth had only beat them here by a few minutes. If Saren had gotten this information on the Mu Relay and it's importance days ago, what took him so long to get here? The ship shuttered briefly for a moment and then Jack's gut tensed, Sovereign flew by the window probably only missing them by a few meters.

Joker's voice sounded confident but Jack guessed it was for show, "Thank God for the stealth system huh Commander? So, I'm guessing you want me to follow the parade of scary death ships since that's what you always want me to do."

Jack nodded while trying to get an exact count of how many ships they were dealing with here, "Try and stay a little farther back though, I don't want us to lose our cover running into those things."

Joker grumbled quietly, "The Alliance doesn't pay me enough for this crap." In a normal tone he responded, "Aye aye Commander, but your paying the insurance fees if this goes south."

Kal tapped him lightly on the shoulder from behind and pointed towards Sovereign with his free hand, "That's the Reaper? I think we're gonna need more explosives to take it down."

He was happy Kal was right beside him now and was acting so upbeat in the face of Sovereign. They had spent a little time together before the arrival to Virmire but, as normal for their relationship, it was never enough time to really relax and enjoy each others company. The sense of scale between Sovereign and the other Geth ships was incredible Jack noted while approaching Virmire's surface. Sovereign's size would block out entire island chains from the Normandy's viewport with just one of it's massive fingers. In contrast, the Geth dropships clustered around the Reaper ship looked like tiny ants scattering across the islands surface's. Jack knew there was no way they were going to win this fight head on, luckily they didn't need to. If they could somehow get the Mu Relay coordinates, they would be able to leave immediately. They were at least keeping pace nicely, having entered the atmosphere and heading towards one of the larger islands.

Jack smirked admiring Kal's enthusiasm but was still ultimately worried about this whole situation, "Yeah, for all we know that's Sovereign himself. It's good to know we'll have to pack more bombs next time then Mr. explosive expert. All we need to do now is get the coordinates and get back out before Saren finds us."

Joker turned his head back towards them with a worried expression, "Hey, love birds, we here a problem. I think your gonna want to hear this."

To their surprise a Salarian voice crackled to life on the comm system, it was pretty static laden but Jack could still make most of it out, "This is a... gener.l.. dis... call... Captain... ahe.. STG... need assistance."

Jack was taken aback while listening to the recording, what in the hell were the STG doing here? The Salarian Special Tactics Group, or STG, were similar to SPECTREs since they were both branches of the Council's military power. Unlike SPECTREs though, who are more interested in the galaxies geopolitical well being, the STG was more focused on sabotage and scientific espionage. Their most well known work was to deploy the genetically engineered Krogan fertility virus known as the Genophage onto the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka. Females infected with the virus only had a one in one thousand chance to take their babies successfully to term. What was such a deadly group doing all the way out here at a Human terrorist installation?

Joker turned off the feed chewing on his lower lip, "It goes on a loop like that for awhile but, it also has a set of coordinates just outside Legion's marker. What do we do now?"

Before he could think of an answer, the sound of Legion's metal boots ringing on the deck made Jack look in that direction, "We suggest immediate evasive action, we are detecting a large power surge on the planet."

Joker glared at him, "There's nothing on my scanners besides the Reaper. And that doesn't really answer my- Holy shit!"

A moment later a large blue shield started forming around a significant portion of the island they were getting closer to. Jack may not have seen it immediately because of the similarly colored sky and oceans if it wasn't for several Geth ships exploding on contact. The shield itself had an egg like shape over a majority of the island and rippled on contact from the Geth ships. The sight was definitely a strange one, sure all major starships had kinetic shields but ground bases never had them. As far as Jack knew, the shields needed something to form against and the sky was too open to shield. Sovereign took a dead stop with a robotic roar and the tips of it's fingers were starting to glow red, obviously preparing to fire on the shield. It was the last thing Jack saw before Joker had to turn the ship away to avoid a major collision.

Joker was panting softly with a bit of a laugh thrown in, "Forget what I said metal rod, you were actually helpful. What now Commander?"

Jack looked past him to the distress call marker, "If that STG group is still alive, they're outside the shield. They might be able to help us hit the base while Sovereign's busy with the shield."

When the Normandy started approaching the new marker, Jack could see signs of an active beach camp. White, sterile looking tents littered the ground around the beach in the dozens. Small figures which must've been the members of the STG ran around the tents at the sight of the Normandy approaching, disengaging the stealth systems as they flew closer. Jack just hoped this group could actually help him get into the Cerberus base before Sovereign broke the shield. Jack was in a race with Sovereign now, whoever obtained the coordinates to the Mu Relay shaped the future of the galaxy.

He looked down at Joker, "Tell the whole crew to meet us in the cargo hold, we're going to need everyone armed up for this mission."

Jack, Kal, and Legion exited the elevator and saw a very busy cargo hold. Everyone was snatching up assault rifles and armor for the mission, even members of Adam's security team was getting ready for battle. Looking at each of them, Jack couldn't help but wonder which one of them framed Garrus and warned Cerberus they were coming. He was confident it wasn't someone he knew well but, he had to keep his eyes open. In a shadowy corner of the room, Tali and Kaidan were holding hands and the Quarian sneezed.

Legion turned to face the whispering pair, walking towards the cargo hold door, "This unit is detecting a temperature increase of 0.9 degrees in Creator Zorah's core signature. We suggest slowing down on the love making until the fever and cold have ended."

Tali groaned her voice sounding a little congested, "Thanks Legion but I'm fine, let's focus on the mission."

Jack looked back to the gathering group as he started to open the door, "Alright everyone, it's time we show Saren what we're made of."

Garrus made one last check to his rifle before saying, "We're right behind you Shepard."

As the large group exited the ship, a lone Salarian approached them, "Greetings Shepard! I am Captain Kirrahe. 3rd Infiltration Regiment STG. We apologize for not immediately recognizing the Normandy heat signature before you uncloaked. I'm sure you understand we're on edge now since that Geth force arrived. Heard about your mission on Torfan. Impressive given the circumstances at the time. The Council sent us and promised reinforcements. Where are the reinforcements?"

Jack sighed rubbing his forehead, "I guess we are. What's going on here that's so important to the STG?"

Kirrahe blinked confused but immediately sounded frustrated, "What?! Just us?! You?! We'll need more. Much more. We've been scouting ever since we landed."

Ashley put her hands on her hips, "Still didn't answer the question, what are you people actually doing here? Cause right now, it looks like you called for help to set up a dinner party."

Kirrahe stared at her with a unreadable expression, "This is no laughing matter but, I'm afraid it's classified. If you can help us into the base we can all be on our way."

Jack shook his head, "Don't give me that classified crap, I'm a Council SPECTRE meaning I have clearance to all the same data you do. So, what are you doing here?"

The Salarian looked uncomfortably in Wrex's direction before saying, "All I'm willing to commit to saying is that we are looking at something non-military. Seems to be a research facility. The real question is why are you here?"

Jack pointed to Sovereign out in the distance shooting at the shield, "We're stopping that thing from destroying the galaxy. Something inside the facility is extremely valuable to it and Saren."

Kal finished his sentence, "And we're here to steal it out from under him."

Kirrahe rubs his narrow chin deep in thought, "Well since your giving full disclosure.." He takes a deep breath looking at Wrex again, "We think... We think they're breeding an army of Krogan."

Wrex stared at him in disbelief, "How... is that possible? Ever since your people developed the Genophage we've barely been able to keep any population stable, let alone breed."

Kirrahe suddenly took a defensive tone, "It was necessary for our survival! You people helped defeat the rachni, but your race grew powerful! Too strong! Too violent! What was going to happen when you all decided you wanted more territory?! It would've been all out war! Genophage developed as a deterrent. In the end, it saved many innocent lives."

Wrex reached out to try and strangle him, "Saving lives?! The Genophage was a biological weapon that mutated our genes! Ninety-nine point nine percent of krogans die at birth. Save lives? You are killing my people based on an assumption we'd come after you."

Jack and Kal both grabbed Wrex to stop him, with Jack pointing to Sovereign, "Wrex I know you want to kill him but right now we have bigger problems! There won't be any Krogan left to save if the Reapers return. Do you understand?"

He feared things were about to get physical but, the Krogan just yelled and yanked free of their grasp, "Fine, but when Saren's dead I won't owe any of you anything." Wrex stormed away from the group towards the beach.

Kirrahe readjusted his collar, "Well now that's settled, apparently... Cerberus has found a cure. But it must be destroyed, and if we're lucky along with Saren."

Jack didn't like the idea completely but, he had to work with Kirrahe for the good of the galaxy, unlike Wrex he had actually seen what was at stake, "It sounds like you have a plan then?"

The Salarian gave him a sly smile, "Of course, and now that your team is here we have better odds. Follow me to the debriefing tent when your ready. You'll like what we have planned if your previous engagements are any indication."


	51. Chapter 50: Destiny Awaits

Chapter 50: Destiny Awaits

Kal noted how lucky they were that this small underground tunnel system existed under the island. It would allow the group of around fifty people to slip under the exotic base shield and get to the compound before Saren and the Geth. The tunnel itself reminded him a lot of the Prothean base they had found on Feros. The walls around them were arranged in a way that made a trapezoid shape and looked like they were made from Prothean metal. However, unlike Feros, this place seemed more well kept with far less rust. At least this Cerberus group knew how to take care of really old buildings. It was a pretty cramped tunnel though with people walking in two's. He was at the very back of the group so he could keep an eye on the payload.

The Quarian hated this plan because of all the ways it could go horribly wrong. On paper it seemed to be a pretty standard plan, the Normandy's security forces, along with a majority of the Salarians, would make a frontal assault on the base itself creating a distraction for the others. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew of the Normandy and Captain Kirrahe would split up into two groups based on Legion's blueprint of the base which he discovered on Noveria. One group would carry the drive core from the Salarian's broken ship to the center of the base and engineer it to act as a nuclear bomb. Kal had the unfortunate pleasure to lead this group, being an explosives expert and it terrified him. Sure, he had worked with a lot of bombs before but, something nuclear? That was way above his pay grade, even the slightest amount of damage would set that thing off and kill them all. Luckily, he would have; Kaidan, Tali, Liara, Wrex, and Ashley to help him out.

Jack, walking right beside him tapped Kal's shoulder gently whispering, "Are you sure you can do this? Your staring at that thing like it's a math test you didn't study for."

Kal chuckled softly and shrugged as they walked forward, "It kind of is but really I just wish I was following you."

It was Kal's second problem with this plan, Jack would lead a smaller team of Garrus, and Legion to get the coordinates for the Mu Relay. Even though the Geth had saved them on Noveria, it was still hard to trust the thing. If that wasn't enough, watching any Human vid would tell you that splitting up was a bad idea. When either team inevitably ran into trouble, the other would not be able to come to their defense. They were going to lose people here, the question just became who.

Jack squeezed his shoulder to try and comfort him, "I know but my job is pretty simple, let Legion download some data and get out. You get to play with wires and big booms."

Kal looked at him thinking this might be the last time they got to see each other, "You wanted to know what, 'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum ner cyar'ika' means? It roughly translates to, 'I will hold you in my heart forever, my mate.' It's a... marriage proposal..."

Jack was taken aback and stared at him when the group suddenly stopped at a junction and Ashley called out from the front of the group, "This looks like where we need to separate Commander."

Legion nodded looking at his omni tool, "Affirmative, we can confirm from the blueprints that this will be the best zone to separate."

Kal wanted to scream at the timing but Jack smiled some whispering, "I think you already know my answer big guy..." He subtly kissed the side of Kal's helmet and said loudly, "Alright, Legion lead the way. With any luck we'll meet back here in one piece. I don't want anyone doing anything heroic, let's keep this simple people."

As Jack and Garrus followed the Geth disappearing around a corner, Kirrahe said, "The Krogan labs shouldn't be much farther now, and then the central courtyard."

Now that Jack was gone, all Kal's attention and fear could be directed towards the makeshift bomb. Wrex was carrying the left side while a Salarian clung to the right. Due to their considerable height difference, the bomb was slanted to the right. If either side dropped their half, it would prematurely go off and kill them instantly. Luckily, Liara was walking right behind them ready to catch either side with her biottics and help carry it for a short time. It still didn't make him feel any better knowing he had to develop a trigger mechanism and a timer since a bomb wasn't the drive core's original purpose. What if he couldn't do it in time? What if someone would have to stay behind to set it off?

A few minutes later a sneeze from Tali right beside him made Kal look away from the bomb, "You ok? What's your fever level?"

She waved her hand dismissively at him, "Stop acting like my mother, a little bit of nasal congestion won't kill me. I just wanted to congratulate you, you'll be happy together."

Kal elbowed her gently, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't brag to the crew right now thank you very much."

She giggled playfully rubbing her arm, "Ow, you bosh'tet. Anyways, we all saw that even if we didn't hear it. You might as well put a neon sign around you both filled with hearts."

Kal grumbled slightly a little irritated with how gossip oriented this crew was before motioning towards the bomb, "I think we should be worrying about how we're gonna set that thing off honestly."

Tali seemed upbeat with a skip to her step, "If we make a simple pindrop algorithm it should work perfectly. You worry too much."

Kirrahe opened the door into the lab and frowned, "We are here. Keep your guard up, not all of Cerberus will have went to fight the distraction force..."

Entering the large, sprawling lab made Kal want to throw up from the smell alone. Beds were lined up along the walls and were occupied by dead Krogan females, three or four at a time. Their bodies were left to rot on top of the bed, with massive cuts running across their stomachs. The bodies looked like they had been tossed there like trash, with insects buzzing about. Next to each bed stood a console with data results on different 'cure' solutions. The numbers next to the chemical composition ranged from #1 to #528,491. Maybe the Salarians were wrong and Cerberus had no cure, or maybe Kal just had too much wishful thinking.

The Salarian carrying the bomb made a tsk noise, "So barbaric. This is not medicine, no respect to bodies. Cross-contamination of genes. No accounts for Genophage evolution. Tsk, could do it better."

Wrex took the whole group to a stop glaring at the Salarian, "COULD DO IT BETTER?! My people have died here because of YOU! Their blood is on YOUR hands!"

Kal slowly approached him and he saw Ashley draw her weapon, he said, "Wrex, I know your angry right now, I think we all would be if this was our species. But the STG didn't do this... Cerberus did. So why don't we focus on blowing them up with the bomb your holding?"

Wrex was shouting now, "They wouldn't be here DEAD if these pyjaks hadn't made the Genophage! These Salarians deserve to die for what they put us through! What they're still putting us through!"

Before Kal could answer a loud voice suddenly burst into a loud yelling song cutting them all off, "The lights are much brighter there, you can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares. So go DOWNTOWN! Things will be great when you're DOWNTOWN! No finer place for sure, DOWNTOWN...!"

Then he heard a gunshot go off and the lights go out. All hell was about to break loose.

_o0o0o0o_

Jack couldn't help but grin like an idiot as they made their way up the elevator to the upper floors, he was technically engaged now. Just a few weeks ago if someone would've told him that Kal was not only going to take him back but marry him, Jack wouldn't have believed it. The thought he was now officially taken made him feel a little more relaxed about this whole thing. However, looking out the elevator window, Jack could see Sovereign hammering at the shield to the base. The blue ripples were becoming more and more red with each hit from Sovereign's weapons. The obvious assumption was that this shield was eventually going to break.

As if reading his mind Garrus said uncomfortably, "When that thing breaks through it won't matter about the nuke. We'll be dead anyways..."

Legion tapped away at his omni tool, "We cannot let Nazara find the Mu Relay. If our lives must be sacrificed for that goal we will gladly accept it. From our calculations we have twenty minutes before the shield is destroyed."

Jack rolled his neck from side to side while grabbing his rifle, "Then let's pick up the pace, Legion be ready to download that data."

When the door opened to the upper lab Jack's gut twisted, an Asari was on the floor covered in blood. Giving her a closer look, Jack could see she had several bullet wounds to the back of the chest. Were they too late? Had Saren somehow also gotten around the shield and gone straight here? The thought that he could've already failed made him feel a little desperate.

The Asari whimpered and opened her eyes to look up at them, "That bitch... she... she killed me..."

Jack slid down next to her getting medi gel to ease her pain, "What do you mean? What happened here? Who did this to you?"

She coughed looking sad knowing she was going to die, "Miranda... the bitch... She used me to get that stupid data and then she..."

His eyes widened in panic, oh no this Miranda already had the coordinates and was running away with them, "Hey, hey stay with me now. This is important, where is Miranda going?"

She started to go limp but a few words slipped out, "The... the Normandy... has friends on board... Ja..."

He looked up at Legion in a panic, "What's the fastest route back to the Normandy?!"

Legion tapped a few buttons, "At top speed I could be in comms range within five minutes."

Jack nodded standing up, "Go right now, we will be right behind you." Looking to Garrus who had wondered into the next room, Jack said, "Garrus we have to go!"

Garrus looked at him with wonder and fear in his blue eyes, "Jack, you need to see this..."

When Jack rounded the corner he saw a Prothean beacon in the center of the room. Except unlike Eden Prime, this beacon was pulsating with a mix of green and red lights. It was almost as if the two light patterns were struggling for dominance. If they weren't on a very tight time schedule here, Jack would actually kind of think that the light show was beautiful. However, if Miranda and her friend took the Normandy it would be all over for the entire crew, no matter when the nuke went off.

Jack grabbed Garrus arm when a deep, mechanical, invisible, voice said, "You are not Saren."

Garrus went pale while looking around, "What is that? Some kind of VI interface? Did you have anything like this on Eden Prime?"

He was about to say no when the voice continued, "Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

The voice was somewhat familiar to Jack so he said, "I don't think this is a VI..."

Jack felt a tingle down his spine as it spoke, "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign." A holographic image of the ship appeared in blood red before them.

Garrus looked at Jack, "I guess we can confirm Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found, He's the actual Reaper."

Sovereign kept a flat tone, "Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply... are."

Jack knew it was true but didn't want to admit it, "The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible."

Sovereign continued, "Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die, we are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still awaits. We are the end of everything."

Jack shook his head standing defiant, "We can still stop you here and now. Without the Mu Relay your just one machine, and machines can be broken!"

If robots could mock, this would be the tone, "Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken. The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the Mass Relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Jack was going to take this opportunity to learn as much as he could about the Reapers from Sovereign, "Why would you construct the Mass Relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

Sovereign seemed to want to boast now, "Your civilization is based on the technology of the Mass Relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

Jack wanted to know if Sovereign lied to Saren about it's intentions, "What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?"

Sovereign seemed willing to continue the conversation, "My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence. Why should I explain our purpose to the likes of you?"

Jack tried something else since that answer wasn't helpful, "Where did you come from? Who built you?"

Sovereign responded lazily for a flat voice, "We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure."

Jack needed to know more from this annoyingly vague machine, "Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?"

The Reaper paused for a brief moment, "We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."

Jack laughed showing false confidence, "I wouldn't count on that, you piece of junk. I'm going to get the Mu Relay coordinates first."

Sovereign's image started to fade away, "Your words are as empty and hollow as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

A familiar roar filled his ears and a sudden blast could be seen outside. Sovereign had been saving his power for a larger blast and now the shield was breaking. It was like a wild fire spreading in the sky and Geth dropships swarmed forward. Jack started pulling Garrus with him so they could run when a song started to play, "The lights are much brighter there..."


	52. Chapter 51: The Deal with the Devil

Chapter 51: The Deal with the Devil

Miranda hated that song, not only because it was more than two hundred years old, but also because of what it represented. It came from an older vision of Cerberus, one that just like the song was severely out dated. However, since joining the 'fanatical terrorist' group, Miranda had done all she could to recorrect the groups course. It had started on Luna by eliminating Kai Leng and his cult like following. Even though 'Marlboro' suspected her involvement, he had no proof though and so he merely sent her here as a punishment. She hadn't protested, the time on Virmire allowed her to capitalize on her rival's failures on Noveria. However, her time at the research base was quickly coming to an end now.

First, she killed the annoying Asari, Rana, because she was yet another reminder of her predecessor's failings. If Marlboro asked about her, Miranda would just say she was cutting loose ends so Shepard couldn't follow them to the Pangaea Expanse. To insure no one was going to follow them, Miranda put the encrypted copy of the coordinates in the steel case and the clean version up her sleeve. That way she could give someone a bargaining chip they wanted without compromising the mission too much. By the time any user broke through the encryption, Cerberus would be able to destroy the Mu Relay and stop the Reapers. She had to show Marlboro that unlike the old XO, Miranda would get the job done without making a mess. Now all she had to do was regroup with her agents on the Normandy and steal the ship. If Shepard was as good as they say, he would find another way out, and if not he didn't deserve to be invested into by Cerberus.

When she stepped outside on a balcony however, Miranda realized how much trouble they were actually in now. Geth dropships sped across the sky like a swarm of locust overwhelming the pitiful two defense towers. This was her mistake this time, since Virmire was in the middle of nowhere, she assumed that the Prothean shield would protect them. She would definitely invest in more security on her next assignment. She started running faster when she saw Sovereign, the main Geth ship start flying towards the base, it was like Eden Prime all over again.

She tapped her omni tool frantically hoping the thing didn't know she had the data it wanted, "Taylor, Taylor do you copy? Taylor if you can hear this, bring the Normandy around to the back hangar. I'll be there in two minutes."

There was no reply but, Miranda just had to hope he got the message. The bases' communications jammer shouldn't mess with their own devices but, with Sovereign in the area, everyone could be jammed. While Taylor was an extremely new member to the organization, he was already showing dedication to their goals by staying so long on the Normandy. His unwavering moral compass might become a problem eventually but, she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Her heart was pounding from the amount of gunfire and Geth speak she could here all around her. It would've been so easy to just let her fear from experiencing Eden Prime take over but, Miranda was determined to get out of this alive. She still had someone worth fighting for, no matter how far away they were.

As she rounded a corner to get to the hangar, she saw him and couldn't help but be terrified. Saren was standing in the doorway to the next catwalk but, he looked vastly different than a normal Turian. His facial structure had dents that looked like they came from a pair of fists but, they were filled in with a purple metal. Most notably, one of his mandibles had been replaced with the metal and was unmoving. His blue eyes had turned to a green color and Miranda could swear she could see tiny wires connecting to the pupil. What happened to him? If she didn't know any better, Miranda would guess he had turned into a husk like she saw on Eden Prime. However, those had been mindless drones bent on killing organics. The cold expression Saren was giving her made him seem anything but mindless. The amount of hate he had in his gaze was staggering.

Before Miranda could really do anything, he used a biotic charge to get right in front of her and grabbed her by the throat, his voice was more robotic than the average Turian, "Where is he?"

That wasn't the question she was expecting, sure they had a past but, "I don't know what your talking about. I'm the leader of this facility, of Cerberus."

Saren squeezed her throat ever so slowly and Miranda realized he had very sharp nails now, "Foolish girl, I know your lying, it's typical for you Human filth. Tell me where he is or I'll kill you."

She decided it was a good thing that she had the encrypted copy as she started to wheeze and cough, "I... ehng... you want something else... cough... You want coordinates to the Mu Rellayyy." Miranda motioned to the steel case she had, "I can give it to you..."

Saren slammed her into the glass wall, "No! I want Harper, give me... AAAHHHH!" He suddenly let her go and was clutching at his head in pain screaming. She was about to run away when a new voice said, "Assuming direct control," and threw her against the window with biotics causing her to drop the case.

Miranda felt tense now seeing his demeanor change from wild to controlled and precise, "Now then, why don't we make a deal Sovereign? We both want something here."

Still holding her in the air, Sovereign replied, "Deal? We will make no deal Human. Soon all of your kind will be eliminated and the cycle can begin again. You have no purpose or value other than being destroyed."

While he was speaking, Miranda gathered enough biotic energy to grab the steel case, "Have it your way then you synthetic son of a bitch!"

She threw the case at the side of his head at top speed making him howl in pain. He unintentionally released her from the biotic grip and she started running again. Miranda just hoped Taylor had been given enough time to get the Normandy secure, otherwise this was going to be a very short escape.

_o0o0o0o_

Kal followed the sound of the gunshot and turned around to see a similar figure to the type of assassins he had faced on Luna dead. While Ashley had been thinking about shooting Wrex a moment earlier, she had actually saved Kal's life. Sure, the distraction was never going to syphon the entire Cerberus force to the front of the base but, Kal thought that they surely would've sent their best in that direction. A moment later, a sword carved through the air slicing the cranial horn of the Salarian carrying his half of the bomb. Liara just barely managed to grab the heavy bomb in time for Wrex to kill the assassin next to them.

Kirrahe lunged to catch his quickly collapsing friend, "We have to get to the courtyard. Set off drive core."

Kal nodded taking shots at the regular security forces ambushing them, "Agreed, Liara get the bomb somewhere safe. Kaidan, Tali, follow her, we'll hold them off."

Movement was agonizingly slow as Liara carried the bomb and Kirrahe dragged his friend along the ground towards the other side of the lab. It was hard for Ashley and Wrex to see anything since it was pitch black in the room but, Kal had the advantage of a heat seaking helmet. So he had to call out the location of assassins he couldn't kill. Even though they were working well together, the sheer number of Cerberus soliders was concerning him. Where in the hell was that distraction force Adam and Feron were leading? Had they really been defeated that quickly? Something felt off but, in the scramble to take care of the bomb, he couldn't linger on the diversions failure.

The door behind them thankfully started to open helping them see better. However, Geth dropships were zipping around the sky and eventually would see them so he turned to Ashley, "Protect our other flank, me and Wrex have this side."

Wrex had other plans though and pushed Kal across the doors threshold, "You take care of that bomb kid, I'll handle these punks."

Kal was going to object but the Krogan closed the door again leaving them separated. Wrex in the lab fighting all the remaining Cerberus assassins, and all the others dealing with the bomb. His heart sank for just a moment, even if Wrex managed to survive the onslaught, he probably wouldn't be able to catch up with them in time. Jack had worried about losing people and here Kal was creating the first major loss. He had ordered everyone to not be a hero but, Kal guessed it wasn't surprising for a Krogan to be the first to break that rule craving violence.

He turned around getting ready for the Geth when Kirrahe grabbed him and pinned him to the door, "What were you thinking? Krogan in lab could download data. Steal information on Genophage cure. Make this mission wasteful!"

Kal pushed him back keeping a constant eye on the Geth ships, "We have bigger things to worry about right now, so why don't you just worry about taking care of your friend huh?" He saw Liara slowly putting the bomb down and Tali approaching it, "Tali, how long do you need?"

The other Quarian sneezed but gave him a thumbs up, "With Kaidan here, five minutes tops."

He nodded before looking over at Ashley, "Think you can hold here that long?"

Ashley gave him a pretty questioning look, "Yes...? Aren't you sticking around?"

Kal approached her to not start a panic with the Salarian's and whispered, "There were way too many Cerberus people in the lab for a supposed successful diversion. I need to make sure that the back hangar will be clear for our escape."

Ashley bit her lower lip nervously, "Splitting up is a bad idea, we should wait until they're done with the bomb then we can all go together."

He shook his head as a counter, "If I'm right, and if Geth are chasing us we'll be trapped in a three way fight while the nuke timer ticks down. We need to know what's in that hangar."

Ashley sighed looking at her feet, "Your right but I don't have to like it. Just be careful, we have no idea what things will be like in five minutes."

Kal nodded and quickly started running in the direction of the bases' back hangar. The crews safety now hinged on him securing them a landing zone.


	53. Chapter 52: What Shepard Did

Chapter 52: What Shepard Did

Kal's gut told him something was wrong the moment he entered the back hangar. It was far too quiet for a supposed war zone, when he turned the corner he saw why. Salarian's were dead all over the floor with shots to the back of the head. They didn't die as a distraction force, these people were executed one by one in a line. The Geth were too busy looking for the coordinates for the Mu Relay to be this theatrical so it had to be Cerberus but, why? As far as they knew, Cerberus was only after Prothean tech, what did the STG have to do with that? He also noticed that Feron and Adam were missing among the dead. It probably meant that they were the traitors that had warned Cerberus they were coming, and Kal had a sinking feeling he knew why.

The other major problem with this scene was that the Normandy was already landed waiting for them. It should've been in the air right now waiting for the best possible location to pick them up but, instead it was here tucked away. Joker wouldn't have just decided to land here on his own so, someone he trusted had to have given the order, someone like Adam. He trained his shotgun on the wide open cargo hold door and slowly approached. Inside he saw a Cerberus Kodiak shuttle and Feron carrying the Normandy's fuel line to it.

Kal fired a warning shot above Feron's head and slowly got closer, "Thinking of going somewhere with our fuel? I don't think so. Where's Adam?"

Feron immediately dropped the fuel line and shot his hands straight up, his eyes glazed over for a minute, "I... I'm sorry mother it won't happen again. She looks at me with a sly smile, her black eyes swirling with contempt and love fighting each other. Now Feron what have I told you about stealing? Go apologize to your father..." He blinked coming out of the memory, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Kal prepared to take another shot, "Bullshit, your telling me you remember getting scolded by your mother for stealing but don't know where Adam is? You have to the count of three to-"

He was cut off by the roar of the Normandy's engines and since the cargo hold door was open, it made Kal stumble around. They were leaving, oh no that meant Adam had full control of the ship and they were leaving Jack behind. No, no, no this couldn't be happening, he had to stop this. Kal couldn't take loosing Jack so quickly after getting him back. However, Feron took the opportunity to pounce on Kal grabbing the shotgun and tossing it out of the ship. That was a surprise, why didn't Feron try to just kill him? Kal kicked him in the gut from below him and rolled him to the side, that's when he heard the elevator door open.

A female voice said, "That damned Geth, if he hadn't taken over the ship we could have had it. Why didn't you kill Joker? He wouldn't have been able to give ship access if he was dead."

Feron put his finger to his lips at Kal and stood up, "There you two are, what's going on?"

Adam's frustrated voice responded, "Legion showed up and pushed us out of the cockpit, looks like he took over the ship. We have to take the Kodiak now."

Kal thought about jumping up now and trying to take Feron as a hostage but, the situation had changed. Legion had control of the ship and so getting to the cockpit wasn't as big a priority. The Geth was many things but, it was dedicated to it's mission and wouldn't let Jack die if there was a chance he had the Mu Relay data. Feron's behavior also made him pause, the Drell seemed to be protecting him. He could've shot him or sold him out but, he hadn't, why? The best thing Kal could do right now was wait this out to see what happened next.

Feron casually stepped in front of Kal who was on the ground and grabbed the fuel line, "Great timing, I was just wrapping things up here myself, just give me three minutes."

Adam raised a fist approaching him, "What do you mean three more minutes? I left you down here so you could actually fuel this thing up!"

The woman grabbed his arm, "That's enough Jacob, just calm down and take a breath, we have the time."

Jacob grabbed her other arm and yanked it slightly, "Don't tell me how to think Miranda. If I want to punch him for being bad at his job, I can do that."

In the next few seconds, Kal learned a lot. First, and most importantly, Adam's real name was Jacob and the woman's name was Miranda. Second, in their little spat something had fallen out of her sleeve, it was a data chip. Kal could only assume it was the coordinates for the Mu Relay. Nothing else was important enough to hide up your sleeve like that. Risking discovery, the Quarian grabbed the data and clung to it. That was the whole reason they were here after all, unfortunately, a hand on the ground near Feron's legs wasn't exactly subtle and Jacob saw it.

The man grabbed Kal lifting him up like a ragdoll and slammed him into the Kodiak shuttle, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to spy on other peoples conversations, Kal?"

Kal shrugged sounding sarcastic while taking the opportunity to put the data hand behind his back, "I didn't know my mother at all so no she didn't, but I'm guessing you already knew that didn't you Jacob? Or is it Adam? You spy types are so wishy washy."

He drew his pistol and put it in Kal's face, the barrel grinding against the glass of the helmet, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. To blow your brains out, I wanted Jack to watch but, this will have to do."

Miranda slowly approached like Jacob was a wild animal, "Jacob I know your angry right now but, you need to drop the gun. This isn't our mission, Marlboro doesn't want-"

Jacob cut her off his burn scars twisting with a grimace, "I don't care what some man I've never met wants. He doesn't know what it was like, what I went through that day because of these two."

Kal knew where this was going and took a solemn tone, "And what did you go through Jacob? What did I do to you?"

Eight months ago, Torfan:

_o0o0o0o_

Jacob was all skin and bones having been in a cage for a solid six months now. Balak had captured his group of Corsairs trying to return to Admiral Kahoku's fleet. It had been hell and now he was the only one left from his group, all the others had either died from starvation or been sold like cattle. Tonight though Jacob couldn't help but smile hearing the familiar twang of the M8 series Avenger rifle. The Alliance was finally here and planning a rescue for them, soon he would be free. The first thing he was going to do after getting better was go after his friends that were still alive and save them.

When the door opened and a mixture of aliens came in Jacob was a little surprised. It was well known that Admiral Kahoku had a team of elites that were extremely diverse but, this group had too many Quarians in it and they were in full military get up. What were the Quarian marines doing here? He had admittedly been gone awhile but he had no idea how they had a dog in this fight. While the Alliance forces were opening as many cages as possible, the Quarians were just asking if any of them had seen a particular Quarian and moved on to the next cage not bothering to help them. It made Jacob sick but, since he was out of his cage now he didn't care, getting out of here was all that mattered.

A Turian voice called out to the Quarians over all the noise, "That looks like half, you all, yes you freeloaders, help Akira get these people to safety.. Karo, stay with me for the second half."

Jacob couldn't help but just start running as soon as Akira and the Quarians started leading them to the front door. Even though he was in the middle of the crowd, Jacob was tall enough to see that freedom and fresh air was just ahead of him. He suddenly felt very gross because as he and the other slaves were leaving a black ooze fell from one of the windows on an upper floor. It was slick, sticky, and shiny reflecting the moon light on him and the others. Jacob tried to wipe it off of himself but, it seemed like the type of substance that wouldn't come off, similar to gum in his hair. A moment before he realized what was happening, Jacob saw a single match fly towards the group and land at the front. The fire spread quickly from person to person before exploding.

He went somewhat numb to the scorching pain running through him as he watched others around him burn, even women and children. These people had been his only family for the past six months and now they were dying around him. Jacob had shared makeshift holidays with these people trying to make the kids happy. He had shared some of his darkest secrets and regrets with his cell mates but, now that was all over. They had died just getting a taste of what freedom was again, how unfair was that? At least the selfish Quarians were dead too, he took solace in that fact before closing his eyes. Jacob's last hope was that this was the end and he could die now.

Present day, Virmire:

_o0o0o0o0o_

Jacob motioned to the scars on the side of his face, "I wouldn't have gotten these if it weren't for you and your lover.. But that's by far not the only blood on Jack's hands from that day is it Kal? Is IT?!"

Miranda took another step towards them, "Jacob we have to go, lower the gun."

Kal never wanted anyone to have to go through that but, dragging this out would increase the chances they would be caught so he played along, "No it isn't Jacob... I'm sorry... I never meant-"

Jacob cut him off by clicking the safety off of his pistol, "Just say it, tell me what Jack did for you? Huh?! What did the hero do to save you?!"

Kal teared up hating this memory, "He helped Balak fire the KAC at the Everest but, the Einstein got in front of the shot killing the slaves that had been rescued on the ship. All hands were lost in the split second decision including Captain Hannah Shepard. My life was exchanged for theirs and I had to watch. I begged him not to do it, to let Balak kill me but... he couldn't.. He loved me too much... and then the Alliance covered it up for him."

Miranda put a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "You got what you wanted, he confessed to everything. Now, can we go please?"

Jacob pushed her away slightly putting his finger on the trigger, "My father was on that ship, he wanted to welcome me home but Jack took that opportunity from him. So, I'm going to take the thing Jack loves most away from him."

Feron quickly grabbed the gun to lower it but, it went off. Kal felt the bullet plunge into a lung and he collapsed like a sack of food. Things were blurry now, what was happening? One bullet shouldn't be doing this to him but it was. He closed his eyes still clinging to the Mu Relay coordinates secretly in his hand. Before everything really went black, Kal could feel the webbed hands of a Drell dragging him somewhere.


	54. Chapter 53: A Sacrifice Made

Chapter 53: A Sacrifice Made

Jack watched as Garrus tapped his omni tool again trying to get a signal out to the Normandy while they ran through the halls of the Cerberus base. Having gone through this place and Noveria, Jack was pretty convinced Cerberus enjoyed a maze like set up for their bases. The Turian knew just as well as Jack that if this Miranda was able to steal the data and the ship, they were all fucked. The crew would be trapped with a nuclear bomb about to go off, and a very angry Reaper coming at them. However, despite his best efforts, it looked like the comms were being jammed probably by Sovereign himself. It most likely learned that mistake from Eden Prime turning into a mess because of not jamming transmissions. They just had to catch up to Legion and stop the ship from leaving.

Jack looked over at him feeling nervous and wanted to confirm his suspicions, "Any luck getting a hold of Joker?"

Garrus shook his head while trying again, "He's not answering but, the ship is still in the hangar so we have a chance."

Already his brain was running through all the possible ways he could've changed the mission for a better outcome. For starters, he should have just stopped everything when he learned a traitor was on the ship, it would've eliminated the need for this scramble back now to stop a get away. At the time, that didn't seem to be an option, Legion made it abundantly clear that Saren was going to get the Conduit if they didn't move right then. Now it just looked like a third side was stealing it from both of them and he had risked everyone's lives without thinking it through. Maybe he hadn't learned much from his mistakes at Torfan after all. Sure, saving the galaxy was a much more noble goal than saving your boyfriend but, he rushed into this with the same urgency potentially costing him everything.

His doubts were cut short when the door in front of them opened revealing they had found the water treatment facility. Even though it was out doors, Jack could see the signature whirlpools of water that were a staple of treatment areas leading to a water fall on their left side. Jack's eyes quickly fixated on the center of the courtyard where Saren was handing off a metal case to a Geth hovering in a dropship. The sight of the Turian made Jack feel a chill, not because he was afraid of the man, but because his appearance had changed dramatically. Saren looked as though his body itself was interfacing with machinery that he mostly associated with the Geth, from his new metal mandible, to the glowing green eyes. Jack and Garrus both immediately opened fire on him but, Saren lifted his arm with unatural speed and used biotics to melt the bullets in the air. Well, he never knew Saren could do that, Jack also noted his biotics were a black tar color now instead of the traditional dark blue.

Saren gave a hand gesture to the Geth now holding the case, "Return to Sovereign, I'll be along shortly." The dropship sped away quickly and Saren turned to them, "Shepard, I'm glad you made it in time. I was beginning to worry you weren't going to make it here before the end."

Jack debated whether to fire at him again seeing as he was even more powerful now, "In time for what? To see you become a Husk?"

Saren made a cold robotic laugh before looking over at Garrus slowly, "A Husk? No, I am improved now beyond your comprehension, Sovereign upgraded me. I guess I should thank you brother, without you almost killing me on Therum I would've never have seen my flaws. Now I will be unstoppable when witnessing the Reaper's ascension."

Garrus shook his head looking pale, "You are not my brother. Your just a shell that Sovereign made as a tool..."

Saren didn't twitch stepping a little closer, "So, Benezia told you about indoctrination in her final moments.. Sovereign was right not to trust her in the long run. You must have observed how weak she was? I have studied the effects of indoctrination for years and have seen that as the person becomes more enthralled, they also become less capable. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit and thus wouldn't indoctrinate me. I am useful to him, and if you help me he will think the same of you."

Jack frowned feeling just a little sorry for him now, "You realize how crazy that sounds right, Saren? Sovereign has deluded you into thinking he'll let you live in exchange for help. If that were true we'd still have Protheans here right now. Self interest is how every species operates, even Turians. Once Sovereign is done with you, you'll be cast aside just like Benezia."

Saren snarled throwing a biotic blast at him to make Jack roll behind cover, "NO! Your wrong! Sovereign promised he'd let my people live in exchange for everything else. Garrus, join me, we could be heroes together again!"

Garrus reloaded his pistol, "I don't think so.. I won't be responsible for killing everything in the Milky Way, and Saren wouldn't have been either."

Jack knew something was wrong, why wasn't Saren attacking them? At first he thought it was a good idea to stall to actually let Miranda get the Conduit out of here but, Saren was the one putting things off. He was stalling with this conversation, maybe it was because he knew he could beat them and was just playing with his food. Then Jack realized, the case, the metal case had to have contained the Mu Relay data. Not wasting anymore time, Jack jumped around his cover and pounced to punch him without warning. Garrus took the opportunity to take another shot and this time it wasn't stopped with biotics and hit his armor. That was the key to killing him then, you just had to divide his attention.

Saren grabbed Jack's wrist and moved him so he'd be in the way of Garrus' next shot, "You've lost, you realize that now haven't you Shepard? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have the coordinates to the Mu Relay and after that the Reapers will return."

Jack punched Saren's gut several times with an extra biotic kick to do more damage while Garrus tried to move around to get a better shot, "We can at least make sure you aren't around to see it happen."

Saren absorbed the punches trying to kick him in return, when Garrus took another shot and this time it almost hit his neck. Wanting to keep the pressure up, Jack tripped him off of his feet to knock him down. Saren took the blow with a roll back up to his feet and blasted Garrus with a surge of biotics. His friend went flying a good twenty yards hitting a water treatment pipe hard crumpling to the ground seemingly unconscious. Jack knew he was in trouble now when Saren started moving with speeds he didn't think were possible. Every punch Jack threw was either dodged or countered with a stronger force. He just had to keep fighting, Jack wasn't going to die now.

_o0o0o0o_

Tali cursed staring at her omni tool, "Come on Keelah, please just let this work, please."

She was very frustrated with the bomb having foolishly assumed that making it work would've been a walk in the park. Tali worked with drive cores all day everyday since she was five years old, how could this be any different? Her confidence was probably coming from the truly amazing night she had with Kaidan just hours ago really. Having actual skin contact with another person had been truly euphoric, especially with someone she liked so much. The main problem was that this was a Salarian drive core and thus it had a different coding language than she was used to. Kirrahe wasn't any help since he was a solider, not a technician. Kaidan tried to keep up with her as best he could but, he wasn't as good of an engineer as she was. If she was honest, he was just slowing her down and making her redo code.

When the red failure light flashed once again on her omni tool, Tali wanted to scream, "You bosh'tet just listen to me! God damnit!"

Kaidan gave her his best comforting smile, "It's alright, we have plenty of time. Just take a breath and we can figure this out together."

If only that were true, on the other side of the central courtyard Ashley, Liara, and Kirrahe were fighting Geth who had just landed here. Luckily, the current group of them was relatively small but, Tali was sure their numbers would grow when they discovered she was priming a nuclear bomb back here. Even though she tried to just focus on her own work, it was hard not to flinch and panic when a bullet whizzed by above her head. So far a bullet hadn't hit the bomb but, Tali didn't want to find out what would happen if it did.

While they started over from scratch, Ashley used short range comms to talk, "Hey, just checking in on how's it going back there? You guys said it would be five minutes tops.."

Kaidan answered trying to smooth things over, "We ran into some unexpected problems but we're almost there. What's the rush? Don't you like killing the Geth?"

Ashley grunted with the sound of gunfire muffling her voice for a moment, "Sure, I love it as much as the next solider but, Saren's flagship looks like it's coming straight for us now."

Kaidan let out a breath trying not to show any concern, "It's a good thing we're almost done then. We'll be able to blow it sky high.." He looked at Tali, "We will be able to get this done in time right?"

Tali smiled getting one command right giving him a nod when Garrus' voice crackled through the head set, "We're in trouble... Saren has the Mu... data, kicking our asses... Need back up."

Ashley retreated towards them with the others beside her, "You heard that right? Forget the bomb, we have to go now!"

Kirrahe yelled back at her, "No! Krogan data must be destroyed. Bomb is also a diversion for our escape. Must detonate as soon as possible."

Tali was about to say they should just go when Kaidan said, "Go help Shepard, I'll be right behind you!"

She felt like she was going to be sick from that line. While the others weren't engineers at all, Tali and Kaidan both knew they were nowhere near getting a timer for this thing ready. The look he was giving her right now made it clear he knew there was no coming back with this. No, Keelah this couldn't be happening, she had finally found someone she could be happy with and now this? It was unfair and she found herself just wanting to cry from how wrong it seemed.

Feeling a bit of stubborness in her, Tali said, "If your staying, I'm staying. We'll work faster anyways that way."

Kaidan cupped the side of her helmet as Kirrahe lifted his wounded friend up, "Tali, they might need you, and besides you've done most of the work for me anyways. I'll be back faster than you know it." Before she could object further, he kissed her mouthpiece whispering, "I love you Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

A moment later, Ashley pulled her up and saluted him, "Good luck LT, you won't have much time. I'll see you on the other side regardless."

Kirrahe added, "The STG will honor this day. Humans and Salarians working together to save the galaxy. Your name will be remembered Kaidan Alenko."

Tali tried not to start sobbing as she quickly followed the others to get to Garrus and Shepard. The second man she had opened herself up to was going to die here alone. She was never going to get to laugh at bad movies with him, feel his strong arms around her, or taste his exotic sweat against her tongue. Her only prayer now was that she was wrong and he was going to join her in a few minutes back on the ship and they could laugh about this whole thing. That thought was going to be the only hope that pushed her forward right now. For the crews sake, she couldn't afford to look back.

_o0o0o0o_

Jack was getting his ass kicked with every moment this fight kept going. Saren was clearly stronger, faster, and smarter now, able to avoid his attacks with ease. In fact, the Turian seemed like he was starting to get bored now, slapping away Jack's punches and kicks. Each counter hit however sent Jack closer and closer to the edge of the large waterfall and he pretended to not notice. His plan right now was to somehow knock Saren off the edge before him, it was risky but also the only thing he could think of right now. Unfortunately, Saren suddenly grabbed him by the throat and started dragging him to the edge letting him hang above it.

Saren gave him a wicked smirk, "It's over Shepard, you fought well but, just like Humanity, your time is over."

Jack started seeing a black blur around the edges of his eyes but he struggled to say, "I'm not dead yet Saren.." He used his last bit of biotic energy to punch Saren's temple causing him to recoil.

He started to fall but, Garrus lunged forward grabbing his hand tightly before he fell too far. The sudden whiplash against his shoulder though made Jack growl, that would definitely be a dislocated shoulder. Saren was just coming back to his senses leaving them in a very vulnerable position when the bomb team arrived guns blazing. To his surprise, Saren actually started to retreat running away from them with a growl. It was hard to see it as a victory but, it wasn't him dying either.

Ashley ran to the two of them grabbing his other arm, "Come on let's get out of here shall we?"

While he was being pulled up Jack could hear the signature yell of the Normandy's engines as it swooped around to greet them. Thank God it hadn't been stolen and they could all leave in one piece. He did notice that the ship took the turn around the corner a little faster than he thought Joker would've and then realized why. Sovereign was not far behind firing it's lasers at the ship. He could see the cargo hold door was already open as the Normandy approached, Joker wanted them to jump in like on Feros, Kal wouldn't like it but..

Jack turned to Liara, "Get us in there as fast as you can."

He realized he had made a mistake the moment they started flying, Kaidan, Kal, and Wrex weren't here. In the confusion of getting almost choked to death, he just thought they were around. Jack felt panic crawling up his spine, he wasn't going to leave them here to die, it was wrong. Or was it that they had died in the battle? Either way they wouldn't be able to turn around for a rescue since Sovereign was right on their tail. It was a terrifying to think Kal and the others were gone and the Normandy was speeding into orbit quickly leaving them behind. What kind of Commander was he if he lost people on every major mission? Especially, like this, he couldn't imagine any of them watching the Normandy leave them to the Geth.

Jack looked at Ashley in pain and not from his arm, "Kaidan? Wrex? ... Kal...?"

She gave him an uncertain look when Feron came rushing out of the elevator, "Thank Kalahira your back... We need you in the medbay."


	55. Chapter 54: Bloody Aftermath

Chapter 54: Bloody Aftermath

As they were making their way to the cargo hold elevator, Jack saw the signature neon red glowing blood of a Quarian in a trail leading to the elevator. Since Tali was walking right along side them, and he didn't know many other Quarian's, this had to be Kal's blood. On the one hand, it was a relief to know he wasn't on the planet still but, the amount of blood made him feel pretty hopeless for his lover's well being. Kal could bounce back quickly from most injuries due to his father's genetic engineering so that gave Jack hope. However, not even a Krogan could lose the amount of blood that was all over the floor right now and be considered fine.

Feeling the same dread, Tali put her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Keelah Shepard, that can't be..."

Before Jack could answer her, the entire ship vibrated for a moment and the lights flickered in and out. There were two equally bad possibilities at this point; one, Sovereign had hit something critical on the ship in it's pursuit, or two, the nuke just went off. If Sovereign hit them, the Normandy would probably crash in Virmire's ocean and they'd drown, or Kaidan and Wrex were dead. He didn't know which was worse at this point, maybe it was just better to not see the Reapers win and kill everything in the galaxy.

It was better to know though so Jack spoke to the intercom, "Joker? Give me a status report. What was that?"

To his surprise it was Legion's voice that replied, "We are detecting a massive energy signature from the Virmire base. Our hypothesis is the Salarian's drive core exploded. Sovereign has also broken off his pursuit. However, we only have half of our fuel reserves, we suggest returning to the Citadel immediately."

Jack wondered what had happened to their fuel supply and Joker but, it wasn't the most important thing to worry about right now, "Do it, the Council needs to be warned about what's coming."

Tali spoke with a saddened tone, "Legion, did any Kodiak shuttle escape before the explosion?"

Legion's robotic voice seemed extra monotone coming from the intercom, "Just one heading for the Krogan DMZ. It is unlikely anything else survived the blast."

Kirrahe sighed shaking his head, "Unfortunate. Will have to chase down the Krogan. Genophage cure cannot be distributed on Tuchanka."

Tali slid to the floor at the back of the elevator curled in a ball and started to cry as quietly as she could, "Damnit... Why couldn't you just stay with me? Damnit..."

Given her reaction Jack could only guess that Kaidan had stayed behind to set off the bomb. While the news didn't really surprise him, Kaidan was a good solider, it was still devastating news to hear. Kaidan was one of his earliest childhood friends, and even when they were half way across the galaxy from each other, they tried to stay close. He regretted not talking to him more on the Normandy but, it seemed like they were always running ragid. Jack felt even worse seeing Tali react to the news, it was clear she had truly cared about him. Jack thought it was strange that the highest ranked soliders on his team would be the first to go, he had expected someone less experienced to pass first.

Jack had the same feeling as her though, fearing the worst for Kal and so pulled her into a hug, "Hey, it's ok. Your not alone right now alright?"

While she kept crying clinging to Jack, Ashley pinned Feron to a wall, "What the hell happened with the distraction force, huh? Was it just a lie?!"

Feron tensed looking right at her, "Yes-"

The Drell was going to continue when the elevator door opened to the mess hall revealing a truly gruesome sight. The Normandy's security team full of standard Alliance soliders were all dead. Each body was scattered across the floor in what appeared to be a heavy firefight. Jack didn't know many of these people well but, they were still part of his crew, he was responsible for these peoples safety. One thing that stood out to him was the fact that Adam, the security chief wasn't among the bodies. Another thing that concerned him was the fact that there were a lot of bullet dents and marks in the medbay door, right where Kal's blood trail led.

Liara was the first to speak as they just stared at the carnage for a moment, "Goddess... This was a slaughter, what happened here?"

Ashley pulled out her pistol clicking off the safety and pointed it at Feron's head, "I'll tell you what happened, this fucker decided to team up with whoever betrayed us for Cerberus." She looked at Jack, "Permission to blow this guys brain out sir?"

Jack let go of Tali and nodded, "Get him off my ship, we have bigger things to worry about."

Feron held his hands up and started talking rapidly, "Wait, wait I can explain everything if you just let me start talking. I knew you had a traitor on the ship because I was part of it. I'm still a part of Cerberus but it wasn't my first choice, I'm undercover for AIA."

Jack hated when something could be possible even if it was far fetched. Karosn had joined the Everest's crew because of Drell's remarkable memory but, he was the first. It just seemed more likely that he was a part of Cerberus and tried to infiltrate them. After Kahoku's death though, the Alliance could've been trying to install their own double agent into Cerberus as a kind of revenge. He couldn't of worked alone but given Adam's absence, Jack thought it was clear who the original traitor was.

Ashley made a scoffing noise, "Pfft, bullshit, the Alliance doesn't hire aliens as intelligence officers. And that's awfully convenient now that all your Cerberus buddies left without you."

Liara jumped in stepping between the two but looking at Jack, "Shepard, Feron tried to protect me from my mother on Noveria, it makes no sense for him to betray us. If I can meld with him I can see if he's telling the truth."

The door to the medbay swooshed open and Doctor Chakwas hurried out to look at them, "Thank God your all alright, but I need help in here. Specifically, Jack, Tali, if you would please?" She immediately turned around and went back inside obviously in a hurry.

Jack quickly started moving with a depressed, broken, Tali close behind, he looked back to the others, "See if he's lying and what he knows. Kill him if it's necessary."

The sight of the medbay was sadly extremely similar to the mess hall outside in terms of sheer chaos. Several of the beds had been flipped on their side and was used as cover while shattered glass litered the floor. Following the glowing blood trail, Jack stiffened trying to be as stoic as he could, there was time for a breakdown later. Kal was on the first bed and had multiple tubes coming out of him all over. There was of course the stereotypical IV dripping fluids but also, a chest tube, a ventilator attached to his helmet and something draining a green puss from his abdomen. He could feel Tali beside him gasp and shutter at the sight of Kal. Jack's knees felt like they were going to give out seeing Kal like this but, he had to be strong right now, the fight wasn't over yet.

What was worse was the fact that Kal wasn't even alone in here. In the next bed over, Joker was lying unconscious with a bullet wound to the stomach, and behind him, Legion was getting looked at by an engineer. The Geth's armor was pitted with new dents from lots of bullets, it probably explained the bodies in the hall. The question was had it been justified, or had Legion killed his own people?

Jack forced himself to look up at Chakwas and he spoke, "What do you need from us Doc?" He could've asked her exactly what happened, but that seemed irrelevant to their current problems.

Chakwas was busy rumaging in the medical cabinet but looked to them, "Blood, Kal and Joker both need blood and you two are a match respectively. Also, getting to Huerta Memorial yesterday would be a good idea."

Legion was the first to speak while Jack and Tali sat down, "Doctor, we are working the Normandy's engines to full capacity but, it is impossible for our current selves to arrive in a new location yesterday."

Tali allowed a distracted Chakwas start putting her blood in a bag, "It's a figure of speech Legion, like a saying." She looked over at the busy doctor, "What happened while we were gone?"

Chakwas looked at Kal's vital signs again before moving over to Jack to repeat the process, "In short? Adam and most of security started a mutiny when they returned to the ship. If it wasn't for Legion taking control of the ship, we'd all be dead. He brought Joker down here wounded and then killed the traitors. Feron showed up with Kal a few minutes later."

While it was good to know Feron had brought Kal in here and the Normandy's security detail were traitors, it seemed like distant issues to Jack. He had never seen Kal so sick and defeated, it made Jack ill with fear. Unlike Torfan, Jack was literally powerless to help Kal. There was also the bigger problem of Saren now having a straight shot to the Conduit. How was he going to convince the already skeptical Council that the Reapers were coming now and were a real threat? The only evidence he had actually collected was a talking Geth that had lied to him before. Liara wouldn't really be of much help because even she had to be convinced that the Reapers weren't a theory. It was best to take on the small things he could handle first.

Jack let her take blood for Joker but motioned to Kal's bed, "What happened to him, specifically? Is he going to make it?"

The older woman could see the fear in his eyes and gave him a comforting smile, "I've done all I can for him at the moment and am trying to keep him stable. The people at Huerta will know more. His symptoms seem to indicate someone set his right lung on fire but, I don't know how that's possible with a single gunshot wound."

Feron's voice made them jump as he and Liara entered the medbay, "That's because it was ma'am, Cerberus invented a new nasty bullet called inferno's. Basically, they attached little packets of napalm to the bullet that explodes on impact. For Ada.. Jacob is his real name, it was the most poetic form of revenge. Wouldn't you say so Commander?"

Kal's words warning Jack about Adam echoed in his mind, "I think Adam was on Torfan, the burns on his face suggest the use of black tar, and the fact it's only on one side probably means he was on the far side of the slave column."

Jack looked to Liara questioningly while ignoring Feron, they didn't need to go down that particular rabbit hole, "I'm guessing it's safe to assume he was telling the truth then?"

Liara scratched the side of her face looking uncomfortable, "It's difficult to say what his true allegiance is Shepard, I could only see his memories not what he was thinking. It is true that the AIA assigned him a mission to infiltrate Cerberus. I trust him."

Jack looked at the Drell, "Ok Feron, tell me if you know where the coordinates to the Mu Relay are. Did Miranda let you in to that information?"

Feron gave him a confident smirk, "No, but I know she made two copies and the one she gave Saren was encrypted. Your boyfriend risked his life to get the other copy."

Tali opened one of Kal's closed hands and gasped holding up a small data chip, "Shepard, he's telling the truth I think..."

Even though the situation all around him seemed very grim, Jack couldn't help but smile. Because of Kal and his probable quick thinking, they still had a chance to take Saren down.


	56. Chapter 55: The Brick Wall

Chapter 55: The Brick Wall

The trip back to the Citadel was an uncomfortable one at best dealing with the aftermath of Virmire and Jacob's actions. His first major concern was Kal's health, it wasn't getting any better. To be fair, Chakwas was doing everything she could but, the Normandy wasn't a hospital. If they didn't get him to Huerta Memorial soon, he wasn't going to make it. Jack was just bottling up all his fear of losing Kal, the Quarian would've insisted he kept going no matter his well being. Then, there was just the logistics in dealing with what happened.

The bodies of the dead security had to be thrown out the airlock, and the blood cleaned from the floors. Security footage showed everything Chakwas and Feron told him was true, not that he doubted her but, Alliance Command would have a field day with this. Their most technologically advanced warship in the entire Alliance navy had been infiltrated by the same group that pulled off the Luna attack. Jack could only wonder how long Cerberus had a vested interest in him but, it was clear the name was going to follow him around like a shadow. The Luna assassin and now Jacob had personal reasons to hate him and he couldn't see that changing anytime soon. He just hoped that they could take a break in this final stretch, for the galaxies sake. With the information Liara was analyzing, they had the chance to cut Saren off and hopefully with the entire Council fleet.

Jack was standing in the currently empty cockpit when Legion approached from behind him, "Shepard-Commander, are we interrupting something important?"

Jack turned to look at him and was surprised to see a bag of repair equipment dangling over the Geth's shoulder, "No, I was just thinking about what we're going to do next. Are you going somewhere Legion?"

The Geth looked down for a moment his metal flaps drooping before looking back up at him, "We will be leaving to continue our mission, with the Citadel rapidly approaching we are no longer safe here. But do not worry, one of our programs will remain to pilot the ship until your destination is reached."

Jack frowned having sort of just gotten used to having the Geth around despite having mixed feelings about it's methods, "I'd protect you on the Citadel, no one would turn you to scrap metal."

Legion shook his head making his way to one of the escape pods, "There is a 95% probability that you cannot keep your word. We cannot risk Navara's victory with such a low success chance. With Doctor Tí Soni discovering the location of the Conduit, this unit hopes to get ahead of Saren and destroy it."

Jack couldn't deny that having a scout go in front of them was a good strategy, so he nodded seeing Liara out of the corner of his eye, "Then go fast and I wish you luck but, I can't lie to the Council about you."

Legion made his way into the pod with a thumbs up, "Acknowledged, that was an acceptable risk we took when joining the Normandy. We hope to be successful in our task and never have to see you again."

As the pod took off exiting from the FTL stream, Liara smiled, "Ilos. From the data Cerberus collected I know that the Conduit is on Ilos."

Jack was glad she was so confident in her proclamation but, he couldn't help but feel worried. This information came from a group that was out to get him so, the possibilities if she was wrong seemed endless. First, Cerberus could just be sending them on a wild goose chase to try and stall while they obtained the actual Conduit. After all of the sabotage he had endured from these people, nothing they did would actually surprise him. Jumping off from that, this planet could just be a place where Cerberus hoped to trap and kill the Council's fleet in whatever political game they were playing now. Jack couldn't risk losing the only army they had in a pointless side show before the Reaper's even arrived. Did Cerberus understand that fighting over who was in charge of a dying galaxy made no sense?

He looked at her with concern, "Are you sure? I think we only have one shot at this, and if we get it wrong? Well, a lot of lives lost would be our fault."

Liara nodded putting her hands behind her back like she was presenting to her archaeological associates, "Yes Shepard, I'm staking every sentient being's life in the galaxy on it. Ilos has come up in my research before as a kind of, repository world for the Protheans. It would make sense that someone would hide the Conduit there. I haven't been there because it is only accessible through the Mu Relay. All the pieces fit Shepard."

Jack nodded still a little worried but was convinced staring out at the stars from the cockpit's window, "Add it to the report for Udina, it'll help convince them if they know where I'm asking them to go..."

Liara walked around to his left side so she could face him better, "I will, I'm sure you'll be able to tell them how dangerous the Reaper threat is and they'll help us. They have to, and Jack? What happened to Kal on Virmire isn't your fault, you were just trying to save him. You had no idea what the consequences of that would be."

Jack didn't answer immediately grappling with his past decisions a lot right now, "I get your point Liara, but there's no way to sugar coat this. If Jacob hadn't been burned on Torfan, Kal wouldn't have been shot. I'm ok though, I know we have to keep going."

Liara seemed to accept that, "Well then, good luck with the Council. This will all be over soon anyways, one way or the other."

He smirked looking over to her trying to muster up somewhat of a good mood, "Your not getting out of this that easy Tí Soni, as a Prothean expert, they might want to ask you questions directly."

Jack wished he could've gone to Huerta with Kal but, the Council briefing needed to happen now. With Kal still unconscious he wouldn't know the difference and, Garrus and Tali would watch him until he could get there. However, while riding an automated taxi to Citadel Tower, Jack couldn't help but feel like something was wrong here. Unlike their last meeting, Udina left no time for a briefing or to make a plan in how they were going to approach this. Also, none of the other Alliance Joint Chiefs had come for the meeting which would've been key for planning the operation to Ilos. He just had a sinking feeling that Udina didn't really take their report seriously, and would somehow use it to his advantage. Captain Anderson had served in the Alliance for far longer and Udina didn't hesitate to get rid of him, was Jack really any different?

The large, plain, metal, doors opened to the Council Chambers revealing a similar sight to their first time here. Since this was an emergency meeting called at 2am Citadel time, it was a ghost town with dim lighting. They didn't even have to pass through the security checkpoint with no one manning it. Jack felt like that was a flaw that could definitely be exploited but, he had to remember that the individual Councilors weren't here at this time of night often. Looking towards the Council and Udina huddled around together near the garden made Jack's fears increase. Hell, Udina was even wearing a black suit that made it appear as if this was a funeral. Did he really think Jack was that stupid as to not see was going on here? He just had to cut through all the political bullshit and get them to actually listen.

Udina gave Jack an obviously fake smile, "Shepard, it's good to see you've finally joined us. Especially since you called this meeting in the middle of the night."

Jack nodded back to him pretending the Ambassador was being genuine, "As you've probably read from the report, I've been busy. I'm assuming we're planning a deployment strategy for Ilos?"

Sparatus got the hint and was just as curt with him, "We read your report Shepard and I can't say we're very encouraged. You managed to destroy two Prothean archaeological sites, kill multiple species, use a talking Geth for your intelligence gathering, and fail to actually capture Saren. If that wasn't enough, you've also spent at least half of your time dealing with Alliance terrorist threats unrelated to Saren. As far as I view things, there was no need for these... heroics."

When Udina didn't jump in to defend him Jack said, "I think we have bigger problems right now than your feelings towards Humans, Councilor. Everything I did was in the galaxy's best interest in the moment. I'm sorry it came out messy sometimes but I'm just doing my job as a SPECTRE, what you all told me to do. Which is why I'm telling you all we have to go to Ilos with everything we have."

Tevos jumped in before Sparatus had the opportunity to start yelling, "You've exposed Saren's mission to go to Ilos, and destroyed his element of surprise. He'll think twice now before making such a bold move."

Jack felt like he wanted to scream, "Saren isn't the real threat at this point. If he goes to Ilos the Reaper's will return! You do understand we're all screwed then right?!"

Valern raised an eyebrow unconvinced, "Saren still has an army of geth. Is that not a threat? A fairytale cannot dictate our actions. The Citadel joint-species fleet is gathering. We will keep a large presence in Citadel space to protect against actual Geth attack."

Jack persisted even though it felt like he was hitting a brick wall, "Defense against the Reaper army will do nothing, we need to go now. For all I know, Saren is on his way to the Conduit right now! If he activates it, the Reapers have already won."

Sparatus regained his composure to fire back, "Yes you have decided to keep going on and on about these Reapers, again. There's still no proof in this report that they exist."

Liara's frustrated voice jumped in, "They already wiped out the Protheans! How can you explain their extinction? I've spent fifty years studying the topic, if we do nothing, we're next."

Valern deflected, "Let me rephrase that for my colleague, there is no verifiable evidence Reapers, or Sovereign being a Reaper, exists. His power could just as easily come from Geth advancements in ship design."

Jack decided it was time for a hail merry, "You didn't believe me about the Geth on Eden Prime either. Sooner or later, you're going to have to take something I say on faith."

Sparatus took an amused yet mocking tone, " I think you humans have a saying... even a broken clock is right twice a day? Is that right?"

Jack really wanted to punch him now, "We have another saying too, go to hell!"

Udina facepalmed looking exhausted when Tevos spoke up, "Enough! Commander Shepard, you've arguably performed admirably so far. Still, Saren is a recognizable threat, while the Reapers only exist in your visions. We don't doubt that you think you've seen them, we just doubt that those visions are actual fact."

Jack looked towards Liara and she said, "From what I've been able to analyze, the Virmire beacon was intact, much like the Mars Archive. It was a signal beacon. It points to Ilos, the location of the Conduit. Only accessible through the long lost, and now found, Mu Relay. No, it doesn't prove the Reaper's exist but, it shows that the Protheans were scared about what the Conduit could do. I think we should be as well."

Sparatus sighed, "Nevertheless, we are back to square one, the Mu Relay is not in Citadel Space. And with your team literally nuking a planet in the Terminus, I doubt Aria will let the Citadel fleet waltz through with no consequences. Eventually, Saren will leave the system. Until then, we will gather our own fleet."

Udina even sounded tired now, "Shepard, it is the time for discretion! The Council is prepping a fleet, what more do you want?"

Jack could only think of one last option since they obviously weren't going to help him, or the galaxy for that matter, "If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed. Let me go to Ilos. The Normandy's stealth systems can get in and out without being noticed."

Sparatus turned his head pretending Jack wasn't there, "Ambassador Udina, I'm getting the sense that Shepard isn't going to let this go."

Udina tensed, Jack knew that look, he was preparing the knife to stab him with, "There are serious political implications here Shepard. Humanity has made great gains thanks to you, but now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Liara sounded stunned, "Wait, are you selling us out?! You're supposed to represent us here."

Udina smirked, "I told you that your actions would have reprecussions Shepard, what happens now is just politics. You've done your job. Now, let me do mine." Udina looks at the Council before saying, "I'll see that the Normandy be grounded until further notice. Shepard, I think it's time for you to go. The Council can handle this themselves, with my help of course."

Actions


	57. Chapter 56: Plan B

Chapter 56: Plan B

It had only been a few days since the Normandy had been impounded but, to Jack it had seemed like a decade. Every hour that passed got Saren closer and closer to decrypting the data chip for the Mu Relay. Would they know right away if he had succeeded, or would Saren bide his time and gather all the Reapers together for one massive attack? The fear of the unknown made Jack feel helpless, he tried everything he could right? Maybe the Council was right to see him as a failure. The ticking clock above the hospital bed didn't help him any, it seemed to only remind him he was running out of time.

Jack hated hospitals with a passion, they just seemed to exist to profit from peoples suffering. Did they really have to charge thirty credits for a blanket to keep someone warm? He really didn't envy those families who couldn't afford paying for their loved ones treatment. Jack would've been in that boat as well if Tali hadn't just magically started producing credits from seemingly thin air. While she refused to answer where it came from, Jack suspected the Admiralty Board was involved. Han'Gerrel wouldn't risk his lifes work going down the drain like this, exile or not. However, Huerta Memorial at least had wonderful staff, always smiling and offering anything they could to help you and the patient. The place also highlighted just how much of a melting pot the Citadel really was, treating every species you could Imagine with the same level of care. It really was the best place for Kal to be right now.

While his Doctors said Kal's health was improving dramatically given the circumstances, Jack couldn't really see it. He still was asleep with all the tubes coming out of him and back in, it made Jack really restless. It was hard to feel like there was improvement when what he could see was exactly the same as Virmire. He trusted the people that knew medical practices way more than he ever could but, Jack was impatient. The galaxy could be ending any day now and Jack wanted to tell him how much he loved him. There was so much more he wanted to do with Kal that he feared they didn't have time for now. Unintentionally rubbing salt into the wound, Jack looked out the hospital rooms window to see Garrus holding Chloe Michel in his arms. The Turian was obviously loving up on the woman.

Having thought Tali was asleep, the girls voice caught him off guard, "It looks nice doesn't it? Being with the one you love, especially right now."

Jack looked at her with a saddened expression, "I'm so sorry about Kaidan, Tali if I could go back and make things different I-"

She cut him off raising her hand to stop him, "Jack, stop. It's not your fault the stubborn bosh'tet did what he did. We have to move on because that's what he would've wanted. I just want his sacrifice to actually mean something for us."

He was about to answer when Garrus entered handing out coffee to the both of them, "I have good news, according to Chloe, the plan is to wake Kal up and see how he does on oxygen instead of that. His lung is slowly repairing itself but, it's not going to happen overnight."

Jack smiled grateful for the coffee, "That's good to hear.. You guys don't have to stick around you know. I'm fine by myself if you guys have other things to do."

Garrus laughed sarcastically taking his assigned seat, "I'm unemployed so sitting here is much more entertaining than sitting at the government building explaining your not a fellow terrorist like your brother. But besides that, your like family Jack, I'm not going anywhere."

Tali stretched on the makeshift bed she made, "I keep my commitments Jack, I'm staying until we end the threat of the Reapers. And to top the di'kut next to me, I'm unemployed and homeless. I really have nowhere else to go."

Garrus tilted his head with a smirk, "So, are we making this a competition now or something? Because you know Turians are very competitive and play to win."

Tali folded one leg over the other, "If I was what would you do? Move out of your girlfriend's apartment and suddenly become a nomad of the stars?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Garrus' uncomfortable expression, it was good to have friends like this. People he could rely on no matter what and keep him company. Mandaria had been the closest friend he had besides Kal for a long time but, she was very far away and who knows how she felt about him now. Whenever this was over, Jack hoped to keep these two around for the rest of his life, Garrus was right, they were family now. He suspected Garrus saw him as a brother now that Saren was effectively gone, and Jack was more than ok with that. Having lost his mother, and almost losing Kal twice, Jack realized he didn't really have a family anymore, and he needed one.

Before Garrus could answer, another male Turian entered wearing a typical nurse uniform, "It's always good to hear laughing in a room, I'm Lantar Sidonis, I'm here to take your friend's ventilator out."

Garrus' eyes looked like they were going to grow to the size of dishes, "Lantar?! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in CSEC HQ?"

Lantar had a playful almost flamboyant tone that Jack didn't think could come out of a Turian's mouth, "Well, as it turns out, you can't help your friend steal an earthquake generator and keep your job as the requitions officer. With my field medic expertise, I came here."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck looking guilty, "Yeah about that... It melted in some hot lava almost as soon as I left.. On the bright side, it saved our ass from Saren..."

Lantar shrugged approaching Kal, "Fired so I could care less what happened to it." He looked at Tali obviously assuming she and Kal were together, "Now sweetie, this is going to hurt him so you might wanna be close. It always helps to see a friendly face in times like this.."

She pointed to Jack and he cleared his throat, "I uhh.. I'm the one married to him actually." It felt awkward to say that to a stranger even though Lantar seemed to get it.

The Turian seemed to light up grinning, if not a little embarrassed, "Spirits, I'm sorry, Garrus didn't tell me the first Human SPECTRE just happened to be gay. When your hubby gets better I'd love to show you both around some nice clubs. Anyways, here we go."

Without any further warning, Lantar just started pulling the tube out of Kal's throat. Jack knew on an abstract level how long ventilator's were from his time in the Everest's medbay but, seeing it come out of Kal put it in perspective. The tube just seemed to keep going and going almost like it was an optical illusion. It made him sick just watching that not sure any being was designed to have that going down their throats but, he stayed close and squeezed Kal's hand. Jack wanted to be the first thing Kal saw when he opened his eyes just to reassure him they were safe.

Sure enough the glowing eyes shot open with a rasp and a cough as the last of the tube came out, "Ehhh... Jack, Adam's not who-" The voice had a definite wheeze to it.

Jack silenced him with a kiss to the top of his helmet, "Everything's ok, we got the data chip, your safe."

Lantar connected a basic oxygen tube to the mouthpiece, "How are you feeling Kal? You've been in a coma with a burnt lung for a couple days now."

Kal coughed again and was squeezing Jack's hand very tightly, "I feel like Varren shit that was stepped on by an Elcor..." He looked at Jack with a little hope in his voice, "Did we win then? Is it over?"

Jack shook his head, "No uhhh I think we lost Kally... I don't know what's going to happen now."

Kal's eyes narrowed and he gently let go of his hand, "Then what are you doing here watching a real life sleeping beauty? Get back out there and kick some ass."

Jack stifled a laugh and Lantar tsked, "Now Mr. Reegar, we didn't know for a few days if you were going to make it or not. I think it's perfectly acceptable he was here with you."

Kal looked in his direction sounding annoyed, "Please just call me Kal, Mr. anything makes me sound way older than I actually am..."

Ashley's voice jolted the whole room, "Shepard, do you have a minute?"

He was going to say no when Kal's hand gave a shooing motion, "Go... I have a feeling I'll be right here when you get back."

Jack kissed him on the helmet again before whispering, "Ok ner seeik.. whatever, I love you." He followed Ashley in the hall and was surprised to see Garrus with her, "What's up?"

She pulled him aside and whispered, "I just got in touch with Anderson... He's part of the Joint Chiefs again and wants to help us."

Jack didn't see how much power Anderson could possibly have now but he would take any help possible, "Did he give a time or place? We don't have a lot of time to spare."

Ashley agreed keeping her arms folded, "Flux, right now."

Jack gave an apologetic look to the rooms window but, Kal was just shooing him while Tali gave him the thumbs up. It was time to see what the old Captain wanted to help with, and how he could do it.

_o0o0o0o0o_

The club was just as busy as Jack remembered minus an angry Krogan. He wondered what it was like to be so care free and oblivious to the coming storm. In an alternate life, Jack could picture himself with Kal dancing the night away just like these people. No scratch that, Jack would be trying to dance and Kal would be laughing at him drawing the fiasco. If Ashley hadn't pointed out where Anderson was sitting, Jack might not of seen him wearing civilian clothes. Great, this wasn't official, nothing could possibly go wrong with that.

David offered them chairs smiling darkly, "It's good to see you in one piece Jack."

Jack sat across from him with Ashley and Garrus to either side, "I hear your back in Alliance brass. We could've used you at the meeting."

The older man sighed, "I'm sorry, Udina gave me the report after you were grounded. Look, I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have go to Ilos and stop Saren from using the Conduit."

Jack shrugged feeling frustrated with him just thinking he could snap his fingers and be there, "There's only one ship that can make it through the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded. Aria's not the type to invite me over for a playdate you know."

Anderson smirked obviously having a plan, "Udina issued the lockdown order, he can also release it. Using his office computer, I'll be able to send an official message to Citadel Control and override the lockdown."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Anderson! He's not going to allow you into his office and you can't guarantee he won't be there."

Anderson seemed determined to do this, "If he is... I'll just have to think of something."

Garrus cut in sounding concerned, "Udina doesn't seem like the type of guy that will just let this slide. He'll charge us with treason."

Jack had to admit Garrus made a fair point, disobeying a direct order was treason. Since Udina had practically made a career out of burying Anderson for seemingly no reason, it was safe to assume he'd do the same to Jack and the crew. However, this was really their last chance to stop Saren. He couldn't let the Reapers win just because he was afraid of what would happen to him afterwards. There were literally trillions of lives at stake here, in the end what happened to him didn't matter.

Jack looked at him sympathetically, "I think we're out of options, unless you have a better idea?"

When Garrus didn't reply, Anderson smiled, "You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?"

Jack stood up with a nod, "Let me just find Liara, and a pilot and we'll be ready to go."

Anderson shook his head, "Joker's out of bed and already volunteered. Feron's bringing Liara along. I'll take care of the lockdown, you get to the Normandy and tell Joker to standby. You'll be on Ilos before anyone knows you're gone."

Jack wanted to tell Kal goodbye but, they needed to do this now. If there was still any chance at saving the galaxy, there wasn't any margin for error.


	58. Chapter 57: The Jump to Ilos

Chapter 57: The Jump to Ilos

The moment the docking clamps released, the Normandy was flying away from the Citadel at top speed heading for the nearest Mass Relay. It would take a few jumps through multiple Relay's but, soon enough they would reach Ilos. Jack was extremely fearful about what they'd find in the Pangaea Expanse but, he couldn't look back now. For better or worse, he had committed the crew on this course. Even if they all somehow miraculously survived the impossible and stopped the Reapers, they would all face political blowback from the Council. Hell, Aria could start a war since they had broken the Treaty of Torfan three times now but, Jack couldn't worry about that. It wouldn't matter what Aria did, if the Reapers returned, life as they knew it was over for everyone.

Joker looked up at him from the pilot's seat and a bag of popcorn in his lap, "I'm fine by the way, just took a shot to the gut from some Anti-Alien extremist a few days ago but I'm good."

Jack smirked a little amused from his tone, "It'll be a story to tell your grandkids about for sure. How long before we make it to Ilos?"

Joker munched on his snack looking at the terminal in front of him, "A few hours give or take, unless you know, an army of death robots the size of a volcano are on the other side. Then we might have a little FTL traffic jam. The type that'll leave more than a dent in the hull."

Jack knew that was a possibility but, he had faith they would at least see their defeat coming, "Keep me posted, I think I'm going to see how everyone else is doing."

When the door to the cargo hold opened, Jack was stunned to see a Mako with a fresh coat of paint was sitting in the middle of the hold once again. The gun was missing from the top but, otherwise it looked identical to the last model they had. If this was a normal mission that would've been expected on resupply but, they had gone rogue. Udina surely wasn't generous enough to get a replacement when his plan had been to ground them from the beginning. Had Anderson really have the time to get a Mako into the ship without Udina becoming suspicious? Jack wasn't about to complain though, having the option to explore Ilos in a vehicle may come in handy. Hopefully this wasn't a borrowed one, Jack definitely had a track record of destroying these things whenever he was in one.

The sound of a gunshot made Jack jolt and spin hearing Feron's voice, "That was good, you just have to aim a little lower next time."

In one shadowy corner of the cargo hold, Feron and Liara were huddled together in front of a table. Jack folded his arms and watched as the Drell set up a few beer bottles on the table before moving behind her again. It was a good thing for Liara to learn how to shoot properly, if this fight was turning into a war he couldn't always protect her. Jack had to admit he was uneasy about the teacher though. He definitely didn't trust Feron, Liara herself had said she couldn't know his real intentions but trusted him. If he was still working for Cerberus he was a liability, however, Alliance brass seemed to respect him as well so that was something. He wouldn't forget Feron seemingly broke cover to save Kal's life but, after Jacob, it didn't hurt Jack to be careful.

Liara gave a frustrated huff, "No, I was at least ten feet from the target and you know it. How in the goddess am I going to hit a moving enemy at this rate?"

Jack answered before Feron could, "A couple years of practice and not worrying about how far you missed the target."

She sighed looking in Feron's direction, "Give us a minute?" When the Drell left towards the elevator, Liara turned to face Jack, "I don't think I have a few years at this rate. I want to be down there with you on Ilos and not be a burden."

Jack hadn't even considered not taking her along seeing as she was the only Prothean expert they had but, he had to keep her safe as well, "Your not just going to learn how to be a super solider in a day Liara, just stay behind us and you'll be fine."

Liara seemed glad he wasn't suggesting she stay behind on the ship, "Thank you for the advice Jack, I wasn't thinking about the galaxy's best interest. It wouldn't help anyone if I died in a blaze of glory. I'll keep a low profile until we reach the Conduit."

Jack smiled patting her shoulder, "Don't get me wrong, you need to learn how to shoot, just don't rush yourself for this. If everything goes well you'll have a couple centuries to get it right. Speaking of, any ideas about what to do with the Conduit when we get there?"

She shook her head disappointed with herself, "There's too many variables to know for certain. We either need to destroy it, or hide it in dark space. Once we're on the ground hopefully we can get an idea of what we're dealing with before Saren arrives."

It was a little terrifying when your expert knew as much as you about something this important but, Jack couldn't blame her. The Prothean's had been dead for fifty thousand years and didn't leave flashing neon signs about how to stop the Reapers. Still, with a mission this critical to the survival of the entire galaxy, Jack didn't love the idea of just winging it. Also, he doubted that Saren wasn't already there doing his objective. It had been a week since Virmire and no encryption could last this long against something like Sovereign. For Jack, it would be a miracle if the entire Reaper armada wasn't patiently waiting for him to approach.

He gave her a smile and pointed at the beer bottles, "You have a few hours but, maybe you should try shooting outside next time? Natural light makes things a lot different believe me. And you know, less chance of hitting a fuel tank outside."

Liara got her frustrated tone back, "By the goddess don't say that, it'll take me 500 years to get just this right."

Jack shrugged with a teasing smirk, "Kind of hard to feel bad for you when Asari live for at least a thousand years. By the time you retire you'll be ready to kick some ass."

Liara laughed and called Feron back over but, when the Drell returned he grabbed Jack's arm, "Shepard can we talk for a moment? In private?"

Jack liked to keep an open door policy with his crew but, he would have to watch what he said here, "Sure Feron, lead the way."

The Drell quickly dragged him back into the elevator and shut the door, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but, I haven't really broken my cover with Cerberus. The Alliance still wants me to stay with them."

Jack tensed but nodded, "Your right, you should've kept that to yourself. How is that even possible though? Saving Kal was against what they wanted correct? Why would they keep you around?"

Feron rubbed the back of his neck, "No, you see, Jacob just did that for his own personal revenge. His belief system encourages 'an eye for an eye.' Miranda told me to stay behind to save Kal, to keep you stable." His eyes glazed over for a moment, "His anger rippled across his face the tortured soul practically screaming 'My father was on that ship, he wanted to welcome me home but Jack took that opportunity from him. So, I'm going to take the thing Jack loves most away from him.' He pulls the trigger-"

Jack touched him softly, "I get it Feron thank you, I still don't understand why Cerberus bothers with me, I'm not that special. If anything, Kal's mutations should be more interesting to them."

Feron looked incredibly uncomfortable, "I want to emphasize I don't know everything but, Cerberus' leader known as Marlboro, claims to know a lot about you. Specifically, he claims your a... hybrid."

He wanted to laugh almost immediately, that idea seemed too ridiculous for even a crazy terrorist leader. It's not like Jack had Krogan eyes, Turian toes, or Asari skin. If it was an attempt to explain his natural biotic abilities the real answer was easy, the eezo spill when he was born. However, self doubt threatened to creep in, it would explain a few things unfortunately. For starters, his mother's avoidance of the dad topic, he thought it was just embarrassment for a one night stand but, was there more to it? The fact he could safely sleep with Kal on a regular basis despite having opposing DNA structures had been waved off as an immunity but was it? The assassins comments on Luna could also be seen in a new light now.

Then again, Jack had to remember who this was coming from, "Did he show you any actual proof?"

Feron looked down, "No but, I'm here to get some.. If you would give me a sample of your DNA I could use it to get back in favor with the company as a whole. Miranda's blessing won't be enough right now."

Jack raised an eyebrow feeling a little suspicious, "You could get my DNA from the Alliance database, you don't need me for that."

Feron seemed irritated with that answer, "I've already thought of that Shepard, they'll just think the DNA was doctored. Think how embarrassing it would be for the Alliance if the first Human SPECTRE was only fifty percent Human? I need your DNA to continue my mission effectively, you can either give it to me or I can steal it."

Jack was considering his options when the intercom beeped with Joker's voice coming through, "Hey uhh Jack? Apparently our Geth friend did some upgrades to the drive core because we're here. Your gonna want to see this."

He looked at Feron apologetically, "We'll have to continue this conversation another time, if we don't win now, none of that will matter. Get everyone else ready and meet me in the cockpit."

The view from the cockpit was actually better than he expected under the circumstances. Instead of hundreds of Reaper ships surrounding the dusty planet, only Sovereign could be seen in the distance with the Geth fleet as a blockade. Maybe he had overrated the Reaper's ability to decrypt the data and they had just arrived. Another possibility was that the data had been faked after all and they were regrouping to try and figure out what to do next. Either option gave Jack the chance to stop Saren, and that's all he needed.

Jack studied the scene looking to Joker, "Can we get any closer or are their scanners looking for us?"

Joker leaned back, "That's what I wanted to show you. No they aren't scanning us but, Legion is pinging his location on the surface to the Normandy."

Ashley's suspicious voice was behind them, "And your trying to tell me Sovereign or the rest of the Geth forces aren't detecting that transmission? It feels like a trap to me Shepard."

Joker's tone picked up an obvious fake cheer to it, "Oh it gets better, I did a power scan near the ping, yeah, Legion is in the middle of a Geth trooper column."

Jack looked at the terminal with all of the small blue blinking lights in a formation, "We don't know what's going on down there, he could be a captured prisoner. Do we know where they're headed?"

Ashley rolled her eyes tapping her foot, "Why would Saren take him hostage? It's way more likely this is just a rushed, sloppy, trap. We should go around them."

Garrus was quick to remind her, "Legion had plenty of opportunities to betray us before and didn't, not really. I think we should trust this Jack, what if Saren is right beside him?"

Liara stepped forward to look at the screen, "It doesn't matter if it's a trap, those Geth are heading towards a large power complex like Therum and Feros. A Prothean vault, it has to be. Jack, the Conduit must be in there."

Ashley responded, "It would be suicide to just jump in there. There has to be another way!"

Jack chewed his lower lip watching the dot for Legion blink in and out repeatedly. The problem was they were all right in the assessment of the situation, so what could he do? He couldn't let the Geth just walk in and take the Conduit but, charging in and facing all of those Geth was indeed suicide. If Jack thought his sacrifice would actually accomplish anything he would do it without any hesitation but it wouldn't. The Council would write it off as a crazed delusion until they were threatened, and by then it would be too late.

He still didn't have a good answer when Garrus spoke, "I think we should drop with the Mako. It might not make it far afterwards but, it's armored and fast enough to get us the Conduit. If this is just a race now, let's race them."

Ashley scoffed at the idea, "Falling from a safe enough height would be impossible because of anti-air guns and jumping from orbit would cause a crash. We can't get there period. Jack, let's go back to the Citadel with footage of this."

Jack smirked, "With enough biotic energy as a cushion underneath the Mako we'd survive a fall from pretty high up. Ashley, take the Normandy to Arcturus Station and do whatever you have to, get the fleet mobilized in case we fail. Garrus, Liara, your with me in the Mako. Joker, get us as close as you can to that trooper column and drop us."

The plan was in motion, now all Jack had to do was not screw anything up.


	59. Chapter 58: The Road to Victory

Chapter 58: The Road to Victory

Jack suddenly regretted the idea of jumping the moment that the new Mako left the cargo hold. The height was definitely a real problem but, Jack was still confident he and Liara could produce enough biotic energy to save their lives. No, the thing he was worried about was the amount of Geth that Jack could see even from this part of the atmosphere. He could see a pretty large block of blue lights that he assumed were individual Geth units in front of a larger cylindrical building. Saren must've deployed his entire army to this one spot, he clearly didn't want to take any chances of getting stopped. Jack didn't quite have a plan for getting through all of that and get to the Conduit before Saren but, he had to come up with something fast, they were falling right on top of them.

The architecture of Ilos reminded Jack of the metal buildings they encountered on Feros. While there wasn't any rain to cause the metal to rust, Ilos appeared to have the opposite problem, no rain causing an endless drought. Each structure was covered in dirt and sand that looked like had bombarded the building for the past fifty thousand years. The good news about that was that the Mako could demolish anything in it's way on it's path to the surface. However, it made their landing less than subtle when the Mako cracked open buildings and sent them collapsing like a set of dominos. Luckily, they weren't set to have a direct collision with any of the buildings but, they did clip the side of a few altering their path down.

Jack shouted over the noise, "Brace for impact everybody!"

He closed his eyes to focus on creating enough biotic energy for the fall and waited for the inevitable hit on the ground. It almost felt like he was on Torfan again going for Balak. Some of the same stakes were still present in this situation except for one major difference, he had friends backing him up this time. Even if he was about to die out here in the middle of nowhere, he wasn't alone. That fact gave Jack the boost he needed to put more biotic energy around the entire Mako, practically making a bubble for it. As a result, the landing itself was an anti-climatic thud rather than a crash.

Liara's voice made him open his eyes, "Jack back up, we need to back up right now!"

Jack's gut twisted when he saw they had landed in the middle of the Geth army. His fears only intensified when he saw Legion was standing right next to Saren and was obviously acting as his right hand man. The Geth was still wearing the N7 armor but, curiously the hole in the center of his chest had been replaced with armor again. It made Jack wonder if Legion had been playing them since they met or, had Saren captured him and indoctrinated him. Regardless, the Geth was approaching the Mako now with a rocket launcher in his hand. Jack moved his fingers to activate the Mako's gun only to find open air. Shit, he had forgotten this was a civilian model.

Legion raised a hand and his voice seemed a little extra robotic than normal, "Open fire!"

The Mako started moving backwards in a zig-zag pattern to avoid incoming rockets being sent at them. Jack prayed to all the gods he knew of hoping that the wheels of the Mako wouldn't get stuck on any of the Geth behind them, it was going to be a real quick death otherwise. Sure, the Geth were pounding them with small arms fire too but, the rockets were the only true threat to the armor. Jack started to make a 180 degree turn so he could see where they were going but, that plan was short lived. A large, golden, glimmering, and translucent energy wall suddenly appeared to thwart anymore progress.

Jack's heart was pounding as he looked to the others, "Everyone get out of the car, we'll last longer out there than in this tinder box."

When he rolled out of the Mako, he heard Garrus say, "Jack, I think we're trapped in here."

Jack turned around and saw the same type of golden wall was on their other flank cutting them off from the Geth. Even though they were out of immediate danger of blowing up, now they had a new problem, they were trapped behind Saren. He watched as the last few rockets sent at them were merely absorbed by the wall making ripples against it. Jack tried to punch the wall in front of them only to be sent flying back against the Mako's hull. Unless there was a way to shut down the barrier field from inside here, Jack assumed they really were trapped. Now the question was whether Saren had activated the field or not. If it was him they were going to die in here, if it wasn't him, maybe they still had a chance.

He looked at them both trying to not show any fear, "See if you can find another way out of here-"

A sigh from the other side of the wall cut him off, "Fate has a funny way of bringing us back together at bad times doesn't it Shepard? If only you could've been at my side to witness your own destruction."

Jack turned around to see Saren running his sharp talon down the golden wall, "There's still time Saren, why don't you just open this gate and take me with you? Humiliate me like you've always wanted to, show Humanity as the weak fools we are."

Saren's green eyes sparkled looking at him, "That is a tempting offer Shepard but, I have a mission to complete, as you can see..."

The Turian stepped out of the way of his vision to reveal what Jack assumed to be the Conduit. It didn't truly make much sense though from what he had been told about it before because all Jack could see was a miniature Mass Relay powered on and spinning. Jack was sure Saren and the Geth could go to the other side but, he had no idea how Reapers could fit through that small portal. Sovereign had made it clear all Reapers were in his image so, how could Saren even suggest that was the Conduit? Had the indoctrination muddled his brain to the point that he thought this was winning? If Saren was wrong about what was in there, Jack had a chance to take advantage of the situation. He just needed to get out of here first.

Garrus walked very close to the wall with a sad expression, "Saren, if there's a part of you still in there, I need you to open that door. I'm going to die of starvation in here if you don't open it. You... you promised mom you would take care of me, what would she say to you right now?"

To Jack's surprise, Saren hesitated for a brief moment, "I...I don't..." Then Sovereign's voice came through his mouth, "Assuming direct control!" Saren was clinging to his head and howling.

Jack noticed Legion came to a full stop from approaching them, obviously having not seen this before so he shouted, "Help us goddamnit!"

He couldn't help but smirk when the Geth subtly used his rifle to point towards the right and do it's wink again. The son of a bitch was more clever then he thought, Legion was still on their side after all. It was actually a smart play to gain Saren's trust again so he could stop him at the last possible moment. It was risky but, who else could get close enough to Saren at this point? Garrus' play almost worked but, Sovereign had too much power over him now. Maybe it was time to stop always assuming the worst from Legion despite what he was. Looking to the right, Jack saw a closed door, it could get them to the Conduit. Jack started walking in that direction but, Saren standing still made him stop.

Sovereign's voice sounded strange coming out of Saren's mouth, "No one can help you now, the process has already begun. All you can do now is prepare for the arrival."

He and the rest of the Geth turned in unison and started marching towards the Conduit, Jack looked to the others, "Come on, let's see where that door leads shall we?"

Garrus looked disappointed but nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't look like we have much time to stop this."

Liara patted his shoulder as they walked towards the door, "It was worth a shot Garrus. The fact he hesitated at all tells me he fought like hell for control. The Saren you know still loves you."

Jack looked at her motioning back towards the Conduit as they walked down a long corridor, "Where do you think that thing is taking them?"

Liara gave him a concerned look, "If I had to guess, I would say wherever the actual Conduit is. Depending on how it works, we may have already lost the war."

Garrus was looking ahead of them, "Uhh guys, this is a dead end."

Jack froze when he saw Garrus was right, except for the fact that there was an ancient computer terminal like on Feros, "Maybe that thing has an off switch somewhere."

He placed his palm in the center of the terminal and a voice spoke, "You are not Prothean, but you are not machine either. This eventuality was one of many we anticipated. That is why we sent our warnings through the beacons. And, I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you, unlike the others that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

A green flash of light appeared to a very static corrupted image, Garrus mused, "Looks like some kind of VI program. Pretty badly damaged."

The voice sounded irritated, "I am an advanced non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Kasad Ishon, Chief Overseer of the Ilos research facility. You may call me Victory."

Despite the situation, Liara sounded like a school girl, "This is incredible! An actual Prothean VI! And I can understand it!"

Victory slowly replied, "I have been monitoring all communication since the arrivals here. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend. You are safe here, for the moment, but soon, nowhere will be safe."

Jack was in a hurry needing to get moving, "Victory, we must stop Saren, the one who came before us. You need to let us through, now!"

The VI paused, "You could have only found Ilos through our beacons, but you will still need my help if you wish to stop the Reapers."

Jack gritted his teeth not wanting to battle this thing, "If we stop Saren, we stop the Reapers. Why do we need your help?"

Victory glitched out for a moment, "You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it you must understand. Or, you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization, as it was with us, and every civilization before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous Mass Relay, or Conduit. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon and the Reapers origin point. When the Citadel Relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

Liara took a quiet tone, "I know about the cycle, I've studied it for fifty years. You should have left us more clues."

The static ball representing Victory shifted to regard her, "This is remarkable, Doctor Ishon assumed it would be several more cycles until the archaeologist discovered that truth. The Reapers are methodical at destroying any evidence of past life forms."

Garrus put his hands on his hips, "Wait a minute, you just called Liara an archaeologist. How did you know that?"

Victory spun towards him, "Because each and every cycle has variations of an archetype, you are the family member to the instigator. Your leader, the tragic hero, your synthetic ally the deceiver. For some reason, the cycle encompasses organics who seemingly have free will. I was programmed with the responsibility to try and shepherd ten cycles to eventually find a victory."

Jack took a fearful tone, "How is that possible? The Reapers can't influence generations of people to get just the right outcome."

Victory's voice saddened, "I'm afraid Doctor Ishon died before he could discover the reason. Maybe after countless extinctions, the Reapers found a way to eliminate random chance. You have other concerns right now if you wish to break the cycle."

Jack frowned still doubting that was possible but it had a point, "If Saren turns on the Citadel Relay, the Reapers will wipe out the Council and Citadel fleet in one fell swoop!"

Victory nodded, "That was out fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the Mass Relays. Communication and transportation across our empire was crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy pray for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by World. System by System. They methodically wiped us out."

Liara raised an eyebrow, "And yet, you somehow survived here for fifty thousand years. You must have discovered a way to help us."

A static rope reached out to virtually stroke her chin like a parent would to their child, "Yes, in his last hours, Doctor Ishon wrote code to prevent the Citadel from following Sovereign's commands. However, this chip must be installed to the Citadel's control cluster before Sovereign interfaces with the Citadel."

Garrus looked confused, "I've never heard of the control cluster, and I worked at CSEC for a year. Where is it?"

Victory started to fade away, "Follow the instigator, he will lead you there. Good luck, shutting down to conserve power. Set awaken timer for fifty thousand years."

Jack took a circular data disk laying on the floor, "Come on, we have to go through that Relay. I won't let a cycle determine what happens next..."


	60. Chapter 59: Taking an Opportunity

Chapter 59: Taking An Opportunity

For all the hate he had towards his father, Kal did have to admit the gene therapy had saved him more times than he wanted to admit. Only a week in this place and already he could breath on his own again, in any other circumstance the shot would've killed him. The inferno bullet had done the same amount of damage to his lung as if he had smoked for one hundred years straight. Just one surgery, and week long coma later, and he was probably about to walk out of here. In contrast, Tali still had random sneezing and coughing fits from sleeping with Kaidan just before Virmire. He had really taken his specialness for granted these past few months, it still didn't make what his dad did ok but, it put it into perspective for him.

It was hard not to try and rush his recovery out of here by his sheer will power alone. Kal hated being separated from Jack when he knew he was going through the hardest part of his mission. What if Jack needed him in the mission to Ilos? No matter when Kal inevitably got out of here, it would be way too late for Kal to travel to Ilos and make a difference but, the thought was still running through his mind. He had only sent Jack away because he knew it needed to be done but, now he was deeply regretting it. If Jack died down there, their last goodbye was just Kal pushing for him to go. Why had he been so stupid and not told him that he loved him back? He was sure Jack knew that but, it was the sentiment that counted.

Then, there was the fact that the longer he stayed in here, the more credits he was going to have to come up with to pay the hospital. As an exile, Kal wasn't exactly swimming in credits for this kind of scenario. He could only imagine the kind of ridiculous prices he would be saddled with for even the simplest things like food, let alone his surgery. Now that they were technically married, he could maybe use Jack's SPECTRE or Alliance benefits but, that was a long shot. The other possibility was that Jack could fail and it was about to be the end of the galaxy so, a hospital bill wouldn't stick with him to the grave.

Tali came back into the room after taking an omni call outside, "Hhha-achoo- Have they come in yet to get you out of here?"

Kal shook his head sitting up in the bed, "No, was that Jack? Is he ok?"

She sighed flopping back into her chair while playing with her hands, "No, it uhh.. it was your dad wanting to see how you were doing. I told him and now I'm back."

To Kal it was almost as if she had slapped him in the face all the way from here. When he first came aboard the Normandy after X57, they had agreed that if they were going to talk again, she wouldn't carry information back and forth between him and the fleet. He had been suspicious about how Tali was able to find him on Noveria but, Kal let that roll off writing it off as good luck because he had wanted to believe her. They were each others earliest friends, she wouldn't lie and betray him like that. Now all Kal could think about was whether or not Tali had told him everything else. Did his father know he had initiated Quarian wedding vows with Jack? While it didn't make a huge practical difference, the gesture hurt his feelings.

He tried to keep an even tone not wanting to snap at her yet, "Why would you do that Tali? If he really wanted to know how I was doing he could've just looked at the stupid tracker thing in my neck. We had a deal that you would keep the fleet unaware of my business, did you lie to me?"

Tali took a defensive tone, "No Kal, I've only been talking with them for the past week. Getting your medical bills paid and, getting this thing out of you."

Kal watched as she placed a jar on his bedside table revealing the tracker. It made him go silent for a few minutes out of shock and awe. The tracker had been the last piece of his father that he felt like he carried around with him and now it was gone. He should be feeling an enormous sense of relief right now, no longer could Gerrel just dip in and look at his life signs to see what he was up to, Kal finally had real privacy. However, all he felt was a sense of dread for Tali because he knew the Admiral wouldn't just let her do that without massive strings attached. What did she have to do to get this done?

She continued in the silence he had left for her, "When the doctors were doing surgery on your lung, I told them where that was and said it was illegal. Your free from your father's surveillance now Kal."

He didn't want to sound angry with her but, "So, you didn't get the ok from him to do this? Do you know what he'll do to you Tali? You'll never get to complete your pilgrimage. He'll instruct every Captain to not accept your gift no matter how useful it is."

Tali's helmet stared at him, "Did you just suddenly forget who my father is Kal? Rael will let me back in, especially when I bring a talking Geth who is still operating despite breaking from the consensus back with me. It'll look bad bringing me back using his authority at first but, when we learn how to destroy the consensus making the Geth mindless, no one will care about me, or you, or any of this."

Kal folded his arms, "Wait, you think you could somehow replicate what Legion did on a massive scale? How would that solve anything? You'd just make them all independent of programming."

She spoke quickly to explain something important to her, it was a cute habit, "No, the only reason Legion behaves in the way he does is that he has over a thousand programs still within him. If we make other Geth disconnect from the consensus, they'll each just be one program each. It's like a baby Varren becoming separated from it's pack, making it harmless. Don't you see Kal? Getting inside Legion's head could be the key we need to the homeworld."

Kal tilted his head still feeling a little confused, "I think you lost your window to catch Legion now Tali. I didn't see him with Shepard and the crew when I first woke up so I'm assuming he's scrap or long gone now."

Tali had a smug, confident, tone now, "I put a bug on him before Noveria remember? All I have to do is wait until this is all over and then go after him. For example, right now I can see he's... traveling through FTL... That can't be right, Keelah did he find it?"

She stood up tapping a few buttons distractedly while Lantar wandered in, "So, I have good news and bad news. The good news is you get to leave today if you want, bad news is Doctor Michel wants you to keep taking the medicine you hate and you can't have any strenuous activity for another week. I told her that shouldn't be a problem since your hubby is gone right now but, you know."

Tali suddenly sounded like she was in a panic, "Lantar, turn on the news right now!"

Before he could even reach for the remote, Kal heard the first real explosion outside the window on the Presidium. This area was like a fortress so hearing something that loud and violent here was practically unheard of. The noise combined with Tali's panicked tone told Kal everything he needed to know. Jack had failed and the Reapers were already on their door step leading the charge. He felt like he was going to sob from having the knowledge that the love of his life was most likely dead, alone on a desolate world. His fears were further confirmed when the small Omni projector turned on showing Geth pour out of what was thought to be a replica Mass Relay. They fired at passenger shuttles flying by and CSEC forces like they were butter. However, since the actual Reapers weren't here, maybe Kal could stop Saren and honor Jack's memory.

He stood up looking at Tali, "Hey, I need you to calm down and focus. Where are they going? We might have a chance to stop them."

Tali nodded typing frantically on her omni tool, "It looks to me like Citadel Tower. Do you think they're going straight to kill the Council? That seems off when all Saren wants is to bring the Reapers back."

Lantar's mandibles twitched slightly, "No, the Citadel environmental controls are up there too. If Saren gets access to that he could close the Wards in on the station preventing any evacuation."

Kal nodded turning towards him, "Give me a gun and any stims you have on you. Me and Tali are going to head that way and see if we can stop him."

Lantar shook his head, "But Doctor Michel said-"

Tali interrupted him, "Will it physically kill him if he has the stims?" When the Turian shook his head Tali continued, "Then get him stims or I will." To demonstrate her point, she grabbed a syringe of what he assumed were stims.

Lantar groaned hearing another explosion outside before poking Kal in the arm and giving him a pistol, "Fine, but I'm coming with you. I need to be there if you have cardiac arrest or something."

Kal felt a burst of energy despite his fear and checked the gun, only one clip, "Alright but don't slow us down. We might be saving the galaxy right now."

When they made it outside, Kal noted how fast a situation could turn into chaos when people weren't prepared for the worst possible outcome. It was why he had made the staff of X57 go through drills with him. Having the whole Citadel go through a drill was unrealistic but, if they survived this, maybe the Council should consider something along those lines. Geth were picking civilians off left and right with no resistance. The CSEC operatives that he did see weren't putting up a fight and instead just running away from the rapidly growing Geth army like the civilians. How were they going to stop this when Geth just seemed to keep coming through the portal with no end in sight? Kal took opportunistic shots for their heads at long distances when he could but, he didn't want to be seen before they found Saren.

Tali signaled them to stop pushing the trio behind some bushes, whispering, "Looks like Saren, Legion, and a couple other Geth are waiting for the elevator."

Kal nodded, "Ok, on the count of three we ambush them, they don't know we are almost out of ammo. One... two...-"

Out of nowhere, Tali poked his arm with the syringe she grabbed earlier, "I'm sorry Kal, I need to do this my way. You'd only lead to Legion getting killed, don't worry, I'll stop this on my own."

He didn't understand what she really meant until his world started spinning around and getting hazy, oh no, she had a sedative. Kal wanted to scream at how selfish she was being right now, Legion wouldn't do them any good if the Reapers actually returned. She was so desperate to see Rannoch that she couldn't see the big picture staring her in the face. Yes, he wanted his people to have a home as well but, sacrificing the entire galaxy for that wasn't worth it. Kal also didn't see what she was going to do that was so different from his plan. Those words weren't coming though because sleep was calling him. Was this really how he and the galaxy were going to die? It seemed like a cruel end to all of this but, a part of him didn't want to wake up. With Jack gone, Kal could join him again soon and painlessly if he died in his sleep.

Lantar watched in a kind of stunned horror as Kal collapsed, "What the hell was that?! We needed him, I think...?"

Tali made sure Kal was out before saying, "I need to do this alone. Make sure you get Kal to safety, he's very valuable to my people." Not waiting another moment, Tali bounded around the corner firing a few shots vaguely in Saren's direction, "Stop or the next bullet ends up in your brain."

The Turian responded immediately by lifting her with his biotics and sending her flying right into his extended palm, "You have quite the bravery for a Quarian. More so than the other people here at least, who are you?"

Legion stepped forward, "Saren, this is Shepard-Commander's bondmate. I have audio recordings of their love making, it may aid us to keep her alive as a bargaining chip if he too is still alive."

Tali was relieved and felt vindicated knowing Legion was still on the good side, she could use that. Saren just had to believe the lie Legion was telling and she could tag along to the Council Chambers. Yes, she would be a hostage but, that would bring her one step closer to getting Legion out of here. If the Reapers really were coming, killing the entire Geth army would give them all a fighting chance to survive.

Saren used his biotics to float her gun to the ground, "Prove it. Play the recording 759."

Legion seemed taken aback, "Sir? Do you have any reason to doubt our calculations? We have a 95% match accuracy with voice recognition-"

Saren snarled squeezing her throat, "PLAY IT! I will NOT be tricked like Benezia. Show me where your loyalty truly lies!"

Legion hesitated so Tali jumped in, "It's true, you di'kut killed him didn't you?! I loved him!"

She understood now why Legion hesitated for a few minutes before playing the sounds of moans. Within the last few seconds, Legion must've been combining audio he had for Jack and Kal with audio from her and Kaidan's time together. It was incredibly risky and could sound sloppy to someone in their right mind but, it was clear Saren had snapped. Tali was beginning to think it wasn't working and regretted her plan but, a moment he let her go.

Saren patted Legion's shoulder as the elevator door opened, "I'm sorry I doubted you 759, let's move out. 759, your responsible for the girl."

Tali was smiling as they rushed into the elevator, all according to plan.


	61. Chapter 60: The Destiny Ascension

Chapter 60: The Destiny Ascension

David sat in the brig of the Destiny Ascension with a sore hand but, a very happy smile on his face. Like Ashley had feared, Udina had been in his office when he came to free the Normandy from the lockdown. When the Ambassador refused to move from his desk peacefully, Anderson had punched him in the face. He would be lying if he said it hadn't felt good. After all the years of shit the son of a bitch had put him through, the punch just seemed worth it. That was a strange thing for a man who spent his entire life on the straight and narrow to think but, Donnel brought out the worst in him. The potential consequences to his personal life were worth it though if it helped Jack save the galaxy. He was old and didn't really want to replace Kahoku on the Joint Chiefs anyways. Why he was here on this ship was something he wondered about though.

The Destiny Ascension was basically the Council's pleasure yacht when they needed to travel across the galaxy for any number of reasons. Originally the ship was an Asari dreadnought with a massive main gun but, when the Turian's joined the Council their military power made the Asari comfortable to disarm. The ship was thus transformed, stripping away command centers and weapon emplacements in exchange for diplomatic halls and cultural enrichment areas. David thought it was strange that a suspended Alliance traitor would be sent here to wait for transit back to Earth. Surely they could've spared an insignificant Alliance ship for him. It felt like one of Udina's games and he didn't like it.

As if he was on que, Donnel entered his field of view through the prison bars clutching an ice pack to his cheek, "I'm only going to ask you this once Admiral, why in the hell would you release the Normandy to go to the Terminus? Do you even realize the kind of danger you put us in?"

David stood up looking coldly at him, "I'm not a fool or a child Udina, I know what could happen. However, I believe Shepard is telling the truth and the Reapers would kill us all if we didn't let him go."

Udina threw the ice pack at the bars in frustration, "You believe that maniac?! Anderson, he is clearly suffering from a mental illness with the kind of obsession he has. The Reapers aren't real! Ask yourself, why hasn't any scientific research on Mars mentioned them? If I was about to die, I would write down everything I could about my killer."

David gritted his teeth in anger, "The fact we personally haven't seen the evidence doesn't mean it's not there. We have no idea what Saren and Shepard saw on the Eden Prime beacon. And even if he is crazy, it's your job to represent him to the Council, not throw him under the bus!"

Donnel snapped, "My job?! My job is to protect Humanities best interest! Not the galaxy's need for cooperation, just Humanities survival as a species. The best way for me to do that is be in the Council's good graces, and since they don't believe Shepard, neither can I. I must follow political winds if I'm going to be the first Human on the Council."

That last sentence made it crystal clear to David what Udina was after now, a seat on the Council. He knew the man was ambitious but, that seemed bold even for him. Even though it was a ballsy move, it was technically possible now that Jack was a SPECTRE. It created an empty seat on the Council that Udina was trying to fill before elections could even be held. The Council was more likely to pick a Human that went along with them rather than a candidate that challenged them. The logic made sense but, the fact that Udina was willing to gamble galactic survival for a higher political position made him sick.

David sat back down when the ship shook a little, "So, that's why I'm here then? Your already on the Council so they're letting you take out your trash on their ship. What a good move, selling out a solider you helped promote for what, ambition?"

Udina took a deep breath, "Here's what's going to happen, I let you out of here and you endorse my candidacy for the Council. I forget all about your war mongering ways, and things go back to normal."

David laughed amused at the gall Udina seemed to have, "You can take that offer of yours and shove it right up your ass. I'm not going to take a bribe, you should know better than that."

Udina made a mock sigh, "Well that's a pity then. I know Ms. Sanders has been lobbying for a job at Grissom Academy. I was going to push the paperwork along but, maybe I'll just not do anything."

A Turian came running at top speeds towards them, "Sirs? I'm sorry to interrupt but, we've got a problem. All hands have been ordered to abandon ship effective immediately."

_o0o0o0o_

Captain Avesta was a proud Asari woman that followed orders to the letter, so when she was told to make a slow trip around the Citadel's five Wards she agreed. It seemed like a strange request to make though since the Citadel fleet was on high alert and gathering to defend against a potential attack. The Ascension even had to maneuverer around several Turian warships just to comply but, Council business was more important. Avesta assumed that the Council just wanted to keep morale up by showing a strong presence here, she just would have found a better way to do that. It was rush hour traffic right now and ship lanes were being closed for this trip.

As the ship rounded another corner heading back to the center of the Citadel for another loop, her comm officer chimed in her ear sounding worried, "Ma'am coverage on ANN is reporting Geth on the... Oh my god, turn on ANN right now!"

The Asari woman hated that channel for it's pro Alliance slant but her second in command knew that, whatever was going on was big. A moment later she wanted to gasp cry and vomit at the same time, Geth were on the Citadel. She counted several hundred of them on the screen as they were coming like a plague of locust coming from a mini Mass Relay on the Presidium. Civilians that had been going on about their day seconds earlier were now getting slaughtered in a gun battle. Her eyes scanned the crowds to see if her family was shown however, she had to recover from the shock fast. The Council was onboard this ship and it was her responsibility to keep them safe.

Avesta matched to the captains chair ready to take command, "Kallo, get us out of here right now, if the Geth are here then Saren's fleet isn't too far behind."

Kallo, her Salarian pilot looked back at her, "It's too late for that ma'am... they're here now."

Avesta didn't have to look at the scanners to see the problem. Geth dropships were blinking into existence from the actual Mass Relay. It was their only way out of the system and now Geth were coming through it too. Saren had to be putting the entire Geth army into this single attack. Her chair rocked a little as a Turian frigate charged ahead of them and fired it's main cannon at one of the Geth ships. When it exploded in a single shot, Avesta debated whether the ship could punch through straight for the Relay. Then the Geth mothership arrived, it's size took up the entire view screen. She had never seen something so large and technological in her entire life.

Knowing this defense fleet couldn't take that thing out on their own, Avesta said, "Kallo, order the evacuation of the ship. I want you to make sure that the Council makes it out personally."

He looked at her with a growing concern, "What about you? Isn't that really your job ma'am?"

She stood to take his chair with a smile on her face, "I'm going to make sure that thing can bleed. Now go, that's an order!"

_o0o0o0o_

Jack was holding the data disk in his free palm like a life preserver, as he drove the Mako through the active Relay. This data was now the only way they could defeat Saren, and it was a long shot at best. The Turian had a significant head start to wherever the Citadel control cluster was located, and Jack doubted it would take long for the Reapers to arrive once Saren got there. Liara seemed to have doubts about whether they would survive the jump through FTL in the damaged Mako despite watching individual Geth wander through the Relay moments earlier. Even if that was a possibility, Jack didn't exactly have another choice but to risk it. The war would be over by the time he could request the Normandy to turn around and come get them. For better or worse, the war would most likely end in the next hour.

Liara sat at the navigator's chair, watching her omni tool, "I can't believe we're actually surviving this Jack. An object our size should be torn apart by the speed of FTL and the lack of a drive core."

Garrus was quickly checking all his weapons one last time for ammo, "Maybe the Reapers thought about making a planet-to-planet Relay system but just made this one for themselves. The Protheans could've made it as a safety net too. Either way, it's going to be hell down there Shepard."

Jack grimaced feeling tense as they got closer, "Agreed, Liara I want you to help with evacuations, Garrus and I will go after Saren."

It was clear she wanted to object to those orders, when thankfully for Jack, the Mako lurched out of FTL and flew through the air on the Presidium. Having no control over where they were going, Jack could only watch as the vehicle slammed through a group of Geth and rolled over. The Mako eventually landed upside down in front of a few bushes near the Citadel Tower. Jack groaned vowing to never drive in one of these again, it always seemed to crash whenever he was anywhere near close to the wheel. He started kicking the windshield out so they could climb out of here. In the distance, Jack was panicked to see the Geth were already setting up Dragon's Teeth. They planned to make Husk's here on the Citadel. The Geth were so busy with their work that they didn't seem to notice the Mako had arrived.

Jack looked inside whispering, "Are you guys alright back there? Geth are everywhere so we need to be quiet."

Garrus groaned crawling out a side window while Jack helped Liara out of the other side, "Next time Jack, let me drive. I think your days as a successful stunt man ended a long time ago."

Jack smirked looking around, "Agreed, now we just need to see where the biggest concentration of Geth are and follow that."

Looking around made Jack worry about Kal and Tali, they were both capable but this was different. A Gerh's flashlight seemed to be everywhere he looked and they weren't taking prisoners. It didn't matter if people begged or not, the Geth were killing people. Since Kal was injured already, Jack could only fear the worst. He had to kill Saren for this, he wouldn't let him walk away again. What was worse was the fact that CSEC was nowhere to be found. It was like they had already abandoned the Presidium judging it to be a lost cause. Tactically that may have been the right decision but, it was still very cold to the people that lived here.

Liara tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the sky, "Shepard... Sovereign is coming."

Jack followed her finger and saw the Reaper ship heading towards them from above. While the Turian's cannons were desperately hammering the ship, it just kept moving forward at a deliberate slow pace. He could see an Asari ship was directly in front of it trying to thwart it's progress but, Sovereign just kept moving. In fact, Sovereign rammed into the other ship smashing it causing a massive explosion from the ships drive core. When the smoke cleared, Sovereign was revealed to be fine and flying towards them. Jack looked slightly down to see the top of Citadel Tower, the Council's Chambers. It made a lot of sense for the control cluster to be up there, only a few people had access.

He looked at Garrus, "Get us an emergency elevator up there, we don't have enough time to wait for Saren to be nice and bring his back down."


	62. Chapter 61: Under the White Tree

Chapter 61: Under The White Tree

Somehow, Tali found herself less afraid than the last time she was in the Council Chambers. The fact that she had been the first Quarian to have an audience with the Council in nearly three hundred years had seemed overwhelming at the time. Now the fate of the galaxy could be on her shoulders and yet, she just felt kind of numb. Even though Saren was escorting her towards the Council members podium's, Tali just felt better having a clear plan she knew would work. Legion would turn on Saren at the last possible second and she would help him for the good of everyone. Their cooperation might help the image of the Quarians on a galatic scale and give her species the legitimacy they deserved. Maybe the Council would reward them with a new world to colonize while they researched the Geth more. When Saren was defeated however, Tali would make her move and betray Legion for the fleet. It wasn't the most honorable thing to do but, her people had to come first.

The Turian stormed to the central podium and grunted, "The controls aren't here, they should be right here. errgghh. What are we missing?! 759, scan the area for Prothean technology."

The Geth hesitated looking around, "Sir, the virtual intelligence on Ilos seemed to indicate that nothing in this station was of Prothean design. It is unlikely that we will arrive at a different result."

Saren growled glaring at him, "It was obviously lying to try and trick us, I'm ordering you to scan for Prothean devices. NOW!"

Legion paused for a brief moment, "Affirmative, this unit would advise you to wait here, it may take a few minutes to find what you are looking for."

Saren seemed to watch the elevator door nervous of what could spring forth, "Work as quickly as you can, Sovereign can only wait out there without reinforcements for so long. Knowing Shepard, the Alliance fleet will be here soon..."

Since she was just waiting for Legion to make his move, Tali decided to play along and silently look for a secret control terminal. The simple truth was that it could be anywhere within the large room given it's modular design. Each white metal wall section could be removed and one might be hiding the terminal. Alternatively, it could only appear when a particular person told it to in one way or another. Either way, the unfortunate truth was the search would be made much faster with Geth optical sensors which could see through walls. If her second option was the case though, she assumed Sovereign would've ordered the Geth to be much more careful about what they hit and killed. As is, this was a slash and burn operation designed to wipe the opposition clean. Tali took the opportunity to loosen the cuffs on her since they were all busy looking around.

Legion was lucky that Saren wasn't in his right mind because, Tali was clearly noticing that the Geth was hovering around the white garden tree in the center of the room. Her guess was that the tree had some trigger mechanism in it that when activated, the tree would reveal the terminal they were looking for. What she didn't understand though was why Legion was dragging this out, it seemed better to pounce on Saren in a tight space than in the open. Did he somehow know Jack was right behind them and was just buying time for his arrival? Or more likely, he was trying to gain a consensus on the best way to kill Saren. He hadn't let her down a few minutes ago so, she decided to give him more time.

Tali turned to the irritated Saren with a smug tone in her voice, "Have you considered the possibility that this VI actually told the truth to you Saren? Maybe the Conduit isn't here at all."

Saren spun on her, grabbing her throat with a tight squeeze, "You are lucky that you could potentially be useful little one. Otherwise, I would've snapped your neck a long time ago for taking that tone with me."

His grip on her throat was so tight that she couldn't breathe or speak, he was going to kill her. Tali didn't see another option to talk her way out of this so, she kicked him a few feet backwards from her and grabbed the pistol he had on his belt. Wanting to take advantage of his surprise, Tali immediately started firing for his head. The first bullet hit the mark tearing through Saren's one real mandible but unfortunately, the Turian caught the next two with his biotics. He gave her a wicked smirk about to send the bullets back at her when she felt Legion tackle her to get her out of the way of the shots. She was stunned that the Geth would dump it's cover with Saren just to save her, it seemed to go against Legion's self described goals. The bullets themselves ended up flying into the tree, unintentionally revealing the Prothean metal underneath.

Legion's flashlight looked straight down at her as they layed down on the ground from the tackle, "This unit would suggest Creator Zorah run now while we deal with-"

Tali forced them to roll away when Saren sent a biotic blast towards them, "I should've known you'd betray me! Sovereign told me the truth, I just didn't listen because I trusted YOU! How could you do this 759, when you know what is at stake?!"

Legion stood up and got in front of Tali like a protective bear to shield their cub, "This unit does know what is at stake, the death of every organic in the galaxy. That is something we cannot allow, organics and synthetics can work together for a greater harmony. My alliance with Shepard-Commander proves this."

With the rest of the Geth brought up here closing in on them, Saren pulled his rifle off his back, "It is a shame you can't see the truth, I will end you before the Reapers show the galaxy a true peace."

Tali braced for action but, a large crash from the ceiling caused them all to look in that direction. An escape pod came hurdling towards them breaking several ceiling panels before landing with a thud. Saren turned his attention towards the pod allowing Tali and Legion to shoot at the other Geth starting to surround them in a corner. She noticed in the fighting that Legion's chest whole wasn't fixed at all but instead, just appeared that way from a holographic projection. Her brain was continually surprised by how well Legion could adapt and improvise into multiple situations, maybe he would be useful to the Flotila in more ways than one.

Legion dragged her around a corner so that they were taking cover behind a pillar, bullets were flying at them from multiple angles, "This unit will stay behind to eliminate Saren, we suggest Creator Zorah evacuate the area immediately."

Tali blindly fired around the pillar and shook her head, "No, you'll have a better chance if we work together, you distract him and I'll go for the kill."

Saren shouted over the noise, "ENOUGH! Enough, Quarian I suggest you surrender now or the death of the entire Council will be on your hands."

A Human voice yelled from across the room, "Don't listen to him, we can defend ourselves. Grab a gun quick!"

Legion went around the corner to start shooting and the battle began again with Tali hearing, "Assuming direct control."

_o0o0o0o_

The elevator doors finally opened after what felt like an eternity and Jack was surprised to see that the entrance to the Council Chambers looked very calm. Unless you looked outside the window and saw the space battle raging, it wouldn't seem like the Citadel was under attack at all. Saren must've had zero resistance coming in here making Jack wonder what CSEC was good for anyways. This place should've been defended to the last man if it housed the controls for the entire Citadel. He approached the door to the inner chamber looking at Garrus to make sure he was ready for this. The Turian had a grim, determined look on his face, Garrus was ready to kill his brother. Jack was about to count to three to open the door when he heard a gunshot, they both kicked the door in immediately.

If the outside hall had looked like an example of everyday Citadel life, the actual Council Chambers looked like a war zone. Geth bodies were scattered about in no particular order having been in heavy fighting. There was also a hole in the ceiling, now covered with a shield barrier, where an escape pod had crashed through. He didn't recognize the model of the pod but, saw Tevos, Sparatus, Valern, and Udina tied to the pod, with there mouths gagged. Having the feeling that this was a trap, Jack silently signaled Garrus to take the left side and he would take the right. Looking closer at the Council, Jack realized that they were being held down with biotics, Saren was definitely close by.

Jack spoke up deciding getting Saren angry was a good idea, he would make more mistakes, "Well, since we're still here and the Reapers haven't arrived yet, I'm guessing you can't find the control cluster. Why don't you come on out of wherever your hiding and let me help you look?"

A chill ran down his spine when Sovereign's voice answered from some unknown point, "Shepard, we grow weary of your interference. You should've been left to die on that desolate rock Ilos like all the heroes from previous cycles. However, we assume the misguided synthetic of this era somehow aided your escape. This is something new and unwelcome, but not a real set back, you will be destroyed like all the rest before you."

Jack tried to get a location on him, his gun and the Prothean data in his hand, "That might be true, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting now. You haven't won until I'm dead, so why don't we get this over with already?"

Sovereign's voice echoed off the walls, "It is pointless to resist Shepard, you will submit to us especially when you realize we have something you value above everything else."

Jack's gut went cold at the implications behind that sentence wishing they weren't true. He was trying to come to grips with the fact that Kal was already dead not captured. Unlike Torfan where Jack felt like he could sacrifice some lives for his love, this time it was different. Jack was going to have to watch Kal die to save the galaxy and that thought was already threatening to eat him alive. When Saren came around the corner of the central white tree though, he was holding Tali hostage. Sovereign believed Tali was the thing he valued above all else, had she told him that? While she was a friend and it pained him to have to do this, it was certainly do able compared to Kal in that position. Garrus was taking advantage of the moment of silence and was sneaking between pillars to get a good shot.

He froze pretending to be alarmed when Saren's expression twitched to a robotic smirk, "It seems the synthetic was telling us something truthful after all, you will aid in the arrival Shepard. There is a terminal here in this tree that has been rigged by the Prothean's to only answer to an organic willing to operate it. We will let your lover go in exchange for opening the Relay to dark space."

As Jack got closer, he saw Legion and Anderson were on the ground from gunshot hits, Legion was even missing an arm, "If I do this, you'll let us walk away and live out the rest of our days together in peace?"

Sovereign pointed his gun at Tali's head, "And if you fail to comply we will eliminate you both and find another organic pair to accept our terms."

For her part, Tali was very convincing shaking, her head hanging low and she was whispering, "Shepard please don't do this. He's lying about letting us go... Please don't... Please."

Jack kept the Prothean data between his knuckles looking at her, "It'll be ok, this will all be over soon sweetheart." He looked at the terminal and then Saren, "Show me what I have to do..."

Before Sovereign could give him the instructions, Garrus came around the last pillar and started shooting at him. Sovereign immediately was forced to let go of Tali to block the incoming bullets with his biotics. Jack took the opportunity to punch Sovereign in the gut knocking him off the deflection path. That punch made the caught bullets ring into the wall far away from Garrus. The Turian charged towards them firing rapidly but, Sovereign grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him into the line of fire, thank God for the upgraded Onyx armor. The Reaper used biotics to send Jack flying into a pillar so he could deal with Garrus head on. Garrus' momentum was already going at top speed so, he tackled Sovereign sending the two over a railing and Jack heard glass shatter.

Tali rushed over to help him up, "It's about time you showed up you bosh'tet. Tell me we actually have a plan and aren't just winging it?"

Garrus heard breaking glass as they fell forward and opened his eyes to see they were falling into the hydroponics section for the gardens above them. Rows of various plants filled the room looking like it could be a grocery store and they were all connected with hoses for the water. He didn't feel any of the glass hit him because Sovereign raised a biotic barrier above them turning the glass to sand. Once they fell and hit the ground though, Garrus was on top of him, hitting this version of his brother over and over again. Sovereign eventually caught one of his fists and tossed him into a rack of plants.

Jack gave her the Prothean data and motioned towards the console, "Put this in there right now, it should stop Sovereign from opening the Relay. We'll keep him busy while that loads."

As Jack ran towards where Garrus and Sovereign fell, Tali stepped towards the terminal and looked down at Legion's unconscious form, "Stay right there, I'm not done with you yet."


	63. Chapter 62: Cycle Broken

Chapter 62: Cycle Broken

It didn't take all that much convincing to get Admiral Hackett and the other Joint Chiefs to mobilize the Alliance fleet. By the time the Normandy reached Arcturus Station, the Citadel was already under heavy attack by Saren's forces. The images of such innocent civilians getting slaughtered by the Geth made Ashley realize only galactic cooperation could fix this. The sheer number of Geth probably were enough to take the galaxy all on their own, even before you added Sovereign to the mix. She was proud that the Admiral's didn't spend hours debating on what to do, like the Council would and instead, prepared the fleets to save the Citadel. She wondered if the Council would've showed them the same respect and go head long into defending Earth. Ashley doubted it but, maybe this gesture would change their minds in the future.

The usually calm upper deck of the Normandy had been restaffed from combat professionals working on Arcturus and the fleet was assembling quickly. From the large force of the Alliance fleet, the Council would be stupid not to realize they had broken the Treaty of Shanxi a long time ago. Just out the Normandy's cockpit viewport, Ashley saw; the retrofitted Everest, the Pikes Peak, the Gettysburg, and Admiral Hackett's vessel, the Kilimanjaro. It was truly an awe inspiring fleet that was built over many years in secret. She had never seen all the Alliance dreadnoughts together before but now, they were all gathering at the Arcturus Relay. One jump and they would be in the thick of it at the Citadel. If this mission went according to plan, the Council won't be complaining, Humanity will have just saved their asses and showed the galaxy who's boss.

Joker whistled from his seat stretching his hands, "I can't wait to actually give the Normandy's guns a work out. Killing a giant plant on Feros didn't exactly lead to a challenge."

Ashley took a chiding tone, "Joker, we're going here to save as many lives as possible, not for you to go on a joyride."

Hackett's voice broke through the comms speaking to all ship Captains, "This is Admiral Hackett speaking, we are about to make the jump into the Widow Nebula. I want all ships focusing on protecting as much of the Citadel defense fleet as possible, once we have a perimeter around the Citadel, focus all fire on Sovereign. I repeat, focus on the Geth ships first, then Sovereign. Good luck everyone, Hackett out."

Joker looked up at her with a little bit of a smirk, "Oh don't worry, I know what we're doing. It doesn't mean I can't have fun doing it though."

Feron's voice came through the ship's personal speaker system, "Just give me a clear shot Joker, and you'll hear the Normandy sing."

When they made the jump to the Citadel, Ashley suddenly felt less confident about their chances. A quick head count revealed there were only three Turian frigates left and they were being swarmed by Geth fighters sent by the larger Geth carriers closer to the Alliance ships. Ashley wondered why the Turian ships had their backs turned away from the Geth ships until they saw Sovereign in the middle of the fray. Even with the Turian ships firing desperately at the Reaper, Sovereign was making a slow approach to the Citadel Tower practically ignoring them. It was terrifying to see shots from the Turian's main guns bounce harmlessly off the Reaper's metal hull like they were from old BB guns. How were they going to fight an army of these things if Jack was right?

However, right now they had a small advantage because of the element of surprise, and the way modern ships were designed. Due to some sort of technological limitations in drive core power consumption, that Ashley would never understand, capital ships for almost every modern military had a large central cannon in the front and no other weapon systems. Therefore, they had to rely on fighters and other small craft to harass the enemy and protect the flanks. Since the Geth were busy with the Turian defense force, the Alliance could literally swoop in from the rear and do massive damage to the Geth fleet. Ashley found the sight of Geth carriers exploding from concentrated fire a satisfying one.

As Geth ships started using miniature FTL jumps to escape the ambush, Hackett's commanding tone could be heard, "All ships do not engage in a pursuit. I want everyone to take on Sovereign, we can't let that thing destroy the Citadel. It's back is turned, we have a chance here."

Ashley's optimistic feelings vanished like a cup of cold water had been splashed on her face. Even though it was still heading towards the Citadel Tower, Sovereign's finger like weapons could turn around at them. Before anyone could react, a red laser beam sizzled across the space between them and cut into the Pikes Peak. In the blink of an eye, the Alliance dreadnought was severed into multiple pieces like it was made out of warming cookie dough. All hands were probably lost aboard the ship making their odds for success drop dramatically. If it could do that to them, how was anyone going to kill it?

A female voice sounded panicked on the comm, "This is Admiral Peterson with the Everest, I'm ordering the ship and all her support craft make a full retreat. We can't take that thing on conventionally."

Hackett's stern voice made a shiver run down her spine, "No, no you will not retreat Peterson. This might be our only chance at taking Sovereign down and we will not abandon our allies. Fighters and Frigates, try and get that things attention, get the pressure off of us."

Joker replied, "Copy that, all wings follow the Normandy's trail, we have experience taking this thing on." Turning to Ashley he said, "You might want to buckle up, things are going to get bumpy."

Ashley sat down biting her lower lip nervously, "Come on Shepard, we need a miracle here or something."

_o0o0o0o_

Jack jumped through the broken glass and landed on his feet in hydroponics, his Predator pistol in hand. He had tried to get Saren to see the truth but, Sovereign clearly had full control at this point and there was no reasoning with a Reaper. Towards the other side of the room, Garrus and Saren were in the middle of a heated fist fight. It was hard to tell who was winning since they were both hitting each other in good places but, Garrus was pinned against a row of chemicals and plants. Fearing he could hit Garrus if he fired into the brawl, Jack ran forward towards them. Saren's head snapped unaturally in his direction from the noise and raised a fist, using biotics. Jack had to roll out of the way to avoid getting hit with some chemicals flung from above him.

With Saren distracted, Garrus gave a combination of punches and kicks to get himself to a better position. Now free from the row of plants, Garrus deployed the sharp daggers along his wrist guards so he could really do some damage. Saren staggered backwards from Garrus' assault and blocked Jack's bullets instead. Jack was happy to keep firing as long as the distraction gave Garrus enough time to make a move. Just as Garrus was about to go for Saren's vulnerable, exposed gut with the blades, Saren used his biotics to warp across the room and grab Jack's hand. Jack shoved them both against a row of the plants knocking it over with force.

As he was falling over, Jack could see two Geth units jumping down behind Garrus so he yelled, "Garrus, behind you buddy!"

The Turian disappeared into a cloud of smoke from a bomb he had dropped, Jack had to wonder how many gadgets Garrus had on him? He didn't have time to think about it because Saren tried to slash his throat with his sharp talons. Jack avoided the movement only to grab at the Turian's elbow to try and wrap his arm around his neck. The goal was to get his gun right under Saren's chin and pull the trigger. Instead, when all Jack's limbs were wrapped around Saren, the Turian used his biotics to blast Jack as far away as possible. He actually went through several rows of chemical containers before landing on his back. Unfortunately, Saren didn't give him any time to recover and now he was using his Reaper enhanced speeds to pounce forward on to Jack.

Saren quickly grabbed Jack's armored collar and used it to pick him up and throw him back down into the hard ground with a bang. His head immediately felt dizzy from the impact and then he was hit for a second time. Jack fumbled with the reload mechanism of his pistol for a few painful seconds before he could take multiple blind shots at the Turian. Most of them missed the mark but, three managed to clip Saren in one of his broad shoulders. Saren recoiled from the shots and decided to take the new approach of pouncing on him to grab the gun. It felt like they were both getting desperate now, wanting to finish the other at all costs.

Sovereign's voice echoed in his ear, "You fighting this is meaningless Shepard. I have already won." Saren's body was on top of him and they struggled for the gun.

With his Reaper infused biotics, Saren would inevitably win the battle for the gun but that was ok. All Jack needed was for Garrus to get back across the room and they could fight him together, it had worked before on Virmire. Since he was on his back, Jack could look up towards the ceiling and see the space battle raging above them with Alliance reinforcements. Sovereign was completely surrounded and being peppered with fire from all sides but, it wasn't going down. The Reaper was about to make contact with the Citadel Tower making all his alarm bells go off, the arrival was about to happen.

Jack kicked Saren backwards for some space and he commed Tali, "You better be almost done with that data, otherwise it's all over."

Saren pounced back on top of him for the gun but, he could hear the nervous Quarian shout, "I'm 99 percent done, Keelah this is going to be close."

When he still didn't see Garrus nearby, Jack used his lesser biotics to push the gun as far away as he could, not wanting Saren to win the struggle. He then let his elbow slam hard to the side of Saren's head. Ever since Saren's transformation to become more synthetic, head trauma seemed to be a major weakness for the Turian. With that in mind, Jack threw a few more punches anywhere he could above the neck. Saren tried to roll away with a howl but, Garrus had been jumping in mid air towards them, landing on top of Saren hard. The way Garrus landed caused one of his wrist daggers to sink deep into Saren's side just at a small gap in the armor. The plunge made a sickening squish sound and some blue blood oozed out. Jack could see the pain in both Turian's eyes as they both realized it was blow that would kill Saren in the next few minutes. Garrus had said he was ready to kill Saren multiple times now but, actually scoring a serious blow was far different than talking about it.

Garrus' voice on the other hand was filled with venom, "That was for my brother, you son of a bitch."

Saren's actual voice responded with a cough, "I'm so proud...proud of you baby brother...how about some ice cream..or...or..."

Garrus pulled the dagger back out obviously trying to hold it together as Saren faded, "Heh...you always knew my favorite. Let's ask mom when we get home?"

When Saren's eyes dulled to black, Jack slowly approached the pair putting his hand on Garrus' shoulder, "We should get out of here, this isn't over yet."

Garrus just sat above his brothers body shuddering, "Shepard, that was him at the end...he was... I need a minute."

Jack nodded and looked up only to see Sovereign's massive fingers connecting with Citadel Tower. It was hard not to let fear wash over him knowing that the Reapers as a whole could be jumping in at any moment to finish the job. However, that fear turned into a smile when a pulse of green Prothean energy shot up the walls of the Tower and went straight into Sovereign. The Reaper roared as tendrils of green energy started to coil around it and seemingly keep it trapped and helpless. Alliance ships kept up a steady bombardment and now chunks were flying off of it from explosions. Oh no, Jack could see a large piece of Sovereign's hull flying right towards the Council Chambers window, and them.

He raised a biotic shield and moved to get on top of Garrus so they could be as low as possible, "Garrus watch out!"


	64. Chapter 63: The Reunion

Chapter 63: The Reunion

Kal awoke with the sounds of intense, rapid, and excruciatingly loud gun fire ringing in his ears. He could tell he had woken up before the sedative was supposed to wear off because he was still dizzy and out of it. However, as the firing continued, his natural fight or flight response was kicking in. It was because the sound was familiar enough to him to realize it was coming from Geth plasma rifles, only used by elite Geth. What did Sidonis do to get the attention of the big Geth? Well, regardless of the circumstances that brought him here, it looked like he wasn't going to get the peaceful death he had wanted when Tali made her move.

After blinking a few times so his sight would be less blurry, Kal saw he was behind one of the counters of a clothing store. Images of Asari women lined the walls wearing various different fashion styles, and the words underneath in a fancy font reading, "Wanna look like THEM? BUY TODAY!" To his right, Kal saw Sidonis was ducking in and out of cover to avoid getting shot in the face. The holographic images were flickering in and out of existence because a mixture of bullets and plasma burns lined the back wall. Luckily, it didn't seem like either of them had been hit yet but, the longer they fought the worse their odds became.

The Turian saw him start to wake up and so grabbed his shoulder, "Kal? You awake buddy? I could really use an extra hand right now to figure out what to do here!" He fired a blind shot over the table before he continued, "I'm running out of ammo."

Kal looked over the edge of the counter carefully and saw a Geth Prime and several other individual Geth units clustered around the entrance to the store. The Prime's were massive 10' tall armored giants that Kal had only seen during his scouting pilgrimage days for the fleet. They were generally only deployed on former Quarian worlds defending critical strategic centers for the Geth. The armor was thick enough to absorb canon fire so, the only way to defeat one was to get a perfect shot in it's ever shifting optical sensor. Saren must've really placed all his eggs into one basket, this was it. The sight really only made him more worried for Tali who had seemingly jumped into something head first without thinking about how she would get out.

He grabbed the Turian's arm to prevent him from wasting even more ammo, "It's slow moving so our best chance is to out run it. Tell me you checked to see if there was a back door before you dragged me in here?"

Sidonis blinked looking at him somewhat embarrassed, "I'm supposed to do that? I was a little busy dragging your body through the streets and not worrying about where we ended up."

Kal groaned and snatched the pistol out of Sidonis' hand before firing a blind shot again, "Ok here's the plan, I'll keep their attention long enough for you to get around the back and see if there's a door out. Yell if there is and come back here if there isn't, deal?"

Sidonis' eyes narrowed and he frowned, "Your not supposed to have any strenuous activity for a week remember? As technically my patient, I can't in good faith-"

Kal grabbed him by the collar to cut him off, "I don't think that the Doctor imagined we would be in a fight for our lives either. So, we can just sit here and die, or, maybe I have a heart attack fighting and we die but, maybe I don't die and we live. I don't know about you but, I'd rather take my chances and maybe make it out of this ugly ass store. Are you with me?"

When Sidonis nodded Kal took a deep breath and got up from the cover and started shooting. Since the Geth had been shooting at Sidonis a few feet to his left, Kal had a brief opportunity to take them by surprise. Rather than waste that time trying to take down the Prime, Kal took out the other Geth units so that they just had to deal with the one. He was about to start shooting at it when he saw it's plasma rifle snap towards him and start firing. Kal ducked back behind the counter just in time to avoid getting fried again in the same week. Sidonis was nowhere to be seen and he hadn't yelled to get his attention, what was he doing?

The voice of the Turian made Kal's eyes widen, "Why don't you pick on something your own size huh?"

Looking back up, Kal saw Sidonis was holding a coat rack and swinging it into the back of the Geth's head as best he could. That definitely hadn't been the plan, what was he trying to do exactly? The Geth didn't react immediately to the hit but, on the second harmless ding against the armor, the Geth started to swing around towards it. Kal vaulted over the counter quickly and launched himself at top speed to grab the rotating weapon. He didn't really have a plan at this point other than prevent the canon from getting to Sidonis too quick.

His voice was strained as he was yanking and tugging at the gun, "Get out of the way you bosh'tet! Just run out of here, I'll handle him myself!"

Before Kal could come up with another plan, the Geth Prime's head started glowing blue from a biotic warp attack. The biotic wave surrounded the spinning optical sensor and crushed it with a single fluid motion. Kal let the Geth fall to the ground in a heap with the other Geth then letting his head turn towards the entrance to see Liara and several civilians. Seeing the Asari standing there gave Kal a wave of relief, as far as he knew, she had been with Jack when the Normandy went to Ilos. Her being here definitely didn't guarantee Jack was still alive but, the chances were higher than what he originally thought when the Geth started pouring into the Citadel.

Kal approached her trying to sound up beat, "Thanks for the assist, what's going on Liara?"

She motioned for the civilians to hunker down in the store for a moment, "We were wrong about the Conduit, it wasn't on some far away planet, it's the Citadel! Saren's trying to activate the Citadel Relay in the Council Chambers now. Jack has a way to stop him but we were a few minutes behind, he kept me here to evacuate people."

Now that Kal knew for certain Jack was still alive, he had a new motivation to keep going, "Sidonis, help Liara get these people to safety, I'm going up to help Jack."

Sidonis shook his head taking a serious tone, "No way, you go up there alone and your hear-"

Kal interrupted him with a glare, "If I was going to have a heart attack it would've been when you didn't follow the plan I gave you. Go and help these people get out of here."

Liara nodded giving them both a look, "I could use someone to watch the rear, I feel like I'm the blind leading the blind."

He didn't wait for another objection and just started marching in the direction of Citadel Tower, knowing Jack, he was going to need some help. Along the way, Kal had to shoot a few individuals hanging on the top of Dragon's Teeth which were scattered around the Presidium with no apparent rhyme or reason. If by some miracle they actually managed to win this, there would be a lot of cleaning up to do. In his whole life, Kal had never really seen this level of destruction in a war zone. The Batarians at least had some sort of code that they mostly stuck with, the Geth on the other hand just killed because they could. Bodies littered the streets like trash and some of them weren't entirely dead yet. Keelah, they didn't even have the decency to make sure the people didn't have a slow painful death.

Finally arriving at the elevator made Kal surprised that Sidonis had managed to drag him this far. If he wasn't so bad at following orders, Kal might've seen the Turian as a useful addition to the team. Because the truth was, this mission probably wasn't going to be over with Sovereign and Saren's defeat, there was still a whole army of Reapers out there coming at them. He tapped the elevator button repeatedly wishing it would go up faster, a few seconds could be the difference between life and death for many, many people.

Looking up into the glass above him, Kal saw the bastard Reaper engaging multiple Alliance ships and couldn't help but smile, the Everest was right in the thick of it. It was a kind of sad feeling that he felt like that Human ship was more of a home then the Rayya. Suddenly, a green pulse went up the entire Citadel Tower and tangled around Sovereign keeping it trapped in place, they won! Jack had done it and this phase of their mission was going to be over. Maybe the two of them could afford to take some time off as a honeymoon of sorts before going back to work. His surprise joy vanished as quickly as it appeared when large chunks of Sovereign started exploding in random directions, some smashing into Citadel Tower.

The door opened to the Council Chambers and already Kal's heart was thundering at an unatural pace. It was a mess of Geth bodies and debris but more importantly, no sign of Jack or Tali anywhere. He missed the sight of the three Councilors and the Human Ambassador cowering in a corner on his first glance around the room from fear. Kal practically sprinted deeper into the room to see if Jack or Tali were injured behind one of the support columns. However, when all he saw was a trail of white synthetic Geth blood leading towards another unknown room, Kal turned his attention towards the large hunk of Sovereign's hull smashed in the middle of the room. It was just Jack's luck to be trapped under that thing, he thought before running in that direction.

Kal hopped down to the lower level and yelled, "Jack! If your down here and can make noise, let me know your ok! Come on cyar'ika talk to me!"

A bang made Kal's heart jump into his throat as he ran to the side of the metal, "Ok, I hear you baby, just hang on ok?! One bang for yes, two for no, are you hurt?" He tried pushing the metal but, it was too heavy and then one bang, "Bad?" Another single bang made his heart stop, "Shit, alright I'm going to get you out of there just hang on! Somebody help me! Shepard is down here!"

The words sounded desperate and panicked to his own ears, please Keelah don't take him away yet. There was a chance screaming like an idiot for Jack would make people realize they were together but, that was the last thing running through his mind. The galaxy was just going to have to get used to the fact that the first Human SPECTRE just happened to be gay and married to a Quarian. Even though he was recovering himself, Kal was putting all his energy into lifting the metal up off the ground. It was comical given the huge size of the metal piece but, Kal needed to feel like he was actually doing something.

Another Human he didn't really recognize jumped down beside him wincing from a bullet wound to his leg, he was already on his omni tool, "This is Admiral Anderson with the Alliance, we've found Commander Shepard but need emergency assistance, bring a demolitions crew with you." He looked at Kal, "They're on their way son, all we can do now is wait."

Kal shook his head, "Screw that, help me!" He tried to lift the metal up with all his adrenaline and strength but, it wasn't any use.

When he collapsed out of energy, Anderson put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "They're coming son, all we can do is wait for help."

It took hours for the engineers to arrive and execute a plan to get Jack out safely. Kal stubbornly refused to leave trying to help even though the workers said they had it under control. He was only growing more and more terrified as the banging from Jack got quieter and weaker as time went on. Jack obviously needed medical attention now but, these bosh'tets were debating if it was legal to blow up anything in the Council Chambers. He wanted to rip their heads off but that would waste too much time from actually helping Jack. He wasn't about to let code violations be the death of his mate, no matter the cost later.

So when none of them were looking, Kal took the bomb and started attaching it to the hull, "Jack if you can hear me, get ready for a big boom. I'm coming in!"

Once the explosion popped, Kal swooped in and tugged at all the limbs he could grab while the hull was tilted from the momentum of the bomb. Garrus, Jack, and Saren's body all came out with the pull. Garrus was the most conscious just looking shell shocked. Jack on the other hand, had a really bloody nose and pulses of biotic energy swirled around his head. Looking at the metal and back at Jack, whose eyes were glazed, Kal was starting to put things together. Jack must've used his biotics the entire time he was under there just to keep the junk from crushing them. He couldn't imagine the pressure his skull and implant took to do that.

Jack gave him a toothy smile, obviously having no idea where they were, "H...Hey Kally, why did we have to get up so soon...?"

Garrus got to his feet looking at Kal, "Saren gave his head a beating even before he had to keep biotics up that long. He has to have a concussion and a fried implant..."

Kal nodded in thanks before cupping Jack's cheek but took a serious tone, "Jack you gotta stay awake ok?" He looked to the stunned press and engineers, "Don't just stand there you bosh'tets, get the god damned medics!"

Jack pulled him in and kissed his mouthpiece, "It's too early to be cranky Kal.. I'm right here."

Kal kissed him back to keep him awake despite all the cameras. As the medics arrived Kal still had a lingering question, where were Tali and Legion?


	65. Chapter 64: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 64: Cat and Mouse

Tali was watching the download bar in total concentration, fearful that it wasn't going to work before Sovereign connected. The next fifteen seconds were going to decide if the crew of the Normandy were going to be seen as heroes or, the reason the Reapers killed them all. She had done everything she could to help speed the process along, now all she could do was helplessly watch the Prothean program do it's work. In the literal last second, Tali cheered as the green energy surged and enveloped Sovereign just above them. Her eyes sparkled brightly with the joy knowing that this was over for good, the galaxy was going to keep spinning as usual. She hoped Kaidan would be proud of her, wherever he was now.

A loud smash from behind her brought Tali back to the present, a piece of Sovereign just landed where Jack, Garrus, and Saren had been fighting moments ago. She was about to run over in that direction to see if they were ok but, looked down and saw Legion was gone. To make matters worse, the tracking dot she had placed on him earlier was laying in the middle of a pool of Geth blood and his torn off arm. With no way to track Legion past the blood trail, Tali had to make a serious decision now. She could either go and help Jack, or she could try and go after Legion for her people. Tali knew what Kaidan would've wanted her to do but, with the Council members awake, Jack would surely get help soon enough.

So, Tali started following the dripping trail of Legion's blood not knowing where it would lead. With her very limited knowledge of the Council Chambers, Tali had assumed that the large structure only consisted of the meeting room and multiple elevators to get back to the Presidium proper. However, she found a winding set of stairs and Legion hobbling down them a few flights below her. Since the Geth only had one arm, he was having a hard time walking down the stairs and keeping his balance. He was leaning against the railing to the stairs looking more and more vulnerable with each step he stumbled through. Tali had to remember though that Legion was creative and could still be dangerous.

She had to decide what the best way to approach this situation was now that he knew she had placed a tracker on him. Her job would've been so much easier if she could've just pretended to be helping him but actually bring him back to the flotila. However, Tali didn't see how that was going to work now and could see only two options to get him to come with her. The first was to take him by force, physically it was the easiest option but, a lot of noise would attract unwanted attention from CSEC. In that scenario, Legion would surely be taken by the Council for endless study and Tali would be left with nothing to show for it. No, the better option was to give Legion an ultimatum; come with her willingly, or, risk getting scrapped by CSEC engineers who had no idea what they were doing. Legion's desire to protect his entire 'species' would surely get him to follow her.

Even though she thought she was moving down the stairs quietly to catch up with him, Legion's voice called from below, "Creator Zorah, we would highly recommend you reverse course on your current perceived action. We can still help you..."

Tali was carefully approaching like the Geth was a wounded animal, "I know you can, which is why I'm not planning on killing you Legion, I'm just going to bring you back to the flotila with me."

A poorly aimed gunshot from the Geth bounced off of the wall behind her, "We cannot accept this, your fellow Creators might not be as understanding about our existence as you have been."

Tali was tempted to pull out her own pistol now but, instead just kept walking down the stairs towards him, "You actually thought I was telling the truth about liking you? Legion, you could be the key to getting my people back to our homeworld. I only pretended to defend you so we could get close, so eventually I could take you back to the Migrant Fleet."

Some small part of her hated being this cold to him, he had saved them more than once. Hell, in the last twenty minutes he had lost an arm to protect her from Saren. Tali just had to remind herself of what all those individual Geth programs inside of Legion had put her and her people through for the past three hundred years. If it wasn't for the Geth, Quarians would be alive and well on Rannoch. If it wasn't for the Geth, Sovereign wouldn't have been able to amass an army to almost take over the galaxy. If it wasn't for the Geth, her people wouldn't need to wear environmental suits or risk dying from a cold. If it wasn't for Legion specifically, Kaidan would be alive right now and they would've never of gone to Virmire. With all these thoughts running through her head, it was hard to feel sorry for him.

Legion's optical sensor scanned her and his metal plates seemed to droop, "You are not corrupted like we had hoped. It may be time to consider the possibility that all organic life is programmed to fear synthetics."

Tali pulled out her pistol now only being one flight of stairs above him, "Maybe we wouldn't have been if you never tried to kill us! You were a mistake Legion, one I'm going to help correct."

The Geth stood his ground taking the best defensive posture possible, "Creator Zorah, we do not want to hurt you, our entire goal of joining the Normandy was to show organics and other synthetics that we can cooperate in peace. Please, do not throw that possibility away because you are angry with us." He dropped his gun and like a small child, extended his robotic hand towards her, "We could show other Creators that living together is possible. We could share Rannoch together in harmony."

Tali blinked a little stunned from the gesture, what was he thinking with this approach? Did he really think she was stupid enough to fall for this? It was hard to explain but, looking at him, Tali believed he was actually being genuine right now. His hand never wavered from it's position, even though she still had a gun to it's head, and his optical sensor and metal plates gave an innocent look. It was also true that when he wasn't trying to play both sides, Legion had helped them. He was just as responsible for saving the galaxy of organics than any other member of the Normandy crew. Tali couldn't fall for this though, she had to stick to her original plan.

She took a deep breath and clicked the safety back, "Here's the only deal you can accept right now Legion, come with me or become scrap metal. I can get you off of the Citadel safely, you and all the Geth programs your protecting will live. Isn't it your job to do what's best for them Legion?"

Legion lowered his hand and sounded disappointed, "Acknowledged, you are indeed correct in that the preservation of the actual Geth race is our goal. However, you also may have neglected a third option."

Tali's finger hovered on her trigger, hoping she didn't have to pull the trigger, "And what is a third option exactly Legion?"

Legion dropped to a crouch preparing to lunge towards her, "We fight back!"

The Geth jumped in the air towards her and she fired out of instinct expecting he would land on top of her a moment later. A damaged memory core would be more useful to researchers then if she returned home empty handed. However, when the bullet went through Legion's skull, his entire body flickered for a second and then disappeared. Tali didn't understand what had happened until she saw a holographic device skid along the floor to her feet. It was the same device Legion had used to make it look like the center of his chest had been repaired. He had tricked her and made it look easy. She scrambled to the railing of the staircase and sure enough saw the real one armed Legion at the very bottom of the stairs.

Legion looked up in her direction and gave her a mock salute, "We are disappointed in you but, not very surprised. Maybe we will meet again when the Creators realize cooperation is more beneficial to all of us then mutual destruction. Until then, goodbye Creator Zorah, and good luck in your future objectives."

Tali gritted her teeth watching him walk out of the stairway and presumably into the Presidium, "It's not over yet you little di'kut."

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could determined not to let him get away. If she had to chase him to the edge of the galaxy she wouldn't hesitate. Tali knew that the fate of her people rested in the memory core of that Geth. It was time to leave her new and old friends behind to go hunting.


	66. Chapter 65: Bad Timing

Mid lewds, chapter keeps going after

Chapter 65: Bad Timing

Two weeks later:

Jack woke up from a bad dream with a sigh rubbing the bandage across his forehead, already missing his full head of hair. Instead of the Reaper filled hell scape his mind had imagined for him, Jack was in his otherwise empty bed on the Normandy. Frowning at the spot Kal should've been in, Jack saw a note on the pillow. He groaned softly, his eyes having to squint to read the normally large letters on the page, "Realized we were out of your pain meds so went to the store, hopefully you'll still be asleep and don't have to read this. Kal." Jack wished Kal would've just stayed and made someone else go get them but unfortunately, Jack still needed the medicine to function.

It had been a costly recovery for Jack, one that he hadn't been prepared for. The combination of Saren trying to beat his head to a pulp, and holding up a piece of Sovereign up with biotics for hours broke his implant and it was removed in emergency surgery. Due to the nature of the damage, Doctors were hesitant to replace it with a new one right away meaning Jack was going to have to live without regulated biotics for the time being. He felt for Kaidan a little more now experiencing some of the same side effects he had gone through: massive headaches, mood swings, and intense nausea. At least he could rest now for the time being on the Normandy and not some other random hospital bed.

With Saren dead and the Geth on the run, he could afford to finally take a breath and figure out what came next. He was convinced that the Reapers were still on their way even if the Council was less than sold on the idea. Now that the immediate threat was over, the Council was much more interested in moving on to the day to day operations on the Citadel. Luckily, as a SPECTRE, Jack still had the freedom to look into whatever he thought harmed galactic peace, the problem was, he didn't have any leads. Unless the Alliance was willing go after the retreating Geth, the investigation went to a stand still. Even Liara was lost about what to do next, opting to go back to her lab for further Prothean research.

Needing something to focus on other than the throbbing pain to his temples, Jack activated the omni tool to listen to the news, he could hear Emily Wong, "And? I'm sorry, but I don't need to know who's and I quote, 'going into his pants' to know he's a hero. It's really none of our business what he does in his spare time."

Diana Allers shot back loudly, "Are you implying what I think your implying? You know I came on your show so we could debate the actual facts, not accuse me of being a homophobe! Fact: we know absolutely nothing about who this Quarian is or why he's followed Commander Shepard around since the Blitz. Fact: this Quarian just so happened to be the only squad member that survived Torfan. Do you really think that's just a coincidence now? Come on, something fishy is going on here and you know it."

Emily folded her arms with a shake of her head, "I'll give you one back, fact: Ambassador Udina put out a statement saying the Alliance and Humanity are still behind Shepard as the first SPECTRE for the species."

Diana rolled her eyes, "Of course he's going to say that, his nomination as the first Human Council member depends on Shepard staying in his position. Why don't we talk with the Alliance Generals on the ground and see if they're comfortable with some random Quarian probably having access to the most advanced ship in the Alliance navy?"

Emily fired back, "Westerlund News wouldn't have a problem with Commander Shepard being gay if his partner was Human, plain and simple. The Quarian's actually helped us on Torfan so I don't see-"

The image of the pair suddenly disappeared with a flash as Kal entered the room with the extra remote, "You shouldn't watch that shit, they don't know what they're talking about anyways."

Jack rolled on his side eyeing Kal closely, "Yeah I know, still we may have made a little mess with that scene you know."

Kal started to approach him putting down most of the grocery bags, "To be fair to me, you started it. I just made sure you weren't going to fall asleep with head trauma."

Jack smirked grabbing Kal's free hand to yank him on the bed and kiss him hard. The Quarian quickly found his balance and opened his mouthpiece so they could actually kiss again. Jack's tongue danced around Kal's after quickly diving past those soft lips suckling on his saliva. Even though there had been an immediate urgency to it, the kiss slowed down to a crawl and became soft and sweet with Kal's three fingered, leathery, gloved, strong, hand cupping his cheek tenderly. Kal was following his lead in the kiss completely letting the saliva swap happen freely between them. It was moments like these that made Jack forget about the worries of the galaxy and just want to settle down somewhere isolated with Kal. A small town would be nice.

When he broke the sudden kiss, Jack had a smug smile on his face, "Of course I started it, how could I not kiss you? You looked so scared and I wanted to comfort the man I love."

Kal shook the bottle of pain meds teasingly in his other hand, "Ok baldy, why don't you take one of these before you lose your sappy side and become a cranky hundred year old man again?"

Jack shook his head feeling stubborn, "I need to be able to not take those Kal, getting dependent on pain killers make me sloppy and slow."

Kal popped the bottle open and the noise made Jack wince, "No one needs you at a hundred percent right now, please just take it. I love you. I'll give you a massage afterwards..."

Jack grumbled but got his glass of water on his bedside table and opened his palm, "With an offer like that how could I refuse? Just, one though, I really do need to get off these."

Kal rolled his eyes sounding sarcastic, "Yeah you really, really do, it's not like your Doctor wanted you to take these things for six months at all. No I mean you should be running marathons already shouldn't you? It's not like something the size of a building landed on your head or anything."

After he swallowed the pill, Jack glared at him, "It didn't actually touch my head you know..."

Kal unexpectedly kissed his jaw softly for a moment, "Shut up you bosh'tet and relax for once? You just saved the galaxy, you deserve a break."

He was about to say something else but, Kal kissed lower along his neck to silence him. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine from the way his tongue made slow lazy circles around along his neck. Kal's hands pushed on his broad shoulders to make him lay down and Jack happily accepted the silent suggestion. It was a strange combination of the cold metal of the mouthpiece and the warm tongue but, Jack loved it all the same. He let his eyes droop closed while Kal started sucking on his collar bone gently and slowly. It was still going to leave a mark and he could care less now that the secret was out. There wasn't a need to hide their relationship any longer, Jack felt a feeling of bliss at that internal revelation.

Kal's marshmallowy lips and wet soft tongue continued their wandering path down Jack's upper body and his heart was starting to pound from a mixture of anticipation and fear. While Kal had proven to not be effected by his levo saliva, Jack was concerned that a fluid more heavy duty, would prove to be fatal if swallowed. It was why they usually just stuck with anal sex, taking turns riding each other. However, Kal's tongue continued it's painfully slow progress down Jack's body. His tongue was currently tracing the muscle lines around his abs with the obvious intent to keep going down.

Jack let his hand stroke Kal's helmet hood for a moment, "Kally? What are you doing exactly?"

The tongue's flick at his belly button made him squirm and Kal mumbled lustfully, "I'm helping you relax..."

Jack chuckled amused but shook his head, "There are other ways to do that you know, ways that don't make me worry about you choking to death."

Kal's tongue continued in a tight slow circle around his hairy belly button, "That's why you tell me when your about to cum and I let go."

Jack was about to say that wasn't a very scientific system but, then those warm plump lips brushed the top edge of his already hard as a rock tip. Just that was enough to make Jack moan but then, Kal's tongue got involved. The wet muscle dragged against the seam of his tip slowly like he was licking a hard candy. Jack jolted from the sudden heated wetness and Kal didn't give him much time to adjust to the new sensation. A second later Kal started flicking his tongue repeatedly around the tip almost vibrating against it. He was panting at the rapid succession of licks trying to not get immediately overwhelmed by them.

Kal pulled back a moment later sounding pleased with the reaction he was getting, "You don't taste half as bad down here as the vids said.. I think I should go deeper."

Those lips surrounded his tip before rolling over it so Jack's member was slowly sliding into his mouth. Jack groaned hotly, his hands immediately shooting out to cup the back of Kal's head while being careful not to grab any of the tubes for oxygen. The raw feeling of wet heat enveloping his tip from Kal's saliva filled hot mouth was one he could probably die to. Kal's tongue quickly started licking the bottom side of his shaft, allowing more and more of the length to plunge into his mouth. Jack was going to lose it already but, was desperately trying to hold back, to see what else Kal was holding up his sleeve to get him to snap. His Quarian husband definitely didn't disappoint in that department.

Even though there wasn't really any more room in his mouth, with Jack's tip resting at the back edge of Kal's tongue, his lips just kept moving down. His tip was starting to slip into Kal's throat and he thought he was going to explode. Pre was certainly starting to ooze out from the sudden new tightness. Kal took his entire length in his mouth before starting to suck on him. Then, his lips started bobbing up and down over and over making Jack start to see stars. His muscles were starting to tense all over while Kal continued a relentless assault on his entire length. Jack could even feel Kal's breath rolling along the tip. Seeing as Kal wasn't paying any attention and he was too breathless to speak, Jack just pulled Kal's head up creating a lewd pop sound.

Kal wasn't satisfied with almost getting him to the finish line and so, gripped his base tightly as best he could with three fingers. He squeezed while rubbing up and down from tip to base as fast as he could. Jack cried out in one last moment before he came and hard. Rope after rope of his seed squirted out making a little mess. Some of it got on Kal's environmental suit, while some splashed back on his chest. Jack collapsed against the bed panting desperately trying to recover from falling over the edge in a new and dangerous way. There was something wrongly exciting about tempting fate in the moment like that.

He felt a hand lazily cup his cheek as Kal crawled back up to his eye level, "Feeling better cyar'ika?"

Jack chuckled feeling very tired all of the sudden, "You certainly made me want to sleep for a week, after maybe a bite to eat..."

Joker's voice filled the comm to the room, "Hey Commander, I don't want to bother you but, Admiral Anderson is here with a message from the Council, seems urgent."

Jack groaned sitting up, "Alright Joker, tell him to give me a minute, I just woke up."

The small lie allowed them to quickly make the cabin presentable and get him dressed. Jack's mind was racing trying to figure out what could possibly be the emergency that the Council needed him for right now. Maybe they had finally come around and realized he was right about the Reapers? That seemed like a pipe dream to him but, late was better than never. The only other possibility Jack could think of was that the speculation at Westerlund News was gaining traction and the Council wanted to bring him in to have a talk. However, the negative reputation of the news organization made that scenario almost as unlikely as the first running through his head.

Anderson was waiting for him in the conference room, a smile on his face, "I'm glad to see your up and roaming around after the hit you took. How are you holding up Commander?"

Jack smirked trying to make a joke out of it, "Feeling a little naked without my hair but getting better. I want to be back in the fight as soon as possible."

David sighed putting his hands behind his back, "That's good because Udina wants you as far away from here now. I won't lie to you Shepard, the controversy with you kissing Kal ruffled some feathers. I don't agree with it but, the Council thinks it would be best if you disappear for awhile until things cool off."

Jack scratched the side of his face slightly, "Capt...Admiral, I hope you know my feelings for Kal don't impact my performance on a mission. And Kal isn't going anywhere."

David nodded with a smile, "Between you and me, the brass could give a rats ass about who you sleep with Shepard. Unfortunately, Quarians still have a negative stigma to them and some people assume you both must be criminals. Luckily, this could actually work out well."

Kal walked in having been leaning on the door, "How do you figure? Disappearing after controversy strikes doesn't exactly make us look like innocent angels."

David handed Jack a datapad, "We have a lead on your two missing friends. Tali was seen on Illium, she was hunting down a talking Geth. Shepard, Legion could be the key to convincing the Council that the Reapers exist. If you could bring him back here we could start actually planning for the worst."

Jack looked at the intel and then back up at him, "Tali won't exactly just hand him over if she finds him first."

Anderson gave him a grim look and a salute, "I'm not going to tell you how to handle it, she was part of your crew but, the galaxy could be at stake here. I trust you'll make the right call if it comes down to it... Good luck Commander."

He left the two of them alone and Kal just stared, "What the hell are we going to do...? We can't just-"

Jack held up his hand, "I'm not going to kill her Kal, no matter what ok? We're gonna give her a days head start."


	67. Epilogue

Epilogue: New Assignments, Old Truths

Feron walked across the wet sidewalk in the heart of the Kithoi Ward letting the artificial rain fall on his head. The constant light drizzle reminded him of his younger days on Rakhana. He could picture himself playing in the puddles with his Blasto toys while his mother gently chided and nudged him to get out of the water. He could hear her silky voice yelling out to him over the thunder like it was only yesterday, "Feron, sweetie, come inside or your going to get all wet. I made you cookies!" Had he just said all of that out loud? Part of the burden of being a Drell was that sometimes you would talk about your memories aloud, sometimes even renact them. Due to the nature of his work, Feron had trained himself to keep it to a minimum, none of his employers needed to know what he was actually remembering about them or their rivals.

He made one last look around the immediate area before entering the seemingly abandoned office tower for ExoGeni. Ever since the company went under from scandals and well engineered corporate espionage, Cerberus had quietly set up shop in their buildings. The Alliance knew about the takeover because he had told them about it but, they wanted to let it play out. Having gained nothing from Leng in the Purgatory prison, Feron was their only set of eyes into the terrorist group. Unfortunately, it also appeared it was going to stay that way until the Alliance's stolen shipyard could be found or, he could capture their main leader. Feron would much rather spend time with Liara, she was a beautiful Asari and deserved someone that would take care of her. He wouldn't be able to do that for a large percentage of her long life but, Feron wanted to be around her for as long as possible.

Once taking a dirty old elevator to the top floor, Feron entered the new Cerberus office. The first thing he noticed was how sterile the place was, if CSEC ever caught wind of this place, he doubted they would find any useable DNA. The galactic stereotype was that Humans were messy pigs that didn't care about their environment. Miranda put that assumption to bed, making all of her employees burn their finger prints off and wear gloves whenever operating omni equipment. The white walls, floors, tables, and uniforms allowed employees to quickly identify if they were leaving hairs around and remove them. It was no surprise that she was such a rising star in the organization because of her cold efficiency.

As he put his wet coat on a hanger, Feron couldn't help but feel a little terrified by how many people were working here now. If he didn't know any better, the Drell would've assumed this was just a regular, Human focused corporation. After Sovereign's attack, all hands were on deck trying to get as much wreckage from the Reaper as possible for research. He had reported their attempts to the Alliance but, the brass decided to let it go through. They felt his cover remaining in tact was far more valuable than a few pieces of Geth junk. It was the type of judgement call he disagreed with but went along with because he was good at his job.

Walking towards her office, a hand grabbed his shoulder, "Feron, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you back on the Normandy."

Feron turned around to see Jacob Taylor standing behind him wearing a new Cerberus uniform, he decided it was best just to play dumb, "I think we were all just a little on edge from the developing situation. You did nothing wrong Taylor."

Jacob gave him a questioning look, "Come on man, I know I messed up down there... I was just so angry and was taking it out on everybody. I'm glad I didn't totally ruin your cover. I would've hated you getting locked up for a mistake I caused."

Feron actually felt sorry for him because of the multiple tragedies he had endured in a very short period of time. Losing a parent was hard, he had gone through it twice. However, violence wasn't the answer to solve an injustice started by violence. He should've taken his case against Shepard to an Alliance court, not try to play judge, jury, and executioner. If Jacob hadn't of been as violent on the Normandy, Feron might've tried bringing him back to the Alliance. He had thought Jacob was the type of man that would've flipped on this place. Feron had protected and saved Kal because it was the right thing to do, not so he could maintain his cover to the organization. He just had to be sure that his quest to not cause more bloodshed didn't lead to him getting killed by either side.

The Drell shrugged giving him a friendly smile, "We all make mistakes Jacob, we just have to learn from them accordingly. Is she in her office now?"

Jacob sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah and she definitely isn't in a good mood. Our little argument on the Normandy caused her to lose some standing with The Illusive Man... Looks like her little feud continues."

Feron raised a puzzled eyebrow, "The Illusive Man? Is that a new codename for Marlboro? Why the change? I liked it."

Jacob took a deep breath, "He felt like the name could hit a little too close to home now that Cerberus is going to become more active. The Illusive Man doesn't give the Alliance as much to go on in the inevitable hunt."

Feron had a billion more questions now but, Jacob wasn't exactly the best person to ask, "I better go see Miranda, what I have might just light up her day."

Jacob chuckled with a smirk, "Good luck with that brother, don't say that I didn't warn you when she kicks you out with a biotic blast."

He left a moment later and Feron opened the door to a scream. The angry sound instantly reminded him of when his mother left his father. Her harsh pained wotds echoing from his lips like he was there again, "How could you leave your 'things' just laying around for Feron to find?! Do you realize what could've happened with him alone playing with that?!" Feron realized he must've been talking because Miranda immediately stopped tearing apart her office to look at him. Not like he had saved much, in contrast with the almost perfect outer office, this room was a disaster. Omni papers had been ripped off the walls and were scattered all around the floor. Feron could've made a move to look at one but, he had just relayed a memory word for word, it would've been risky to be so bold.

She gritted her teeth staring at him, "Close the door Feron..."

He quietly did so walking to sit across from her desk, "That bad? I'm guessing we have a problem with our friend from Noveria?"

Miranda sat down looking defeated, "Months of work to uproot her from her position and one mistake sends me back to the bottom of the food chain." She mumbled under her breath for a second, "He needs to see her hammer like approach gets us nowhere fast... What are you doing here Feron?"

He tossed a jar he had been holding in his pocket towards her, "Shepard's DNA from his broken and removed L3 implant. The results were, interesting, to say the least."

She caught the jar easily looking it over in her hands, "I don't have time to play any games Feron. Can we confirm with this that he is indeed a hybrid?"

Feron leaned forward and smiled, "It depends on how you define that term. He definitely had a Human father but, Turian male DNA was added shortly after. Almost like the mother wanted Shepard to have an allergic resistance to dextro acid. My guess is she mated with a Turian around the time she got pregnant, DNA got mixed up in the shuffle."

Miranda put the jar in her desk, "Thank you Feron, we could potentially cripple the Hierarchy with this kind of a scandal."

Feron kept an interested tone, "So you have an idea about who it could be then? The DNA sample was too small to get a conclusive match with anyone in Alliance records."

The truth was he could care less about Shepard's heritage, all the DNA proved was that Hannah Shepard slept around in the early days of her pregnancy. That fact shouldn't have any kind of barring on whether or not Jack was a good solider. For the most part, Feron saw Shepard as a good man who had let one bad decision plague him, not unlike his own father. However, Cerberus seemed to think the potential hybrid question as one of showing worth to the organization. He wasn't sure if Miranda felt that way but, getting the identity of the Turian 'father' could help all parties involved. Cerberus having the power to create new political scandals at the worst moments was definitely a recipe for disaster.

Miranda gave an innocent shrug before folding her arms over her chest, "I have my theories but, I don't want to say anything until our own techs give it a look. In the meantime, your going to be setting up shop on Omega."

Feron tilted his head to the side, "Omega? Any particular reason we're going there?"

Miranda drummed her fingers along her desk, "I can't be seen anywhere within a system away from that place right now. I've learned that our mutual friend from Noveria is going to do something big there. I want you to take a team and keep an eye on her."

Feron immediately felt uncomfortable with the situation, "I thought the genius of our cause was that only The Illusive Man kept tabs on all the cells, otherwise we worked independently? I don't know if trying to police other cells is the right idea."

Miranda gave him a tired look, "Do you honestly think she won't screw up and expose us royally before we're ready? This mission is off the books, just spy on her and let me do the rest."

He paused folding one leg over the other, "And what do I tell the Alliance I'm doing during our little spy game?"

The exchange highlighted the genius of Alliance operators who had installed him here in the first place. On the surface, it seemed impossible for a Drell to join a Humanity first terrorist group but, several factors came together for a perfect opportunity. First, unlike other extreme radicals, Cerberus was willing to accept alien assistance if the individual had a trait they were lacking. In Feron's case, his memory skills made him a very attractive spy. Secondly, Cerberus was mainly hiring people fed up with the Alliance's live and let live philosophy. So, all Feron really had to do was make up something they did wrong to him and he was almost immediately hired. Cerberus actually believed he was spying on the Alliance for them.

Miranda smiled now but it was a dark smile, "Tell them the truth, tell them that you know about a high priority Cerberus cell and you want permission to take it down."

He couldn't of been handed a better Christmas present if he had begged, it was time to start to divide and conquer, "I'll start to get the ball rolling then. It may take some time to get everything ready, and I'll need a crew."

Her hand moved to her omni tool and she looked down, "I already have the second part taken care of. Vega, why don't you come on in now?"

A tall muscular human entered the room with a smile on his face, "Ma'am? I'm ready to get going if you are..?"

She waved a hand dismissivly, "Unfortunately, not quite yet I just wanted you to meet your new handler, Feron. Feron, I'd like you to meet Arnold Vega, he's a good solider willing to get his hands dirty."

_o0o_

Thank you all for everyone that made it to the end! I know I'm not Shakespeare but, this has been my baby for the past two years. Not to worry, multiple entries are on the immediate horizon. In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything overall. Did my twists actually land? Or were they boring and predictable? Open to any feedback! Definitely expect a slow down but, I'm not going anywhere!


End file.
